Όσο είμαστε ζωντανοί
by libra.gr
Summary: Όσο είμαστε ζωντανοί δεν πρέπει να χάνουμε την ελπίδα. Για την Κάντυ και τον Τέρρυ η ελπίδα δεν έσβησε ποτέ. Σιγόκαιγε μέσα τους μέχρι που κάποια στιγμή ο άνεμος του χρόνου τη δυνάμωσε και την έκανε πυρκαγιά...
1. Chapter 1

Αγαπητέ αναγνώστη

Αυτό είναι το πρώτο fanfic που γράφω και είναι μια συνέχεια της πολυαγαπημένης μου παιδικής σειράς Candy-Candy.

Μέρη αυτού του fanfic έχουν χρησιμοποιηθεί για να απαρτίσουν μια άλλη ιστορία, κοντινή σε αυτήν εδώ, που θα είναι και η επίσημη έκδοση της ιστορίας. Συγγράφεται από 2 διαφορετικούς συγγραφείς και θα αναρτηθεί στο Ελληνικό φόρουμ της Candy-Candy.

Ο λόγος που έγραψα αυτό το fanfic είναι απλός. Έρχεται κάποια στιγμή που οι ήρωες και οι ιστορίες αρχίζουν και φωνάζουν μέσα στο κεφάλι μας και η μόνη λύση για απελευθέρωση που μας δίνουν είναι η συγγραφή. Πέρασα τις καλοκαιρινές διακοπές του 2010 με τον έρωτα των παιδικών μου χρόνων, τον Τέρρενς Γκ. Γκράντσεστερ, να φωνάζει διαρκώς μέσα στο κεφάλι μου '_Αγάπησέ με, σταύρωσέ με και ανέστησέ με'_.

Δεν έπαψα να ακούω αυτή τη φωνή μέχρι που έγραψα την τελευταία γραμμή αυτής της ιστορίας. Τώρα ο Τέρρυ μου κοιμάται πια ήσυχος στο μυαλό μου κι εγώ νιώθω ότι απελευθερώθηκα. Ότι είδα το τέλος που η καρδιά μου λαχταρούσε να δει.

Προτού προχωρήσω με την ιστορία θα ήθελα να ευχαριστήσω την αδερφή μου για την παρότρυνσή της και για όλες τις διακυμάνσεις που πέρασε η σχέση μας μέχρι να ολοκληρωθεί το κοινό μας fanfic, το σύζυγό μου που ακόμα αντέχει να με ακούει να μιλάω για το fanfic, τις κοπέλες από το forum της Candy-Candy για τη δουλειά που έχουν κάνει ως τώρα και συντηρούν την Κάντυ ζωντανή στην καρδιά μας αλλά και για τα πολύ καλά τους λόγια στο μικρό κομμάτι δουλειάς μου που παρουσίασα και φυσικά τις μαμάδες Μιζούκι και Ινγκράσι που μας έδωσαν αυτή την πολύ όμορφη ιστορία.

Ελπίζω να ευχαριστηθείς την ιστορία τόσο όσο εγώ απόλαυσα τη συγγραφή της.

Καλή ανάγνωση


	2. Chapter 2

Η Κάντυ ανέβηκε στο λόφο της Πόνυ. Η ζωή της στο ορφανοτροφείο έμοιαζε να είναι αυτό που ήθελε για να ηρεμήσει. Να ξεχάσει και να ξαναρχίσει από την αρχή. Να αφήσει πίσω της τους αγαπημένους της που δεν ήταν μαζί της και να συνεχίσει με νέα όνειρα κι ελπίδες. Για την ίδια όλα άρχιζαν και τέλειωναν σε αυτό το μέρος, που την αγκάλιασε όταν όλα έμοιαζαν χαμένα.

Η Πάτυ είχε αποδειχτεί σπουδαία βοήθεια για όλους. Βοήθαγε τα παιδιά στο διάβασμά τους, βοήθαγε στις δουλειές του σπιτιού και ήταν πάντα πρόθυμη για ότι ανάγκη παρουσιαζόταν. Παρόλο που είχε περάσει μόλις ένας μήνας από τότε που εγκαταστάθηκε στο ορφανοτροφείο έμοιαζε να απολαμβάνει το συναίσθημα της προσφοράς και της βοήθειας προς τους συνανθρώπους της:

«Κάντυ, εδώ είσαι; Έλα να φάμε. Οι υπόλοιποι ξεκίνησαν κιόλας»

«Ας περιμένει το φαγητό λίγο Πάτυ. Έλα κάτσε μαζί μου να δούμε το ηλιοβασίλεμα και κατεβαίνουμε σε λίγο», είπε εύθυμα η Κάντυ.

Η Πάτυ έκατσε δίπλα της και θαύμασε τον ουρανό:

«Μια μέρα Κάντυ θα μπορώ να δω το ηλιοβασίλεμα χωρίς να στεναχωριέμαι για τον αγαπημένο μου Στήαρ», είπε η Πάτυ και η φωνή της πρόδιδε τη συγκίνησή της.

«Μια μέρα Πάτυ, θα είμαστε κι εμείς εκεί ψηλά μαζί του. Μέχρι τότε όμως θα πρέπει να φροντίσουμε να περάσουμε όμορφες στιγμές και όταν τον δούμε να μπορούμε να του τις περιγράψουμε».

«Πάντα σκέφτεσαι θετικά Κάντυ. Μακάρι να ήταν τόσο εύκολο και σε μένα»

«Πάτυ, όταν πέθανε ο Άντονυ νόμιζα ότι ο κόσμος σταμάτησε εκεί… Όμως οι καλοί μου φίλοι στάθηκαν στο πλευρό μου. Δεν έπαψα να τον σκέφτομαι ποτέ αλλά μετά, γνώρισα τον Τέρρυ και…» η Κάντυ έκανε μια παύση, «…και μπόρεσα και ερωτεύτηκα ξανά Πάτυ. Θα δεις! Δεν θα αργήσει αυτή η μέρα και για σένα. Είσαι τόσο νέα! Έχεις όλη τη ζωή μπροστά σου!»

«Κι εσύ Κάντυ. Μην το ξεχνάς αυτό».

Η Κάντυ κοίταξε τον ουρανό:

«Κι εγώ. Δεν το ξεχνώ», είπε και από τα μάτια της κύλησε ένα δάκρυ. Ήταν νέα και όλα θα πήγαιναν καλά. Η ζωή θα της χαμογέλαγε και πάλι.

* * *

Η Σουζάνα καθόταν και χτένιζε τα μαλλιά της στον καθρέφτη. Είχε ραντεβού με τον Τέρρυ σε λίγο και ήθελε να είναι στις ομορφιές της. Δευτέρα και Πέμπτη ο Τέρρυ πάντα συνεπής την έβγαζε βόλτα.

«Είσαι πολύ όμορφη Σουζάνα», είπε η κυρία Μάρλοου πλησιάζοντας για να βοηθήσει την κόρη της να χτενιστεί.

«Ναι μητέρα, αλλά όταν έρχεται ο Τέρρυ θέλω να είμαι πάντα περιποιημένη», απάντησε η Σουζάνα που πρόσεχε ανήσυχη και την πιο μικρή λεπτομέρεια στα μαλλιά της.

Τη συζήτηση διέκοψε το χτύπημα στην πόρτα. Η κυρία Μάρλοου έτρεξε να ανοίξει. Ο Τέρρυ στεκόταν στην πόρτα κρατώντας λίγα λουλούδια στα χέρια του. Τη χαιρέτησε με σοβαρό ύφος και της πρόσφερε τα λουλούδια:

«Κυρία Μάρλοου», είπε χαμηλώνοντας ελαφριά το κεφάλι προς ένδειξη χαιρετισμού.

«Τέρρυ, πέρασε μέσα. Η Σουζάνα σε περιμένει», απάντησε ικανοποιημένη αυτή.

«Σας ευχαριστώ», είπε ανέκφραστα ο Τέρρυ και προχώρησε προς το σαλόνι. Η Σουζάνα εμφανίστηκε στην πόρτα και του χαμογέλασε τρυφερά:

«Καλησπέρα Τέρρυ»

«Γεια σου Σουζάνα. Είσαι έτοιμη;»

«Ναι, βέβαια», απάντησε χαρούμενη η Σουζάνα.

Ο Τέρρυ την πλησίασε και άρχισε να σπρώχνει το καροτσάκι της προς την έξοδο.

«Καλά να περάσετε» είπε η κυρία Μάρλοου.

«Θα είμαστε πίσω σε δύο ώρες», της απάντησε ανέκφραστα ο Τέρρυ.

«Όπως πάντα», σχολίασε η κυρία Μάρλοου.

«Όπως πάντα», επανέλαβε ο Τέρρυ καθώς άκουσε την πόρτα να κλείνει πίσω του.

Λίγη ώρα αργότερα έφτασαν στο πάρκο. Ο Τέρρυ διάλεξε ένα παγκάκι κοντά στη λίμνη, στερέωσε το καροτσάκι της Σουζάνα δίπλα του και έκατσε στο παγκάκι. Η λίμνη άρεσε πάντα στη Σουζάνα και αυτός φρόντιζε να την ευχαριστεί.

«Μου αρέσει πολύ εδώ Τέρρυ».

«Ναι είναι κοντά στη λίμνη».

«Μου αρέσει να βλέπω τις πάπιες να κολυμπούν, τους ανθρώπους να περπατούν…», _'τα ζευγάρια αγκαλιασμένα να αγναντεύουν'_ σκέφτηκε η Σουζάνα αλλά δεν είπε δυνατά τη σκέψη της.

«Ναι, είναι όμορφα!»

«Πως πάνε Τέρρυ οι πρόβες;»

«Καλά. Έχουμε πρεμιέρα σε δυο μήνες».

«Έμαθα ότι η Κάρεν αντικατέστησε τη Νάνσυ στο ρόλο της Οφηλίας».

«Ναι. Έτσι έγινε».

«Φαίνεται η Κάρεν μόνο έτσι μπορεί να κερδίσει ρόλο», είπε πικρόχολα η Σουζάνα.

«Θα έπρεπε να είσαι λιγότερο αυστηρή Σουζάνα».

«Ναι Τέρρυ. Έχεις δίκιο. Ξέρεις καμιά φορά…»

«Δεν είναι η Κάρεν η πηγή των προβλημάτων σου Σουζάνα», είπε απότομα ο Τέρρυ.

Η Σουζάνα είχε αρχίσει να αισθάνεται άβολα με την τροπή της συζήτησης. Προσπάθησε να αλλάξει το θέμα:

«Αλήθεια Τέρρυ, θα με καλέσεις στην πρεμιέρα του Άμλετ;»

«Ναι. Βέβαια», απάντησε ο Τέρρυ και γύρισε το κεφάλι του από την άλλη. Οι σκέψεις του ταξίδεψαν μήνες πριν. Στην τελευταία πρεμιέρα που είχε δώσει. Σε εκείνη την πρεμιέρα είχε καλέσει την Κάντυ να τον παρακολουθήσει. Της είχε στείλει ένα εισιτήριο χωρίς επιστροφή. Για να την κρατήσει για πάντα κοντά του. Για να μείνει για πάντα δίπλα του. Τι να έκανε άραγε τώρα το φακιδομουτράκι του; Να ήταν άραγε ευτυχισμένη; Να τον σκεφτόταν ακόμα όπως αυτός; Κάποιες στιγμές ειλικρινά φοβόταν να αναρωτηθεί. Οι πιθανές απαντήσεις τον τρόμαζαν.

Η Σουζάνα τον παρακολουθούσε να κοιτάει χαμένος το κενό. Αυτό το κενό ήταν μια συνηθισμένη κατάσταση για τον Τέρρυ. Πάντα χαμένος σε έναν δικό του κόσμο. Πολύ μακριά από τον πραγματικό.

«Μπορούμε να φύγουμε;», ρώτησε η Σουζάνα.

«Κιόλας; Δεν είναι ακόμα ώρα!»

«Κρύωσα λίγο».

Ο Τέρρυ αμέσως σηκώθηκε, έβγαλε την κάπα του και την τύλιξε γύρω της.

«Είσαι καλύτερα τώρα;», ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον.

«Ναι. Ευχαριστώ», είπε η Σουζάνα παρακολουθώντας τον. Πάντα ενδιαφερόταν για εκείνη, να είναι ευχαριστημένη, την περιποιούταν, αλλά τα ψυχρά και αδιαπέραστα μάτια του δεν έδιωχναν την ανησυχία από μέσα της.

«Εσύ δεν θα κρυώσεις;» τον ρώτησε.

«Μην ανησυχείς για μένα Σουζάνα», απάντησε ψυχρά ο Τέρρυ και ξανάκατσε στο παγκάκι κοιτώντας το κενό. Σε λίγο θα έπρεπε να την γυρίσει σπίτι.

* * *

Ο Άλμπερτ κοίταξε τον Τζωρτζ μπουχτισμένος:

«Λοιπόν φίλε μου, θα έπρεπε να σε φυλακίζουν αν φοράς γραβάτα σε αυτή τη χώρα», είπε βγάζοντας την γραβάτα και ανοίγοντας το πουκάμισό του «Θα σε συμβούλευα να κάνεις το ίδιο».

Ο Τζωρτζ του έριξε ένα βλέμμα όλο κατανόηση:

«Έχεις δίκιο Γουίλιαμ. Πρέπει να έχει πάνω από 42οC».

«Λοιπόν τώρα που ξεμπερδέψαμε από τα συμβούλια, τι λες; Πάμε να πιούμε ένα ποτό;», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και του έκλεισε πονηρά το μάτι.

«Γουίλιαμ, δεν φέρεσαι σαν σωστός Άρντλευ τώρα», τον πείραξε ο Τζωρτζ.

«Για πες μου λοιπόν, τι θα έκανε ένας σωστός Άρντλευ στη θέση μου;», είπε γελώντας ο Άλμπερτ.

«Κατ'αρχήν θα είχε κάνει οικογένεια και έτσι τώρα θα πήγαινε να παίξει με τα παιδιά του και όχι να πίνει ποτό μαζί μου», ο Τζωρτζ έκανε μια παύση και συνέχισε, «Αλήθεια Γουίλιαμ, δεν το σκέφτεσαι καθόλου;», ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον και ο τόνος της φωνής του ήταν σοβαρότερος από πριν.

«Ποιο;»

«Να κάνεις οικογένεια».

Ο Άλμπερτ τον κοίταξε λοξά:

«Να σου πω. Αν με τον όρο οικογένεια εννοούμε να παντρευτώ την πρώτη καλή κυρία που ικανοποιεί τα κριτήρια της Μεγάλης Θείας Ελρόυ και να ξεκινήσω να αραδιάζω απογόνους της οικογενείας των Άρντλευ, τηρώντας όλα τα πρωτόκολλα του πρότυπου συζύγου... Όχι Τζωρτζ. Ειλικρινά, δεν το σκέφτομαι καθόλου».

«Κι αν δεν ήταν έτσι τα πράγματα; Αν μπορούσες να επιλέξεις εσύ μια σύζυγο. Θα σκεφτόσουν την οικογένεια;», ρώτησε ο Τζωρτζ.

Ο Άλμπερτ τον κοίταξε και το βλέμμα του σκοτείνιασε για μια στιγμή, χάθηκε στο κενό, αλλά πολύ σύντομα επανήλθε ζωηρό και λαμπερό όπως πάντα:

«Σε αυτή την περίπτωση φίλε μου, με ξέρεις πολύ καλά για να είσαι βέβαιος ότι θα είχα 5 απογόνους ως τώρα… Αλλά αυτό δεν μπορεί να γίνει. Ξέρεις πως νοιώθει η θεία για την Κ…», ο Άλμπερτ σταμάτησε πριν προλάβει να πει ολόκληρο το όνομα. Ξερόβηξε και συνέχισε:

«Και για να αλλάξουμε θέμα. Τι θα έλεγες να στείλουμε ένα γράμμα στην Κάντυ και μετά να το ρίξουμε για λίγο έξω; Δυο ελεύθεροι άντρες μπορούν να διασκεδάζουν όσο θέλουν. Σωστά;», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και πήρε την καρτποστάλ από δίπλα του. Τη γύρισε ανάποδα και έγραψε:

_Αν δεις τη φωτογραφία της καρτ ποστάλ θα ζηλέψεις, αλλά δεν ήρθα εδώ για να διασκεδάσω. Το Σάο Πάολο είναι ζεστό και γεμάτο σκόνη. Ο Τζωρτζ κι εγώ νιώθουμε πολύ αδύναμοι απ'τη ζέστη. Θα σου αγοράσουμε πολλά σουβενίρ. Πλησιάζει ο καιρός της επιστροφής μας και σκέφτομαι να έρθω να σε επισκεφτώ. Έχεις χαιρετισμούς και από τον Τζωρτζ._

_Από το Σάο Πάολο,_

_Μεγάλος Μπερτ_

«Και τώρα φίλε μου, ας απολαύσουμε τις χαρές αυτής της πόλης», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και χαμογέλασε πονηρά στον Τζωρτζ.

* * *

Η κυρία Μάρλοου είχε πάει να παρακολουθήσει μια συναυλία. Μετά από ικεσίες της Σουζάνα, να βγει και λίγο έξω επιτέλους η κυρία Μάρλοου κατάφερε να ξεκολλήσει δίπλα από την κόρη της. Τόσους μήνες δεν έλειψε λεπτό από το πλευρό της. Η Σουζάνα ένιωθε ασφυκτικό τον κλοιό της μητέρας της γύρω της. Αναπολούσε τις μέρες που ήταν ελεύθερη και έκανε ότι ήθελε. Τώρα τα πάντα πέρναγαν από το επικριτικό μάτι της μητέρας της. Τίποτα δεν πέρναγε απαρατήρητο.

Τις πολύτιμες αυτές ώρες ησυχίας η Σουζάνα της πέρασε στην κρεβατοκάμαρά της κοιτώντας έξω από το παράθυρο. Για μια ακόμα φορά ήρθε στο μυαλό της η στιγμή του ατυχήματος. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της με πόνο. Άραγε αν δεν είχε συμβεί ποτέ αυτό το ατύχημα πως θα ήταν η ζωή της τώρα; Άκουσε τα χειροκροτήματα των θεατών να την αποθεώνουν και για μια στιγμή θυμήθηκε πως είναι να σε θαυμάζουν και να σε αγαπούν. Άραγε πως θα ήταν η σχέση της με τον Τέρρυ; Θα είχε καταφέρει να τον κερδίσει; Και η Κάντυ; Αυτή της είχε γλυτώσει τη ζωή όταν η ίδια έβλεπε το θάνατο σαν τη μόνη λύση. Με πόση αυτοθυσία αποχώρησε από τη ζωή τους; Πόσο πολύ αγαπούσε κι αυτό το κορίτσι τον Τέρρυ για να δεχτεί να φύγει χωρίς να κοιτάξει πίσω της; Μόνο και μόνο για να μην βάλει τον Τέρρυ σε δίλημμα. Άνοιξε τα μάτια της. Στο δωμάτιο υπήρχε μόνο μια λάμπα αναμμένη στο γραφείο της. Πλησίασε στο γραφείο και έβγαλε μια κόλλα χαρτί. Πήρε στα χέρια της στο φτερό και άρχισε να γράφει:

_Αγαπητή Κάντυ,_

_Λυπάμαι που έπρεπε να φύγεις απ'τη Νέα Υόρκη με τον τρόπο που έφυγες. Τώρα ξέρω που βρίσκεται η καρδιά του Τέρρυ. Το μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω είναι να ελπίζω πως κάποια μέρα θα μ'αγαπήσει. Δεν μπορώ να περπατήσω καθόλου, αλλά μόνο και που ξέρω πως είναι στο πλάι μου, είμαι χαρούμενη. Τώρα πια συνειδητοποιώ πως είναι η ζωή μου και η καρδιά μου και το μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω είναι να είμαι δίπλα του και να τον περιμένω ακόμα και για πάντα αν χρειαστεί._

_Σουζάνα._

Τύλιξε το γράμμα και έγραψε το όνομά της έξω. Έκρυψε το γράμμα στο γραφείο της. Τώρα έμενε μόνο να βρει έναν τρόπο να το στείλει.


	3. Chapter 3

«Πάτυ, Πάτυ!», φώναξε η Κάντυ τρέχοντας.

«Τι συμβαίνει Κάντυ; Έχω μάθημα!»

Η Κάντυ κοίταξε τα παιδιά που την κοίταζαν και συνειδητοποίησε την γκάφα της:

«Συγνώμη Πάτυ, αλλά ήθελα να σου πω… ή καλύτερα δες μόνη σου», είπε η Κάντυ και έδωσε ένα γράμμα στην Πάτυ βγαίνοντας από την αίθουσα και φωνάζοντας:  
«Με συγχωρείται για τη διακοπή. Γυρίστε γρήγορα στο μάθημά σας».

Η Πάτυ αφού βεβαιώθηκε ότι όλα τα παιδιά έλυναν τις ασκήσεις τους άνοιξε και διάβασε το γράμμα που της έδωσε η Κάντυ:

_Αγαπημένη μου Κάντυ_

_Ακόμα δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω. Είμαι πολύ συγκινημένη τώρα που σου γράφω, αλλά θα ήθελα να πω σε σένα και στην Πάτυ ότι ο Άρτσι μου ζήτησε να αρραβωνιαστούμε. Ο αρραβώνας θα γίνει πριν βγει το καλοκαίρι και σας περιμένουμε να έρθετε._

_Η φίλη σας_

_Άννυ_

Αμέσως μετά το μάθημα πήγε και βρήκε την Κάντυ να κάθεται στο λόφο της Πόνυ με τα μάτια κλαμένα:

«Κάντυ, τόσο πολύ συγκινήθηκες;»

«Συγκινήθηκα Πάτυ, αλλά δεν κλαίω γι'αυτό. Ξέρεις. Είχα κι άλλο ένα γράμμα σήμερα», είπε η Κάντυ και έδειξε το γράμμα της Σουζάνα στην Πάτυ.

Η Πάτυ το διάβασε και σάστισε:

«Σε αγαπάει ακόμα ο Τέρρυ Κάντυ».

«Μου είναι τόσο δύσκολο να τον ξεχάσω Πάτυ! Μήπως κι εγώ δεν τον αγαπώ; Κάνω τόσους μήνες προσπάθεια και ξαφνικά αυτό! Γιατί να είναι τόσο σκληρή η ζωή μαζί μας Πάτυ;»

«Μην ψάχνεις τις αιτίες Κάντυ. Κράτησε τον Τέρρυ στην καρδιά σου σαν μια γλυκιά ανάμνηση και προσπάθησε να συνεχίσεις».

«Προσπαθώ, αλλά Πάτυ δεν είναι αρκετό. Νιώθω ότι ο καιρός περνάει εδώ στο σπίτι της Πόνυ και τίποτα δεν αλλάζει. Νιώθω ότι δεν έχω νέα ερεθίσματα να απασχοληθώ και να ξεχαστώ. Να ξυπνήσω επιτέλους ένα πρωινό και να μην πονάω πια».

«Εμένα με βοηθάει πολύ Κάντυ ο χρόνος που περνάω εδώ».

«Για σένα Πάτυ είναι όλα τόσο νέα! Εγώ έζησα εδώ από παιδί και όλα είναι πολύ οικία για να μου αποσπάσουν την προσοχή!»

«Τι σκέφτεσαι να κάνεις Κάντυ;»

«Δεν ξέρω Πάτυ. Κάτι θα σκεφτώ». Η Κάντυ σκούπισε τα δάκρυά της και συνέχισε: «Όμως τώρα πρέπει να ετοιμαστούμε για τους αρραβώνες της Άννυ μας»

«Ναι Κάντυ. Χαίρομαι πολύ για την Άννυ. Ελπίζω να είναι πάντα ευτυχισμένη!»

* * *

Το βράδυ όταν όλοι είχαν πια κοιμηθεί η Κάντυ έκατσε μπροστά στην τραπεζαρία και έγραψε δυο γράμματα. Ένα στη Σουζάνα και ένα στον Τέρρυ. Τα διάβασε πολλές φορές, τα δίπλωσε και τα έκλεισε σε ένα συρτάρι. Αυτά τα γράμματα δεν θα τα έστελνε ποτέ.

* * *

_Να αρθρώνετε καθαρά παρακαλώ, όπως είπα εγώ τα λόγια μου και σας έδειξα πως ν'ακουμπούν μόλις στη γλώσσα μου οι λέξεις._

«Σταματήστε!», ο Ρόμπερτ έκοψε την πρόβα στη μέση και κοίταξε αγριεμένος τον Τέρρυ:

«Δεν ακουμπούν στη γλώσσα σου οι λέξεις Τέρρυ παιδί μου αλλά στη γλώσσα τους. Είναι το τρίτο λάθος που κάνεις σήμερα. Και το χειρότερο; Δεν το αντιλήφθηκες καν! Συγκεντρώσου Τέρρυ. Πάμε πάλι…»

Ο Τέρρυ πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα, ύψωσε περήφανα το ανάστημά του όπως ταιριάζει σε έναν πρίγκιπα και ξεκίνησε και πάλι να κοιτάει τους τρεις ηθοποιούς που ήταν στη σκηνή.

_Να αρθρώνετε καθαρά παρακαλώ, όπως είπα εγώ τα λόγια μου και σας έδειξα πως ν'ακουμπούν μόλις στη γλώσσα σας οι λέξεις. Όμως αν το στόμα μας έμαθε μόνο να…_

«Αρκετά! Τέλος για σήμερα. Τέρρυ έλα να με βρεις στο καμαρίνι μου», ο Ρόμπερτ αποχώρησε οργισμένος από τη σκηνή. Οι υπόλοιποι ηθοποιοί κοιτάζονταν απογοητευμένοι.

«Να πάρει!», είπε ο Τέρρυ κλωτσώντας εκνευρισμένος μια καρέκλα πάνω στη σκηνή. Έμεινε ακίνητος. Όλοι αποχώρησαν κι αυτός έμεινε να κοιτάζει τις άδειες θέσεις. Σε λιγότερο από μια βδομάδα είχαν πρεμιέρα, αλλά ο ίδιος δεν ένοιωθε ακόμα έτοιμος.

Λίγο αργότερα στο καμαρίνι του Ρόμπερτ, ο Τέρρυ θα έπρεπε να δώσει απαντήσεις που δεν είχε.

«Τέρρυ παιδί μου κάθισε. Έχω απογοητευτεί πολύ από εσένα. Δεν περίμενα ότι θα φτάσω να το πω αυτό, αλλά έτσι είναι. Πριν λίγους μήνες σταμάτησαν οι παραστάσεις του Ρωμαίου και της Ιουλιέτας στη μέση. Θυμάσαι καλά. Ήταν πριν εξαφανιστείς από προσώπου γης και όταν γύρισες εμφανώς αλλαγμένος εγώ ήμουν που σου ζήτησα να πάρεις το ρόλο του Άμλετ. Πιστεύω σε σένα Τέρρενς. Σε έχω στηρίξει από τα πρώτα βήματα της καριέρας σου, αλλά η πίστη η δική μου δεν είναι αρκετή. Το κοινό είναι ο κριτικός μας και αυτό το κοινό δεν είσαι έτοιμος να το αντιμετωπίσεις. '_Να μπει κανείς ή να μην μπει'; _Μα που είχες το μυαλό σου Τέρρενς; Τι σκεφτόσουν; Το κοινό δεν συγχωρεί και το ξέρεις. Και αν τώρα γίνομαι αυστηρός μαζί σου είναι επειδή σε νοιώθω σα γιο μου και δεν θέλω την άλλη βδομάδα να πιεις το πικρό ποτήρι της αποτυχίας».

Ο Ρόμπερτ πήγε κοντά στον Τέρρυ και συνέχισε:

«Τέρρυ μπορώ να βασιστώ ότι σε μια βδομάδα θα είσαι έτοιμος;»

Ο Τέρρυ τον κοίταξε ειλικρινά στα μάτια αλλά δεν απάντησε.

Ο Ρόμπερτ συνέχισε απογοητευμένος: «Αν μεθαύριο δεν βγει όλη η παράσταση σωστά, θα αναγκαστώ να σε κατεβάσω από τη σκηνή. Μπορείς να φύγεις. Έχεις πολύ μελέτη να κάνεις».

Ο Τέρρυ σηκώθηκε και βγήκε από το καμαρίνι αφήνοντας σκεφτικό πίσω του τον Ρόμπερτ. Κατευθύνθηκε προς το δικό του. Τριγύρω του οι ψίθυροι έδειχναν ξεκάθαρα την αποδοκιμασία των συναδέλφων του. Έκλεισε με δύναμη την πόρτα πίσω του και στηρίχτηκε επάνω της. Πόσο άσχημα ένιωθε με αυτή την εξέλιξη! Του ήταν αδύνατο να συγκεντρωθεί και όσα άκουγε ήταν αλήθειες που έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίσει. Όσο κι αν ο ατίθασος χαρακτήρας του δεν του επέτρεπε να ανέχεται συμπεριφορές σαν τη σημερινή, ήξερε ότι ο Ρόμπερτ πράγματι ενδιαφερόταν γι'αυτόν και όσα έλεγε έκρυβαν ειλικρινές ενδιαφέρον. '_Πρέπει να συγκεντρωθώ. Πρέπει να βάλω τα δυνατά μου. Τι θα έλεγε εκείνη αν με έβλεπε σε αυτά τα χάλια_;' σκεφτόταν διαρκώς ο Τέρρυ.

Όταν αργότερα το θέατρο άδειασε ο Τέρρυ έμεινε μόνος και ανέβηκε στη σκοτεινή σκηνή…

_Να ζει κανείς ή να μην ζει; Ιδού η απορία.  
__Τι είναι πιο μεγαλοπρεπές για το νου;  
__Να πάσχει, να αντέχει σωπαίνοντας τις πληγές  
__από μια μοίρα που τον ταπεινώνει χωρίς κανένα έλεος  
__Ή να επαναστατεί;  
__Να αντισταθεί στην παλίρροια των λυπημένων κόπων…_

Στο βάθος ο Ρόμπερτ απαρατήρητος τον παρακολουθούσε ευχαριστημένος στο σκοτάδι. Ήταν πολύ νωρίς για να αποφασίσει. Ο Τέρρενς έκρυβε ένα θηρίο μέσα του. Το αν όμως θα το άφηνε ελεύθερο στη σκηνή, αυτό ήταν μια απόφαση που μόνο ο Τέρρυ μπορούσε να πάρει…

* * *

Το μεγάλο σαλόνι ήταν φωτεινό. Όλο το προσωπικό ήταν επί ποδός και τα πάντα άστραφταν. Το τραπέζι ήταν στρωμένο με τα ακριβά, καλά σερβίτσια. Λουλούδια στόλιζαν τα βάζα και τους διαδρόμους. Όλοι κάθονταν γύρω από αυτό, ώσπου ο άντρας που καθόταν στην κεφαλή του τραπεζιού σηκώθηκε:

«Αγαπημένοι μας φίλοι καλωσήρθατε», ακούστηκε η καθαρή φωνή του Άλμπερτ. «Σας ευχαριστώ όλους που παρευρίσκεστε εδώ για να γιορτάσουμε τους αρραβώνες του ανιψιού μου Άρτσιμπαλ Κόρνγουελ με την εκλεκτή της καρδιάς του Άννυ Μπράιτον». Ύψωσε το ποτήρι του και ευχήθηκε: «Είθε η ζωή τους να είναι πάντα στρωμένη με ροδοπέταλα και κανένα αγκάθι να μη βρεθεί στο δρόμο τους».

Όλοι κοίταξαν συγκινημένοι το νέο ζευγάρι που έλαμπε από ευτυχία. Τα μάτια της Άννυ ήταν έτοιμα να δακρύσουν. Ο Άρτσι δε χόρταινε να την κοιτάει.

Λίγο μετά το φαγητό όλοι εύχονταν στο ζευγάρι. Η Κάντυ και η Πάτυ δεν έκρυβαν τη συγκίνησή τους. Όλοι ήταν ευχαριστημένοι. Υπήρχαν βέβαια και κάποιοι που δεν απολάμβαναν τη βραδιά αλλά όλοι ήταν τόσο χαρούμενοι απόψε που δεν έδωσαν καμία σημασία στο Νηλ και την Ελίζα.

«Λοιπόν μικρή μου, επιτέλους μπορούμε να πούμε δυο κουβέντες με την ησυχία μας», είπε ο Άλμπερτ στην Κάντυ προς το τέλος της βραδιάς.

«Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη Άλμπερτ. Η Άννυ λάμπει από ευτυχία», στα μάτια της η Κάντυ έκρυβε μια μελαγχολία που ο Άλμπερτ διέκρινε αμέσως, αλλά προσπάθησε να μην ξύσει τις πληγές της προστατευόμενής του.

«Όταν ο Άρτσι μου έγραψε ότι θέλει να αρραβωνιαστεί την Άννυ, ένιωσα μεγάλη ανακούφιση. Αυτό το γλυκό κορίτσι είναι το καλύτερο φάρμακο για την πληγωμένη καρδιά του Άρτσι. Ο ίδιος ήθελε να περιμένει γιατί ο χαμός του Στήαρ είναι πολύ πρόσφατος, αλλά επέμεινα να γίνει σύντομα. Όσο πιο κοντά του είναι, τόσο πιο γρήγορα θα επανέλθει ο Άρτσι και οι δυο τους πιστεύω ότι θα είναι πολύ ευτυχισμένοι».

«Πράγματι Άλμπερτ. Η Άννυ νομίζω ότι τον αγαπάει από πάντα».

«Αρκετά με αυτούς μικρούλα μου. Πως τα πας εσύ με τη ζωή σου;»

«Καλά Άλμπερτ. Τίποτα το συγκλονιστικό δεν συμβαίνει ποτέ στο μικρό σπίτι της Πόνυ. Όλα κυλούν ήρεμα».

«Γιατί νομίζω ότι έχεις αρχίσει να βαριέσαι μικρή μου;»

«Δεν βαριέμαι Άλμπερτ. Απλά… όλα είναι ίδια».

«Τι θα σε έκανε να νιώσεις καλύτερα Κάντυ; Μπορείς πάντα να έρθεις να μείνεις στο μέγαρο».

«Ναι, βέβαια. Να μοιράζομαι τις μέρες μου με το Νηλ και την Ελίζα. Αυτό σίγουρα θα ήταν λιγότερο βαρετό!»

Ο Άλμπερτ γέλασε δυνατά:

«Έχεις δίκιο! Μάλλον θα πρέπει να σκεφτώ κάτι καλύτερο. Γιατί δεν γυρίζεις στο νοσοκομείο Κάντυ; Αυτό θα σου άρεσε;»

«Σε εμένα ναι. Στον γιατρό Λέοναρντ όμως μάλλον όχι. Άστα όμως αυτά Άλμπερτ. Εσύ πως πέρασες; Πότε θα ξαναφύγεις;»

«Έκανα φιλότιμες προσπάθειες να περάσω καλά Κάντυ, αλλά η δουλειά είναι πάντα δουλειά. Ήρθα χτες για τους αρραβώνες, αλλά θα μείνω αρκετά ώστε να τακτοποιήσω και τις δουλειές εδώ».

«Αχ τι καλά Άλμπερτ! Θα είναι πολύ ευχάριστο να σε έχω πιο κοντά», είπε η Κάντυ και τον αγκάλιασε. Όλα έμοιαζαν πιο εύκολα όταν είχε τον Άλμπερτ δίπλα της.


	4. Chapter 4

Καθώς η μέρα της πρεμιέρας πλησίαζε, ο Τέρρυ έδειχνε εμφανή βελτίωση στις επιδόσεις του. Ο Ρόμπερτ όμως είχε τις ανησυχίες του. Όσο εύκολα μπορούσε αυτό το παιδί να ανεβάσει την παράσταση ψηλά, άλλο τόσο εύκολα μπορούσε και να την καταστρέψει. Το άλλο γεγονός που επίσης απασχολούσε τον Ρόμπερτ ήταν ότι οι μέρες της πρεμιέρας πλησίαζαν, αλλά τα εισιτήρια για την πρεμιέρα δεν είχαν ακόμα πουληθεί. Οι προσκλήσεις των διακεκριμένων είχαν μοιραστεί, αλλά πολλοί από αυτούς είχαν δηλώσει ότι δεν θα παρευρεθούν στην παράσταση.

* * *

Η μεγάλη ημέρα έφτασε. Στο θέατρο οι ετοιμασίες ήταν πυρετώδεις. Κόσμος, ηθοποιοί, τεχνικοί, βοηθοί, έτρεχαν όλοι στα στενά περάσματα των παρασκηνίων. Στην κεντρική αίθουσα οι καλεσμένοι είχαν αρχίσει να μαζεύονται. Περισσότερες ήταν θαυμάστριες του Τέρρενς, παρά κόσμος της καλής κοινωνίας. Οι περισσότεροι δεν εμφανίστηκαν ποτέ. Έτσι λίγο αργότερα οι μπροστινές θέσεις ήταν κενές ενώ οι υπόλοιπες είχαν αραιό διάσπαρτο κόσμο. Ο Ρόμπερτ ήταν απογοητευμένος.

Τα φώτα έσβησαν. Η βουή του κόσμου ησύχασε. Η αυλαία ανέβηκε. Οι τέσσερις ηθοποιοί εμφανίστηκαν στην πολεμίστρα.

Ο Τέρρυ εμφανίστηκε στη σκηνή λίγο αργότερα. Το ανάστημά του περήφανο. Το βλέμμα του μακριά από το κοινό. Στο μυαλό του ήρθε η θολή φιγούρα της Κάντυ στην παράσταση του Ρόκστοουν με τα δάκρυα να καιν τα μάγουλά της. '_Φακιδομουτράκι μου, ποτέ ξανά δεν θα σε απογοητεύσω. Θα είσαι πάντα περήφανη για μένα_', σκέφτηκε και η φωνή του βγήκε κρυστάλλινη, καθαρή και υπερήφανη:

_Πλησιάζει η συγγένεια, κινδυνεύει η ευγένεια_

_____Μητέρα μου η μαύρη μου η στολή,  
________η βαρύτιμη αμφίεση του πένθους και οι βαριές αναπνοές.  
______________Οι αναστεναγμοί και τα βρεγμένα μάτια  
______________________κι όλα τα σύμβολα και οι μορφασμοί της λύπης…_

Χαμένη μέσα στο ανώνυμο κοινό, η Έλενορ Μπέικερ παρακολουθούσε την παράσταση με βουρκωμένα μάτια. Έβλεπε τον Τέρρυ με ζωηρή ερμηνεία και γέμιζε καμάρι και υπερηφάνεια που ο γιός της τα κατάφερνε. Άραγε να είχαν περάσει οι μαύρες μέρες γι'αυτόν; Να μπορούσε να ελπίζει ότι ο γιος της είχε βρει τη γαλήνη στην ψυχή του;

Ανάμεσα στο πλήθος όμως, όχι πολύ μακριά από τη σκηνή, καθόταν και η Σουζάνα με τη μητέρα της. Η Σουζάνα παρακολουθούσε τον Τέρρυ να παίζει με το πάθος που είχε όταν τον πρωτογνώρισε. Θυμήθηκε τις μέρες που και η ίδια ήταν στη σκηνή. Να λάμπει στα κουστούμια της και στο μακιγιάζ της καθώς την έλουζαν τα φώτα. Είδε όλη την παράσταση με δάκρυα στα μάτια.  
Δάκρυα για τον Τέρρυ που ήταν τόσο καλός απόψε.  
Δάκρυα για τον Τέρρυ που τον είχε, χωρίς να τον έχει.  
Δάκρυα για τη ζωή της, που προχώραγε αβέβαιη και σκοτεινή.  
Δάκρυα για το πάθος της ζωής της, το σανίδι, που δεν μπορούσε ποτέ πια πάνω του να σταθεί.

* * *

Το αυτοκίνητο των Άρντλευ σταμάτησε έξω από το ορφανοτροφείο. Ο Άλμπερτ κατέβηκε. Η Κάντυ που είχε ακούσει από μακριά το θόρυβο βγήκε να τον υποδεχτεί:

«Άλμπερτ! Τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη!», έτρεξε και τον αγκάλιασε.

«Και που να δεις και τι σου έχω φέρει!». Ο Άλμπερτ άνοιξε το πίσω μέρος του αυτοκινήτου που ήταν γεμάτο από δώρα για τα παιδιά.

«Ω, Άλμπερτ! Θα χαρούν πολύ τα παιδιά. Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ».

«Λοιπόν, αν φτιάξεις και ένα τσάι σου υπόσχομαι κι εσένα μια έκπληξη», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και της χαμογέλασε.

Την ώρα που έπιναν το τσάι τους ο Άλμπερτ ξεκίνησε να μιλάει στην Κάντυ:

«Λοιπόν Κάντυ, αν σε ενδιαφέρει ακόμα η δουλειά στο νοσοκομείο μπορείς να γυρίσεις ότι ώρα θέλεις και να δουλέψεις εκεί».

«Άλμπερτ! Μα πως;», ρώτησε σαστισμένη η Κάντυ.

«Ε, πως μικρούλα μου! Έχω κι εγώ τα επιχειρηματικά μου κολπάκια. Δεν μπορείς να τα ξέρεις όλα!»

«Άλμπερτ μεσολάβησες εσύ; Δεν είναι σωστό!»

«Κάντυ καλή μου, διόρθωσα μια αδικία εις βάρους σου. Θα το έκανα για τον καθένα. Πόσο μάλλον για σένα! Άλλωστε μη γίνεσαι εγωίστρια. Στο νοσοκομείο χρειάζονται πραγματικά τη βοήθειά σου. Με τόσες νοσοκόμες και γιατρούς που φεύγουν καθημερινά για τα μέτωπα στην Ευρώπη, η έλλειψη προσωπικού είναι προφανής. Κι αν έρθεις στο Σικάγο, θα μπορούμε να βλεπόμαστε και συχνότερα. Η Άννυ σε χρειάζεται για τις ετοιμασίες του γάμου της…»

Η Κάντυ τον κοίταζε σκεφτική. Ο Άλμπερτ έβγαλε ένα ζευγάρι κλειδιά από την τσέπη του και της τα έδωσε:

«Το παλιό μας διαμέρισμα θα σε περιμένει. Εάν πάλι θέλεις να βρεις κάποιο άλλο, θα έχεις όλο το χρόνο να το κάνεις μόλις έρθεις στο Σικάγο. Υπάρχουν πάντα βέβαια και τα διαμερίσματα των Άρντλευ αν το αποφασίσεις».

«Ω, Άλμπερτ! Άσε να κάνω κάτι κι εγώ», διαμαρτυρήθηκε η Κάντυ εύθυμα.

«Αυτό που έχεις να κάνεις εσύ είναι να πάρεις τη σωστή απόφαση Κάντυ», είπε και τη φίλησε στο μέτωπο. «Και τώρα καλή μου θα σε αφήσω να το σκεφτείς. Θα λείψω στη Νέα Υόρκη για κάτι δουλειές και πρέπει να ετοιμαστώ. Σε 15 μέρες που θα είμαι πίσω, ελπίζω να σε βρω στο Σικάγο».

«Στη Νέα Υόρκη;» ψέλλισε η Κάντυ και ο νους της έτρεξε στον Τέρρυ.

«Ναι. Έχουμε και εκεί επιχειρήσεις Κάντυ. Μήπως προτιμάς να έρθεις και να με βοηθήσεις;»

«Άστο καλύτερα Άλμπερτ. Μάλλον θα δεχτώ την πρόταση του νοσοκομείου, ίσως και της έπαυλης», είπε και γέλασαν δυνατά.


	5. Chapter 5

Ο χειμώνας πλησίαζε για μια ακόμη φορά. Η βροχή έπεφτε στο παράθυρο του Δούκα Γκράντσεστερ ο οποίος κοίταζε το συννεφιασμένο σκοτεινό ουρανό του Λονδίνου. Ένας έντονος πόνος στο στήθος αλλοίωσε τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου του. Ενστικτωδώς έβαλε το χέρι στο στήθος του, καθώς τα γόνατά του λύγιζαν. Ο πόνος έγινε δυνατότερος. Στο πρόσωπό του ακόμα πιο έντονα τα σημάδια του πόνου. Ακούμπησε με τα βίας στην άκρη του γραφείου του και άγαρμπα παρέσυρε την κούπα του τσαγιού του που έσπασε στο πάτωμα, καθώς ο ίδιος έπεφτε αναίσθητος στο χαλί.

Ο ήχος της κούπας που έσπαγε έκανε τον μπάτλερ να μπει στο γραφείο και να δει τον Δούκα καθώς έπεφτε στο πάτωμα:

«Δούκα Γκράντσεστερ!», αναφώνησε ο μπάτλερ, αλλά δεν πήρε καμία απάντηση.

«Έναν γιατρό! Έναν γιατρό!» φώναξε καθώς έσκυψε πάνω από τον Δούκα και ξέσφιξε τη γραβάτα του.

Ο γιατρός Γουόλτον έκλεισε την πόρτα του δωματίου όπου ξεκουραζόταν ο Δούκας.

«Χρειάζεται ανάπαυση και συνεχή παρακολούθηση» είπε στα ανήσυχα πρόσωπα που περίμεναν έξω από το δωμάτιο. Η καρδιά του είναι αδύναμη και δεν πρέπει να κουράζεται ή να αναστατώνεται. Τα πρώτα εικοσιτετράωρα είναι κρίσιμα. Εγώ έκανα ότι μπορούσα. Ας ελπίσουμε ότι ο ίδιος θα παλέψει για τη ζωή του». Ο γιατρός έκανε μια υπόκλιση με το κεφάλι στη Δούκισσα και απομακρύνθηκε.

Αυτή ανήσυχη άρχισε να πηγαινοέρχεται έξω από το δωμάτιό του. «Αυτό μας έλειπε τώρα!» είπε ανήσυχα και άνοιξε την πόρτα του δωματίου του.

Ο Δούκας Γκράντσεστερ ήταν άσπρος και ταλαιπωρημένος. Κοιμόταν ακίνητος στο κρεβάτι και από μακριά δεν ήταν πολύ ξεκάθαρο αν ήταν νεκρός ή ζωντανός. Τον πλησίασε ήσυχα και του έπιασε το χέρι.

«Γίνε καλά Ρίτσαρντ». Της φάνηκε ότι προσπάθησε να μιλήσει. Πλησίασε πιο κοντά και τον άκουσε να παραμιλάει… Δεν της πήρε πολύ ώρα για να καταλάβει τι προσπαθούσε να πει ο Ρίτσαρντ.

«Τέρρενς», ψέλλισε.

Η Δούκισσα κοκκίνισε από θυμό και βγήκε αμέσως από το δωμάτιό του. Μα πως ήταν δυνατόν σε μια τέτοια κρίσιμη στιγμή να ζητάει τον γιο του; Αυτόν που είχε τόσο καιρό να δει. Τον γιο που είχε με την Έλενορ Μπέικερ και όχι τα δικά της παιδιά.

* * *

Ο Τέρρυ άνοιξε την πόρτα του μπαρ. Η μυρωδιά από τον καπνό και το ουίσκι χτύπησε τα ρουθούνια του. '_Ωραία'_, σκέφτηκε _'ακριβώς αυτό που χρειάζομαι'_. Είχε αρκετό καιρό να έρθει σε αυτό το μέρος. Οι πρόβες και η εξάσκηση δεν του άφηναν χρόνο για '_πολυτέλειες'_. Βρισκόταν στην κακόφημη συνοικία της Νέας Υόρκης. Ένα φτηνό μπαρ, με άφθονο φτηνό κακής ποιότητας ποτό και πολλές φτηνές γυναίκες.

Έκατσε στο μπαρ και έβγαλε από το σακάκι του τα τσιγάρα του. Ο μπάρμαν τον πλησίασε:

«Ουίσκι», είπε ο Τέρρυ ανάβοντας το τσιγάρο του. Έσκυψε το κεφάλι μη δίνοντας σημασία τριγύρω του, όπου άντρες και γυναίκες φλέρταραν, έπιναν και χόρευαν. Μόλις είδε το ποτήρι του γεμάτο μπροστά του, το σήκωσε και το ήπιε μονομιάς. Ένιωσε το καυτό υγρό να καίει το λαιμό του και αμέσως ένιωσε την ψυχή του να ανακουφίζεται. '_Όσο πιο πολύ καίει το ρημάδι, τόσο καλύτερα είναι_', σκέφτηκε και φώναξε στον μπάρμαν ανασηκώνοντας το ποτήρι του:

«Άλλο ένα».

Μια γυναίκα τον πλησίασε. Ήταν μεγαλύτερη από αυτόν, με σγουρά μαύρα μαλλιά και μελιά μάτια. Το πρόσωπό της ήταν έντονα βαμμένο. Τα ρούχα της παλιά. Σε κάποια σημεία σκισμένα, αφήνοντας ακάλυπτα κάποια σημεία του σώματός της. Το σώμα της λάγνο που υποσχόταν πολλές σαρκικές απολαύσεις:

«Μόνος σου απόψε;»

Ο Τέρρυ την κοίταξε ψυχρά χωρίς να της απαντήσει. Η κοπέλα τον κοίταξε προκλητικά και συνέχισε:

«Θέλεις παρέα;».

Ο Τέρρυ της απάντησε απότομα:

«Αργότερα, όχι τώρα. Τώρα θέλω να μείνω μόνος μου».

«Μόνος σου; Να μην μείνω μαζί σου;», επέμεινε ναζιάρικα η κοπέλα.

«Αργότερα σου είπα. Φύγε τώρα».

«Εντάξει. Αλλά θα ξανάρθω. Έχω ξέρεις αδυναμία στα ωραία αγόρια».

Ο Τέρρυ σήκωσε το ποτήρι που μόλις είχε ακουμπήσει στο μπαρ ο μπάρμαν και ήπιε μια γουλιά. Την κοίταξε ειρωνικά και της είπε:

«Μην ανησυχείς. Όλες θα πάρετε», μιλώντας περισσότερο σε αυτόν, παρά στην κοπέλα που είχε μπροστά του.

Η κοπέλα του έκλεισε το μάτι και καθώς απομακρυνόταν του χάιδεψε την πλάτη με τα ακροδάχτυλά της.

Στην άλλη άκρη του μπαρ, ένας νέος άντρας είχε παρακολουθήσει όλη τη σκηνή, αλλά ο Τέρρυ δεν αντιλήφθηκε ότι κάποιος τον παρακολουθούσε. Ο άντρας τον πλησίασε και χαμογελώντας του μίλησε:

«Δεν ήξερα ότι οι διάσημοι ηθοποιοί συχνάζουν σε τέτοια μπαρ».

Ο Τέρρυ θα αναγνώριζε παντού αυτή τη φωνή. Γύρισε με μάτια γεμάτα νοσταλγία προς το μέρος από όπου προερχόταν:

«Ούτε εγώ ήξερα ότι έρχονται εδώ εκατομμυριούχοι»

«Κάποιες συνήθειες δεν αλλάζουν ποτέ…»

«…Όπως τότε στο Λονδίνο…»

«…Όταν γνωριστήκαμε!»

Οι δύο άντρες αγκαλιάστηκαν και χτύπησαν δυνατά ο ένας την πλάτη του άλλου:

«Φίλε μου, πόσο χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω!», είπε εγκάρδια ο Τέρρυ και αμέσως αναλογίστηκε: _'Φίλε μου! Πόσο καιρό έχω να χρησιμοποιήσω αυτή τη λέξη! Από την τελευταία μας συνάντηση Άλμπερτ'_. «Νιώθω ότι έχουν περάσει χρόνια. Κάτσε μαζί μου», συνέχισε και έκανε νόημα στον μπάρμαν να πλησιάσει.

Ο Άλμπερτ έκατσε στο διπλανό σκαμπό και παρήγγειλε ένα ουίσκι.

Οι δύο άντρες χαμογελούσαν και κοιτάζονταν με νοσταλγία. Δυο φίλοι που είχαν χρόνια να ειδωθούν, αλλά που ποτέ δεν έπαψαν να νοιάζονται ο ένας για τον άλλον. Μίλησαν για αρκετή ώρα, ξαναγεμίζοντας τακτικά τα ποτήρια τους.

«Ξέρεις Τέρρυ, δεν ήρθα στη Νέα Υόρκη μόνο για δουλειές αυτή τη φορά. Ήρθα για να σε βρω. Όχι βέβαια σε αυτό το μέρος. Θα ερχόμουν να δω αύριο την παράσταση και να σε συναντήσω μετά από αυτή, αλλά η μοίρα ήθελε να συναντηθούμε ξανά ακριβώς όπως γνωριστήκαμε».

Ο Τέρρυ θυμήθηκε τη βραδιά στο Λονδίνο που ο Άλμπερτ τον είχε ξεμπλέξει από έναν καυγά σε ένα ίδιο με τούτο μπαρ και που μετά βρέθηκε στο δωμάτιο της Κάντυ. Κοίταξε τον φίλο του. Τα πάντα επάνω του τού θύμιζαν το φακιδομουτράκι του. Ο Τέρρυ προσπάθησε να αλλάξει κατεύθυνση στη σκέψη του:

«Πως και το αποφάσισες;»

«Ξέρεις αναρωτιόμουν για σένα όλο αυτό τον καιρό. Γυρίζοντας από Αφρική έπαθα αμνησία και μετά…»

Πόσο βασανιστική ήταν αυτή η συνάντηση τελικά! Ο Τέρρυ θυμήθηκε την Κάντυ όταν την αποχωριζόταν στις σκάλες του νοσοκομείου στη Νέα Υόρκη. Γύρισε τα μάτια του στον Άλμπερτ και προσπάθησε να συγκεντρωθεί σε όσα του έλεγε ο φίλος του. Ο Άλμπερτ ωστόσο συνέχισε να του μιλάει:

«…τα δικά σου νέα τα μάθαινα από τις εφημερίδες».

«Κι εγώ τα δικά σου. Δεν φαντάζεσαι την έκπληξή μου όταν συνειδητοποίησα ότι εκείνο το αλάνι που καθάρισε για πάρτι μου σε εκείνο το μαχαίρωμα ήταν ο εκατομμυριούχος Γουίλιαμ Άλμπερτ Άρντλευ. Και τώρα που σε βλέπω εδώ, μου είναι ακόμα πιο δύσκολο να το πιστέψω».

«Φίλε μου η γυναικεία συντροφιά είναι πάντα ευπρόσδεκτη ανεξάρτητα πόσα εκατομμύρια έχει κανείς», είπε ο Άλμπερτ κλείνοντάς του το μάτι και συνέχισε: «Για πες μου όμως εσύ πως τα πας με την καριέρα σου; Είχες διάφορα σκαμπανεβάσματα».

«Ναι. Έτσι είναι. Κάποια στιγμή τα είχα παρατήσει, αλλά …» ο Τέρρυ κόμπιασε και πάλι. Πήρε μια ανάσα και συνέχισε: «… αλλά την παλεύω για κάτι καλύτερο. Αυτό τον καιρό ξεκινήσαμε μια νέα παράσταση. Πάει καλά, αλλά θέλει ακόμα καιρό μέχρι να επανέλθει στις παλιές καλές μέρες. Το θέατρο δεν είναι πια γεμάτο όπως παλιά και ο σκηνοθέτης μου είχε αρχίσει και απελπίζεται, αλλά με τις μέρες η κατάσταση καλυτερεύει. Το σίγουρο είναι ότι δεν θα δυσκολευτείς να βρεις αύριο θέση στην παράσταση», είπε ειρωνικά ο Τέρρυ.

«Πρέπει να είναι καλή η παράσταση!»

«Ναι είναι. Και το επιτελείο ηθοποιών είναι πολύ καλό, αλλά ο κόσμος δείχνει δειλά-δειλά το ενδιαφέρον του. Ξέρεις, το κοινό δύσκολα συγχωρεί Άλμπερτ. Η τελευταία μου παράσταση δεν ήταν η καλύτερη της καριέρας μου!»

Ο Άλμπερτ κοίταξε λυπημένος το φίλο του:

«Μην ανησυχείς και νομίζω ότι όλα θα πάνε καλά αυτή τη φορά».

Ο Τέρρυ πήρε στα χέρια του το ποτό του. Ήταν σχεδόν στη μέση. Το ήπιε μονομιάς. Έμεινε σιωπηλός για λίγο. Κοίταξε το άδειο ποτήρι, άναψε τσιγάρο και τράβηξε μια δυνατή ρουφηξιά χωρίς να αφήνει τα μάτια του από το άδειο του ποτήρι. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του. Τα ξανάνοιξε. Έσφιξε τα δόντια του, μετά τα χείλη του και στο τέλος ψέλλισε:

«Εκείνη;…» αμέσως όμως μόλις πρόφερε αυτή τη λέξη το μετάνιωσε και πριν ο Άλμπερτ προλάβει να μιλήσει ο Τέρρυ είπε βιαστικά:

«Όχι-όχι. Μην μου πεις. Δεν έπρεπε να σε ρωτήσω».

Ο Άλμπερτ βλέποντας με πόση δυσκολία τον ρώτησε ο φίλος του, τον κοίταξε ειλικρινά και προσπαθώντας να είναι όσο πιο διακριτικός γινόταν τον ρώτησε:

«Δεν θέλεις να μάθεις ή δεν πρέπει;»

Ο Τέρρυ κοιτούσε το κενό:

«Καλή ερώτηση. 'Δεν μπορώ' είναι απάντηση που ζητάς».

Ο Τέρρυ ήξερε πως αν υπήρχε ένας άνθρωπος που θα μπορούσε να μιλήσει για εκείνη ήταν ο Άλμπερτ. Κοίταξε τον Άλμπερτ στα μάτια και συνέχισε:

«Δεν μπορώ να μάθω. Δεν αντέχω να ξέρω. Αν μου πεις πως είναι μόνη της θα μισήσω περισσότερο τον εαυτό μου που δεν μπόρεσα να την κρατήσω κοντά μου. Να την πάρω μακριά και να μην την αφήσω να μου φύγει ποτέ. Αν πάλι δεν είναι πια μόνη…» ο Τέρρυ έκανε μια παύση. Και μόνο η ιδέα έφερνε δάκρυα στα μάτια του. Μπλόκαρε το μυαλό του. Τη λογική του. Αν και αυτή ήταν η φυσική συνέχεια των πραγμάτων, ο Τέρρυ δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί την αγαπημένη του στην αγκαλιά ενός άλλου άντρα. Με μάτια γεμάτα οργή, πίκρα και απελπισία συνέχισε να μιλάει στο φίλο του:

«Δεν μπορώ να ξέρω. Καταλαβαίνεις; Όποια κι αν είναι η απάντησή σου, δεν θα μπορέσω να την αντέξω. Δεν θα μπορέσω να τη διαχειριστώ σωστά. Ότι κι αν μου πεις με μένα θα τα βάλω πάλι. Εμένα θα μισήσω ακόμα περισσότερο. Που ήμουν τόσο αδύναμος όταν έπρεπε να φανώ δυνατός. Που άφησα τη μόνη γυναίκα που αγάπησα να φύγει. Που δεν πάλεψα για την αγάπη μας».

Ο Άλμπερτ έβλεπε τον πόνο, την πίκρα και τη θλίψη χαραγμένα στο πρόσωπο του φίλου του. Του χτύπησε φιλικά την πλάτη και ο Τέρρυ ήξερε ότι δεν είναι πια μόνος του. Ο Άλμπερτ μόνο του απάντησε:

«Είναι καλά στην υγεία της».

Στο πρόσωπο του Τέρρυ ζωγραφίστηκε ένα αχνό χαμόγελο. Μιλώντας δυνατά στον εαυτό του είπε:

«Αυτό αρκεί. Να είναι ζωντανή και να χαμογελάει. Κι ας μην μπορώ να ζήσω μαζί της το χαμόγελό της».

* * *

Ο Ρίτσαρντ μόλις που μπορούσε να κάθεται ανασηκωμένος στο κρεβάτι του. Η υπηρέτριά του άφησε το πρωινό του στο κρεβάτι, υποκλίθηκε και βγήκε έξω. Αυτός δεν έδωσε καν σημασία στην παρουσία της. Το βλέμμα του ήταν καρφωμένο στο τοπίο έξω από το παράθυρο. Η βροχή δεν είχε σταματήσει όλες αυτές τις μέρες. Η καρδιά του ήταν αδύναμη και ακόμα δεν επιτρέπονταν οι μετακινήσεις. Δεν δεχόταν να δει κανέναν επισκέπτη εκτός από την οικογένειά του. Η γυναίκα του απέφευγε να τον επισκέπτεται προφασιζόμενη ότι δεν ήθελε να τον ενοχλεί. Τα παιδιά δεν τον έβλεπαν συχνά για τον ίδιο λόγο. Έτσι είχε πολύ χρόνο να σκεφτεί και να αναλογιστεί. Η περιπέτεια της υγείας του τον έβαλε σε μεγάλες σκέψεις. Ο γιατρός είπε ξεκάθαρα ότι ήταν τυχαίο το ότι επέζησε. Θα μπορούσε τώρα να μην ήταν ζωντανός. Το μόνο που θυμόταν ήταν όσο ήταν αναίσθητος το πρόσωπο του γιου του Τέρρενς και της μητέρας του Έλενορ που συντρόφευαν τα όνειρά του.

Είχαν περάσει 13 περίπου χρόνια όταν ο ετοιμοθάνατος πατέρας του, του ξεκαθάρισε ότι θα έπρεπε να παντρευτεί τη σημερινή Δούκισσα προκειμένου να περάσει ο τίτλος σε αυτόν και να τιμήσει το ένδοξο όνομα των Γκράντσεστερ. Ο Ρίτσαρντ αναγκάστηκε να χωρίσει με την Έλενορ, την πανέμορφη ηθοποιό με την οποία ήταν τόσο ερωτευμένος, αλλά που δεν μπορούσε να παντρευτεί, λόγο του επερχόμενου τίτλου του. Η Έλενορ είχε μείνει άναυδη όταν ο Ρίτσαρντ της ανακοίνωσε τις αποφάσεις του. Όταν μάλιστα της είπε ότι ο γιός τους, ο μικρός Τέρρυ, θα έπρεπε να τον ακολουθήσει στην Αγγλία για να διαδεχτεί με τη σειρά του τον τίτλο, η Έλενορ ξέσπασε σε κλάματα, έπεσε επάνω του και τον χτυπούσε με όλη της τη δύναμη. Η πνιγμένη στους λυγμούς φωνή της αντηχούσε ακόμα στα αυτιά _του 'Σε μισώ! Σε μισώ Ρίτσαρντ. Δεν φτάνει που προδίδεις την αγάπη μας, θέλεις να πάρεις μαζί σου και το μωρό μου; Σε μισώ! Μακάρι να μην σε είχα γνωρίσει ποτέ! Ποτέ!'_.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ θυμόταν ακόμα τις ευτυχισμένες μέρες που πέρασε με την Έλενορ. Την είχε γνωρίσει σε ένα ταξίδι του στην Αμερική. Η πανέμορφη ηθοποιός έκλεψε αμέσως την καρδιά του και σύντομα ερωτεύτηκαν τρελά. Έξι χρόνια έμεινε μαζί της ο Ρίτσαρντ. Έξι πανέμορφα χρόνια. Ζούσαν μαζί σε ένα προάστιο της Νέας Υόρκης μακριά από τα φώτα της δημοσιότητας. Όταν η Έλενορ έμεινε έγκυος ακύρωσε τις παραστάσεις της και έμεινε κλεισμένη για να μην αντιληφθούν οι δημοσιογράφοι την εγκυμοσύνη της. Θα επηρέαζε την καριέρα της μια τέτοια είδηση. Προτιμούσε την εικόνα της σταρ από την εικόνα της ανύπαντρης μητέρας. Ο Ρίτσαρντ ανακοίνωσε στον πατέρα του ότι ήθελε να παντρευτεί τη νεαρή ηθοποιό, αλλά αυτός το απαγόρευσε ρητά. Ο επερχόμενος Δούκας του Γκράντσεστερ έπρεπε να πάρει μια γαλαζοαίματη νύφη και όχι μια σταρλετίστα. Αυτό δεν ενόχλησε καθόλου το νεαρό ζευγάρι. Η Έλενορ ήταν ευτυχισμένη με τον Ρίτσαρντ και δεν την ενοχλούσε καθόλου που δεν μπορούσαν να παντρευτούν. Η αγάπη που της έδειχνε ο Ρίτσαρντ ήταν τόση που έφτανε με το παραπάνω για να καλύψει αυτή τη μικρή λεπτομέρεια.

Όταν ο Ρίτσαρντ έλαβε το νέο ότι ο πατέρας του ήταν ετοιμοθάνατος, γύρισε βιαστικά στην Αγγλία. Μόλις που τον πρόλαβε ζωντανό. Ο πατέρας του τον έβαλε να του υποσχεθεί ότι θα αποδεχτεί τον τίτλο του Δούκα και θα τιμήσει το όνομά τους με ότι αυτό συνεπάγεται. Με βαριά καρδιά ο Ρίτσαρντ το υποσχέθηκε και ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που άκουσε ο πατέρας του πριν αφήσει αυτόν τον κόσμο.

Το ταξίδι της επιστροφής ήταν βαρύ για τον Ρίτσαρντ. Κάθε λεπτό το καράβι τον έφερνε πιο κοντά στην Αμερική και πιο κοντά στο χωρισμό του με την Έλενορ.

'_Σε μισώ! Σε μισώ Ρίτσαρντ. Δεν φτάνει που προδίδεις την αγάπη μας, θέλεις να πάρεις μαζί σου και το μωρό μου; Σε μισώ! Μακάρι να μην σε είχα γνωρίσει ποτέ! Ποτέ!'_. Η φωνή της διαπέρασε και πάλι τις σκέψεις του. Είχε στα χέρια του τη γυναίκα που αγαπούσε όσο τίποτα στον κόσμο, αλλά τώρα πια δεν άκουγε τη φωνή της να του λέει πως τον αγαπάει, αλλά ότι τον μισεί. Σαν μαχαίρια τα λόγια της στην καρδιά του, πόναγαν όλο και πιο πολύ. Ανέκφραστος και σκληρός, πήρε τον μικρό Τέρρυ και γύρισε στην Αγγλία. Διαδέχτηκε τον τίτλο του πατέρα του και παντρεύτηκε αμέσως. Νόμιζε ότι όλα είχαν τελειώσει, ότι θα ξέχναγε την Έλενορ και θα εκτελούσε τα καθήκοντά του ως Δούκας. Δεν είχε όμως υπολογίσει σωστά.

Δεν υπήρχε στιγμή που να μην νιώθει την απουσία της και ο μικρός Τέρρυ όσο μεγάλωνε την θύμιζε όλο και πιο πολύ. Η γυναίκα του φερόταν απότομα στον Τέρρυ, αλλά όποτε ο Ρίτσαρντ τον υπερασπιζόταν αυτή φώναζε ότι αγαπάει περισσότερο το μικρό μπάσταρδο από αυτήν και ότι θα αποκάλυπτε σε όλους την ιστορία του με την Μπέικερ. Έτσι ο Δούκας άφησε μόνο και ανυπεράσπιστο τον Τέρρυ μέχρι που τον έστειλε εσωτερικό στα καλύτερα σχολεία της Αγγλίας. Τουλάχιστον εκεί δεν θα του συμπεριφέρονταν άσχημα. Ο Δούκας πλήρωνε αρκετά ώστε ο Τέρρυ να απολαμβάνει τα καλύτερα. Ήξερε ότι δεν ήταν αρκετό, αλλά δεν είχε ούτε κουράγιο να τον βλέπει. Κάθε συνάντηση μαζί του ήταν μια ανοιχτή πληγή του Ρίτσαρντ που αιμορραγούσε. Με τα χρόνια είχε απαγορέψει στον Τέρρενς κάθε επαφή με την Έλενορ. Ακόμα και η αναφορά στο όνομά της ήταν απαγορευμένη στη μεταξύ τους σχέση. Ο Τέρρενς έβρισκε πάντα καταφύγιο στο εξοχικό τους στη Σκωτία. Ο Ρίτσαρντ δεν ξαναπήγε σε εκείνο το μέρος που είχε ζήσει κάποιους μήνες με την Έλενορ. Ο Τέρρενς εκεί ήταν ασφαλής από την παρουσία του πατέρα του. Ο Ρίτσαρντ ένιωθε ότι ο Τέρρενς χανόταν εκεί για να τον αποφύγει.

Ένα μπουμπουνητό έξω από το παράθυρο επανέφερε τον Ρίτσαρντ στην πραγματικότητα. Η βροχή έπεφτε ασταμάτητη. Ο Ρίτσαρντ συνέχισε τις σκέψεις του. Πως είχαν περάσει όλα αυτά τα χρόνια; Με μια σύζυγο που δεν τον άκουγε και δεν τον καταλάβαινε ποτέ, η οποία ήθελε μόνο τον τίτλο και την περιουσία. Καλή μητέρα στα παιδιά τους, αλλά με μίσος και κακία απέναντι στο διάδοχό του. Τα αισθήματά του για την Έλενορ δεν έσβησαν ποτέ. Με τον γιο του δεν είχε πια ούτε μια επαφή. Είχε καταφέρει να μετατρέψει σε μίσος την αγάπη της γυναίκας που αγαπούσε. Τόσα χρόνια μοναξιάς για έναν τίτλο που ο ίδιος ποτέ δεν ζήτησε. Τον κληρονόμησε και έφερε το βάρος του μαζί του. Τώρα όμως; Τώρα που ο θάνατος πλησίασε τόσο ο Ρίτσαρντ αναλογιζόταν αν άξιζε τον κόπο. Δεν ήταν πια δύσκολο να πάρει τις αποφάσεις του. Όταν κάποιος πλησιάζει τόσο κοντά στον θάνατο, οι λύσεις είναι πιο εύκολες από πριν και τα εμπόδια μικρότερα. Είχε αποδεχτεί το γεγονός ότι έχασε για πάντα την Έλενορ, αλλά με τον γιο του ήθελε να ελπίζει ότι είχε ακόμα ελπίδες. Θα έπρεπε να αναπληρώσει τον χαμένο χρόνο. Αφού του δόθηκε μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία στη ζωή έπρεπε να προσπαθήσει να κερδίσει τη συμπάθεια έστω του γιου του. Όσο και αν δεν το έδειξε ποτέ γι'αυτόν ο γιος του δεν ήταν μόνο ο διάδοχός του, αλλά και η απόδειξη ότι κάποτε αγάπησε και αγαπήθηκε. Έζησε και ερωτεύτηκε. Υπήρξε έστω για λίγο ευτυχισμένος.

* * *

Η Κάντυ άνοιξε την πόρτα του διαμερίσματός της. Όλα ήταν στη θέση τους. Όλα ήταν ίδια. Μπήκε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα και άφησε τη βαλίτσα της. Άνοιξε το παράθυρο και φώναξε δυνατά:

«Σικάγο, η Κάντυ Γουάιτ Άρντευ επέστρεψεεεεε» αφήνοντας το δροσερό φθινοπωρινό αεράκι να γεμίσει το δωμάτιο.

Μετά προσγειώθηκε χαρούμενη στο κρεβάτι της. Δίπλα στο κομοδίνο βρήκε ένα φάκελο με χρήματα και ένα σημείωμα του Άλμπερτ.

'_Μα όλα τα σκέφτεται πια;_' σκέφτηκε η Κάντυ και χαμογέλασε.

Θυμήθηκε λίγο νωρίτερα τον αποχαιρετισμό της στο λόφο της Πόνυ. Όλοι ήταν πολύ συγκινημένοι. Η Πάτυ προσπαθούσε να κρύψει τα δάκρυά της.

«Μη στεναχωριέσαι Πάτυ. Θα είμαι καλύτερα εκεί. Και δεν είναι τόσο μακριά το Σικάγο. Μπορείς να έρχεσαι και θα έρχομαι κι εγώ όποτε μπορώ».

«Ναι Κάντυ. Έτσι είναι. Να προσέχεις και να ξέρεις ότι θα μας λείψεις».

«Ούτε που θα το προσέξεις ότι θα λείπω. Θα έχεις όλη μέρα τόση δουλειά που δεν θα αντιληφθείς καν την απουσία μου. Υποσχέθηκε και ο Τομ να έρχεται να σε προσέχει».

«Μην ανησυχείς για μένα Κάντυ».

«Στο καλό παιδί μου», ακούστηκε η φωνή της κυρίας Πόνυ.

«Η Παναγιά μαζί σου Κάντυ», συμπλήρωσε η αδερφή Μαρία. «Θα προσευχόμαστε κάθε μέρα για σένα καλή μου».

«Σας ευχαριστώ όλους. Θα με ξαναδείτε σύντομα. Σας το υπόσχομαι», φώναξε εύθυμα η Κάντυ και αποχώρησε.

Μόνο όταν έμεινε μόνη της έτρεξε ένα δάκρυ από τα μάτια της _'Θα μου λείψετε_', μονολόγησε κοιτάζοντας το ορφανοτροφείο να ξεμακραίνει.


	6. Chapter 6

Η Σουζάνα μόλις είχε τελειώσει το πρωινό της, όταν χτύπησε η πόρτα. Η Σόφι, μια μεσόκοπη μετανάστρια μεξικάνα, ερχόταν δύο φορές την εβδομάδα και βοήθαγε την κυρία Μάρλοου στις δουλειές του σπιτιού. Έτσι και σήμερα η Σόφι έπιασε πρωί-πρωί δουλειά. Η Σουζάνα πήρε τη θέση της κοντά στο παράθυρο και άρχισε να διαβάζει ένα βιβλίο. Όταν ήρθε η ώρα η Σόφι να καθαρίσει στο σημείο που καθόταν η Σουζάνα την πλησίασε:

«Σενιορίτα Σουζάνα περδόνα με. Συγνώμα με. Να καθαρίσω».

Η Σουζάνα χαμογέλασε με την Σόφι:

«Βέβαια Σόφι», είπε και μετακινήθηκε.

«Ω Σενιορίτα εσύ διαβάζεις libros… βιβλίος. Η hija μου, η κορίτσι μου, δεν καταφέρνει μάθει γράμματα εύκολα».

Η Σουζάνα έμοιαζε να απολαμβάνει την προφορά της Σόφι. Δεν υπήρχαν και πολλά ερεθίσματα για γέλιο στη ζωή της πια:

«Δεν ήξερα ότι έχεις κόρη Σόφι».

«Σι Σενιορίτα. Και κόρη και γιο».

«Αλήθεια; Και πόσο χρονών είναι;»

«Mi hija είναι 11. Mi hijo είναι 23».

«Και η κόρη σου δεν μαθαίνει εύκολα γράμματα;»

«Η κόρη μιλάει, αλλά no γράφει και no διαβάζει. Και γιος τα ίδια. Γιος μεγάλος για να μάθει γράφει, αλλά κόρη κρίμα να μην ξέρει… Σκουόλα πολλά λεφτά».

«Πως τη λεν την κόρη σου Σόφι».

«Κλαρίτα Σενιορίτα Σουζάνα».

«Λοιπόν Σόφι, αν θες μπορώ να τη βοηθήσω εγώ να μάθει να γράφει και να διαβάζει».

«Εσύ σενιορίτα;»

Η κυρία Μάρλοου που παρακολουθούσε αδιάφορα τη συζήτηση πετάχτηκε αμέσως από τη θέση της για να επέμβει:

«Εσύ; Τι δουλειά έχεις εσύ Σουζάνα με την κόρη της καθαρίστριας;»

Η Σόφι κατέβασε το κεφάλι και βιάστηκε να μιλήσει:

«Σι Σενιορίτα Σουζάνα. Εσύ όχι καλά με κόρη μου».

Η Σουζάνα απευθύνθηκε στη μητέρα της με επιθετικό ύφος:

«Γιατί όχι μητέρα; Τι καλύτερο έχω να κάνω στη ζωή μου; Κάθομαι και περνάω όλη μέρα σε αυτό το καροτσάκι. Τι πειράζει να βοηθήσω ένα παιδάκι να μάθει γράμματα; Να προσφέρω κι εγώ κάτι. Να κάνω κάτι χρήσιμο...»

«Εσύ αυτό που έχεις να κάνεις είναι να πείσεις τον Τέρρυ να ορίσει την ημερομηνία του γάμου σας και να αφήσεις τις αγαθοεργίες. Εσύ έγινες μια σακάτισσα για να του σώσεις τη ζωή κι αυτός ούτε που αναφέρει πότε θα παντρευτείτε. Πρέπει να τον κάνεις να σε δει σαν γυναίκα, να σε αγαπήσει. Όχι να νταντεύεις ξένα παιδιά», είπε υπεροπτικά η κυρία Μάρλοου.

«Αν εσύ η ίδια μου η μητέρα με βλέπεις σαν σακάτισσα, πως περιμένεις να με εκτιμήσει ο Τέρρυ μητέρα; Αρκετά πια. Αρκετά! Ο Τέρρυ είναι δικός μου λογαριασμός. Είμαι κλεισμένη όλη μέρα εδώ μέσα και δεν κάνω τίποτε άλλο από το να χτενίζομαι και να περιμένω τον Τέρρυ να έρθει να με δει δυο φορές την εβδομάδα. Ζωή είναι αυτό; Θα βοηθήσω την Κλαρίτα να μάθει γράμματα είτε σου αρέσει είτε όχι μητέρα». Η Σουζάνα ακουγόταν αποφασισμένη.

«Μα δεν μπορώ να δεχτώ ότι θα έρχεται και θα σε επισκέπτεται η κόρη της καθαρίστριας Σουζάνα. Έλα στη θέση μου», διαμαρτυρήθηκε η κυρία Μάρλοου.

«Ευκαιρία λοιπόν να βγαίνεις και λίγο έξω αν δεν σου αρέσει η συντροφιά της», απάντησε η Σουζάνα και απομακρύνθηκε αφήνοντας πίσω τη μητέρα της.

Η κυρία Μάρλοου έμεινε ακίνητη να παρακολουθεί την κόρη της. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει από πού προερχόταν όλο αυτό το ξέσπασμα της Σουζάνα.

«Σόφι, πες στην Κλαρίτα να έρθει αύριο το πρωί. Είναι καλά;»

«Μα Σενιορίτα, no κάνει».

«Άκουσε με Σόφι. Δεν είναι σωστό να στο ζητήσω κι άλλη φορά. Τα πρωινά μου είναι ελεύθερα. Ελπίζω να είναι και της Κλαρίτα», είπε η Σουζάνα με ειλικρίνεια στη φωνή της.

«Σι Σενιορίτα. Φχαριστώ Σενιορίτα».

Η Σουζάνα έπιασε και πάλι το βιβλίο της για να διαβάσει, έχοντας ένα χαμόγελο ικανοποίησης και ευχαρίστησης. Επιτέλους ένιωθε ότι είχε και κάτι άλλο να περιμένει εκτός από τον Τέρρυ να της χτυπήσει την πόρτα.

* * *

«Κάντυ, πάλι καθυστέρησες παιδί μου;»

«Με συγχωρείτε γιατρέ Λέοναρντ. Δεν θα επαναληφθεί», είπε μαζεμένη η Κάντυ.

«Παιδί μου, οι άρρωστοι δεν μπορούν να περιμένουν να ξυπνήσεις. Αν και τόσο που σε συμπαθούν θα σε περίμεναν και μέχρι το μεσημέρι για να έρθεις».

Η Κάντυ αναθάρρεψε και χαζογέλασε.

«Γρήγορα Κάντυ. Είναι μόνος του ο γιατρός Μπάουερ», φώναξε ο γιατρός Λέοναρντ για να την επαναφέρει.

«Μάλιστα Δρ Λέοναρντ», φώναξε η Κάντυ καθώς έτρεχε προς την παιδιατρική πτέρυγα.

«Και μην τρέχεις στους διαδρόμους. Είναι νοσοκομείο εδώ Κάντυ».

«Μάλιστα γιατρέ», φώναξε η Κάντυ συνεχίζοντας όμως να τρέχει.

Η Κάντυ μπήκε λαχανιασμένη στο δωμάτιο που ήταν ο γιατρός Μπάουερ:

«Βρε καλως την. Παιδιά κοιτάξτε ποια μας ήρθε!», είπε εύθυμα ο γιατρός.

«Δεσποινίς Κάντυ-Δεσποινίς Κάντυ», ακούστηκαν τα παιδάκια που φώναζαν χαρούμενα.

«Άργησα γιατρέ. Με συγχωρείτε».

«Μην ανησυχείς Κάντυ. Είμαι αποφασισμένος πια ότι όταν έχεις πρωινή βάρδια θα πρέπει να τα βγάλω πέρα μόνος μου», την πείραξε ο γιατρός και η Κάντυ κοκκίνισε.

Η Κάντυ έπιασε αμέσως δουλειά στο θάλαμο πάντα εύθυμη και πάντα χαμογελαστή όταν ήταν στην παιδιατρική πτέρυγα. Μόλις τελείωσαν με τον γιατρό η Κάντυ ρώτησε ευγενικά:

«Θα με χρειαστείτε άλλο γιατρέ Μπάουερ».

«Νοσοκόμα Άρντλευ, πότε θα σταματήσεις επιτέλους να με αποκαλείς έτσι; Με κάνεις και νιώθω 20 χρόνια μεγαλύτερος».

Η Κάντυ σούφρωσε τη μύτη της χαρούμενα:

«Θα το συνηθίσω κάποτε Τζων, που θα μου πάει;», είπε χαρούμενη.

«Ελπίζω σύντομα... Καλό μεσημέρι Κάντυ».

«Καλό μεσημέρι Τζων», φώναξε η Κάντυ και βγήκε στον κήπο για το μεσημεριανό της διάλειμμα.


	7. Chapter 7

Η Σουζάνα καθόταν ήσυχη στο δωμάτιό της. Σε λίγη ώρα θα ερχόταν η Κλαρίτα για το συνηθισμένο τους πια μάθημα. Ένας μήνας είχε περάσει από τότε που ξεκίνησαν τα μαθήματα και η μικρή Κλαρίτα σημείωνε σημαντική πρόοδο. Είχε μεγάλη θέληση για να μάθει, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει χωρίς καθοδήγηση. Η υπομονή και επιμονή της Σουζάνα είχαν αποδειχτεί μεγάλη βοήθεια για τη μικρή, η οποία ήταν πάντα συνεπής τόσο στην ώρα της, όσο και στο διάβασμά της. Κάθε πρωί πήγαινε σπίτι της Σουζάνα και έκαναν 2 ώρες μάθημα και μετά σπίτι έκανε τις επαναλήψεις της και τις εργασίες της.

Η Κλαρίτα ήταν ένα όμορφο μελαμψό κοριτσάκι. Αδύνατη, με μαύρα μακριά μαλλιά και μεγάλα μαύρα μάτια. Ήταν πολύ ντροπαλή στην αρχή, αλλά στην πορεία και καθώς οι δυο κοπέλες γνωρίστηκαν καλύτερα άρχισαν να μιλούν μετά το μάθημα και για άλλα θέματα εκτός σχολικής ύλης.

Η Κλαρίτα της έλεγε για τις όμορφες παραλίες του Μεξικό με τα βελούδινα τυρκουάζ νερά και τους φίλους της που έτρεχαν ξυπόλητοι όλη μέρα παίζοντας με τη θάλασσα.

Η Σουζάνα της μίλαγε για το θέατρο. Για το πάθος της για την ηθοποιία που ξεκίνησε όταν η ίδια ήταν μικρότερη και από την Κλαρίτα μετά από μια παράσταση που παρακολούθησε η ίδια και η μητέρα της στο θέατρο. Η Σουζάνα της απήγγειλε ποιήματα και σκηνές από ρόλους που είχε η ίδια ερμηνεύει στο παρελθόν. Ένα παρελθόν που τώρα της φαινόταν μακρινό. Πολύ μακρινό.

Η Κλαρίτα έβλεπε πια στα μάτια της Σουζάνα τη μεγαλύτερη όμορφη δασκάλα και αδερφή που δεν είχε ποτέ, ενώ η Σουζάνα είχε βρει μια φίλη. Η Κλαρίτα με την αθωότητα της ηλικίας της βοήθαγε τη Σουζάνα να ξεχαστεί από τα προβλήματά της και ήταν στην πραγματικότητα η μοναδική φίλη που είχε ποτέ.

Η Σόφι έφερνε κάθε μέρα την Κλαρίτα σπίτι της Σουζάνα και την έπαιρνε όταν τελείωναν το μάθημά τους. Είχε ζητήσει πολλές φορές από τη Σουζάνα να δεχτεί ένα μικρό ποσό που μπορούσε να διαθέσει ως δίδακτρα, αλλά η Σουζάνα δεν ήθελε ούτε να το ακούσει. Δεν δέχτηκε καν όταν η Σόφι πρότεινε να μην πληρώνεται για τις δουλειές του σπιτιού. Η Σουζάνα ένιωθε ότι κέρδιζε τόσα πολλά από τη συντροφιά της Κλαρίτα που θα ήταν ανήθικο να δεχτεί χρήματα από τη μητέρα της.

Η κυρία Μάρλοου δεν έβλεπε με καλό μάτι τη σχέση των δύο κοριτσιών. Φοβόταν πως η κόρη της έχοντας κάτι άλλο να ασχολείται θα έχανε τον πρωταρχικό στόχο της. Να καταφέρει τον νεαρό Γκράντσεστερ να την παντρευτεί. Ήταν χρέος του να την αποκαταστήσει και η ίδια ήδη φανταζόταν τη μικρή της ως μελλοντική Δούκισσα του Γκράντσεστερ. Η κόρη της παρά την αναπηρία της, είχε πια ελπίδες να μπει στα σαλόνια της αριστοκρατίας.

Η Κλαρίτα όπως πάντα εμφανίστηκε στην πόρτα ακριβώς στην ώρα της. Έτρεξε προς το δωμάτιο της Σουζάνα και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω της:

«Καλημέρα Σουζάνα».

«Καλημέρα και σε σένα Κλαρίτα. Τι κέφια είναι αυτά σήμερα;»

Η μικρή πήγε κοντά της και της απάντησε με χαμηλή φωνή:

«Σήμερα σου έχω μια έκπληξη. Κοίτα τι σου έφερα», είπε η μικρή χαρούμενα και άνοιξε τη χούφτα της που περιείχε μερικές καραμέλες.

«Καραμέλες; Που τις βρήκες;»

«Μου τις φίλεψε η μαμά μου που είμαι τόσο καλή μαθήτρια λέει και τις έφερα να τις μοιραστούμε».

Η Σουζάνα συγκινήθηκε από την κίνηση της μικρής. Η ίδια μπορούσε να έχει όσες καραμέλες ήθελε, το ίδιο όμως δεν ίσχυε και για τη φίλη της που παρόλο που δεν μπορούσε να έχει σχεδόν ποτέ γλυκίσματα, με μεγάλη προθυμία δέχτηκε να μοιραστεί τα λιγοστά καραμελάκια της. Η Σουζάνα αποφάσισε ότι θα έπρεπε να πάρουν ένα μεγάλο βάζο με καραμέλες στο σπίτι και έτσι η Κλαρίτα θα μπορούσε να έχει όσες ήθελε.

Πήρε μία από τα χέρια της μικρής και της είπε:

«Θα πάρω μόνο μία για να γιορτάσω την πρόοδό σου. Ευχαριστώ».

«Μα όχι Σούζυ, πάρε κι άλλες».

«Δεν κάνει να πάρω κι άλλες. Θα παχύνω. Και μετά δεν θα χωράω στο καροτσάκι μου. Πρέπει να προσέχω τη σιλουέτα μου».

«Παχαίνεις εύκολα; Εγώ δεν παχαίνω με 3-4 καραμελίτσες».

«Εγώ όμως δεν εξασκούμαι καθόλου τώρα πια και πρέπει να προσέχω τη διατροφή μου».

«Δεν κάνει να εξασκείσαι;»

«Πως! Κάνει! Αλλά είναι δύσκολο και επίπονο για μένα».

«Μην είσαι τεμπέλα Σούζυ. Έτσι δεν μου λες πάντα κι εσύ; Να μην είμαι τεμπέλα και να μην το βάζω κάτω; Έτσι πρέπει να κάνεις κι εσύ. Να προσπαθείς και να εξασκείσαι κι έτσι θα μπορείς να τρως όσες καραμέλες θέλεις», είπε η Κλαρίτα και έβαλε λαίμαργα μια καραμέλα στο στόμα της.

Η Σουζάνα ωστόσο διέκρινε ένα μεγάλο ποσοστό αλήθειας στα λόγια της μικρής. Όλο αυτό τον καιρό είχε παραιτηθεί από τα πάντα. Μάλλον έπρεπε να αρχίσει να προσπαθεί.

Μόλις τέλειωσε το μάθημα και η μικρή έφυγε η Σουζάνα φώναξε τη μητέρα της. Η κυρία Μάρλοου έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό μόλις άκουσε τι είχε να της ζητήσει η κόρη της:

«Τι είπες;»

«Βοήθησέ με σε παρακαλώ να σηκωθώ και να σταθώ για λίγο».

«Μα τι σε έπιασε κόρη μου;»

«Θέλω για λίγο να σταθώ μητέρα. Που είναι το περίεργο;»

Η κυρία Μάρλοου τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί και πρόσφερε τον ώμο της για να σταθεί η Σουζάνα. Μόνο μια στιγμή κατάφερε να σταθεί. Το πόδι της αδύναμο δεν είχε τη δύναμη να την κρατήσει κι έτσι βρέθηκε και πάλι καθισμένη στο καροτσάκι.

Η Σουζάνα είπε βουρκωμένη στη μητέρα της:

«Μαμά είναι όλα τόσο όμορφα από αυτό το ύψος! Πρέπει να ξαναπροσπαθήσω».

* * *

Ο Τέρρυ οδήγησε το καροτσάκι της Σουζάνα δίπλα από το παγκάκι κοντά στη λίμνη. Ο ίδιος έκατσε δίπλα της. Άλλη μια απογευματινή τους βόλτα. Αυτό το απόγευμα όμως η Σουζάνα εξέπληξε τον Τέρρυ:

«Τέρρυ, μπορείς να με βοηθήσεις λίγο να σηκωθώ και να σταθώ;»

Ο Τέρρυ την κοίταξε έκπληκτος. Η Σουζάνα είχε καιρό τώρα που είχε παραιτηθεί από όλες τις προσπάθειες να ξανασηκωθεί από την αναπηρική καρέκλα. Ο ίδιος βέβαια δεν επέμενε ιδιαίτερα για να την μεταπείσει. Άλλωστε δεν έκανε ποτέ τίποτα για να παρέμβει στη ζωή της και τις αποφάσεις της, αλλά η παραιτημένη από τη ζωή Σουζάνα, δεν θα έκανε προσπάθεια να σταθεί όρθια. Τι να άλλαξε; Σηκώθηκε αμέσως από τη θέση του και τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί. Η ίδια στηρίχτηκε πάνω του και έμεινε για λίγα λεπτά όρθια:

«Τέρρυ είναι καλύτερη η θέα από εδώ πάνω, δεν νομίζεις;»

Ο Τέρρυ που διέκρινε αμέσως την αισιοδοξία της, βιάστηκε να της απαντήσει:

«Πράγματι Σουζάνα, είναι».

«Θα σου ήταν κόπος αν λίγο αργότερα προσπαθούσαμε ξανά;»

«Κανένας κόπος Σουζάνα», της απάντησε ο Τέρρυ και την βοήθησε να ξανακάτσει.

Κι έτσι έγινε. Όλες οι βόλτες τους στο εξής είχαν πάντα και εξάσκηση για τη Σουζάνα. Ο Τέρρυ αδιαμαρτύρητα τη βοηθούσε να δυναμώσει το πόδι της. Σύντομα έπαιρναν μαζί και τις πατερίτσες και η Σουζάνα ξεκίνησε να κάνει τα πρώτα της βήματα. Κάθε βήμα που έκανε η Σουζάνα ήταν ένα βάλσαμο στην ψυχή του Τέρρυ. Η θέλησή της να προσπαθήσει να περπατήσει απομάκρυνε υποσυνείδητα ένα κομμάτι από το βαρύ φορτίο των ενοχών και των τύψεων που κουβαλούσε ο Τέρρυ διαρκώς μετά το ατύχημα.

* * *

Το αυτοκίνητο πλησίασε επιτέλους στο ορφανοτροφείο. Η Κάντυ πετάχτηκε έξω σαν ελατήριο ψάχνοντας χαρούμενη τους φίλους της. Περίμενε ανυπόμονα να έρθουν οι μέρες των εορτών και τώρα πια που είχαν έρθει, είχε πάρει μια μικρή άδεια από το νοσοκομείο που θα της επέτρεπε να ξεκουραστεί και να επανασυνδεθεί με τους αγαπημένους της.

Έπαιξε χαρούμενη με τα παιδιά, άκουσε τις αμέτρητες ιστορίες τους, μίλησε με την κυρία Πόνυ και την αδερφή Μαρία για τις μέρες της στο νοσοκομείο και όταν πια βράδιασε και τα παιδιά έπεσαν για ύπνο, έκατσε μπροστά από το στολισμένο αναμμένο τζάκι με την Πάτυ με μια κούπα ζεστή σοκολάτα και ξεκίνησαν να μιλούν ασταμάτητα:

«Πως είσαι Πάτυ; Πως τα περνάς;»

«Κάντυ μου αισθάνομαι άλλος άνθρωπος! Ειδικά οι ετοιμασίες για τις γιορτές με έχουν ανανεώσει πολύ. Δεν πίστευα ότι θα ένιωθα και πάλι τόσο ανάλαφρα».

«Ο καιρός Πάτυ μου κάνει θαύματα σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις. Είναι βέβαια και το πνεύμα των Χριστουγέννων...»

«Είναι και το πνεύμα των Χριστουγέννων...»

«Είναι και το πνεύμα του Τομ...», είπε ναζιάρικα η Κάντυ.

«Κάντυ!;», είπε η Πάτυ και κοκκίνισε.

«Έλα τώρα Πάτυ. Μην προσπαθείς να κρυφτείς από εμένα! Αναφερόσουν συχνά στα γράμματά σου ότι ερχόταν και σας βοήθαγε».

«Μα αυτό ήταν όλο Κάντυ».

«Αν ήταν μόνο αυτό δεν θα το ανέφερες Πάτυ!»

«Ξέρεις Κάντυ, ο Τομ είναι πολύ ευγενικός και καλός μαζί μας...»

«Και μήπως είναι και λίγο ομορφούλης;»

«Εεεε», σάστισε η Πάτυ.

«Και λίγο γλυκούλης ίσως;», την πείραξε η Κάντυ.

«Κάντυ!», διαμαρτυρήθηκε ελαφριά η Πάτυ.

«Έλα Πάτυ μου! Δεν είναι ντροπή. Με μένα μιλάς!»

«Ξέρεις Κάντυ, δεν έχεις πέσει πολύ έξω, αλλά ακόμα δεν μπορώ να βγάλω τον Στήαρ από την καρδιά μου».

«Και ούτε πρόκειται. Το κομμάτι του Στήαρ θα είναι πάντα δικό του. Υπάρχουν κι άλλα κομμάτια όμως Πάτυ και είναι καλό να αρχίσεις να ανοίγεσαι λιγάκι».

«Κι εσύ Κάντυ;»

«Εγώ τι;»

«Τι κάνουν τα δικά σου κομμάτια; Ανοίγονται;...»

Η Κάντυ την κοίταξε ειλικρινά και χαζογέλασε:

«Μάλλον είμαι καλή στο να δίνω συμβουλές, αλλά η ίδια δεν είμαι και πολύ καλή στο να τις τηρώ».

Οι δύο κοπέλες γέλασαν.

«Πως είναι η Άννυ;»

«Είναι καλά. Τρελά ευτυχισμένη με τον Άρτσι και ετοιμάζονται για τους γάμους τους. Όσες φορές είμαστε μαζί μιλάει συνέχεια για αυτό. Η Άννυ μιλάει συνέχεια. Το πιστεύεις; Πιο πολύ κι από εμένα!»

«Αυτό δεν μπορώ να το φανταστώ», είπε η Πάτυ και γέλασαν.

«Ο Άλμπερτ τι κάνει;»

Η Κάντυ κατσούφιασε:

«Ο Άλμπερτ! Πήγε στη Νέα Υόρκη και ξέχασε να γυρίσει. Και από τότε που γύρισε τον είδα μόνο δυο φορές. Έχει πνιγεί μέσα στα χαρτιά του ο καημένος μου! Καμιά φορά σκέφτομαι, αν τα πάρει ο αέρας, θα μείνει καθόλου ήσυχος ή θα πρέπει να τρέξει από πίσω για να τα ξαναμαζέψει;»

«Έλπιζα ότι θα περνάγατε περισσότερο χρόνο μαζί».

«Κι εγώ... Κι αυτός. Όσες φορές βρεθήκαμε ένιωθε πολύ άσχημα που δεν είχε πιο συχνά χρόνο να βλεπόμαστε».

«Θα πρέπει να νιώθεις μόνη σου Κάντυ».

«Μπα! Μην το λες. Κάνω εύκολα γνωριμίες εγώ. Βγαίνω με κάτι κοπέλες από το νοσοκομείο και κάνω και πολύ παρέα με τον Τζων».

«Τον γιατρό;»

«Ναι. Είναι πολύ καλός Πάτυ. Είναι πολύ νέος για γιατρός. Σχεδόν 30 χρονών και είναι πάντα ευδιάθετος, με χιούμορ, ευγενικός...»

«Και εμφανισιακά πως είναι Κάντυ;»

«Είναι πολύ γοητευτικός. Ψηλός, ξανθωπός, με γαλάζια μάτια. Οι περισσότερες νοσοκόμες τον γλυκοκοιτάζουν».

«Κι εσύ Κάντυ; Νοσοκόμα είσαι κι εσύ. Τον γλυκοκοιτάζεις;»

«Τον Τζων; Όχι Πάτυ. Με τον Τζων περνάμε ωραία μαζί, τρώμε στα διαλείμματα, μιλάμε, γελάμε, αλλά ...» η Κάντυ μελαγχόλησε.

«Είναι ο Τέρρυ Κάντυ;»

«Ναι Πάτυ. Δεν μπορώ να βγάλω τη μορφή του από το μυαλό μου. Είναι άδικο, αλλά... πάνω στον Τζων βλέπω όσα δεν είναι ο Τέρρυ κι εγώ αναζητώ τα υπόλοιπα».

Η Κάντυ ξαναβρήκε το χαμόγελό της:

«Αλλά βέβαια ο Τέρρυ είναι πιο κοντός. Ποια γυναίκα θα προτιμούσε τον πιο κοντό άντρα;»

«Μάλλον εσύ Κάντυ».

Και οι δύο γέλασαν και συγκρατήθηκαν για να μην ξυπνήσουν τα παιδιά.

* * *

«5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Καλή χρονιάαααααα!», ευχήθηκαν όλοι και η μουσική άρχισε να παίζει στο δωμάτιο. Άνθρωποι αγκαλιάζονταν μεταξύ τους και εύχονταν χαρούμενοι. Όλοι διασκέδαζαν και αντάλλαζαν ευχές.

Η Έλενορ Μπέικερ πλησίασε τον γιο της που καθόταν μόνος, όρθιος μπροστά στο αναμμένο τζάκι, μη συμμετέχοντας στις ευχές και τον γενικότερο ενθουσιασμό, με δύο ποτήρια σαμπάνια στα χέρια:

«Καλή Χρονιά αγόρι μου», είπε και έδωσε το ένα ποτήρι στον Τέρρυ.

Ο Τέρρυ το πήρε και χαμογέλασε ελαφριά στη μητέρα του:

«Εύχομαι το 1916 να σου φέρει πολλές επιτυχίες μητέρα».

«Κι εσένα αγόρι μου. Σου εύχομαι ολόψυχα να είσαι ευτυχισμένος».

Ο Τέρρυ χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά! _'Ευτυχισμένος! Καλό κι αυτό!_'

«Σε ευχαριστώ που ήρθες απόψε. Σημαίνει πολλά για μένα που είσαι εδώ».

«Μην κλείνεσαι όμως μητέρα. Βλέπω ότι πολλοί περιμένουν στην ουρά για να χορέψουν μαζί σου».

«Άφησέ τους να περιμένουν Τέρρυ. Εγώ είμαι με τον μόνο άνθρωπο που θα ήθελα να είμαι».

Ο Τέρρυ όμως είχε το μυαλό του αλλού. Πριν τρία χρόνια είχε συναντήσει την Κάντυ τέτοια μέρα στο πλοίο για την Αγγλία. Ποιος να φανταζόταν εκείνη την ημέρα πόσο θα σημάδευε τη ζωή του εκείνο το γεμάτο φακίδες πρόσωπο!

«Τέρρυ, πλησιάζουν τα γενέθλιά σου. Θα τα περάσεις με το… κορίτσι σου;»

Το βλέμμα του Τέρρυ σκοτείνιασε:

«Δεν είναι κορίτσι μου μητέρα», της είπε απότομα.

«Συγνώμη αγόρι μου, δεν ήθελα να σε αναστατώσω», προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί η ηθοποιός.

Ο Τέρρυ μετάνιωσε που της μίλησε απότομα. Πως θα μπορούσε άλλωστε εκείνη να ξέρει τις δικές του σκέψεις κι αγωνίες;

«Θα λείπω. Ξεκινάμε περιοδεία την επόμενη εβδομάδα».

«Θαυμάσια μωρό μου! Ο Ρόμπερτ βλέπει μεγάλη βελτίωση στην ανταπόκριση του κοινού».

«Ναι. Θέλει να αποκαταστήσει το όνομά μου και στην υπόλοιπη χώρα», είπε σαρκαστικά ο Τέρρυ.

«Μην είσαι σκληρός μαζί του Τέρρυ. Προσπαθεί για το καλό σου».

«Το καλό μου!», μονολόγησε ο Τέρρυ και χάθηκε και πάλι στις σκέψεις του _'Ποιο είναι αυτό το καλό μου και γιατί όλοι νοιάζονται τόσο γι'αυτό; Γιατί να μην μπορώ να το φωνάξω σε όλους: Η καλή μου νεράιδα είναι το καλό μου, αλλά η κάθε μέρα που περνάει μας χωρίζει όλο και περισσότερο..._'


	8. Chapter 8

Ο Τζων περπάταγε στο διάδρομο αφηρημένος όταν με την άκρη του ματιού του είδε την Κάντυ καθισμένη σε μια γωνιά στον κήπο. Από την πλευρά που την έβλεπε μπορούσε να καταλάβει ότι η νεαρή νοσοκόμα έκλαιγε. Κράταγε στα χέρια της μια εφημερίδα. Ο γιατρός σάστισε. Αυτό το χαρούμενο και χαμογελαστό πλασματάκι, που έκανε πάντα γκάφες και ήταν πάντα έτοιμη να υπερασπιστεί το δίκιο και το σωστό, αλλά το ίδιο πρόθυμη να αναγνωρίσει τα λάθη της και να ζητήσει συγνώμη, αυτό το πλάσμα, είναι δυνατόν να κλαίει;

Ο γιατρός την πλησίασε με ενδιαφέρον:

«Κάντυ, κλαις;»

Η Κάντυ σκούπισε άτσαλα τα μάτια της:

«Όχι Τζων. Κάτι θα μπήκε στο μάτι μου».

Ο Τζων πάντα διακριτικός της χαμογέλασε:

«Θα μου κάνεις παρέα το μεσημέρι; Δεν θέλω να φάω μόνος μου».

«Ναι, αμέ. Θα σε συναντήσω στο εστιατόριο στο διάλειμμα», απάντησε η Κάντυ και του χαμογέλασε.

Ο Τζων ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο και απομακρύνθηκε. Δεν ήθελε να τη ρωτήσει περισσότερα, αφού η ίδια δεν ήθελε να μιλήσει. Οι εφημερίδες έγραφαν καθημερινά φριχτά νέα από τον πόλεμο. Μήπως η Κάντυ είχε κάποιον δικό της εκεί; Ο Τζων ευχήθηκε να κάνει λάθος. Συμπαθούσε πάντα την Κάντυ, αλλά αυτή τη φορά που την είδε τόσο στεναχωρημένη, κάτι ένιωσε που δεν είχε ξανανιώσει. Ήθελε να μπορεί να την πλησιάσει περισσότερο και να την παρηγορήσει.

Η Κάντυ έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά στην εφημερίδα:

_Ο Άμλετ στο Σικάγο αυτό το Σάββατο  
Ο ξαναγεννημένος Τέρρενς έρχεται για να μαγέψει και πάλι με την ερμηνεία του τα πλήθη της πόλης μας. Σε μία και μόνο παράσταση που αναμένεται να παρακολουθήσουν όλες οι καλές οικογένειες της πόλης μας ο θίασος Στράτφορντ ευελπιστεί να κερδίσει και πάλι την εμπιστοσύνη μας.._.

_'Καλή Επιτυχία Τέρρυ. Να είσαι πάντα δυνατός_' σκέφτηκε η Κάντυ και πέταξε την εφημερίδα, καθώς σκούπιζε τα μάτια της που είχαν αρχίσει και πάλι να τρέχουν.

* * *

Ο Τέρρυ ένιωθε την καρδιά του να χτυπάει δυνατά καθώς πλησίαζε το τρένο στο Σικάγο. Ο ίδιος είχε αποφασίσει να πάει με το τελευταίο πριν την παράσταση και να αποχωρήσει αμέσως μετά από αυτήν. Και μόνο η ιδέα ότι ήταν στην ίδια πόλη με την Κάντυ τον αναστάτωνε. Ήθελε πολύ να τη δει, αλλά αναρωτιόταν αν αυτό συνέβαινε αν θα είχε τη δύναμη να την αφήσει και πάλι και ακόμα χειρότερα, αν θα είχε τη δύναμη να συνεχίσει.

Ανέβηκε στη σκηνή έχοντας ένα τεράστιο βάρος στην καρδιά του. Ο Ρόμπερτ μπορούσε να διακρίνει ότι ο Τέρρενς έπαιζε συγκρατημένα απόψε, αλλά και πάλι η έξοχη ερμηνεία δεν άφησε αμφιβολίες στο κοινό ότι ο νεαρός ηθοποιός είχε επιστρέψει και πάλι δριμύτερος.

Στις ελάχιστες κλεφτές ματιές που έριξε ο Τέρρενς στο κοινό, προσπάθησε να διακρίνει τη φιγούρα της, χωρίς όμως να το πετύχει. Μετά την παράσταση ο Τέρρενς γύρισε τσιτωμένος στο καμαρίνι του. Όταν χτύπησε η πόρτα η καρδιά του χτύπησε σαν τρελή από την αγωνία:

«Περάστε!»

Ο Τέρρυ κοιτούσε την πόρτα που άνοιγε και είδε τον Άλμπερτ να μπαίνει μέσα χαμογελαστός. Με ανυπομονησία ρώτησε γρήγορα:

«Μόνος σου είσαι;»

«Ναι», ψέλλισε ο Άλμπερτ.

'_Τι ανόητος που είσαι Τέρρυ_!', σκέφτηκε και κοίταξε τον Άλμπερτ. Με φωνή γεμάτη πόνο, πικρία, απογοήτευση αλλά και ανακούφιση συνέχισε:

«Πέρασε φίλε μου! Κάτσε λίγο να σε δω γιατί πρέπει να φύγω».

«Δεν θα μείνεις για τη δεξίωση Τέρρυ; Ο θίασος φεύγει αύριο».

«Όχι Άλμπερτ. Φεύγω σε μια ώρα με το τρένο. Πες μου πως είσαι;»

Οι δύο άντρες κουβέντιασαν για λίγη ώρα όσο ο Τέρρυ ετοιμαζόταν για το ταξίδι του. Ο Άλμπερτ συνόδευσε το φίλο του μέχρι την άμαξα:

«Καλό ταξίδι Τέρρυ. Θα τα πούμε σύντομα».

«Ευχαριστώ Άλμπερτ, σε περιμένω Νέα Υόρκη», είπε ο Τέρρυ και ανέβηκε στην άμαξα:

«Στο σταθμό του τρένου», είπε στον αμαξά και μετά από λίγο συμπλήρωσε:

«Από τη διαδρομή που περνάει έξω από το νοσοκομείο της Αγίας Ιωάννας».

Ο αμαξάς ρώτησε φτάνοντας κοντά στο νοσοκομείο:

«Θέλετε να σταματήσω κύριε;»

«Όχι. Συνέχισε για το σταθμό», είπε ο Τέρρυ κοιτάζοντας το μεγάλο κτίριο. Το μυαλό του πλημύρισε με αναμνήσεις. Αυτό το τυχερό κτίριο την είχε κάθε μέρα κοντά του. Σε αυτές τις σκάλες ξημέρωσε περιμένοντάς την. Πόσο του είχε λείψει το μουτράκι της! Πόσο θα ήθελε όλα να ήταν αλλιώς!


	9. Chapter 9

Ο Ρίτσαρντ κοίταξε ψυχρά τη γυναίκα του που καθόταν στο μικρό σαλόνι:

«Μαρία, πέρασε στο γραφείο μου, θα ήθελα να μιλήσουμε».

Η Μαρία τον ακολούθησε απρόθυμα. Πέρασε στο γραφείο του και ο Ρίτσαρντ έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω της.

«Κάθισε σε παρακαλώ», είπε και κατευθύνθηκε προς το γραφείο του.

«Γιατί όλη αυτή η επισημότητα Ρίτσαρντ;», ρώτησε η Δούκισσα καθώς καθόταν στην άνετη πολυθρόνα μπροστά από το γραφείο του.

«Θέλω να σου ανακοινώσω ότι δεν έχω πια πρόθεση να παραμείνω σε αυτό τον γάμο. Ως εκ τούτου…»

«Τι εννοείς Ρίτσαρντ;», διέκοψε εκνευρισμένα η Μαρία.

«Μη με διακόπτεις Μαρία. Είναι ξεκάθαρα τα λόγια μου και δεν θεωρώ ότι χρειάζονται περεταίρω διευκρινήσεις. Ως εκ τούτου λοιπόν, σου ανακοινώνω ότι θα αποχωρήσω από το κάστρο το οποίο θα παραχωρήσω σε σένα και τα παιδιά. Λεπτομέρειες για το διαζύγιο και τα περιουσιακά στοιχεία θα διευθετήσουν οι δικηγόροι…»

«Ρίτσαρντ πριν φτάσουμε στις νομικές διαδικασίες, δεν νομίζεις ότι θα πρέπει να μου πεις τον λόγο της αποχώρησής σου από το γάμο μας; Γιατί με εγκαταλείπεις μόνη μου;»

«Είσαι κι εσύ σε αυτόν τον γάμο και γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά. Πήρες τα χρήματα και τον τίτλο που χρειαζόσουν. Δεν χρειάζεται να συνεχίσουμε αυτό το θέατρο άλλο μεταξύ μας».

«Μάλιστα. Και τι σε έκανε να πάρεις ξαφνικά αυτή την απόφαση; Θα μπορούσες να αποχωρήσεις χρόνια πριν, αλλά δεν το έκανες. Γιατί το κάνεις τώρα;»

«Αν και δεν χρειάζεται να απολογούμαι σε κανέναν για τις αποφάσεις μου παρόλα αυτά μπορώ να σου προσφέρω μια απάντηση.

»Δεν το έκανα ως τώρα γιατί δεν πίστευα ότι υπήρχε λόγος να το κάνω. Τώρα όμως, μετά την περιπέτεια της υγείας μου, βρίσκω ότι δεν υπάρχει λόγος να μην το κάνω. Θα πρέπει να αναζητήσω τον γιο μου Τέρρενς…»

«Ώστε για αυτό το μπάσταρδο γίνεται όλη αυτή η φασαρία; Θα αφήσεις τρία παιδιά για να κερδίσεις ένα;», φώναξε έξαλλη η Δούκισσα.

«Δεν πρόκειται να αντιπαρατεθώ μαζί σου. Δεν έχω σκοπό να κάνω με τα παιδιά μας το ίδιο λάθος που έκανα με τον Τέρρενς. Και τα τέσσερα παιδιά μου θα έχουν δίπλα τους τον πατέρα τους.

»Αν δεν σε ενοχλεί έχω κάποιες δουλειές να ολοκληρώσω. Μπορείς να πηγαίνεις Μαρία».

Η Μαρία σηκώθηκε από τη θέση της, τον κοίταξε και πριν βγει από το δωμάτιο του είπε:

«Δεν θα λείψεις από κανέναν σε αυτό το σπίτι Ρίτσαρντ».

«Το ξέρω», είπε πικραμένος ο Ρίτσαρντ όταν βεβαιώθηκε ότι ήταν πια μόνος στο γραφείο του.

* * *

Τα γέλια και οι χαρούμενες φωνές από τις δύο κοπέλες έφταναν μέχρι το διάδρομο. Το μάθημά τους είχε τελειώσει και η Κλαρίτα προσπαθούσε άγαρμπα να υποδυθεί τάχα έναν θεατρικό ρολίσκο. Χτύπησε η πόρτα και η Κλαρίτα αναπήδησε από την τρομάρα της:

«Ωχ! Ήρθε η μαμά να με πάρει».

«Ετοιμάσου γρήγορα. Θα βιάζεται να πάει για δουλειά».

Σύντομα ακούστηκε ανήσυχη και ενοχλημένη η φωνή της κυρίας Μάρλοου:

«Κλαρίτα έλα εδώ γρήγορα. Ένας νεαρός ισχυρίζεται ότι είναι αδερφός σου και ήρθε να σε πάρει».

Οι δύο κοπέλες εμφανίστηκαν στο σαλόνι και η μικρή Κλαρίτα έτρεξε αμέσως προς την αγκαλιά του νεαρού άντρα που στεκόταν στην εξώπορτα φωνάζοντας:

«Αλεχάνδρο, γύρισες!»

Ο νεαρός άντρας αγκάλιασε χαρούμενος και σήκωσε ψιλά το μικρό κοριτσάκι «Σι Κλαρίτα, γύρισα και ήρθα να σε πάρω γιατί η μαμά έχει δουλειά. Είσαι καλά κοριτσάκι;»

Η κυρία Μάρλοου έκανε μια γκριμάτσα απέχθειας '_Ωραία, άλλος ένας μετανάστης σπίτι μας_' σκέφτηκε και γύρισε το κεφάλι της από την άλλη.

Το βλέμμα του νεαρού άντρα έπεσε πάνω στο γλυκό πρόσωπο της Σουζάνα. Ο Αλεχάνδρο σάστισε μπροστά στην ομορφιά της. Έμεινε άναυδος να την κοιτάζει με χαμένο ύφος. Τα γαλάζια της μάτια και το γλυκό της χαμόγελο έκαναν τον Αλεχάνδρο να χάσει τα λόγια του. Η Κλαρίτα βλέποντας τον αδερφό της να κοιτάζει τη Σουζάνα, θυμήθηκε ότι έπρεπε να κάνει τις συστάσεις.

«Σενιόρα Μάρλοου, Σενιορίτα Σουζάνα, ο αδερφός μου Αλεχάνδρο».

Η κυρία Μάρλοου κοίταξε υποτιμητικά τον νεαρό, αλλά η Σουζάνα απάντησε τρυφερά:

«Χάρηκα Αλεχάνδρο».

Ο Αλεχάνδρο άκουσε τη φωνή της Σουζάνα σαν μουσική να αντηχεί στα αυτιά του. Χαμογέλασε αχνά και έσκυψε το κεφάλι του ως ένδειξη χαιρετισμού. Κρατώντας την Κλαρίτα στην αγκαλιά του στο ένα του χέρι, απομακρύνθηκε.

Η Κλαρίτα ήταν όλο χαρά καθώς επέστρεφαν σπίτι:

«Αλεχάνδρο πότε γύρισες; Η μαμά έλεγε ότι θα λείψεις άλλον ένα μήνα».

«Τέλειωσε νωρίτερα η δουλειά μικρή μου και επέστρεψα. Μου λείψατε εσύ και η μαμά. Ανησυχούσα πως τα βγάζετε πέρα μόνες σας».

«Η μαμά δουλεύει όλη μέρα, αλλά εγώ μαθαίνω γράμματα Αλεχάνδρο και μετά κάνω τις δουλειές του σπιτιού, γιατί η μαμά τελειώνει αργά το βράδυ».

«Μου είπε να έρθω να σε πάρω από τη δασκάλα σου. Πες μου κάτι. Ποια από τις δύο είναι η δασκάλα σου; Η αχώνευτη κυρία ή η πανέμορφη κοπέλα;»

Η Κλαρίτα γέλασε με τα σχόλια του αδερφού της:

«Η Σουζάνα είναι η πιο όμορφη και καλή δασκάλα του κόσμου. Με μαθαίνει πολλά πράγματα και είναι η καλύτερή μου φίλη. Όταν μεγαλώσω ελπίζω να γίνω κι εγώ όμορφη και καλή σαν κι αυτήν. Η σενιόρα μαμά της δεν με αγαπάει όμως και είναι πάντα στριμμένη».

«Και πιο όμορφη και πιο καλή θα γίνεις Κλαρίτα μου. Αν και η δασκάλα σου είναι η πιο όμορφη γυναίκα αυτού του πλανήτη. Γιατί όμως είναι σε αναπηρικό καροτσάκι;»

«Δεν ξέρω πολλά. Είχε πρόσφατα ένα ατύχημα στο θέατρο και της έκοψαν το πόδι. Ήταν ηθοποιός».

«Τώρα εξηγείται πως είναι τόσο όμορφη».

«Δηλαδή θα πρέπει να γίνω κι εγώ ηθοποιός για να γίνω τόσο όμορφη;»

«Όχι… Εσύ δεν θα γίνεις ηθοποιός, αλλά θα γίνεις κι εσύ τόσο όμορφη», είπε ο Αλεχάνδρο και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο μάγουλο. Το μυαλό του όμως ήταν μακριά στα όμορφα μάτια της Σουζάνα.

* * *

_Αγαπημένη μου Κάντυ_

_σύντομα είναι ο γάμος της Άννυ μας. Θα χαρώ πολύ να τη δω νύφη στο πλευρό του αγαπημένου της. Ανυπομονώ να δω κι εσένα από κοντά. Θα έρθω λίγες μέρες νωρίτερα για να προλάβω να ψωνίσω. Ελπίζω να μπορέσεις να με συνοδέψεις στα ψώνια μου. Θα χαθώ μόνη μου. Καλύτερα να χαθούμε παρέα._

_Θα ήθελα επίσης να σου πως ότι ο Τομ ζήτησε να με συνοδεύσει στο ταξίδι και δέχτηκα. Δεν ξέρω αν έκανα καλά. Ίσως να μην έπρεπε να δεχτώ, αλλά φοβόμουν να ταξιδέψω μόνη μου και δίπλα στον Τομ νιώθω τόση σιγουριά! _

_Η κυρία Πόνυ, η αδερφή Μαρία και τα παιδιά σου στέλνουν την αγάπη τους._

_Με αγάπη_

_Πατρίτσια Ο'Μπράιαν_

Η Κάντυ δίπλωσε το γράμμα και χαμογέλασε. Ήταν πολύ ενθουσιασμένη που η Πάτυ και ο Τομ τα πήγαιναν τόσο καλά. Ο Τομ ήταν σαν αδερφός της και ήξερε ότι θα ήταν ότι πρέπει για να βοηθήσει την Πάτυ να ξεχάσει τον Στήαρ.

«Πάλι εδώ εσύ;», τη διέκοψε η εύθυμη φωνή του Τζων.

«Διάβαζα ένα γράμμα. Δεν μπορώ να διαβάζω κλεισμένη μέσα, έτσι δεν είναι;»

«Μπαίνει η άνοιξη και προβλέπω να μη σε βλέπουμε και πολύ συχνά στους διαδρόμους», την πείραξε ο Τζων και η Κάντυ χαμογέλασε.

«Ξέρεις Κάντυ, σκεφτόμουν ότι αν σε συναντήσω ποτέ στο δρόμο χωρίς τη στολή σου μπορεί και να μην σε αναγνωρίσω».

«Θα έχω τότε μία στην τσάντα μου σε περίπτωση που συναντηθούμε», απάντησε παιχνιδιάρικα η Κάντυ.

«Τι θα έλεγες να μην είναι τυχαία αυτή η συνάντηση Κάντυ; Θα χαιρόμουν πολύ αν τρώγαμε μαζί κάποιο βράδυ».

«Ε;» η Κάντυ σάστισε.

«Εκτός κι αν δεν θα σου είναι ευχάριστη η παρέα μου...»

«Μα τι λες Τζων; Μου είναι πάντα ευχάριστη η παρέα σου».

«Τι λες τότε να φάμε παρέα το Σάββατο το βράδυ;»

«Ε... εντάξει...», ψέλλισε η Κάντυ.

«Ωραία λοιπόν. Κανονίστηκε», είπε ο Τζων και της έκλεισε το μάτι πριν φύγει.

Η Κάντυ έμεινε σαστισμένη να τον κοιτάζει. Μόλις έκλεισε ραντεβού με τον γιατρό Μπάουερ ή ήταν η ιδέα της; Δεν ήξερε ότι ο γιατρός ήθελε να της ζητήσει να βγουν. Η Κάντυ χαζογέλασε: '_Μα είμαι άραγε η πιο όμορφη από όλες τις νοσοκόμες;_'. Χτύπησε με το χέρι της απαλά το κεφάλι της: _'Συμμαζέψου χαζή Κάντυ. Ένα δείπνο είναι μόνο'_, είπε και κατευθύνθηκε προς το νοσοκομείο. Έπρεπε να δουλέψει κιόλας.

* * *

Το Σάββατο η Κάντυ συναντήθηκε με τον Τζων έξω από το εστιατόριο. Ο Τζων είχε επιλέξει ένα πανάκριβο, πολυτελές εστιατόριο στο κέντρο της πόλης για να δειπνήσουν. Η Κάντυ αναλογίστηκε αν θα ταίριαζε το φόρεμά της για ένα τόσο καλό μέρος. Ο Τζων την υποδέχτηκε στην είσοδο. Με μια μικρή υπόκλιση της πρότεινε το μπράτσο του και μπήκαν μέσα. Έκατσαν στο τραπέζι τους και παρήγγειλαν.

Η ώρα πέρναγε πολύ ευχάριστα. Ο Τζων εκτός από γοητευτικός ήταν και πολύ ευχάριστος. Είχε χιούμορ και η αγάπη του για τα παιδιά ήταν κάτι που άρεσε πολύ στην Κάντυ, η οποία δεν χόρταινε να τον ακούει να μιλάει. Για την ηλικία του ήταν εξαιρετικός γιατρός και έδειχνε ζήλο για το επάγγελμά του που όμως έβλεπε περισσότερο ως λειτούργημα.

Ο Άλμπερτ είχε ένα επαγγελματικό δείπνο στο ίδιο εστιατόριο. Δεν άργησε πολύ να ακούσει κάποιο από τα γελάκια της Κάντυ και να την εντοπίσει αμέσως ανάμεσα στους υπόλοιπους πελάτες του εστιατορίου. Αν και δεν είχε ξαναδεί τον άντρα που τη συνόδευε, πλησίασε ευγενικά το τραπέζι τους και έκανε μια ελαφριά υπόκλιση χαμογελώντας:

«Ελπίζω να μην σας ενοχλώ. Καλησπέρα σας».

«Άλμπερτ!» ξεφώνησε χαρούμενη η Κάντυ «δεν περίμενα να σε δω εδώ!»

«Πίστεψέ με, το ίδιο θα έλεγα κι εγώ για σένα. Κάντυ θα ήθελες να με συστήσεις στον συνοδό σου; Δεν είναι ευγενικό ξέρεις...»

«Ωχ! Μα βέβαια. Ο γιατρός Τζων Μπάουερ, ο κύριος Γουίλιαμ Άλμπερτ Άρντλευ», έκανε τις συστάσεις η Κάντυ.

«Κύριε Άρντλευ; Τιμή μου να σας γνωρίσω. Παρακαλώ καθίστε μαζί μας», είπε εγκάρδια ο Τζων προτείνοντας στον Άλμπερτ να καθίσει στο τραπέζι τους.

«Σας ευχαριστώ γιατρέ», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και έκατσε.

«Άλμπερτ τι καλά που σε βλέπω. Είχα απογοητευτεί ότι δεν θα σε έβλεπα πριν από το γάμο. Έρχεται η Πάτυ», είπε όλο χαρά η Κάντυ.

«Προβλέπω το Σικάγο να μπαίνει σε μεγάλους μπελάδες με τις τρεις σας να βολτάρετε πριν το γάμο».

«Άλμπερτ ντροπή! Δεν θα έπρεπε να λες τέτοια σε μια καθώς πρέπει δεσποινίδα και μάλιστα μπροστά στην παρέα της», είπε η Κάντυ και σήκωσε δήθεν τη μύτη της ψηλά.

«Ασφαλώς μικρή μου. Με συγχωρείς», γέλασε ο Άλμπερτ και απευθύνθηκε στο γιατρό «Να υποθέσω ότι εργάζεστε μαζί με την Κάντυ;»

«Ναι είμαστε στο ίδιο νοσοκομείο από τότε που έπιασε δουλειά. Λυπάμαι, αλλά εγώ δεν μπορώ να υποθέσω από που μπορεί να γνωρίζεστε εσείς».

«Τώρα αν σου πω ότι πρακτικά ο Άλμπερτ είναι μπαμπάς μου, δεν θα με πιστέψεις, σωστά;»

«Δεν έχω λόγο να μην σε πιστέψω, αλλά ομολογώ ότι κάτι τέτοιο θα ακουγόταν εξαιρετικά περίεργο», είπε ο Τζων κοιτάζοντας τον νεαρό άντρα δίπλα του και κρίνοντας ότι πρέπει να είχαν σχεδόν την ίδια ηλικία, ίσως ο ίδιος να ήταν και λίγο μεγαλύτερος.

«Η Κάντυ είναι η θετή μου κόρη, αλλά θα έλεγα ότι νιώθω περισσότερο σαν αδερφός της, παρά σαν πατέρας της», συμπλήρωσε ο Άλμπερτ.

«Κάτι τέτοιο ασφαλώς θα δημιουργούσε λιγότερες απορίες. Χαίρομαι περισσότερο που έχω την τιμή να γνωρίζω ένα μέλος της οικογενείας σου Κάντυ».

Ο Άλμπερτ μπορούσε να διακρίνει έναν τόνο φλερτ στη φωνή του Τζων και αποφάσισε ότι δεν ήθελε να γίνει κουραστικός στο ζευγάρι. Σηκώθηκε και ευγενικά τους χαιρέτησε και απομακρύνθηκε. Έλιωνε από περιέργεια να μάθει περισσότερα, αλλά δεν είχε την πολυτέλεια του χρόνου να συναντηθεί με την Κάντυ. Χάρηκε που την είδε απόψε για λίγο και που ήταν καλά. Ίσως περισσότερο καλά από ότι ο ίδιος γνώριζε.

«Δεν ήξερα ότι έχεις σχέση με την οικογένεια των Άρντλευ», συνέχισε ο Τζων τη συζήτηση.

«Μα το λέει και το όνομά μου», είπε αδιάφορα ο Κάντυ.

«Νόμιζα ότι ήταν συνωνυμία. Δεν φανταζόμουν μια κόρη των Άρντλευ να εργάζεται τόσο σκληρά για να κερδίσει το ψωμί της».

«Ποτέ δεν με ενδιέφεραν τα λεφτά των Άρντλευ και κυρίως ο βαρετός τρόπος ζωής που συνοδεύει μια κόρη Άρντλευ. Προτιμώ να στηρίζομαι στα πόδια μου Τζων. Ευτυχώς ο Άλμπερτ το καταλαβαίνει πολύ καλά αυτό».

Ο Τζων χαμογέλασε. Ήταν απρόσμενη αυτή η εξέλιξη. Η Κάντυ συνέχιζε διαρκώς να τον εντυπωσιάζει. Χαριτωμένη και δυναμική. Ευχάριστη, με χιούμορ και πολύ μακριά από το πρότυπο γυναικών εκείνης της κοινωνίας, την έκαναν ακόμα πιο ελκυστική στα μάτια του.


	10. Chapter 10

Τα μαθήματα της Σουζάνα με την Κλαρίτα συνέχιζαν πολύ καλά. Η μόνη αλλαγή ήταν ότι πια η Κλαρίτα ερχόταν με την μητέρα της το πρωί, αλλά μόλις τελείωναν το μάθημα την έπαιρνε ο Αλεχάνδρο. Ο Αλεχάνδρο ήταν κι αυτός το ίδιο συνεπής στην ώρα του. Πάντα ευγενικός ερχόταν να πάρει την Κλαρίτα. Το κατώφλι του σπιτιού τους δεν το είχε περάσει καμία φορά. Δεν ενοχλούσε ποτέ και ήταν πάντα ολιγομίλητος, ευγενικός και διακριτικός. Καταλάβαινε πόση σημασία για την αδερφή του είχε να μην ενοχλείται η κυρία Μάρλοου.

Η Σουζάνα τον παρατηρούσε να περιμένει στην πόρτα την Κλαρίτα να πάρει τα πράγματά της. Ήταν ψηλός και γεροδεμένος. Η σκληρή δουλειά του είχε κάνει τα χέρια του και το σώμα του γυμνασμένο και δυνατό. Το δέρμα του σκούρο. Τα μάτια του και τα μαλλιά του μαύρα. Αν και οι μεξικάνοι δεν φημίζονται για την ομορφιά τους, αυτός ο νεαρός σίγουρα ξεχώριζε από τους υπόλοιπους. Ήταν σίγουρη ότι οι μεξικάνες της συνοικίας του θα έκαναν ουρές από πίσω του.

Εκτός όμως από τα όμορφα χαρακτηριστικά του και την ευγενική του συμπεριφορά η Σουζάνα δεν μπορούσε να μην προσέξει πως την κοίταζε ο Αλεχάνδρο. Το βλέμμα του ήταν διαρκώς καρφωμένο επάνω της. Τα μάτια του έλαμπαν όταν την κοίταζε με θαυμασμό. Αυτή του η ματιά την κολάκευε και την έκανε να νιώθει η ωραιότερη γυναίκα του κόσμου. Παρόλα αυτά η Σουζάνα δεν έπαυε στιγμή να αναρωτιέται την ίδια συνεχώς ερώτηση: '_Πότε θα με κοιτάξει έτσι και ο Τέρρυ;_'


	11. Chapter 11

Ακόμα μια βραδιά αϋπνίας για τον Τέρρυ δεν έλεγε να ξημερώσει. Οι νύχτες ήταν πάντα μακριές και δύσκολες. Στοίβες τα αποτσίγαρα στο τασάκι, το δωμάτιο θολό από το καπνό, το μπουκάλι μισοάδειο από το ουίσκι. Πως βρέθηκε παγιδευμένος σε αυτόν τον κύκλο; Να μην μπορεί να δει τη γυναίκα που αγάπησε και αγαπάει με όλη του την καρδιά, αλλά να πρέπει χωρίς τη θέλησή του να αγαπήσει μια γυναίκα που τον αγαπάει, αλλά που απλά δεν είναι … εκείνη.

Ο Τέρρενς ένιωσε ότι χρειαζόταν να μιλήσει. Να βγάλει από μέσα του το βάρος που τον έπνιγε. Το βάρος που τον υποχρέωνε να ορκιστεί πίστη και αγάπη στην αιώνια μοναξιά.

Άναψε τη λάμπα στο γραφείο του και έκλεισε για λίγο τα συνηθισμένα στο σκοτάδι μάτια του. Πήρε μια κόλα χαρτί και έγραψε ένα ποίημα. Το πρώτο από τα πολλά που θα ακολουθούσαν και θα γίνονταν μάρτυρες της αβάσταχτης ύπαρξης της ακόμα ζωντανής ψυχής του:

_Το πιο λαμπερό…_

_Κοιτάζοντας ψηλά τ'αστέρια στο σκοτάδι  
ξέρω, πως αυτά δεν νοιάζονται, θα μπορούσα να καώ στον Άδη,  
αλλά στη Γη το χειρότερο δεν είναι η αδιαφορία  
πρέπει να τρέμουμε τους ανθρώπους ή τα θηρία._

_Πόσο μας αρέσει όταν αυτά πέφτουν και σβήνουν  
και με τη λάμψη τους σε μας ιδιοτελή ικανοποίηση δίνουν;  
Αν αυτή τη λάμψη δεν μπορούμε να ανταποδώσουμε στον ουρανό  
αφήστε να'μαι εγώ το αστέρι το πιο λαμπερό._

_Λάτρης κι αν είμαι στη νυχτερινή τους μορφή  
που σ'αυτά για μας δεν καίγεται καρφί  
τώρα που τα βλέπω εδώ πέρα  
δεν θα΄λεγα πως μου'λειψαν όλη μέρα._

_Σαν όλα πεθάνουν και το φως τους σβήσει το λαμπερό  
θα μάθω να ζω μ'έναν άδειο ουρανό  
και θα νιώθω την ανυπέρβλητη σκοτεινιά  
παρέα στη δική μου μοναξιά.__(*)_

Κοίταξε έξω τον ουρανό της Νέας Υόρκης. Είχε αρχίσει να ξημερώνει.

* * *

ΣΣ: (*) Το κείμενο είναι μετάφραση-παράφραση του ποιήματος 'The more loving one' του W.H. Auden


	12. Chapter 12

Οι ετοιμασίες του γάμου ήταν πλέον στην τελική ευθεία. Σύντομα ήταν η μεγάλη ημέρα για την Άννυ.

«Κάντυ είμαι πολύ ευτυχισμένη που παντρεύομαι τον Άρτσι, είναι σαν ένα όνειρο να γίνεται πραγματικότητα, αλλά όλες αυτές οι προετοιμασίες είναι πολύ κουραστικές. Όταν θα έρθει και η δική σου μέρα και δεις τι ταλαιπωρία είναι, θα καταλάβεις τι έχω περάσει όλο αυτόν τον καιρό», είπε εύθυμα η Άννυ.

«Μη στενοχωριέσαι για μένα Άννυ και δεν πρόκειται να περάσω από αυτήν την ταλαιπωρία», είπε θλιμμένη η Κάντυ.

«Συγνώμη Κάντυ. Δεν το εννοούσα όπως ακούστηκε. Δεν ήθελα να σε στεναχωρήσω», απολογήθηκε η Άννυ.

«Μη στεναχωριέσαι Άννυ. Δεν το πήρα και κατάκαρδα. Άλλωστε ποιος θα ήθελε να με δει εμένα με ένα τόσο όμορφο νυφικό σαν το δικό σου; Στοίχημα ότι θα το είχα καταστρέψει με καμιά γκάφα πριν τον γάμο», είπε χαρούμενα η Κάντυ, αλλά η Άννυ δεν άλλαξε ύφος.

«Μην το λες αυτό Κάντυ. Είμαι σίγουρη ότι ο Τέρρυ θα ήθελε πολύ να σε δει σε ένα τέτοιο νυφικό και είμαι ακόμα πιο σίγουρη ότι σύντομα κάποιος θα θελήσει να σου αγοράσει ένα. Μπορεί ο Τζων. Που ξέρεις;»

Η Κάντυ κοίταξε τη φίλη της. Τα μάτια της είχαν βουρκώσει μόλις άκουσε το όνομα του Τέρρυ, αλλά στη συνέχεια χαμογέλασε στη φίλη της:

«Ο Τζων είναι πολύ σπουδαίος γιατρός για να χάνει το χρόνο του με μια νοσοκόμα Άννυ».

«Δε νομίζω να συμφωνεί μαζί σου σε αυτό Κάντυ. Από ότι ακούω όλο έξω μαζί σου είναι. Πότε φαγητό, πότε περίπατος, πότε σινεμά. Δυο μήνες μόνο αυτό ακούω».

«Ναι περνάμε πολύ ώρα μαζί, αλλά δεν συμβαίνει τίποτα περισσότερο Άννυ. Άστα όμως αυτά και πάμε στο σταθμό. Σε λίγη ώρα θα φτάνει το τρένο της Πάτυ και του Τομ».

«Έχεις δίκιο Κάντυ. Έχω επιθυμήσει τόσο πολύ να τη δω!», είπε η Άννυ και σηκώθηκε για να φύγουν. Σύντομα οι τρεις αγαπημένες φίλες θα ήταν και πάλι μαζί.

* * *

Η Κάντυ έβγαλε τα ψηλά τακούνια της και χωρίς να αλλάξει ξάπλωσε εξαντλημένη στο κρεβάτι της. Στο μυαλό της πέρασαν όλες οι σκηνές της αποψινής βραδιάς. Η Άννυ που έλαμπε στο νυφικό της, ο Άρτσι που τη θαύμαζε ευτυχισμένος, η Πάτυ με τον Τομ που χόρευαν διαρκώς, η Ελίζα που κόντευε να σκάσει από τη ζήλια της, ο Τζων που την κοίταζε έντονα και της είπε όλα αυτά τα κολακευτικά λόγια όταν χόρευαν, ο Νηλ όταν του είπε η Κάντυ ότι δεν θέλει να χορέψουν, η Θεία Ελρόυ που της έλειπε ο Στήαρ και ο Άντονυ και ο Άλμπερτ που έπρεπε να είναι ευγενικός και περιποιητικός με όλο τον κόσμο. Δεν είχαν καταφέρει να μιλήσουν, αλλά αυτό δεν την πείραξε την Κάντυ αφού αύριο θα πέρναγαν όλη τη μέρα μαζί.

* * *

Το επόμενο πρωί ο Άλμπερτ πέρασε να πάρει την Κάντυ με το αυτοκίνητο και πήγαν μαζί στο πάρκο. Η Κάντυ σχεδόν κοιμόταν στη διαδρομή αφού το προηγούμενο βράδυ έφυγαν αργά από το γάμο.

«Ω Άλμπερτ επιτέλους έχουμε λίγη ησυχία να μιλήσουμε ήρεμα. Πως μπορείς και ξυπνάς τόσο νωρίς όμως; Εσύ δείχνεις τόσο φρέσκος κι εγώ ακόμα κοιμάμαι!»

«Συνήθεια Κάντυ. Δεν θα μπορούσα να πηγαίνω στη δουλειά νυσταγμένος στις 12 έτσι δεν είναι;»

«Δουλειές και πάλι δουλειές! Πως πάνε οι δουλειές;», ρώτησε εύθυμα η Κάντυ.

«Οι δουλειές πάνε καλά ευτυχώς. Ο Τζωρτζ είναι πάντα πολύτιμος σύμβουλος και όλες οι προτάσεις του καταλήγουν σε σίγουρη επιτυχία. Ειλικρινά δεν ξέρω τι θα είχα κάνει χωρίς τη βοήθειά του».

«Και πότε θα ξαναφύγεις;»

«Σύντομα. Σε μια βδομάδα, αλλά σε τρεις εβδομάδες θα είμαι πάλι πίσω. Εσύ μικρή μου πως τα πας;»

«Είμαι πολύ απασχολημένη στο νοσοκομείο Άλμπερτ. Χαίρομαι που είμαι εκεί. Μου αρέσει πολύ που μπορώ να βοηθάω τόσους ανθρώπους».

«Και ο Γιατρός σου;», την πείραξε ο Άλμπερτ.

«Δεν είναι γιατρός μου Άλμπερτ!»

«Και πως τον χαρακτηρίζεις εσύ λοιπόν;»

«Φίλο βέβαια. Είναι πολύ ευχάριστος άνθρωπος».

«Σε αυτό θα συμφωνήσω. Μου φάνηκε ευχάριστος και ειλικρινής».

«Και έχει και πολύ χιούμορ».

«Και είναι και γοητευτικός», επανέφερε το θέμα ο Άλμπερτ.

«Ε, καλά! Δεν είναι και ο πιο άσχημος άντρας του κόσμου!»

Η Κάντυ έκανε μια παύση. Κοίταξε μακριά και χάθηκε η ματιά της στο κενό. Ο Άλμπερτ που μέχρι τώρα είχε μάθει να τη διαβάζει σαν ανοιχτό βιβλίο, κατάλαβε ότι κάτι άλλο απασχολούσε την μικρή του. Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη την πλησίασε και ακούμπησε τον ώμο της:

«Τι άλλο σε απασχολεί μικρή μου;»

Η Κάντυ ξαναγυρίζοντας στην πραγματικότητα του απάντησε βιαστικά:

«Τίποτε άλλο. Αυτά ήταν τα νέα μου».

Ο Άλμπερτ της χαμογέλασε:

«Μικρή μου, ξέρεις ότι σε μένα μπορείς να μιλήσεις άνετα. Τι άλλο στριφογυρίζει μέσα στο μυαλουδάκι σου;», τη ρώτησε χτυπώντας απαλά την κορυφή του κεφαλιού της.

Η Κάντυ αχνογέλασε. Γύρισε το κεφάλι της από την άλλη και ψιθύρισε:

«Πόσο καλά με ξέρεις Άλμπερτ;»

«Περισσότερο από όσο ξέρω εμένα νομίζω», την πείραξε ο Άλμπερτ. Το πείραγμά του όμως δεν κατάφερε να αλλάξει το ύφος της Κάντυ.

«Ξέρεις, σκεφτόμουν έντονα τελευταία… σκεφτόμουν τον Τέρρυ…»

Το ύφος του Άλμπερτ σοβάρεψε:

«Τυχαία εννοείς;»

«Τυχαία; Δεν θα έλεγα τυχαία Άλμπερτ. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι δεν έχω πάψει καθόλου να τον σκέφτομαι όλο αυτόν τον καιρό. Ξέρω ότι πρέπει να πάψω να τον αγαπάω, αλλά μου είναι τόσο δύσκολο! Και έχει περάσει τόσος καιρός που δεν τον έχω δει. Μου έχει λείψει πολύ Άλμπερτ. Η μέρα είναι πάντα εύκολη. Το πρόγραμμά μου με κρατάει απασχολημένη και σπάνια θα περάσει κάποια σκέψη από το μυαλό μου, αλλά τα βράδια Άλμπερτ είναι δύσκολα. Δεν φεύγει στιγμή από το μυαλό μου. Ο τρόπος που χωρίσαμε. Όλα όσα ονειρευτήκαμε να ζήσουμε και που δεν προλάβαμε ποτέ. Όλα τα χτυπήματα της μοίρας. Πάντα υπήρχαν εμπόδια μεταξύ μας Άλμπερτ, πάντα. Κι όμως….»

Ο Άλμπερτ την άκουγε σιωπηλός:

«Έχεις σκεφτεί Κάντυ ότι μπορεί και ο ίδιος να σε σκέφτεται ακόμα;»

«Ναι Άλμπερτ. Μπορεί. Στο γράμμα της η Σουζάνα έτσι έλεγε. Μπορεί ακόμα να με σκέφτεται, αλλά και τι με αυτό; Δεν αλλάζει το γεγονός ότι η Σουζάνα τον χρειάζεται περισσότερο από εμένα».

«Κάντυ ο Τέρρυ μπορεί κι αυτός να βασανίζεται όπως εσύ;»

«Τι αλλάζει αυτό Άλμπερτ;»

«Τα πάντα Κάντυ. Γιατί δεν πας να τον συναντήσεις; Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα χαρεί να σε δει. Γιατί δεν προσπαθείς να τον διεκδικήσεις Κάντυ;»

«Μα πως θα μπορούσα Άλμπερτ; Δεν είναι σωστό!»

«Κάντυ, μην κάνεις τα ίδια λάθη που έκανα κι εγώ…», ο Άλμπερτ κόμπιασε.

Η Κάντυ τον κοίταξε σαστισμένη:

«Άλμπερτ! Τι εννοείς; Ποια λάθη;»

Ο Άλμπερτ γύρισε το κεφάλι του μακριά. Δεν είχε μιλήσει ποτέ στην Κάντυ για το θέμα αυτό, αλλά ίσως… Στην Κάντυ εμπιστευόταν τα πάντα. Ίσως σε αυτή να μπορούσε να ανοίξει την καρδιά του και να βγάλει το βαρύ φορτίο από μέσα του. Την κοίταξε τρυφερά:

«Ιστορίες Κάντυ. Σίγουρα θα βαρεθείς».

«Μα τι λες τώρα Άλμπερτ; Ποτέ δεν θα βαριόμουν να ακούσω όσα έχεις να μου πεις».

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταξε τρυφερά. Ήξερε πως η Κάντυ εννοούσε όσα του έλεγε. Ένιωθε την ανάγκη να της μιλήσει τόσο που δεν χρειάστηκε άλλη παρότρυνση:

«Όταν ήμουν φοιτητής στο Λονδίνο, είχα πολλές περιπέτειες ξέρεις. Αυτό που έκανε τους υπόλοιπους να με ζηλεύουν ήταν ότι για να κάνω μια κοπέλα να με προσέξει δεν χρειαζόταν κάτι άλλο από το να προφέρω το όνομά μου. Οι ωραιότερες κόρες όλων των οικογενειών ήταν αμέσως πρόθυμες να χορέψουν ή να βγουν μαζί μου. Όπως καταλαβαίνεις όμως κάτι τέτοιο δεν με ενδιέφερε καθόλου κι έτσι όλες οι γνωριμίες που έκανα μου ήταν πλήρως αδιάφορες. Είχα πάντα βέβαια μια όμορφη συνοδό στο πλευρό μου στις λιγοστές κοινωνικές εκδηλώσεις που παρευρισκόμουν, αλλά ποτέ δεν επεδίωξα τίποτε περισσότερο.

Στο δεύτερο έτος των σπουδών μου ένας καθηγητής μου με είχε στριμώξει για τα καλά για μια εργασία. Έτσι αναγκάστηκα να κάνω μια εκτενέστατη έρευνα στη βιβλιοθήκη για επιπλέον βιβλιογραφία. Εκεί λοιπόν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που τη συνάντησα. Σιωπηλή και σοβαρή μελετούσε ένα βιβλίο. Είχε καστανά ίσια μακριά μαλλιά και καταγάλανα μεγάλα μάτια. Δεν μπορούσα να πάρω τα μάτια μου από πάνω της. Εκείνη δεν με κοίταξε καν. Ήταν η πρώτη κοπέλα που γνώριζα που δεν μου έριχνε ούτε μια εξερευνητική ματιά. Απογοητεύτηκα όταν την είδα να φεύγει λίγο αργότερα.

Την επόμενη μέρα τη βρήκα και πάλι εκεί να μελετάει. Ενθουσιάστηκα με αυτή την τύχη μου και αποφάσισα να της μιλήσω. Σκέφτηκα να της συστηθώ. Αυτό θα ήταν αρκετό για να γνωριστούμε αμέσως. Την πλησίασα και της χαμογέλασα:

'_Επιτρέψτε μου να σας συστηθώ. Γουίλιαμ Άρντλευ_'.

Σήκωσε τα μάτια της και με κοίταξε αδιάφορα. Ένιωσα τα γόνατά μου να λυγίζουν στο κοίταγμά της.

'_Θα θέλατε κάτι;_' Με ρώτησε παγερά.

'_Το όνομά σας_', της απάντησα βάζοντας όλη μου τη γοητεία.

Εκείνη γύρισε ξανά στο βιβλίο της.

'_Εκτός κι αν χρειάζεστε πραγματικά κάποια βοήθεια, σας παρακαλώ μη σπαταλάτε αδίκως το χρόνο μου_'.

Απομακρύνθηκα αποθαρρημένος και απογοητευμένος. Πρώτη φορά εισέπραττα μια τέτοια απόρριψη από μια γυναίκα.

Όλη την εβδομάδα συνέχισα να πηγαίνω στη βιβλιοθήκη και να την κοιτώ διακριτικά. Παρατήρησα ότι μελετούσε βιβλιογραφία σχετικά με την ανατομία των ζώων. Η ιδέα με ενθουσίασε ακόμα περισσότερο, αλλά δεν έβρισκα τρόπο να την πλησιάσω. Έτσι πέρασε ακόμα μια βδομάδα, χωρίς εκείνη να με κοιτάξει ούτε μια φορά. Ένα απόγευμα την πλησίασα αποφασισμένος.

'_Τι είναι αυτό που σε κάνει να μην θέλεις καν να μου πεις το όνομά σου;_'

'_Ο πολύτιμος χρόνος_' μου απάντησε χωρίς να με κοιτάξει καν.

'_Εσύ λοιπόν που εκτιμάς τόσο τον χρόνο, θα έχεις καταλάβει ότι σε παρατηρώ δυο εβδομάδες τώρα περιμένοντας μόνο να μάθω πως σε λένε. Τι λες; Είναι αρκετά πολύτιμες δυο εβδομάδες για να μου πεις μόνο το όνομά σου;_΄

Γύρισε και με κοίταξε σαστισμένη. Έμεινε για λίγο σκεφτική. Μετά από λίγο γύρισε τα μάτια της στο βιβλίο.

'_Κριστίν'_, ψιθύρισε χωρίς να προσθέσει τίποτε άλλο.

Έκανα μια μικρή υπόκλιση και της απάντησα

'_Χάρηκα Κριστίν_' και απομακρύνθηκα. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ένιωσα τα μάτια της να με κοιτάν όπως απομακρυνόμουν.

Συνέχισα να πηγαίνω στη βιβλιοθήκη χωρίς να την ενοχλώ. Μόνο τη χαιρετούσα καθώς την έβλεπα και φρόντιζα να κάθομαι κάπου που θα μπορώ να την παρατηρώ. Μου πήρε βδομάδες για να μπορέσω να την πλησιάσω.

Ένιωσα ο πιο ευτυχισμένος άνθρωπος του κόσμου όταν τελικά δέχτηκε να τη συνοδεύσω μέχρι το σπίτι της ένα απόγευμα.

Με πολύ αργούς ρυθμούς προχώρησε η γνωριμία μας. Η Κριστίν ήταν από μια αστική Λονδρέζικη οικογένεια. Τα χρήματα που της παρείχαν οι γονείς της δεν ήταν αρκετά για να καλύψουν το κόστος των σπουδών της και έτσι αναγκαζόταν να εργάζεται για να μπορέσει να ανταπεξέλθει οικονομικά. Τα μαθήματα, το διάβασμα, αλλά και η δουλειά, πραγματικά δεν της άφηναν καθόλου ελεύθερο χρόνο. Είχε πάντα μεγάλη αγάπη για τα ζώα και το όνειρό της ήταν να γίνει κτηνίατρος για να μπορεί να τα βοηθάει.

Όσο τη γνώριζα τόσο περισσότερο την ερωτευόμουν και προς μεγάλη μου ευτυχία έβλεπα τα αισθήματά μου να έχουν ανταπόκριση. Η Κριστίν, ένας πολύ περήφανος άνθρωπος δεν έδωσε ποτέ σημασία στην καταγωγή μου και στην κοινωνική μου τάξη. Οι στιγμές μαζί της ήταν όλες βγαλμένες από παραμύθι. Έφτανε μια ματιά της για να με κάνει τον πιο ευτυχισμένο άνθρωπο του κόσμου. Ήταν η μόνη φορά στη ζωή μου που άκουγα κάποιον να προφέρει το όνομά μου και αντί για απέχθεια αισθανόμουν ευτυχία. Ποτέ ξανά δεν έχω νοιώσει τόσο όμορφα ακούγοντας κάποιον να με αποκαλεί '_Γουίλιαμ_'.

Την πρώτη φορά που τη φίλησα ήταν στις όχθες του Τάμεση. Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε σαν τρελή. Αλλά και όλες οι υπόλοιπες φορές ήταν το ίδιο μαγικές για μένα. Περνάγαμε ατελείωτα απογεύματα ξαπλωμένοι στο βασιλικό πάρκο διαβάζοντας. Εκείνη ξαπλωμένη στην αγκαλιά μου μελετούσε κι εγώ ατελείωτες ώρες κοίταζα το όμορφό της πρόσωπο και χάιδευα τα μαλλιά της.

Έτσι όμορφα πέρασαν τα υπόλοιπα έτη των σπουδών μου. Στο τελευταίο έτος της είπα ότι θα πρέπει να έρθει μαζί μου όταν τελειώσει τις σπουδές της. Εκείνη ήθελε τόσο να είμαστε μαζί που δεν το σκέφτηκε καν. Θα έπρεπε να μείνουμε όμως έναν χρόνο χωριστά για να τελειώσει κι εκείνη τις σπουδές της.

Έστειλα μήνυμα στη Θεία Ελρόυ για να της ανακοινώσω τις προθέσεις μου. Φοβόμουν τις αντιδράσεις της και περίμενα με αγωνία την απάντησή της. Αντί για το γράμμα της όμως ήρθε η ίδια να με δει στο Λονδίνο. Έμεινα σαν στήλη άλατος όταν είδα το αυστηρό ανάστημά της μπροστά μου.

'_Γουίλιαμ Άλμπερτ Άρντλευ, σου απαγορεύω να συνεχίσεις αυτή την ανούσια σχέση που μόνο προβλήματα μπορεί να προκαλέσει στην οικογένειά μας. Μην ξεχνάς ότι είσαι η κεφαλή των Άρντλευ και ως τέτοια θα πρέπει να συμπεριφέρεσαι. Αρκετά καπρίτσια σου έχω ανεχτεί. Ο γάμος σου είναι μια απόφαση που θα πάρουμε μαζί._'»

Ο Άλμπερτ έκανε μια παύση. Δεν ήθελε να αναφέρει στην Κάντυ ότι η Μεγάλη Θεία Ελρόυ είχε χρησιμοποιήσει την πρόσφατη υιοθεσία της Κάντυ για να τον κάνει να υποχωρήσει στο θέμα του γάμου. Κάτι τέτοιο θα πλήγωνε την Κάντυ και δεν θα ωφελούσε κανέναν. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και συνέχισε:

«Η πίεση που δέχτηκα τις επόμενες μέρες δεν μου άφηνε και πολλές επιλογές. Έπρεπε να υπακούσω στις εντολές της Μεγάλης Θείας. Με την καρδιά χίλια κομμάτια ανακοίνωσα στην Κριστίν ότι δεν μπορούμε να είμαστε μαζί. Της εξήγησα πόσο πολύτιμη ήταν η παρουσία της στη ζωή μου και πόσο πολύ την αγαπούσα και ότι θα προσπαθούσα να κάνω τα πάντα για να μεταπείσω τη μεγάλη Θεία. Η Κριστίν όμως, ήξερε πολύ καλά σε πόσο δύσκολη θέση με είχε φέρει η θεία. Σηκώθηκε αργά και με κοίταξε παγωμένα στα μάτια.

'_Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να προσπαθήσεις για τίποτα Γουίλιαμ. Κάνε το καθήκον που πρέπει να κάνεις_'.

Έτσι με μια πρόταση έφυγε η Κριστίν από τη ζωή μου. Δεν ξανασυναντηθήκαμε από τότε. Πολύ σύντομα πήρα το πτυχίο μου και έφυγα με βαριά καρδιά από την Αγγλία. Κοιτάζοντας από το καράβι την ακτή να ξεμακραίνει την είδα από μακριά να στέκεται ακίνητη στο λιμάνι. Είχε έρθει μέχρι εκεί να με αποχαιρετήσει με τον δικό της διακριτικό τρόπο. Έμεινα να την κοιτάζω δακρυσμένος μέχρι που δεν μπορούσα να τη διακρίνω πια. Μπορούσα βαθιά μέσα μου να νιώσω ότι ζούσε την ίδια αγωνία με μένα. Ήξερα τότε ότι αυτή η γυναίκα δεν θα έφευγε ποτέ από την καρδιά μου».

Ο Άλμπερτ σώπασε. Η Κάντυ τον παρακολουθούσε με δάκρυα να κυλούν από τα μάτια της. Έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του και συνέχισε να κλαίει:

«Ω Άλμπερτ! Πόσο πρέπει να πόνεσες; Γιατί δεν μου είπες ποτέ τίποτα;»

«Γιατί Κάντυ με πονάει ακόμα και να λέω το όνομά της».

«Την αγαπάς ακόμα Άλμπερτ; Μετά από τόσο καιρό; Κι ας μην είναι μαζί σου;»

«Καλή μου Κάντυ! Η αγάπη δεν σβήνει επειδή δεν βλέπεις κάποιον ή επειδή περνάει ο καιρός. Η αγάπη μένει πάντα εκεί. Μετά από καιρό μαθαίνεις να μην πονάς πια. Η θύμηση είναι λιγότερο οδυνηρή, αλλά η αγάπη δεν σβήνει, δεν χάνεται, υπάρχει πάντα και ζει μέσα στην καρδιά μας. Μέσα στα όνειρά μας. Η μορφή της είναι πια θολή. Η φωνή της ζει μόνο μέσα στην ανάμνησή μου, αλλά το κομμάτι της ψυχής μου που σημάδεψε θα μένει για πάντα δικό της».

«Άλμπερτ, αν συνέβαινε αυτό τώρα, τι θα έκανες;»

«Αυτό που δεν έκανα τότε. Δεν θα επέλεγα να ζήσω μια ζωή μέσα στον πόνο της απουσίας της Κάντυ. Μπορεί να μην γύριζα ποτέ στην Αμερική. Μπορεί να είχα υψώσει το ανάστημά μου στη Μεγάλη Θεία και να μην υπέκυπτα στους εκβιασμούς της. Το βέβαιο είναι ότι δεν θα είχα φύγει από κοντά της».

«Σκέφτηκες ποτέ να πας και να της βρεις;»

«Κάθε μέρα. Την αναζήτησα όταν ήμουν στο Λονδίνο. Τότε που ήσουν κι εσύ με τον Τέρρυ, αλλά δεν τη βρήκα πουθενά. Κανείς δεν ήξερε να μου πει που ήταν και η οικογένειά της δεν δέχτηκε να με δει. Έβαλα τον Τζωρτζ να με βοηθήσει. Κάποια πληροφορία την ήθελε να βρίσκεται στη Γαλλία. Πήγα να τη βρω, αλλά δυστυχώς στην κλινική που δούλευε μου είπαν ότι αποφάσισε να πάει Αμερική. Τώρα όμως είναι πια αργά. Η ίδια θα έχει δική της οικογένεια και σε σένα μπορώ να εξομολογηθώ ότι δεν θα ήθελα να ξέρω πως περνάει τη ζωή της με μια οικογένεια που δεν είναι δική μου».

Η Κάντυ χαμογέλασε πικρά: '_Ναι Άλμπερτ. Ξέρω καλά τι εννοείς_' σκέφτηκε. «Άλμπερτ, σταματάει ποτέ να πονάει τόσο;» ρώτησε η Κάντυ.

«Όπως σου είπα Κάντυ, ναι, η απουσία σταματάει να πονάει. Αυτό που τελικά πονάει περισσότερο είναι οι αποφάσεις που δεν πήραμε όταν έπρεπε να πάρουμε».

Τα λόγια του Άλμπερτ συντρόφευαν την Κάντυ για τις επόμενες μέρες…


	13. Chapter 13

Η Έλενορ παρακολουθούσε τον Τέρρυ να παίζει για πρώτη φορά μετά την επιστροφή του από την περιοδεία. Δακρυσμένη και συγκινημένη όπως όλες τις φορές που τον παρακολουθούσε, καμάρωνε για το πάθος και τη δύναμη της ερμηνείας του. Βαθειά μέσα της όμως μπορούσε να δει στην ψυχή του παιδιού της. Όταν έβγαινε ο Τέρρυ στη σκηνή κι αναρωτιόταν '_Να ζει κανείς ή να μη ζει;_', ήξερε καλά ότι το ερώτημα αυτό είχε απασχολήσει τόσο τον γιο της που ο Τέρρυ απλά έβγαζε την ψυχή του πάνω στο σανίδι. Ο πόνος στη φωνή του δεν οφειλόταν στην άριστη ηθοποιία του, αλλά στον πόνο που έκρυβε βαθειά μέσα του.

Πόσο πόναγε και η ίδια η ηθοποιός για την αγωνία του παιδιού της; Και τι δεν θα έδινε για να μπορέσει να απαλύνει τον πόνο της ψυχής του!

Μετά το τέλος της παράστασης η Έλενορ προσπάθησε να φύγει διακριτικά όπως μπήκε. Κρυμμένη κάτω από μια μελαχρινή περούκα προσπαθούσε να αποφύγει τα αδιάκριτα βλέμματα. Καθώς όμως έβγαινε από το θέατρο το βλέμμα της έπεσε στη φιγούρα ενός άντρα που της φάνηκε γνώριμη. Τα μάτια της συνάντησαν τα δικά του που καθόταν και την παρατηρούσε από μακριά αμίλητος. Η Έλενορ έμεινε έκπληκτη. '_Ο Ρίτσαρντ;_' σκέφτηκε. '_Είναι δυνατόν να είναι ο Ρίτσαρντ;_'

Η Έλενορ σταμάτησε και τον κοίταξε για λίγο. Ήταν αυτός. Τα μαλλιά του είχαν γίνει πια γκρίζα και στο πρόσωπό του υπήρχαν κάποιες ρυτίδες. Τα μάτια του όμως ήταν τα ίδια. Τα μεγάλα πράσινα μάτια που κάποτε την κοίταζαν με τόση αγάπη, την κοίταζαν και τώρα από μακριά. Η Έλενορ συνέχισε με γρήγορο βήμα και χάθηκε ανάμεσα στο πλήθος.

* * *

Η πόρτα του δωματίου της χτύπησε. Μπήκε μέσα η υπηρέτριά της:

«Κυρία, σας ζητούν».

«Ποιος είναι Πέτρα;»

«Ο Δούκας Ρίτσαρντ Γκράντσεστερ».

Η Έλενορ γύρισε απότομα το κεφάλι της προς την Πέτρα:

«Είσαι σίγουρη ότι σου είπε αυτό το όνομα;»

«Μάλιστα κυρία».

Η Έλενορ έμεινε σκεφτική για λίγο. Πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα και της απάντησε:

«Εντάξει. Άφησέ τον να περιμένει και θα κατέβω σε λίγο».

«Μάλιστα κυρία».

«Πέτρα... Να τον περιποιηθείτε ιδιαιτέρως. Έχουμε έναν Δούκα στο σαλόνι μας σήμερα».

«Μάλιστα κυρία».

Η Έλενορ κοιτάχτηκε στον καθρέφτη, ίσιωσε τα μαλλιά της και έλεγξε το μακιγιάζ της. Άλλαξε αμέσως ρούχα και φόρεσε ένα άλλο φόρεμα. Κάποιο που την κολάκευε. Μπορεί με τον Ρίτσαρντ να είχαν χωρίσει εδώ και χρόνια, αλλά η ίδια έπρεπε να είναι σωστή κοκέτα σήμερα που ήρθε να τη δει. Αν μη τι άλλο θα έπρεπε να τον εντυπωσιάσει. Έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά στον καθρέφτη. Έμεινε ικανοποιημένη με το αποτέλεσμα και κατέβηκε στο σαλόνι.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ σηκώθηκε αμέσως μόλις αντιλήφθηκε την είσοδό της στο χώρο. Με μια υπόκλιση της απευθύνθηκε:

«Σε ευχαριστώ που δέχτηκες να με δεις», της είπε εμφανώς εντυπωσιασμένος από την ομορφιά της. Τόσα χρόνια είχαν περάσει, αλλά η ίδια ήταν πάντα όμορφη και εντυπωσιακή. Απλά λίγο μεγαλύτερη.

«Βλέπω οι τρόποι σου παραμένουν ίδιοι. Όπως αρμόζουν σε έναν Δούκα», απάντησε η Έλενορ και κάθισε σε μια πολυθρόνα. Ο Ρίτσαρντ έκατσε στην προηγούμενη θέση του απέναντί της.

Η Έλενορ θέλοντας να έχει το προβάδισμα του απευθύνθηκε:

«Λοιπόν Ρίτσαρντ δεύτερη φορά που συναντιόμαστε σε τόσο σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα. Σε τι οφείλω την τιμή;», ρώτησε η Έλενορ και στη φωνή της εκτός από ευγένεια ο Ρίτσαρντ διέκρινε έναν τόνο ειρωνείας.

«Θα ήθελα λίγο από το χρόνο σου για να σου μιλήσω για τον Τέρρενς».

«Δεν σου άρεσε εχτές το βράδυ;»

«Δεν θα μπορούσα να ποτέ να πω κάτι τέτοιο. Ήταν εξαίσιος!»

«Έχεις ξαναπαρακολουθήσει παράστασή του;»

«Όχι ποτέ. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που τον έβλεπα. Δεν περίμενα ποτέ να είναι τόσο καλός! Το πήρε αυτό από τη μητέρα του», είπε ευγενικά ο Ρίτσαρντ.

«Παρόλο που δεν είχε ποτέ την ευκαιρία μεγαλώνοντας και να πάρει μαθήματα από αυτήν», σχολίασε καυστικά η Έλενορ.

«Σωστά. Όμως φαίνεται ότι η υποκριτική είναι έμφυτη».

«Τελικά όσο κι αν προσπαθήσεις, κάποια χαρίσματα μεταφέρονται στα παιδιά από τους γονείς και ότι κι αν γίνει δεν μπορείς να τα διώξεις μακριά», συνέχισε η Έλενορ με το ίδιο ύφος.

«Ο Τέρρενς πήρε τα καλύτερα και από τους δυο γονείς του Έλενορ. Το ταλέντο στην υποκριτική, το πείσμα, τη δύναμη και τη γοητεία της μητέρας του…»

Ο Ρίτσαρντ όμως δεν ολοκλήρωσε την πρότασή του γιατί τον διέκοψε η Έλενορ:

«…και αυτή την ανόητη επιμονή με την τιμή και την αυτοθυσία από τον πατέρα του».

Η Έλενορ σηκώθηκε εκνευρισμένη από την πολυθρόνα της:

«Πες μου Ρίτσαρντ, τι θέλεις να συζητήσουμε;»

Ο Ρίτσαρντ δεν κατάλαβε τι εννοούσε η Έλενορ, αλλά προτίμησε να μην ρωτήσει περισσότερα. Όχι ακόμα.

«Έλενορ θα ήθελα τη βοήθειά σου. Ξέρεις ότι οι σχέσεις μου με τον Τέρρενς δεν είναι ιδανικές, αλλά θα ήθελα να κάνω τα πάντα για να κερδίσω την εμπιστοσύνη του. Να σταθώ πατέρας δίπλα του για ότι χρειαστεί. Ξέρω πως ίσως είναι αργά αλλά θα ήθελα να προσπαθήσω και δεν ξέρω πώς να το κάνω. Δεν ξέρω πώς να τον προσεγγίσω, να του εξηγήσω ότι…»

Η Έλενορ δεν πίστευε σε αυτά που άκουγε. Κάθε λέξη του Ρίτσαρντ την εξόργιζε περισσότερο μέχρι που τελικά ξέσπασε:

«Και θέλεις να σε βοηθήσω εγώ; Να ξανακερδίσεις τον Τέρρυ; Μα πως μπορώ να τον ξέρω εγώ όταν εσύ τον πήρες μακριά μου; Όταν τον πήρες μέσα από τα χέρια μου και δεν με άφησες να τον πλησιάσω; Όταν έζησα όλα αυτά τα χρόνια χωρίς να τον έχω στην αγκαλιά μου;»

Η φωνή της άρχισε να σπάει:

«Εσύ ήσουν δίπλα του Ρίτσαρντ όχι εγώ. Τον πήρες από μένα για να τον μεγαλώσεις, αλλά εσύ τον εγκατέλειψες. Τον άφησες μόνο του και δεν στάθηκες ποτέ δίπλα του. Τον πρόδωσες κι αυτόν όπως κι εμένα και τώρα τι ζητάς;», η Έλενορ ξέσπασε σε λυγμούς. Σχεδόν κατέρρευσε στην καρέκλα της.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ γονάτισε μπροστά της και της έπιασε τα χέρια. Έδιωξε μια τούφα από τα μαλλιά της και της μίλησε τρυφερά συνεχίζοντας να της χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά απαλά, όπως τότε που ήταν δική του:

«Ξέσπασε καλή μου, κλάψε. Δεν θα σου ρίξω άδικο σε τίποτα από όσα λες. Έχεις δίκιο ότι σας πρόδωσα και τους δύο. Αλλά τώρα πια που το αναγνωρίζω θα κάνω ότι μπορώ για να διορθώσω όλα τα λάθη που έγιναν».

Η Έλενορ ένιωσε το τρυφερό χάδι του Ρίτσαρντ στα μαλλιά της και την απαλή φωνή του να την παρηγορεί:

«Πως μπορείς Ρίτσαρντ; Πως το κάνεις αυτό; Να έρχεσαι εδώ μετά από τόσα χρόνια και να συμπεριφέρεσαι σαν να μην έχει συμβεί τίποτα; Κι όμως... Μας έχεις κάνει τόσο κακό!»

Ο Ρίτσαρντ χαμογέλασε πικρά:

«Είναι απλή αυτή η απάντηση Έλενορ. Μου είναι εύκολο γιατί αντίθετα με σένα που με μισείς, τα δικά μου αισθήματα δεν άλλαξαν ποτέ. Εγώ σε έκανα να με μισήσεις, αλλά εσύ καλή μου, δεν έκανες ποτέ κάτι για να σταματήσω να…» ο Ρίτσαρντ σταμάτησε. Δεν έπρεπε να πει αυτό που σκεφτόταν. Δεν έπρεπε να πει ότι την αγαπάει ακόμα. Ξερόβηξε και συνέχισε:

«… δεν έκανες κάτι για να σε μισήσω Έλενορ».

Η Έλενορ σηκώθηκε απότομα από τη θέση της και ο Ρίτσαρντ τη μιμήθηκε. Του γύρισε την πλάτη και κατευθύνθηκε προς την πόρτα, αλλά πριν βγει σταμάτησε. Χωρίς να γυρίσει να τον κοιτάξει είπε χαμηλόφωνα:

«Να είσαι μαζί του ειλικρινής. Το μόνο που ζήτησε ο Τέρρυ και δεν έλαβε ποτέ είναι αγάπη και αλήθεια. Ξέρεις να τα προσφέρεις αυτά Ρίτσαρντ;».

Ανέβηκε γρήγορα τις σκάλες και πέφτοντας στο κρεβάτι ξέσπασε και πάλι σε λυγμούς. Η απρόσμενη επίσκεψη του Ρίτσαρντ ήρθε και αναστάτωσε τη ζωή της. Τον είχε μισήσει όσο κανέναν αυτόν τον άνθρωπο. Τον είχε αγαπήσει με όλη της την ψυχή και είχε δώσει τα πάντα γι'αυτόν, αλλά αυτός την πρόδωσε με τον χειρότερο τρόπο. Τον είχε μισήσει και είχε χύσει δάκρυα πικρά γι'αυτόν και το παιδί της. Με τα χρόνια όμως όλα τα συναισθήματα υποχώρησαν, καθώς ο χρόνος, ο καλύτερος γιατρός, γιατρεύει όλες τις πληγές. Και τώρα απλά δεν υπήρχε τίποτα μέσα της για αυτόν. Όμως σήμερα που τον είδε μπροστά της μετά από τόσα χρόνια, αυτά που είπε και κυρίως αυτά που δεν είπε, την είχαν αναστατώσει πολύ. Είχαν ξυπνήσει μέσα της δάκρυα χαράς και πίκρας, συναισθήματα αγάπης και μίσους. Πως ήταν δυνατόν; Μετά από τόσα χρόνια έκλαιγε και πάλι πικρά για αυτόν τον άντρα.

* * *

Η πόρτα χτύπησε και φάνηκε ο Αλεχάνδρο. Είχε έρθει να παραλάβει την αδερφή του. Όπως κάθε μέρα χαμογέλασε ευγενικά, καλημέρισε τη Σουζάνα και ρώτησε αν είναι έτοιμη η Κλαρίτα. Η Σουζάνα κοίταξε την Κλαρίτα να πλησιάζει όταν άκουσε έκπληκτη τη φωνή του Αλεχάνδρο να ρωτάει δειλά:

«Θα μπορούσα να περάσω μέσα;»

Η Σουζάνα τον κοίταξε έκπληκτη. Στην πολύμηνη γνωριμία τους αυτή ήταν η πρώτη φορά που έλεγε κάτι παραπάνω από έναν χαιρετισμό.

«Ναι. Ασφαλώς», απάντησε η Σουζάνα και τον παρότρυνε να περάσει στο σαλόνι.

Η κυρία Μάρλοου έμεινε έκπληκτη με την είσοδο του Αλεχάνδρο στο σπίτι της.

Ο Αλεχάνδρο πολύ ευγενικά και τολμηρά απευθύνθηκε στη Σουζάνα:

«Δεσποινίς Μάρλοου, η οικογένειά μου σας είναι υπόχρεη για τα μαθήματα και την προσοχή που δείχνετε στην αδερφή μου Κλάρα. Θα ήθελα λοιπόν σαν μικρή ένδειξη της ευγνωμοσύνης μας να σας προτείνω αν θα θέλατε να συνοδεύσετε εμένα και την αδερφή μου το Σάββατο σε μια εκδρομή λίγο έξω από την πόλη».

Η κυρία Μάρλοου πετάχτηκε έντρομη από τη θέση της:

«Έχετε πολύ θράσος νεαρέ μου να έρχεστε και να ζητάτε κάτι τέτοιο», φώναξε εκνευρισμένη.

Η Σουζάνα την κοίταξε θυμωμένη. Την ίδια θα την ευχαριστούσε πολύ μια τέτοια εκδρομή. Ο Τέρρυ και η μητέρα της δεν της είχαν προτείνει ποτέ μια βόλτα έξω από την πόλη και της φαινόταν εξαιρετική η ιδέα. Επιπλέον η απότομη και άσχημη συμπεριφορά της μητέρας της στον νεαρό άντρα την εξώθησε ακόμα περισσότερο να δεχτεί την πρόταση. Γύρισε προς το μέρος του Αλεχάνδρο που στεκόταν μαζεμένος μετά το ξέσπασμα την κυρίας Μάρλοου και τον ρώτησε ευγενικά με ένα χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό της:

«Δεν θα σας ήταν βάρος η παρουσία μου;»

Ο Αλεχάνδρο αναθάρρεψε με την ερώτησή της. Την κοίταξε στα μάτια και βιαστικά της απάντησε:

«Κάθε άλλο!»

«Σε αυτή την περίπτωση, θα ήταν μεγάλη μου χαρά να σας συνοδεύσω στην εκδρομή σας. Σας ευχαριστώ που με συμπεριλάβατε στα σχέδιά σας».

Ο Αλεχάνδρο ένιωθε ο πιο ευτυχισμένος άνθρωπος του κόσμου. Το γεγονός ότι θα πέρναγε τόσες ώρες παρέα με τη Σουζάνα, ήταν ένα ανέλπιστο γεγονός που ακόμα και ο ίδιος δεν πίστευε ότι θα συμβεί:

«Σας ευχαριστώ δεσποινίς Μάρλοου».

Έσκυψε το κεφάλι του ευχαριστημένος, πήρε την Κλαρίτα από το χέρι και έφυγαν από το διαμέρισμα.

Η κυρία Μάρλοου ήταν εξοργισμένη:

«Είναι απαράδεκτο. Εσύ; Με τους μετανάστες; Που ξανακούστηκε αυτό;»

«Μην κάνεις έτσι μητέρα. Δεν θα είσαι εκεί για να τους ανεχτείς. Άλλωστε, δεν θυμάμαι και πολλούς άλλους ανθρώπους να είναι πρόθυμοι να με πάνε εκδρομή και να ανεχτούν την αναπηρία μου. Θα έπρεπε να είσαι πιο ανεκτική με αυτούς τους ανθρώπους μητέρα. Είναι όλοι τους τόσο καλοί μαζί μου!»

* * *

Ο Τέρρυ καθόταν στο γραφείο του και διάβαζε όπως συνήθιζε να κάνει. Δίπλα του μια στοίβα από τσιγάρα μαρτυρούσε ότι και αυτό το βράδυ δεν είχε καταφέρει να κοιμηθεί. Την προσοχή του απέσπασε ο χτύπος στην πόρτα του διαμερίσματός του. Ποτέ δεν περίμενε επισκέψεις και για μια στιγμή σκέφτηκε να αγνοήσει το χτύπημα. Σε λίγο όμως η πόρτα ξαναχτύπησε. Ο Τέρρυ άφησε το βιβλίο του και νωχελικά σηκώθηκε και κινήθηκε προς την πόρτα. Μόλις την άνοιξε ακούστηκε ένα πνιχτό γελάκι:

«Χα! Εσένα κι αν δεν περίμενα να δω μπροστά μου!»

«Μπορώ να περάσω;»

«Αν νομίζεις ότι χωράει η μεγαλειότητά σου στο φτωχό διαμέρισμά μου, πέρνα», είπε ειρωνικά ο Τέρρυ.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ μπήκε αργά και περιεργάστηκε το μικρό διαμέρισμα. Ολόκληρο δεν έφτανε να συμπληρώσει ούτε καν τους χώρους του γραφείου του. Έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του και στάθηκε.

Ο Τέρρυ συνέχισε με το ίδιο ύφος προς τον πατέρα του:

«Το προσωπικό απουσιάζει σήμερα. Μήπως θα ήθελες να σου ετοιμάσω ένα τσάι;»

«Όχι παιδί μου, σε ευχαριστώ», απάντησε ο Ρίτσαρντ.

'_Παιδί μου;_' σκέφτηκε ο Τέρρυ. '_Άλλο και τούτο πάλι!_'.

«Δεν περίμενα να σε δω στην Αμερική».

«Ήρθα πριν λίγες μέρες».

«Και πότε φεύγεις; Ελπίζω σύντομα. Όπως ξέρεις δεν χωράνε εύκολα δύο Γκράντσεστερ σε μία χώρα».

«Θα σε απογοητεύσω, αλλά δεν έχω σκοπό να φύγω σύντομα».

Ο Τέρρυ κοίταξε τον πατέρα του απορημένος. Από τότε που έφυγε ο Ρίτσαρντ όταν ο Τέρρυ ήταν μικρός, δεν είχε ξαναγυρίσει στην Αμερική. Τι να τον έφερνε τώρα εδώ; Όσο περίεργος κι αν ήταν όμως ο Τέρρυ δεν είχε σκοπό να ρωτήσει περισσότερα. Αν ήθελε ο Δούκας θα του έλεγε:

«Μάλιστα! Αρκετά με τα τυπικά Δούκα Γκράντσεστερ. Αν δεν υπάρχει λόγος που ήρθες μέχρι εδώ, να μην σε κρατάω άλλο…»

«Υπάρχει. Ήθελα να σε συγχαρώ για την παράστασή σου. Δεν φανταζόμουν ποτέ πόσο εντυπωσιακά καλός μπορεί να ήσουν».

Ο Τέρρυ γύρισε απότομα το κεφάλι και τον κοίταξε. Ο Δούκας είδε παράστασή του; Αυτό κι αν δεν ήταν πρωτάκουστο:

«Εσύ σε παράσταση; Χα! Θα γελάσουμε πολύ σήμερα μου φαίνεται!», είπε επιθετικά ο Τέρρυ.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ ήταν προετοιμασμένος για τις αντιδράσεις του Τέρρενς. Ήξερε καλά τον ευέξαπτο και εριστικό χαρακτήρα του γιου του και δεν περίμενε τίποτα λιγότερο από μια επιθετική στάση απέναντί του. Ήταν όμως αποφασισμένος να προσπαθήσει για να πετύχει αυτό που ήθελε. Να κερδίσει την προσοχή του γιου του:

«Περίμενα νέα σου όταν σου έστειλε το τηλεγράφημα η Μαρία…»

«Ποιο τηλεγράφημα; Δεν έλαβα κανένα τηλεγράφημα από τη χοντρέλα σου».

Ο Ρίτσαρντ ξαφνιάστηκε. Η Μαρία τον είχε διαβεβαιώσει ότι ειδοποίησε τον γιο του για την ασθένειά του όπως της είχε με δυσκολία ζητήσει ο ίδιος, έτσι ώστε να είναι έτοιμος για να διαδεχτεί τον τίτλο του. Είχε ενοχληθεί από την αδιαφορία του Τέρρενς, αλλά θεώρησε ότι ήταν απλά ένα ακόμα ξέσπασμα του εκκεντρικού χαρακτήρα του. Φαίνεται όμως τελικά ότι ο Τέρρενς δεν είχε ειδοποιηθεί ποτέ και ότι η Μαρία του είχε πει ψέματα.

Ο Τέρρυ πρόσεξε την ξαφνιασμένη αντίδραση του Δούκα και άρπαξε την ευκαιρία:

«Σε δουλεύει μάλλον για τα καλά η 'γυναικούλα σου'».

Ο Ρίτσαρντ όμως δεν έχασε επίσης την ευκαιρία και βιαστικά συμπλήρωσε:

«Δεν είναι πια 'γυναικούλα μου'. Πήρα διαζύγιο», κερδίζοντας έτσι και πάλι την προσοχή του Τέρρυ, που τον κοίταξε απορημένος.

«Και τώρα που έχω την προσοχή σου, πιστεύεις ότι θα μπορούσαμε να συζητήσουμε σε πιο ήρεμο τόνο; Ευχαρίστως θα έπινα λίγο τσάι αν ακόμα ισχύει η προσφορά σου», είπε επιβλητικά ο Ρίτσαρντ.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ αφηγήθηκε στον Τέρρενς την περιπέτεια της υγείας του. Ο Τέρρυ δαγκώθηκε όταν έμαθε για το έμφραγμα του Ρίτσαρντ. Όποια κι αν ήταν τα αισθήματα για τον πατέρα του, δεν ήθελε σε καμία περίπτωση την υγεία του κλονισμένη. Παρ'όλα αυτά δεν άφησε τον πατέρα του να καταλάβει τα πραγματικά του συναισθήματα. Συνέχισε να τον κοιτάζει όσο πιο ψυχρά και ανέκφραστα μπορούσε. Όταν όμως άκουσε για το διαζύγιό του δεν μπορούσε να μην σχολιάσει:

«Τι ήταν κι αυτό πάλι; Ποιος θα το περίμενε από τον Δούκα των Γκράντσεστερ να αμαυρώσει έτσι την τιμή και τη δόξα του ονόματος!»

«Τέρρενς, γιέ μου, έρχεται μια στιγμή στη ζωή μας που συνειδητοποιούμε ότι όλα τα σταυροδρόμια που βρέθηκαν στο δρόμο μας, μας οδήγησαν σε μια κατεύθυνση που οι ίδιοι επιλέξαμε. Η πείρα όμως που έρχεται με το ταξίδι της ζωής, μας δείχνει κάποιες φορές ότι σε κάποια σταυροδρόμια μας, πήραμε τη λάθος κατεύθυνση. Είναι πια στο χέρι του καθενός αν θα φροντίσει να γυρίσει πίσω στο λάθος σταυροδρόμι, όσο επίπονο κι αν είναι, όσες θυσίες και υποχωρήσεις κι αν πρέπει να κάνει, για να τραβήξει προς τη σωστή κατεύθυνση».

Ο Τέρρενς ένιωθε ότι τα λόγια του πατέρα του άγγιζαν μια ευαίσθητη περιοχή της καρδιάς του. Ο ίδιος είχε ήδη βρεθεί σε τέτοια σταυροδρόμια και ήξερε πολύ καλά το δίλημμα και την αμφιβολία για το αν τελικά βαδίζεις στο σωστό μονοπάτι. Μη θέλοντας να δείξει στον πατέρα του ότι τον πλησίαζε επικίνδυνα αμύνθηκε με τον τρόπο που γνώριζε καλύτερα. Την επίθεση:

«Κι έτσι αποφάσισες ότι η χοντρέλα ήταν η λάθος επιλογή;»

«Πες το κι έτσι. Αποφάσισα ότι το λάθος σταυροδρόμι μου ήταν πριν το γάμο μου με τη Μαρία και έπρεπε να πισωγυρίσω αρκετά. Δεν είμαι εδώ όμως για εκείνη. Το φαντάζεσαι αυτό. Είμαι εδώ για το σταυροδρόμι που ακολούθησα όταν επέλεξα για λάθος λόγους να εγκαταλείψω εσένα».

Ο Ρίτσαρντ έκανε παύση ζυγίζοντας τις αντιδράσεις του γιου του. Ο Τέρρενς είχε αρχίσει να μαλακώνει από τα λόγια του πατέρα του, οι άμυνές του όμως κράταγαν ακόμα καλά. Έτσι διάλεξε να συνεχίσει αποφασιστικά:

«Δεν διαφέρουμε πολύ εμείς οι δύο Τέρρενς. Σωστά θα μαντεύεις πόσο δύσκολο μου είναι να είμαι σήμερα εδώ. Έχω μακρύ δρόμο ακόμα γιε μου και ελπίζω ότι οι δρόμοι οι δικοί μας κάποτε θα συναντηθούν».

Ο Ρίτσαρντ ένιωσε ότι δεν έπρεπε να πιέσει άλλο τον Τέρρενς. Θα έπρεπε να του δώσει χρόνο να συνηθίσει τη νέα τάξη πραγμάτων στη ζωή του Δούκα και το κυριότερο να σκεφτεί και να αποφασίσει πως θέλει ο Τέρρενς να διαχειριστεί τη σχέση τους. Σηκώθηκε από τη θέση του και προχώρησε προς την πόρτα:

«Θα μείνω αρκετό καιρό στη Νέα Υόρκη. Αν και δεν μου αρέσει το κλίμα εδώ, ίσως θα πρέπει να αρχίσω να το συνηθίζω. Θα ξαναβρεθούμε γιέ μου», είπε, άνοιξε την πόρτα και βγήκε από το διαμέρισμα του Τέρρενς. Απότομα και ξαφνικά. Ακριβώς όπως εμφανίστηκε.

Ο Τέρρυ κινήθηκε προς το παράθυρο. Είδε τον πατέρα του να απομακρύνεται. Ένιωσε μια περίεργη σύνδεση μαζί του σήμερα. Άραγε ο ίδιος τραβούσε το σωστό δρόμο στη ζωή του; Στη σκέψη του ήρθε η μορφή της Σουζάνα. Ο Τέρρυ προσπάθησε να απομακρύνει τη μορφή της από το νου του. Άραγε θα συνέβαινε κάποτε το ίδιο στη ζωή του Τέρρυ; Ποιο είναι τελικά το σημείο που βλέπεις ότι έχεις πάρει τον λάθος δρόμο; Έρχεται η στιγμή που το συνειδητοποιούν όλοι αυτό ή κάποιοι δεν το συνειδητοποιούν ποτέ; Πόσο μακρύς να είναι ο Γολγοθάς του Ρίτσαρντ για να αναγκαστεί να ρίξει τόσο πολύ την υπερηφάνεια του και να παρακολουθήσει τον Τέρρυ να παίζει; Αλλάζει τελικά ο άνθρωπος; Δικαιούται δεύτερες ευκαιρίες ή όχι; Και ποιος ήταν αυτός για να τον κρίνει, όταν και ο ίδιος είχε κάνει ήδη στη σύντομη ζωή του τα ίδια λάθη για τα οποία τόσα χρόνια κατέκρινε τον πατέρα του; Ποιος ήταν αυτός για να μην του δώσει μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία όταν ο ίδιος θα πούλαγε την ψυχή του στο διάβολο για να έχει μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία στη ζωή του!

* * *

Ο Τέρρυ μπήκε στο αυτοκίνητό του και οδήγησε σκεφτικός μέχρι το σπίτι της Έλενορ Μπέικερ.

«Αγόρι μου, τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη είναι αυτή!», είπε η Έλενορ μόλις κατέβηκε στο σαλόνι.

«Ήθελα να σου μιλήσω».

«Μα και βέβαια μωρό μου. Πες μου», είπε τρυφερά η Έλενορ.

«Ξέρεις... Ήρθε ο Δούκας να με βρει», είπε διστακτικά ο Τέρρυ.

«Το ξέρω Τέρρυ. Ήρθε να δει κι εμένα», είπε η Έλενορ ξαφνιάζοντας το γιό της.

«Εσένα;», ρώτησε έκπληκτος ο Τέρρυ.

«Την ίδια έκπληξη είχα κι εγώ όταν τον είδα», συμπλήρωσε η Έλενορ.

«Τελικά ο θάνατος αλλάζει τον άνθρωπο;» αναρωτήθηκε δυνατά ο Τέρρυ μη πιστεύοντας ότι ο Δούκας πλησίασε τη μητέρα του.

«Ο θάνατος; Μα τι είναι αυτά που λες Τέρρυ;», ρώτησε τρομαγμένη η Έλενορ.

«Μα δεν σου είπε για την υγεία του;»

«Όχι!», είπε αναστατωμένη ο Έλενορ. Τι μπορεί να συνέβαινε στον Ρίτσαρντ; Δεν της είχε πει τίποτα, αλλά ο Τέρρυ ανέφερε τη λέξη θάνατος. Συνέβαινε κάτι; Η καρδιά της χτύπησε πιο δυνατά.

«Και τότε, τι ήρθε να κάνει; Να σου πει για το διαζύγιο με τη χοντρέλα του;»

«Το ποιο;», είπε ακόμα πιο έκπληκτη η Έλενορ.

«Ούτε αυτό σου είπε;»

«Όχι!», απάντησε η Έλενορ σαστισμένη.

«Ε, και τότε τι άλλο ήθελε να σου πει», ρώτησε ο Τέρρυ και την κοιτούσε σαν χαμένος.

«Ανησυχούσε για σένα αγόρι μου. Εσύ είσαι το μόνο μας κοινό σημείο», απάντησε η Έλενορ.

«Σωστά…. Όμως… Πως σου φάνηκε; Ήταν αλλαγμένος;»

«Αλλαγμένος; Από πότε; Έχω να τον δω σχεδόν 15 χρόνια. Ναι, σίγουρα ήταν αλλαγμένος από τότε!», απάντησε η ηθοποιός.

«Σωστά! Δεν μπορείς να ξέρεις. Εμένα όμως μου φάνηκε αλλαγμένος», είπε ο Τέρρυ και το ύφος του πρόδιδε μια συμπάθεια που η Έλενορ δεν περίμενε να δει.

«Τέρρυ αγόρι μου, δώσε μια ευκαιρία στον πατέρα σου. Φαίνεται να προσπαθεί πολύ για να σε κερδίσει», συμβούλεψε η Έλενορ το γιό της.

«Δεν ξέρω αν μπορώ να τον εμπιστευτώ», εξομολογήθηκε ο Τέρρυ στη μητέρα του.

«Ακολούθησε το ένστικτό σου μωρό μου», είπε απαλά η Έλενορ.

Ο Τέρρυ γύρισε και κοίταξε τη μητέρα του. Παρόλα όσα είχαν συμβεί μεταξύ αυτής και του Δούκα, η ίδια δεν γύρισε να μιλήσει άσχημα γι'αυτόν. Σχεδόν τον υπερασπίστηκε μάλιστα:

«Έχεις δίκιο μητέρα. Θα ακολουθήσω το ένστικτό μου», ο Τέρρυ έσκυψε και φίλησε τη μητέρα του. «Φεύγω τώρα να συναντήσω τον Ρόμπερτ», είπε και απομακρύνθηκε προς την έξοδο.

«Τέρρυ», τον σταμάτησε η φωνή της μητέρας του.

«Ναι;», ρώτησε ο Τέρρυ.

«Τι συμβαίνει με την υγεία του;», ρώτησε διακριτικά η Έλενορ.

Ο Τέρρυ γύρισε και την κοίταξε. Κάτι στη φωνή της πρόδιδε ανησυχία. Θα μπορούσε πράγματι αυτή η γυναίκα να ανησυχεί για τον πατέρα του; Θα μπορούσε να ελπίζει ότι θα τους ξαναέβλεπε μαζί ακόμα κι αυτό σημαίνει να βρίσκονται απλά στον ίδιο χώρο; Ο Δούκας γιατί να την είχε συναντήσει άραγε;

«Τίποτα το οποίο θα έπρεπε να σε ανησυχεί», της είπε και της εξήγησε τι του είχε συμβεί.

Η Έλενορ τον παρακολουθούσε προσεχτικά. Μια τόσο άριστη ηθοποιός μπορούσε να κρύψει τις πραγματικές της σκέψεις, μπόρεσε όμως να ξεγελάσει και τον ίδιο της τον γιο;

«Γιατί όμως με ρώτησες;», τη ρώτησε ο Τέρρυ στο τέλος.

«Απλή περιέργεια», απάντησε αδιάφορα η Έλενορ.

Στο πρόσωπο του Τέρρυ χαράχτηκε ένα λοξό χαμόγελο. Έσκυψε κοντά της και της είπε χαμηλόφωνα:

«Μαμά, έχεις αρχίσει να χάνεις το υποκριτικό σου ταλέντο. Να το προσέξεις αυτό», τη φίλησε στο μάγουλο και βγήκε από το σαλόνι, αφήνοντας την Έλενορ μουδιασμένη και ακίνητη στη θέση της.

* * *

Το Σάββατο το πρωί ο Αλεχάνδρο πέρασε με το αυτοκίνητό του να πάρει τη Σουζάνα. Η Σουζάνα ήταν πολύ ενθουσιασμένη με αυτή την εκδρομή. Όλο το προηγούμενο απόγευμα σκεφτόταν πως θα μπορούσε να εξελιχθεί. Ονειρευόταν δρόμους μακρινούς με εικόνες που δεν είχε ξαναδεί και πράσινα μεγάλα λιβάδια γεμάτα λουλούδια.

Όταν χτύπησε η πόρτα του διαμερίσματος ήταν όλο χαρά. Η κυρία Μάρλοου μετά από μεγάλο διαπληκτισμό μεταξύ μητέρας και κόρης, κατέβασε τη Σουζάνα μέχρι το αυτοκίνητο και την έβαλε μέσα. Τους ευχήθηκε καλό δρόμο και γύρισε στο διαμέρισμά της.

Σε όλη τη διαδρομή ο Αλεχάνδρο είχε την προσοχή του επικεντρωμένη στο δρόμο, όμως με κάθε ευκαιρία ξέκλεβε κάποια ματιά στη Σουζάνα που καθόταν στο διπλανό κάθισμα.

Η Κλαρίτα τραγούδαγε και έκανε πειράγματα συνεχώς.

Η Σουζάνα μίλαγε και τραγούδαγε με την Κλαρίτα, αλλά κυρίως κοίταγε το τοπίο γύρω της. Μόλις άφησαν πίσω τους τη μεγάλη πόλη το τοπίο που έβλεπε μπροστά της την ενθουσίαζε. Είχε κάνει κάποια ταξίδια με τρένο κατά τη διάρκεια των θεατρικών περιοδειών, αλλά δεν είχε πάει ποτέ της εκδρομή εκτός πόλης. Τα ψηλά δέντρα που τύλιγαν τον μακρύ δρόμο την έκαναν να τα κοιτάει σαν μωρό παιδί. Ήταν τόσος ο ενθουσιασμός της που κάποιες φορές δεν άκουγε την Κλαρίτα που της απευθυνόταν.

Όταν μετά από δυο ώρες έφτασαν στον προορισμό τους ο Αλεχάνδρο την κράτησε από το χέρι για να μπορέσει να βγει από το αυτοκίνητο και να κάτσει στο καροτσάκι. Η Κλαρίτα έβγαλε το καλαθάκι του πικ-νικ και ξεχύθηκε στο δάσος. Είχε έρθει πολλές φορές σε αυτό το σημείο εκδρομή με τον αδερφό της. Έφτασε κάτω από ένα τεράστιο δέντρο δίπλα από το μικρό ποταμάκι που κύλαγε απαλά και άπλωσε τη μεγάλη κουβέρτα που είχε μαζί της. Λίγο αργότερα έφτασε και ο Αλεχάνδρο με τη Σουζάνα. Φτάνοντας όμως εκεί διαπίστωσαν ότι το καροτσάκι της Σουζάνα δεν μπορούσε να φτάσει μέχρι το δέντρο, λόγο της ανωμαλίας του εδάφους. Η Σουζάνα απογοητεύτηκε μόλις το συνειδητοποίησε, αλλά δεν ήθελε να προκαλέσει αναστάτωση. Χαμογέλασε τρυφερά και είπε στον Αλεχάνδρο:

«Θα μπορούσα να κάτσω κι εδώ. Είμαι μια χαρά».

«Μέσα στον ήλιο; Όχι. Δεν είναι σωστό».

Ο Αλεχάνδρο γύρισε και κοίταξε τη Σουζάνα. Δειλά και με ένα σοβαρό ύφος της απευθύνθηκε:

«Δεσποινίς Μάρλοου, θα μου επιτρέψετε να σας μεταφέρω εγώ μέχρι εκείνο το σημείο;»

Η Σουζάνα σάστισε. Πριν προλάβει να απαντήσει η Κλαρίτα εξέφρασε την παιδική της γνώμη φωνάζοντας:

«Τι ρωτάς Αλεχάνδρο; Βοήθησέ την να κατέβει μέχρι εδώ! Θέλει και ερώτημα κάτι τέτοιο;»

Η Σουζάνα χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά και ο Αλεχάνδρο την πλησίασε. Τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί και στη συνέχεια τη σήκωσε στα χέρια του. Η Σουζάνα πέρασε τα χέρια της γύρω από το λαιμό του για να κρατήσει στην ισορροπία της. Όταν ένιωσε τα χέρια του Αλεχάνδρο να τυλίγονται γύρω της, ένιωσε να ανατριχιάζει. Μέχρι τώρα μόνο ο Τέρρυ την είχε μεταφέρει έτσι και αυτό έμοιαζε τόσο φυσικό που δεν της προκαλούσε καμία εντύπωση, όμως τώρα, στα χέρια του Αλεχάνδρο, ένιωθε αναστατωμένη, τρομαγμένη, φοβισμένη αλλά και ενθουσιασμένη. Δεν μπορούσε να περιγράψει το συναίσθημα.

Βέβαια ο δυνατός Αλεχάνδρο μετέφερε την μικροκαμωμένη Σουζάνα σαν πούπουλο και μέχρι να ολοκληρώσει τις σκέψεις της η Σουζάνα ένιωσε τον Αλεχάνδρο να την τοποθετεί απαλά πάνω στην κουβέρτα.

«Αυτό ήταν μόνο», της είπε χαμογελαστά κι αυτή τον ευχαρίστησε.

Οι ώρες κυλούσαν πολύ όμορφα. Η μικρή Κλαρίτα δεν χόρταινε να πειράζει και να παίζει με τον αδερφό της, ο οποίος έδειχνε ανεξάντλητη όρεξη να παίξει μαζί της. Η Σουζάνα δεν μπορούσε βέβαια να παίξει κυνηγητό μαζί τους, αλλά τους κοίταζε με μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση να διασκεδάζουν.

Η Σουζάνα απολάμβανε το ωραίο τοπίο. Έκατσαν όλοι μαζί και μίλησαν. Για τα μαθήματα της Κλαρίτα, για τη δουλειά του Αλεχάνδρο, για το θέατρο. Ο πάγος μεταξύ της Σουζάνα και του Αλεχάνδρο δεν άργησε να σπάσει και έτσι όλοι μαζί έπαιξαν, γέλασαν, έφαγαν. Η Σουζάνα απήγγειλε τους αγαπημένους στίχους της Κλαρίτα από τον Ρωμαίο και την Ιουλιέτα. Τα δύο αδέρφια άκουγαν μαγεμένα τη Σουζάνα να απαγγείλει τους σαιξπηρικούς στίχους. Η ηθοποιός ήταν πραγματικά άριστη σε αυτό το ρόλο. Η Σουζάνα απήγγειλε:

_«…Αυτό θα το'θελα κι εγώ, μα σίγουρα  
θα σ'επνιγαν τα στοργικά μου χάδια.  
Καληνύχτα, καληνύχτα.  
Τότε η πίκρα του χωρισμού έχει μια γλύκα τόση…»_

_«…που καληνύχτα θα σου λέω μέχρι να ξημερώσει!»_ συμπλήρωσε η Κλαρίτα κοιτάζοντας ονειροπαρμένα τη Σουζάνα και συνέχισε:

«Αχ Σουζάνα ήσουν τόσο καλή! Πες το μου ξανά», ζήτησε η κοπέλα και η Σουζάνα χαμογέλασε.

Όμως η Κλαρίτα δεν ήταν η μόνη που κοίταγε ονειροπαρμένα τη Σουζάνα. Ο Αλεχάνδρο παρακολουθούσε σιωπηλός τη νεαρή ηθοποιό και τα συνεπαρμένα μάτια του ήταν γεμάτα θαυμασμό. Πόσο του άρεσε να ακούει τη μελωδική φωνή της να απαγγέλει τόσο τρυφερά λόγια! Το πρόσωπό της έλαμπε όταν απήγγειλε αυτούς τους στίχους. Ο Αλεχάνδρο δεν μπορούσε να πάρει τα μάτια του από πάνω της.

Η Σουζάνα ήταν κολακευμένη με την προσοχή που της έδειχνε ο Αλεχάνδρο. Όταν ήρθε πια η ώρα να φύγουν και ο Αλεχάνδρο τη σήκωσε στα χέρια του για να τη μεταφέρει, η Σουζάνα ένιωσε πιο άνετα και όμορφα μαζί του. Χωρίς το πρωινό άγχος και τις αναστολές, παρατηρούσε τα όμορφα χαρακτηριστικά του όσο αυτός την είχε στα χέρια του.

Στο δρόμο της επιστροφής τα πράγματα ήταν πιο ήσυχα. Η μικρή Κλαρίτα εξαντλημένη κοιμήθηκε. Ο Αλεχάνδρο δεν μίλαγε και πολύ στη διαδρομή. Η Σουζάνα κοίταζε τον ήλιο που ετοιμαζόταν να πέσει καθώς πλησίαζαν στην πόλη και έφερνε και πάλι στη μνήμη της τις πολύ όμορφες στιγμές που έζησε εκείνη την ημέρα. Άραγε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να περάσει τόσο ευτυχισμένες στιγμές με τον Τέρρυ; Εκείνος δεν έδειχνε ποτέ παρόν στις βόλτες τους. Ήταν πάντα αφοσιωμένος στον δικό του κόσμο. Ένιωθε πως μαζί του δεν θα μπορούσε να περάσει ποτέ μια τόσο ευτυχισμένη μέρα και ήξερε κατά βάθος ότι πράγματι ήταν έτσι.

Γύρισε και κοίταξε τον Αλεχάνδρο που κοιτούσε απορροφημένος το δρόμο:

«Αλεχάνδρο;» είπε γλυκά.

Ο Αλεχάνδρο μόλις άκουσε αιφνίδια την τρυφερή φωνή της να καλεί το όνομά του κόντεψε να χάσει τον έλεγχο του αυτοκινήτου:

«Ορίστε;» τη ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να διατηρήσει την ευθεία πορεία του οχήματος.

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για όσα έκανες σήμερα. Ήταν μια πολύ όμορφη ημέρα για μένα».

Ο Αλεχάνδρο της χαμογέλασε:

«Εγώ σε ευχαριστώ για όσα κάνεις για την οικογένειά μου. Μια ασήμαντη εκδρομή δεν μπορεί να ανταμείψει την καλοσύνη σου».

«Για μένα δεν ήταν ασήμαντη Αλεχάνδρο. Δεν υπάρχουν ποτέ στη ζωή μου τέτοιες μέρες».

«Αξίζεις πολλές τέτοιες μέρες», είπε αυθόρμητα και αμέσως μετάνιωσε που είπε δυνατά τη σκέψη του.

Η Σουζάνα ανταπέδωσε αμέσως τη φιλοφρόνηση εγκάρδια:

«Μακάρι να υπήρχαν περισσότεροι καλοί άνθρωποι σαν εσένα Αλεχάνδρο».


	14. Chapter 14

Η Κάντυ έπεσε εξουθενωμένη στο κρεβάτι της. Άλλη μια κουραστική ημέρα είχε περάσει. Αυτή η κούραση όμως την ευχαριστούσε. Το να βοηθάει ανθρώπους να γίνουν καλά δεν ήταν ποτέ κάτι που την έκανε να βαρυγκωμεί. Γύρισε το κεφάλι της στο κομοδίνο και είδε το απόκομμα της εφημερίδας που είχε κρατήσει. Το πήρε στα χέρια της τρυφερά και κοίταξε τη φωτογραφία του Τέρρυ '_Αχ! Τέρρυ. Πόσο μου έχεις λείψει;_' Έφερε εικόνες στο νου της από τις μέρες του κολλεγίου, από τις διακοπές στη Σκωτία, το τρένο που τον έπαιρνε μακριά της και μετά στο νοσοκομείο… Ένα δάκρυ κύλησε από τα μάτια της. Κοίταζε και ξανακοίταζε τη φωτογραφία. Η σκέψη να πάει να τον δει φαινόταν κάθε μέρα και πιο δελεαστική. Με τη σκέψη του Τέρρυ η Κάντυ αποκοιμήθηκε.

* * *

Η Έλενορ μπήκε εξαντλημένη στο καμαρίνι της. Η παράσταση είχε τελειώσει, αλλά η ίδια ήταν πολύ κουρασμένη. Έβγαλε την περούκα της και την πέταξε άτσαλα σε μια καρέκλα, ενώ η ίδια σωριάστηκε σε μια άλλη. Ευτυχώς σε λίγο τέλειωναν οι παραστάσεις και η ίδια είχε υποσχεθεί στον εαυτό της μια περίοδο απόλυτης ξεκούρασης. Την επόμενη σαιζόν δεν θα ανέβαζε καμία παράσταση. Η πόρτα από το καμαρίνι χτύπησε:

«Εμπρός!»

Η πόρτα άνοιξε και εμφανίστηκε ο μικρός βοηθός του θεάτρου με μια αγκαλιά κόκκινα και λευκά τριαντάφυλλα:

«Αυτά είναι για σας», είπε και τα έδωσε στην ηθοποιό.

«Ευχαριστώ», είπε η Έλενορ παίρνοντας στα χέρια της την κάρτα και ανοίγοντάς την:

_Ήσουν εκπληκτική!  
Δ. Ρ. Γκράντσεστερ_

Η Έλενορ έσκισε την κάρτα και την πέταξε. Πήρε τα λουλούδια και νευριασμένα τα πέταξε μπροστά από την πόρτα του καμαρινιού της κλείνοντας την πόρτα με θόρυβο:

'_Πρέπει να προσπαθήσεις πολύ περισσότερο Ρίτσαρντ_', σκέφτηκε καθώς ξανακάθισε εκνευρισμένα στην καρέκλα της.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ που πλησίασε το καμαρίνι της είδε τα λουλούδια ριγμένα απ'έξω. Αποφάσισε ότι δεν έπρεπε να χτυπήσει και έκανε αναστροφή. Μπορεί να έχασε τη μάχη, αλλά ήταν αποφασισμένος να κερδίσει τον αγώνα.

* * *

Το επόμενο πρωινό η Κάντυ πήγε στο γραφείο του Άλμπερτ. Ο Άλμπερτ όπως πάντα ήταν εκεί από νωρίς:

«Κάντυ, τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη είναι αυτή μικρή μου;», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και αγκάλιασε την Κάντυ που είχε ήδη προσγειωθεί στην αγκαλιά του.

«Οι μπελάδες ήρθαν πρωί-πρωί να σε βρουν Άλμπερτ».

«Τι ετοιμάζεις πάλι;», ρώτησε καχύποπτα ο Άλμπερτ.

Η Κάντυ τον κοίταξε σοβαρά:

«Άλμπερτ, θέλω να τον δω».

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταξε διστακτικά:

«Είσαι έτοιμη;»

«Ναι Άλμπερτ είμαι. Θα πάω να τον δω στο θέατρο».

«Θα τον ειδοποιήσεις ότι πας;»

«Όχι-όχι! Δε νομίζω να μπορώ να του μιλήσω. Αλλά θα ήθελα πολύ να τον δω. Μετά βλέπουμε. Σκέφτομαι να πάω σύντομα».

«Θέλεις να πάμε παρέα αυτό το σαββατοκύριακο;»

«Άλμπερτ μπορώ να πάω και μόνη μου. Δεν θέλω να σε βάζω σε κόπο».

«Κανένας κόπος μικρή μου. Άλλωστε θα είναι μια ευκαιρία να δω και τις δουλειές στη Νέα Υόρκη».

«Ω! Άλμπερτ! Πότε θα σταματήσει να μιλάς για δουλειές;»

«Όταν θα έρθει εκείνη η μέρα θα είσαι η πρώτη που θα το μάθεις. Φρόντισε να είσαι έτοιμη την Παρασκευή το μεσημέρι. Εντάξει μικρή μου; Τα υπόλοιπα θα τα ρυθμίσω εγώ».

Το τρένο διέσχιζε γρήγορα τις αποστάσεις, όμως το ταξίδι ήταν μακρύ. Η Κάντυ κοίταζε έξω από το παράθυρό της το τοπίο χωρίς να μπορεί να αποσπάσει τη σκέψη της από τον Τέρρυ. Λαχταρούσε τόσο πολύ να τον δει! Ήξερε ότι δεν μπορεί ποτέ ξανά να είναι δικός της, αλλά παρόλα αυτά ήθελε να τον ξαναδεί. Να δει τα μάτια του να λάμπουν και να θαυμάσει την παράσταση. Άλλωστε όφειλε στον εαυτό της αυτή την παράσταση. Μια φορά τον είχε δει μόνο να παίζει και αυτό σε έναν μικρό ρόλο. Τώρα όμως ήταν πρωταγωνιστής. Όλο το Μπρόντγουαιη μίλαγε γι'αυτόν. Ήταν σίγουρη ότι ο Τέρρυ θα ήταν εξαίσιος ηθοποιός, αλλά ήθελε πολύ να μπορέσει να τον θαυμάσει και η ίδια.

Ο Άλμπερτ την παρακολουθούσε σιωπηλός. Τι κρίμα για αυτά τα δυο παιδιά να αγαπιούνται τόσο πολύ και όμως να μην μπορούν να είναι μαζί! Θυμήθηκε τον πόνο στα μάτια του Τέρρυ και μελαγχόλησε. Θυμήθηκε και ένα άλλο ζευγάρι γαλανά μάτια να κάθεται δίπλα του και να συζητάν ώρες ατελείωτες. Να τον πειράζει και να του χαμογελάει. '_Γιατί η μοίρα να είναι τόσο σκληρή με τους ανθρώπους;_' αναρωτήθηκε.

«Προσπάθησε να κοιμηθείς λίγο», είπε ανήσυχα στην Κάντυ.

«Ναι, Άλμπερτ θα προσπαθήσω», είπε η Κάντυ και ξαναχάθηκε στις σκέψεις της και στον ήχο του τρένου που ταξίδευε γρήγορα.

Ο Άλμπερτ άνοιξε την πόρτα του αυτοκινήτου και βοήθησε την Κάντυ να βγει. Η Κάντυ πέρασε το χέρι της γύρω από το μπράτσο του και τον ακολούθησε. Κατευθύνθηκαν αμέσως στο θεωρείο τους. Η Κάντυ προσπαθούσε να είναι όσο πιο διακριτική μπορούσε. Η καρδιά της χτύπαγε σαν τρελή. Όλα θύμιζαν όλο και περισσότερο τον Τέρρυ. Οι αφίσες έξω από το θέατρο, τα σχόλια του κόσμου στους διαδρόμους που μιλούσαν γι'αυτόν με θαυμασμό, το όνομά του γραμμένο με μεγάλα γράμματα.

Έκατσε στο θεωρείο δίπλα στον Άλμπερτ. Ο κόσμος είχε αρχίσει να γεμίζει τα καθίσματα. Καλοντυμένοι κύριοι και κυρίες μίλαγαν μεταξύ τους για την παράσταση που έκλεψε τις εντυπώσεις και για τον Γκράντσεστερ που κέρδισε τις καλύτερες κριτικές του κοινού με την ερμηνεία του. Η πολυτέλεια του θεάτρου ήταν εντυπωσιακή. Η Κάντυ σκέφτηκε πόσο διαφορετικός ήταν ο χώρος από το θέατρο του Ρόκστοουν. Η καρδιά της γέμισε με υπερηφάνεια για τον Τέρρυ καθώς σκεφτόταν ότι σε τέτοια θέατρα του αρμόζει να είναι πρωταγωνιστής.

Τις σκέψεις τις διέκοψαν τα φώτα που έσβησαν σιγά-σιγά. Η καρδιά της άρχισε να χτυπά σαν τρελή. Δεν είδε από την πρώτη σκηνή να εμφανίζεται και αυτό την έκανε να αγωνιά περισσότερο.

Ο Τέρρυ εμφανίστηκε επιβλητικός στη σκηνή. Με ορθωμένο ανάστημα και καθαρή φωνή μάγευε τους θεατές που τον παρακολουθούσαν αποσβολωμένοι. Ανάμεσα όμως στο κοινό σήμερα ήταν και δυο σμαραγδένια μάτια που δεν έπαψαν στιγμή να τον θαυμάζουν.

Η Κάντυ τον κοίταγε μαγεμένη. Αν τον θυμόταν όμορφο, σήμερα της φαινόταν ωραιότερος. Τα γαλαζοπράσινα μάτια του ήταν λαμπερά. Η φωνή του μια μελωδία στα αυτιά της. Τον θαύμαζε και δάκρυα έτρεχαν από τα μάτια της. Δάκρυα χαράς που τον έβλεπε μετά από τόσο καιρό. Χαράς που ο Τέρρυ έδινε μια άριστη ερμηνεία. Δάκρυα λύπης που μπορούσε να τον βλέπει μόνο από μακριά. Που ποτέ ξανά δεν θα μπορούσε να νιώσει τα χέρια του να την τυλίγουν. Που ποτέ ξανά δεν θα μπορούσε να ακούσει τη φωνή του να καλεί το όνομά της.

Η Κάντυ δεν σταμάτησε να κλαίει ούτε λεπτό. Πόσο της είχε λείψει ο Τέρρυ! Πόσο πολύ τον αγαπούσε ακόμα! Η καρδιά της πόναγε μόνο που τον αντίκρισε. Και τι δεν θα 'δινε για να την έπαιρνε και πάλι στην αγκαλιά του.

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταγε να κλαίει απαρηγόρητη ανήμπορος να κάνει κάτι για να απαλύνει τον πόνο της. Μόλις τελείωσε η παράσταση, η Κάντυ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε:

«Πάμε Άλμπερτ;»

«Δεν θα πας να τον δεις;»

«Δεν μπορώ να τον δω Άλμπερτ!», είπε η Κάντυ και η φωνή της μόλις που ακουγόταν.

«Καταλαβαίνω μικρή μου. Ακολούθησέ με», της είπε και η Κάντυ στηρίχτηκε επάνω του.

«Άλμπερτ. Σ'ευχαριστώ που είσαι εδώ. Τελικά δεν θα μπορούσα να το κάνω μόνη μου».

«Πάντα κάπου εδώ κοντά θα είμαι για σένα μικρή μου», την καθησύχασε ο Άλμπερτ.

Ο Τέρρυ έπιασε μια κίνηση στο πρώτο θεωρείο στο τέλος της παράστασης. Θα μπορούσε να είναι ο οποιοσδήποτε, αλλά ο Τέρρυ ήταν σχεδόν σίγουρος ότι είδε τη φιγούρα του Άλμπερτ. Υποκλίθηκε στο κοινό και αποχώρησε από τη σκηνή.

* * *

Γύρισε στο καμαρίνι του. Και αυτή η παράσταση είχε πάει καλά. Ίσως πιο καλά από άλλες. Άλλαξε ρούχα και έκατσε μπροστά στον καθρέφτη. Έμεινε για ώρα να κοιτάζει αφηρημένος το είδωλό του. Σήμερα κάτι παράξενο του συνέβαινε. Ένα βάρος στο στήθος. Ένας πόνος στην καρδιά του. '_Κάντυ_', σκέφτηκε, '_που να είσαι απόψε φακιδομουτράκι μου;_'

Έβαλε ένα ποτήρι ουίσκι και το ήπιε μονομιάς. Έβγαλε τα ρούχα που μόλις είχε φορέσει και βολεύτηκε στον καναπέ. Απόψε δεν ήθελε να φύγει από το θέατρο. Δεν ήθελε να γυρίσει σπίτι του. Δεν ήθελε να δει κανέναν. Απόψε ήθελε να μείνει μόνος στο καμαρίνι του. Έβγαλε από την τσέπη του την παλιά φυσαρμόνικα και ξεκίνησε να παίζει έναν παλιό σκωτσέζικο μελαγχολικό σκοπό.

* * *

Η Έλενορ μπήκε και πάλι στο καμαρίνι της μετά την παράσταση. Έκπληκτη είδε και πάλι μπροστά της μια αγκαλιά άσπρα και κόκκινα τριαντάφυλλα. Χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένη. Δεν υπήρχε κάρτα, αλλά εκείνη ήξερε από ποιον ήταν. Πριν δυο βδομάδες ο Ρίτσαρντ της είχε στείλει μια ίδια αγκαλιά λουλούδια. Η ίδια εκνευρισμένη τα είχε πετάξει. Όλη την επόμενη εβδομάδα ο Ρίτσαρντ συνέχισε να της στέλνει λουλούδια, χωρίς κάρτα, τα οποία όλα είχαν την ίδια τύχη με τα πρώτα.

Μετά όμως τα λουλούδια σταμάτησαν. Για μια βδομάδα δεν είχε νέα του. Σκέφτηκε αμέσως ότι αυτό ήταν. Ο Ρίτσαρντ απογοητεύτηκε και τα παράτησε. Αυτό κατά βάθος την είχε πληγώσει. Σκεφτόμενη σαν μια γυναίκα πληγωμένη και προδομένη, ήθελε να νιώσει ότι ο Ρίτσαρντ θα χρειαζόταν να κάνει μεγάλη και επίπονη προσπάθεια για να την ξανακερδίσει.

Σήμερα όμως τα λουλούδια εμφανίστηκαν ξανά. Δεν μπορούσε να σκεφτεί για ποιον λόγο ο Ρίτσαρντ είχε εξαφανιστεί όλη την εβδομάδα, αλλά αυτή τη φορά, αποφάσισε να τα κρατήσει. Έκοψε ένα κόκκινο μπουμπούκι και το στερέωσε στο ντεκολτέ της.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ πέρασε έξω από το καμαρίνι της και είδε ότι τα λουλούδια αυτή τη φορά δεν είχαν τσαλαπατηθεί αλλά τα είχε κρατήσει. Χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος και απομακρύνθηκε διακριτικά. Το σχέδιό του μπορεί και να είχε πάει καλά. Μετά από μια βδομάδα απόρριψης ο Ρίτσαρντ σκέφτηκε ότι θα ήταν καλό να αποχωρήσει για λίγο. Να της αφήσει χώρο και χρόνο να σκεφτεί και γιατί όχι, να τον αναζητήσει και η ίδια. Είχε επανέλθει και πάλι δειλά, αλλά μόλις δεν είδε τα λουλούδια του στο πάτωμα αναθάρρεψε.

Την επόμενη ημέρα της έστειλε μια νέα ανθοδέσμη. Μεγαλύτερη αυτή τη φορά, αλλά πάντα με κόκκινα και λευκά τριαντάφυλλα. Η κάρτα έγραφε:

_Θα ήθελες να δειπνήσεις μαζί μου;  
Ρ.Δ. Γκράντσεστερ _

Όταν ο Ρίτσαρντ είδε ότι και αυτή η ανθοδέσμη δεν είχε καταλήξει στο πάτωμα χαμογέλασε πλατιά. Αποχώρησε και πάλι χωρίς να την ενοχλήσει. Είχε πάρει την απάντηση στο ερώτημά του άλλωστε.

* * *

Ο Ρίτσαρντ σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα του, φίλησε το χέρι της Έλενορ, τράβηξε την καρέκλα της για να κάτσει και έκανε νόημα στο σερβιτόρο για να παραγγείλουν:

«Είσαι εκθαμβωτική Έλενορ. Σε ευχαριστώ που δέχτηκες να βγεις μαζί μου», της είπε προσπαθώντας να χρησιμοποιήσει όλη του γοητεία.

«Ω! Ρίτσαρντ. Ας μην κρυβόμαστε πίσω από το δάχτυλό μας. Είμαι εδώ μόνο και μόνο επειδή θεωρώ ότι μια πιθανή ανθρώπινη επαφή μεταξύ μας θα έκανε καλό στον Τέρρυ, ο οποίος μας χρειάζεται και τους δυο μας περισσότερο από ποτέ».

Ο Ρίτσαρντ ακολουθώντας τους ρυθμούς της συζήτησης που επέλεγε η Έλενορ τη ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον:

«Συμβαίνει κάτι στο παιδί μας;»

Η Έλενορ ένιωσε την καρδιά της να χτυπάει ακούγοντας τις λέξεις '_παιδί μας_', αλλά επέλεξε να προχωρήσει:

«Όχι κάτι καινούργιο βέβαια. Ο τυφώνας 'Σουζάνα' δεν λέει να τον εγκαταλείψει μέχρι να τον ισοπεδώσει τελείως».

«Ποια είναι η Σουζάνα;»

«Έλα τώρα Ρίτσαρντ; Μην μου πεις ότι είσαι τόσο πολύ μακριά από τη ζωή του γιού σου;»

Ο Ρίτσαρντ ντράπηκε με την πρόταση της Έλενορ, αλλά η ίδια δεν έδωσε σημασία στα συναισθήματά του. Άρχισε να του εξιστορεί το ατύχημα της Σουζάνα και την τροπή που είχε πάρει η ζωή του Τέρρυ από εκείνη την ημέρα:

«Ω Ρίτσαρντ! Πρέπει να κάνεις κάτι! Μίλησέ του, σταμάτησέ τον. Ο Τέρρυ είναι τυφλωμένος από το καθήκον του απέναντι στη Σουζάνα. Δεν καταλαβαίνει ότι καταστρέφει τη ζωή του. Χώρισε με την Κάντυ αλλά η καρδιά του είναι ακόμα μαζί της. Και θα είναι για πάντα. Έχει χάσει το ενδιαφέρον του για τα πάντα. Απλά αφήνει τις μέρες να κυλούν χωρίς να νοιάζεται για τίποτα. Πεθαίνει η ψυχή του κάθε μέρα. Δεν αντέχω να τον βλέπω να πονά και να βουλιάζει όλο και περισσότερο σε έναν συναισθηματικό βούρκο που σύντομα θα τον σκεπάσει ολόκληρο και δεν θα έχει μείνει τίποτα από αυτόν».

Ο Ρίτσαρντ την παρακολουθούσε σα χαμένος. Άκουγε τη δική του ζωή να ξαναπερνά από μπροστά του μόνο που αυτή τη φορά ήταν ο γιος του αυτός που θυσίαζε την αγάπη του και καταδίκαζε τον εαυτό του στο αέναο κενό.

«Έλενορ, θα κάνω ότι περνάει από το χέρι μου. Στο υπόσχομαι. Δεν ήξερα τι πάει να κάνει. Νόμιζα ότι την αγαπούσε αυτή την κοπέλα. Έτσι διάβασα στις εφημερίδες. Είναι τόσο μικρός! Δεν ξέρει που πάει να μπλέξει. Δεν θα το επιτρέψω να περάσει έτσι τη ζωή του και κάθε μέρα να μετανιώνει για όσα έκανε. Και πολύ περισσότερο. Να μετανιώνει για όσα τελικά δεν έκανε».

Η Έλενορ τον άκουγε συγκινημένη. Έπιασε το χέρι του και τον κοίταξε ειλικρινά στα μάτια:

«Σε ευχαριστώ Ρίτσαρντ».

Ο Ρίτσαρντ έκλεισε με το άλλο χέρι του το δικό της και της απάντησε:

«Έλενορ, θέλω να με πιστέψεις όταν σου λέω ότι θα κάνω ότι είναι δυνατόν για να είμαι σωστός πατέρας δίπλα του. Έκανα τόσα λάθη μαζί του … Και με μας … Αλλά τώρα θα προσπαθήσω να διορθώσω όσα διορθώνονται. Και πίστεψέ με, αυτή τη φορά δεν με νοιάζει το κόστος Έλενορ!»

Ο Ρίτσαρντ βρήκε την ευκαιρία να της μιλήσει:

«Ξέρεις ότι δεν είναι μόνο ο Τέρρενς αυτός που θέλω να κερδίσω, αλλά κι εσύ. Είμαι έτοιμος για να κάνω ότι χρειαστεί, αρκεί να σας έχω και πάλι και τους δυο κοντά μου».

Η Έλενορ τράβηξε απαλά το χέρι της από το δικό του και του απάντησε χωρίς να μπορεί να τον κοιτάξει εύκολα στα μάτια:

«Δεν ξέρεις τι μου ζητάς Ρίτσαρντ! Δεν είναι τόσο απλά τα πράγματα. Δεν πίστευα ποτέ ότι θα σε ξανασυναντήσω. Δεν μπορείς να έρχεσαι από το πουθενά και να μου ζητάς το αδύνατο. Θέλω χρόνο. Κατάλαβέ με…»

«Και θα έχεις όσο θελήσεις. Άσε με μόνο να είμαι κοντά σου. Σου υπόσχομαι να είμαι πάντα διακριτικός».

Η Έλενορ ένευσε καταφατικά. Ο Ρίτσαρντ χαμογέλασε πλατιά και της είπε:

«Ξέρεις πως ονομάζεται κάποιος που δίνει ελπίδα σε έναν άνθρωπο που έχει απελπιστεί; Άγγελος. Κι εσύ είσαι ο δικός μου άγγελος Έλενορ».

Η Έλενορ του χαμογέλασε. Ο Ρίτσαρντ συνέχισε:

«Τώρα όμως πρώτη προτεραιότητα είναι ο Τέρρενς».


	15. Chapter 15

Το καλοκαίρι είχε πια μπει και η Κλαρίτα είχε μειώσει τα μαθήματά της μετά από παρότρυνση της Σουζάνα. Όσο κι αν η ίδια χρειαζόταν την Κλαρίτα για παρέα, ήταν ανένδοτη στο ότι η μικρή θα πρέπει να ξεκουραστεί για να αρχίσει και πάλι με όρεξη τα μαθήματά της.

Η Κλαρίτα όμως ερχόταν και έβλεπε τη Σουζάνα. Αυτές οι ώρες ήταν πάντα ευχάριστες με τις δυο κοπέλες να περνάνε όμορφα.

Σήμερα όμως η Κλαρίτα δεν θα ερχόταν και η Σουζάνα καθόταν όρθια πια στο παράθυρο. Απολάμβανε να κοιτάζει τη '_θέα από ψηλά_' όπως έλεγε και όσο μπορούσε στεκόταν μόνη της στα δεκανίκια της.

Ο Τέρρυ θα ερχόταν να τη δει σήμερα, αλλά αυτό πια δεν της ήταν αρκετό. Αυτή τον αγαπούσε τόσο πολύ, αλλά αυτός ήταν πάντα ψυχρός και τυπικός. Ευγενικός, πρόθυμος, αλλά απών. Είχαν περάσει σχεδόν δυο χρόνια από το ατύχημα. Όσες προσπάθειες κι αν έκανε έπεφταν πάντα στο κενό. Και μέχρι πριν λίγο καιρό η συμπεριφορά του Τέρρυ δεν την ενοχλούσε. Της φαινόταν φυσιολογική. Τώρα πια όμως! Τώρα η Σουζάνα είχε μέτρο σύγκρισης. Τα μάτια του Αλεχάνδρο επάνω της δεν της άφηναν περιθώριο για να μην μπει στον πειρασμό της σύγκρισης.

'_Άραγε ο Τέρρυ θα με κοιτάξει ποτέ όπως με κοιτάζει ο Αλεχάνδρο;_', ήταν πια η μόνιμη σκέψη που βασάνιζε το μυαλό της Σουζάνα.

Έφερε και πάλι στο νου της εικόνες από το παρελθόν. Τον προβολέα, τα φώτα του χειρουργείου, την Κάντυ στην ταράτσα του νοσοκομείου. Η σκέψη της πάγωσε εκεί. Η Κάντυ. Ο Τέρρυ δεν είχε καταφέρει να τη βγάλει από το μυαλό του. Ήταν σίγουρη γι'αυτό η Σουζάνα. Πόσο τυχερή ήταν η Κάντυ που την αγάπαγε ο Τέρρυ! Κάθε μέρα που πέρναγε έβλεπε τα μάτια του Τέρρυ να είναι το ίδιο κενά και το ίδιο άδεια. Ο Τέρρυ δεν είχε καταφέρει να την ξεχάσει και ακόμα χειρότερα, η Σουζάνα πια φοβόταν ότι στο πρόσωπό της ο Τέρρυ έβλεπε ότι αυτή ήταν η αιτία να χωρίσει με την Κάντυ για να μείνει μαζί της. Θα μπορούσε ποτέ ο Τέρρυ να της το συγχωρέσει και να προχωρήσουν μαζί; Θα μπορούσε άραγε να την ερωτευτεί;

Τις σκέψεις της διέκοψαν τα βήματα της μητέρας της:

«Σουζάνα. Κοριτσάκι μου. Κοίτα τι σου έφερα. Ένα καινούργιο φόρεμα», είπε χαρούμενη η κυρία Μάρλοου.

«Τι να το κάνω κι άλλο φόρεμα μαμά;», αναρωτήθηκε η Σουζάνα.

«Για σήμερα που θα δεις τον Τέρρυ. Μόλις σε δει με αυτό θα σου ζητήσει αμέσως να παντρευτείτε», εξήγησε η μητέρα της.

«Αχ, ναι καλέ μαμά! Αυτό τον εμπόδιζε να το κάνει μέχρι τώρα. Το ότι δεν είχα αυτό το φόρεμα», είπε ενοχλημένη η Σουζάνα.

«Σουζάνα, πως μου μιλάς έτσι;»

«Πως σου μιλάω μητέρα;»

«Μη θυμώνεις κοριτσάκι μου. Εγώ θέλω μόνο το καλό σου!»

«Και ποιο είναι το καλό μου μητέρα; Να παντρευτώ έναν άντρα που δεν με αγαπάει;»

«Μα πως το λες αυτό; Ο Τέρρυ σε περιποιείται και σε πηγαίνει βόλτα».

«Και είναι αυτό αρκετό για να παντρευτώ τον Τέρρυ μαμά;».

«Σουζάνα, μη σου μπαίνουν ιδέες. Με τον Τέρρυ πρέπει να παντρευτείτε. Δεν μπορεί να σε αφήσει έτσι».

«Η συνταγή ενός πετυχημένου γάμου», σχολίασε η Σουζάνα και γύρισε το βλέμμα της λυπημένη και πάλι προς το παράθυρο. Όλα έμοιαζαν τόσο λάθος!

* * *

Η ώρα που ο Τέρρυ έπρεπε να συναντήσει τη Σουζάνα πλησίαζε. Ο Τέρρυ εκνευρισμένος βημάτιζε στο μικρό του δωμάτιο. Ήταν ως τώρα συνεπής σε όλα τα ραντεβού του. Ποτέ του δεν την άφησε να περιμένει, αλλά σήμερα δεν μπορούσε να τη δει. Δεν ήθελε να τη δει. Δεν άντεχε να την αντικρίσει.

Νιώθοντας ότι δεν έχει άλλη επιλογή της έστειλε ένα σύντομο σημείωμα:

_Σουζάνα  
Λυπάμαι, αλλά σήμερα δεν θα μπορέσω να σε συναντήσω. Υπόσχομαι σύντομα να επανορθώσω.  
Τέρρυ_

Μόλις το έστειλε με τον θυρωρό ένιωσε αμέσως ανακουφισμένος. Άναψε ένα τσιγάρο. Στη μνήμη του ήρθε και πάλι το όνειρό του τόσο ζωντανό! Αυτό το όνειρο που δεν τον άφησε να κοιμηθεί όλη νύχτα και που ακόμα ήταν αναστατωμένος.

Χόρευε ξέγνοιαστος στον λόφο του κολεγίου του Αγίου Παύλου με την Ιουλιέτα του ένα βαλς που ακουγόταν από μακριά. Ξαφνικά αυτός σταμάτησε. Κοίταξε τα πράσινα μάτια της και χωρίς να το σκεφτεί ακούμπησε τα χείλη της με τα δικά του. Σαν μια ζωή του φάνηκε αυτό το φιλί. Μόλις όμως άφησε τα τρυφερά της χείλη, αυτή γύρισε και τον κοίταξε χαμογελαστά:

«Μη σταματάς Τέρρενς. Πόσο μου έλειψε το καυτό φιλί σου!»

Ο Τέρρυ την αγκάλιασε πιο σφιχτά και την ξαναφίλησε. Ένιωσε τα χείλη της καυτά και το γλυκό φιλί της να τον μαγεύει.

Όμως άξαφνα ένιωσε στα χείλη του μια πίκρα. Το φιλί της δεν ήταν πια γλυκό αλλά πικρό σαν το φαρμάκι. Τα χείλη της πια τον πόναγαν όταν την άγγιζε. Τραβήχτηκε μακριά προσπαθώντας να απεγκλωβιστεί από τα χέρια της που τον έσφιγγαν σαν σίδερα. Άνοιξε τα μάτια του νιώθοντας απέχθεια και την είδε. Ήταν η Σουζάνα αυτή που φιλούσε πια και όχι η Κάντυ.

Πετάχτηκε απότομα στον ύπνο του και ένιωθε το κεφάλι του να πονάει. Άρχισε να παραμιλάει μόνος του μέσα στο σκοτάδι:

«Να πάρει Σουζάνα! Άσε με πια ήσυχο. Ούτε στα όνειρά μου δεν με αφήνεις να την έχω. Δεν σου ζήτησα ποτέ να κάνεις καμία θυσία. Χίλιες φορές να ήμουν νεκρός. Νεκρός. Γιατί και που είμαι ακόμα ζωντανός; Δεν υπάρχει ζωή μακριά της».

* * *

Ο Ρίτσαρντ αφού παρακολούθησε για μια ακόμη φορά την παράσταση του Τέρρυ πήγε να τον βρει στο καμαρίνι του. Προσπαθούσε να ξεκλέψει λίγο χρόνο από τον χρόνο του Τέρρυ. Ο Τέρρυ συνήθως ήταν απότομος, αλλά τουλάχιστον δεχόταν να τον δει και να κάνει μια μικρή ψευτοκουβέντα μαζί του.

«Έχεις γίνει τακτικός πελάτης μας εσύ. Θα πω του ταμία να σου κάνει έκπτωση στο εισιτήριο».

«Μην μπαίνεις στον κόπο. Ξέρεις η οικογένειά σου έχει μεγάλη οικονομική άνεση, αλλά δείχνεις να το ξεχνάς».

«Η οικογένειά μου είμαι εγώ και εγώ δεν έχω ιδέα για ποια άνεση μιλάς».

«Τότε καλά θα κάνεις να είσαι καλός στη δουλειά σου, αφού σκοπεύεις να ζεις από αυτήν».

«Αυτό κάνω ήδη και χωρίς τη δική σου συμβουλή».

«Δε νομίζω Τέρρενς. Σήμερα ήσουν αφηρημένος στη σκηνή. Σου συμβαίνει κάτι γιε μου;»

Ο Τέρρυ έφερε στο νου του και πάλι το όνειρο με τη Σουζάνα. Όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε δεν μπορούσε να σβήσει την εικόνα από το μυαλό του. Ο πατέρας του είχε δίκιο ότι ήταν αφηρημένος. Του έκανε εντύπωση που μπόρεσε να το ξεχωρίσει. Μια τέτοια συζήτηση όμως δεν θα την έκανε με τον Ρίτσαρντ:

«Τι έγινε Δούκα; Έγινες και κριτικός θεάτρου τώρα;»

«Με τόσες παραστάσεις που έχω δει, θα μπορούσα να γίνω και κριτικός».

«Για πες μου λοιπόν. Τι λάθη έκανα απόψε στο σανίδι;», είπε ειρωνικά ο Τέρρυ.

«Σημασία έχουν τα λάθη εκτός σανιδιού Τέρρενς και όχι στο σανίδι. Δυστυχώς εκτός σανιδιού κάνεις πολύ περισσότερα από'ότι στο σανίδι».

Ο Τέρρυ κοίταξε ψυχρά τον πατέρα του:

«Τι θες να πεις; Αν θες να πεις κάτι πες το ξεκάθαρα», φώναξε εκνευρισμένος.

«Μην εκνευρίζεσαι. Δεν είμαι εδώ για να μαλώσουμε».

«Και γιατί είσαι εδώ;»

«Για να βεβαιωθώ ότι δεν θα κάνεις τα ίδια λάθη που έκανε ο πατέρας σου στη ζωή του».

Ο Τέρρυ ένιωθε απειλή από τα λόγια του. Ήξερε ότι ο πατέρας του είχε δίκιο και ότι η κουβέντα άλλαζε τροπή. Ο Δούκας ήταν αποφασισμένος να του πει όσα ήθελε να πει, αλλά ο Τέρρυ δεν ήταν έτοιμος να τα ακούσει:

«Να μην σε κρατάω άλλο Δούκα. Μπορείς να πηγαίνεις».

Ο Ρίτσαρντ χωρίς να πει τίποτε άλλο σηκώθηκε, καληνύχτισε και έφυγε. Ήξερε ότι καταβάθος είχε πετύχει το σκοπό του.


	16. Chapter 16

«Πότε φεύγεις τελικά Κάντυ;», ρώτησε ο Τζων κατά τη διάρκεια του μεσημεριανού.

«Αύριο. Με το πρωινό τρένο».

«Πρέπει να είσαι πολύ χαρούμενη που αρραβωνιάζεται η φίλη σου».

«Δεν μπορώ να στο περιγράψω Τζων. Η Πάτυ έχει περάσει τόσο δύσκολες στιγμές που της αξίζει κάθε ευτυχία».

«Σε όλους αξίζει η ευτυχία».

«Ναι βέβαια. Αλλά νομίζω ότι η Πάτυ προσπάθησε περισσότερο από άλλους για να μπορέσει να αρραβωνιαστεί τελικά τον Τομ».

«Η σειρά σου τώρα Κάντυ. Όλες οι φίλες σου τακτοποιήθηκαν. Σειρά σου να νοικοκυρευτείς».

«Μα πως σου ήρθε πάλι αυτό Τζων; Με φαντάζεσαι εμένα καλή νοικοκυρά; Όλο γκάφες θα κάνω! Ποιος θα θέλει να βάλει στο κεφάλι του τέτοιο μπελά σαν εμένα;», είπε η Κάντυ χαζογελώντας.

«Που ξέρεις Κάντυ, μπορεί να υπάρχει κάποιος που να θέλει».

«Που να είναι τώρα αυτός ο ανυποψίαστος καημένος;», συνέχισε εύθυμα η Κάντυ.

«Μπορεί να είναι απέναντί σου και να μην το βλέπεις Κάντυ», είπε ο Τζων και η Κάντυ σάστισε. Ο Τζων συνέχισε:

«Ποτέ δεν ξέρεις που μπορεί να σε περιμένει ο έρωτας...»

Η Κάντυ ένιωσε άβολα και ο Τζων που ήξερε πολύ καλά να κινείται, σηκώθηκε από το τραπέζι και της χαμογέλασε:

«Πρέπει να γυρίσω στους ασθενείς μου Κάντυ. Καλό ταξίδι να έχεις. Θα μας λείψεις εδώ γύρω. Εμένα τουλάχιστον σίγουρα θα μου λείψεις», είπε και απομακρύνθηκε χωρίς να πει ή να ακούσει άλλη κουβέντα.

* * *

Η Πάτυ έσφιξε την Κάντυ στην αγκαλιά της και έβαλε τα κλάματα:

«Κάντυ μου, δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω».

«Κι όμως θα πρέπει να συνηθίζεις την ιδέα. Σύντομα θα πρέπει να σε φωνάζουμε κυρία Τζόνσον».

«Είμαι τόσο ευτυχισμένη Κάντυ. Δεν το πίστευα ότι μπορούσα να ερωτευτώ ξανά, αλλά ο Τομ είναι τόσο καλός και υπομονετικός. Τρυφερός, αστείος... Νιώθω άλλος άνθρωπος δίπλα του. Πριν λίγο καιρό φοβόμουν τόσο πολύ ότι θα έμενα μόνη μου. Ότι δεν θα μπορούσα να ξαναερωτευτώ, αλλά τώρα νιώθω ότι η ζωή είναι όλη μπροστά μου. Να την περάσω με τον Τομ και να είμαστε πάντα μαζί».

«Πάτυ μου δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς πόσο χαίρομαι για σένα. Εύχομαι να είστε πάντα ευτυχισμένοι όπως σήμερα Πάτυ».

«Μακάρι να ήταν και η Άννυ μας εδώ».

«Ω! Η κυρία Κόρνγουελ δεν μπορούσε να ταξιδέψει γιατί ο γιατρός της το απαγόρεψε στην κατάστασή της. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι έχει δύσκολη εγκυμοσύνη, αλλά και αυτά είναι αναμενόμενα. Σε πέντε μήνες θα κρατάει το μωράκι της και θα τα έχει ξεχάσει όλα αυτά».

«Μου έγραψε ένα γράμμα όλο ευχές. Εύχεται να γίνει σύντομα ο γάμος μας και να μείνω έγκυος λέει, γιατί αυτή περνάει τις καλύτερες στιγμές της ζωής της».

«Ο Άρτσι έχει ξετρελαθεί με την ιδέα ότι θα γίνει μπαμπάς. Εύχεται να κάνουν αγοράκι για να το πουν Στήαρ».

Η Πάτυ σοβάρεψε.

«Συγνώμη Πάτυ. Δεν έπρεπε να το αναφέρω».

«Δεν πειράζει Κάντυ. Κανείς δεν λέει πως έπαψα να αγαπάω τον Στήαρ, όμως αυτός είναι μακριά και εγώ δεν ήθελα να είμαι μόνη. Τώρα ζεσταίνει ο Τομ την καρδιά του με την αγάπη του και τη φροντίδα του».

«Πάτυ μου χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ!»

«Εύχομαι σύντομα να νιώσεις κι εσύ το ίδιο Κάντυ».

Η Κάντυ χαμογέλασε:

«Ναι Πάτυ. Που ξέρεις; Μπορεί ο έρωτας να κάθεται απέναντί μας και να μην τον βλέπουμε...».

«Μπορεί...» γέλασε η Πάτυ, χωρίς όμως να ξέρει τι σκέψεις πέρναγαν από το μυαλό της Κάντυ.


	17. Chapter 17

Η Σουζάνα πήγε με το καροτσάκι της μέχρι το σαλόνι:

«Ρόμπερτ. Τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη;!»

«Σουζάνα, πόσο χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω;!»

«Μόλις μου είπε ο Τέρρυ ότι θέλεις να με επισκεφτείς δεν το πίστευα».

«Ήθελα να το κάνω από καιρό, αλλά με τις πρόβες και τις παραστάσεις… Θα στα έχει πει κι ο Τέρρυ. Καταλαβαίνεις τι γίνεται;»

«Το φαντάζομαι. Πως είναι τα πράγματα με τη δουλειά Ρόμπερτ; Η παράσταση πάει καλά μαθαίνω».

«Ευτυχώς ναι. Είχαμε τα προβλήματά μας, αλλά ευτυχώς όλα ξεπεράστηκαν. Έχω αναλάβει μία καινούργια συνεργασία του Θεάτρου μας. Ο διευθυντής κανόνισε να υποστηρίξουμε ένα 'παιδικό εργαστήρι' ηθοποιίας για το ίδρυμα των Άρντλευ. Ιδέα των ανθρώπων του ιδρύματος. Το επιτελείο του κυρίου Άρντλευ υποστηρίζει ότι μια τέτοια παρότρυνση για τα παιδιά μόνο θετικά μπορεί να επιφέρει. Ήδη οι δωρεές για τη λειτουργία αυτού του τμήματος έχουν ξεπεράσει τα λειτουργικά κόστη και έχουν καλύψει και κάποια από τα έξοδα των παραστάσεων».

«Το ίδρυμα του κυρίου Άρντλευ, σωστά;», είπε η Σουζάνα και το μυαλό της πήγε κατευθείαν στην Κάντυ.

«Ναι. Του κυρίου Άρντλευ. Ένας εξαιρετικός άντρας. Δυναμικός επιχειρηματίας, έξυπνος άνθρωπος, μα πάνω απ'όλα ευαίσθητος και με σεβασμό στον άνθρωπο. Σπάνια συναντάς στο δρόμο σου τέτοιες προσωπικότητες».

«Έχω ακούσει κι εγώ τα καλύτερα αλλά δεν είχα την τιμή. Φαίνεται ότι ο κύριος Άρντλευ έχει επιλέξει την καλύτερη ομάδα στο επιτελείο του. Δύσκολα βρίσκεις ανθρώπους να προάγουν τις τέχνες».

«Πράγματι Σουζάνα και σε διαβεβαιώ ότι συνεργάζεται μόνο με τους καλύτερους».

«Και πότε σκοπεύετε να λειτουργήσετε το νέο τμήμα;»

«Άμεσα. Λείπει βέβαια το βασικότερο, αλλά μετά από αυτό ξεκινάμε».

«Και ποιο είναι αυτό;»

«Ο άνθρωπος που θα αναλάβει τη λειτουργία του».

«Τίποτα το σημαντικό δηλαδή», αστειεύτηκε η Σουζάνα. «Και ποιος θα το αναλάβει;»

Ο Ρόμπερτ ξεροκατάπιε:

«Ξέρεις Σουζάνα, αυτό είναι μια δύσκολη υπόθεση. Χρειάζεται να είναι καλός ηθοποιός για να μπορέσει να δώσει σωστές βάσεις στα νέα παιδιά, υπομονετικός και καλός με τα παιδιά, με ενδιαφέρον… Κάποιος σαν κι εσένα δηλαδή Σουζάνα».

Η Σουζάνα τον κοίταξε απορημένη:

«Εμένα;»

«Ναι Σουζάνα. Εσένα. Είσαι άριστη ηθοποιός και ήσουν πάντα καλή με τα παιδιά. Μαθαίνω μάλιστα ότι ακόμα έχεις την τάση της διδασκαλίας μέσα σου. Δεν θα τολμούσα να το προτείνω στον κύριο Άρντλευ χωρίς να έχω πάρει τη δική σου έγκριση. Αλλά και σε σένα φοβόμουν να το προτείνω, λόγω… λόγω της κατάστασής σου. Όταν όμως ο Τέρρυ μου ανέφερε ότι κάνεις μαθήματα σε ένα παιδάκι σκέφτηκα ότι θα μπορούσε να σε ενδιαφέρει η πρότασή μου».

«Δεν ξέρω Ρόμπερτ. Με βρίσκεις απροετοίμαστη».

«Το ξέρω Σουζάνα αλλά σου ζητάω να το σκεφτείς καλά. Θα είναι μια εξαιρετική ευκαιρία για σένα να επιστρέψεις στο θέατρο και να απασχολείσαι με μικρά παιδιά. Να μην αναφέρω βέβαια και τη δική μου σιγουριά που σου έχω απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη ότι θα τα καταφέρεις και ότι θα είμαι ήσυχος για τη λειτουργία του τμήματος».

'_Συν του ότι δεν θα πρέπει να είμαι όλη μέρα κλεισμένη εδώ μέσα_' σκέφτηκε η Σουζάνα.

«Και ο κύριος Άρντλευ, δεν θα έχει αντίρρηση για την κατάστασή μου;»

«Σουζάνα, περίμενε μέχρι να τον γνωρίσεις για να καταλάβεις για τι άνθρωπο συζητάμε».

«Άσε μου λίγο χρόνο να το σκεφτώ Ρόμπερτ. Πότε μπορώ να σου απαντήσω;»

«Το συντομότερο θα ήταν ιδανικό, αλλά δεν θέλω να σε πιέσω. Πάρε όσο χρόνο χρειάζεσαι μέχρι να συμφωνήσεις».

Η Σουζάνα χαμογέλασε:

«Εντάξει Ρόμπερτ. Το κατάλαβα. Θα σου πω το συντομότερο. Σε ευχαριστώ για την ευκαιρία που μου δίνεις».

«Σουζάνα, την ευκαιρία την έχεις κερδίσει με την αξία σου προ πολλού. Δεν στην χαρίζει κανείς».

«Σε ευχαριστώ Ρόμπερτ», είπε η Σουζάνα και χαμογέλασε. Βαθειά μέσα της ήξερε ήδη την απάντηση. Έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι για τον εαυτό της. Δεν μπορούσε πια να περιμένει άλλο από τους άλλους να την νταντεύουν.

* * *

Οι πρώτες κρύες μέρες του Οκτώβρη είχαν έρθει. Αυτό το βράδυ ο Ρίτσαρντ και η Έλενορ έκατσαν στο σπίτι της Έλενορ. Άναψαν το τζάκι και έπιναν κρασί καθώς συζήταγαν για διάφορα θέματα. Τους τελευταίους 3 μήνες πέρναγαν αρκετό χρόνο μαζί. Πήγαιναν βόλτες, έτρωγαν μαζί, παρακολουθούσαν ανώνυμα παραστάσεις του Τέρρυ και έκαναν αρκετές κοινές εμφανίσεις. Ο Ρίτσαρντ τη φλέρταρε διαρκώς αλλά πάντα διακριτικά. Ένιωθε ανανεωμένος μαζί της και ήταν έτοιμος να ικανοποιήσει κάθε της επιθυμία. Η Έλενορ άφηνε πολύ αργά αλλά σταθερά τον Ρίτσαρντ να εισβάλλει στη ζωή της. Ήταν ακόμα επιφυλακτική, αλλά όλα όσα κάποτε την έκαναν να τον αγαπήσει και να τον ερωτευτεί ήταν ακόμα εκεί. Τα έβλεπε σχεδόν καθημερινά να την τυλίγουν και της ήταν αδύνατον να μην νιώσει και πάλι όσα κάποτε της χάρισαν την ευτυχία μαζί του.

Το βράδυ κύλαγε ευχάριστα και το μπουκάλι με το κρασί άδειαζε επικίνδυνα:

«Ξέρεις πόσα χρόνια έχω να περάσω τόσο καλά; Κρασί… Φωτιά… Καλή παρέα…»

«Δεν είναι και τόσο δύσκολα όλα αυτά Ρίτσαρντ. Πόσος καιρός να έχει περάσει;»

«Από τότε που μέναμε μαζί στη Σκωτία. Θυμάσαι;»

«Χμ! Και βέβαια θυμάμαι. Βάζαμε τον μικρό Τέρρυ για ύπνο και ξημερώναμε μπροστά στη φωτιά κάνοντας έρωτα».

Ο Ρίτσαρντ πλησίασε πολύ κοντά:

«Ελπίζω να θυμάσαι ευχάριστα εκείνες τις στιγμές».

«Η αλήθεια είναι πως τις θυμάμαι πολύ ευχάριστα».

«Ξέρεις πόσες φορές φαντάστηκα ότι ήμασταν μαζί στην Σκωτία, αγκαλιασμένοι να κάνουμε έρωτα;» ο Ρίτσαρντ πέρασε το χέρι του στη μέση της και την πλησίασε:

Η Έλενορ πρόλαβε μόνο να προφέρει το όνομά του προτού νιώσει τα χείλη του να ζητούν λαίμαργα τα δικά της.

Κι εκεί μπροστά στο αναμμένο τζάκι τους βρήκε το ξημέρωμα αγκαλιά να ξαναζούν ευτυχισμένοι τον έρωτα που δεν έζησαν τόσα χρόνια.

«Ρίτσαρντ», είπε η Έλενορ χουχουλιάζοντας στην αγκαλιά του κάτω από τη χνουδωτή κουβέρτα και κοιτάζοντας τη φωτιά.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ που χάιδευε τα μακριά μαλλιά της που έπεφταν στα γυμνά χέρια της τής έδωσε ένα φιλί στο κούτελο:

«Τι είναι άγγελέ μου;»

«Ήθελα να ξέρεις ότι σκεφτόμουν ότι δεν μπορώ να σε εμπιστευτώ ακόμα. Προσπαθώ πολύ, αλλά μου είναι δύσκολο να παραδοθώ τελείως. Υπάρχει κάτι που με κρατάει…», είπε η Έλενορ και η φωνή της έκρυβε μια πίκρα. Μια πίκρα που τη συνόδευε όλα αυτά τα χρόνια όταν ο Ρίτσαρντ την εγκατέλειψε με τόσο άσχημο τρόπο και πρόδωσε τη σχέση τους.

«Αυτό σκεφτόσουν;», ρώτησε ο Ρίτσαρντ συνεχίζοντας να της χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά: «Γιατί εγώ σκεφτόμουν ότι τελικά μπορώ να σε αγαπήσω ακόμα περισσότερο από ότι σε αγαπούσα Έλενορ. Θα χρειαστεί να περιμένεις πάρα πολύ αν νομίζεις ότι θα κάνω και πάλι τα ίδια λάθη που έκανα παλιά».

Η Έλενορ τον άκουγε ευτυχισμένη. Βαθειά μέσα της έλπιζε να έχει άδικο και ο Ρίτσαρντ να της το αποδείξει.

* * *

Ο Άλμπερτ έκαστε στο στρογγυλό τραπέζι του σαλονιού. Είχε φάει και είχε πιει πολλές φορές σε αυτό το τραπέζι. Πόσες αναμνήσεις αυτός ο χώρος; Πόσες όμορφες στιγμές είχε μοιραστεί με την Κάντυ!

«Λοιπόν Άλμπερτ, τι σε φέρνει στα μέρη μου;», ρώτησε η Κάντυ σερβίροντάς του το τσάι του.

«Μέρη σου; Έλπιζα ότι μπορούσα ακόμα να δικαιούμαι το 50%», είπε αστειευόμενος ο Άλμπερτ.

«Ω! Άλμπερτ. Μα και βέβαια. Και το 100% αν θέλεις. Το ξέρεις ότι αυτό το σπίτι είναι πάντα και δικό σου… Αν και δεν ξέρω γιατί να θες να ξαναστριμωχτείς σε ένα τόσο μικρό διαμέρισμα», είπε η Κάντυ χαζογελώντας.

«Αλήθεια Κάντυ δεν ξέρεις;», ρώτησε με παράπονο ο Άλμπερτ.

«Ε, καλά, και που ξέρω σε τι ωφελεί να στο υπενθυμίζω συνέχεια;», είπε η Κάντυ εύθυμα.

«Καλή μου Κάντυ!... Λοιπόν ο λόγος που ήρθα να σε δω είναι επαγγελματικός. Είχα μια επαγγελματική πρόταση και ήθελα να τη συζητήσω μαζί σου», είπε σοβαρά ο Άλμπερτ.

«Τόσο χάλια πάνε οι δουλειές Άλμπερτ;», τον πείραξε η Κάντυ.

Ξέσπασαν σε δυνατά γέλια, αλλά ο Άλμπερτ σύντομα σοβάρεψε:

«Μικρή μου είναι σοβαρό αυτό που ήρθα να σου πω».

«Εντάξει λοιπόν σε ακούω».

«Αφορά τη Σουζάνα Μάρλοου».

Η Κάντυ αμέσως έχασε το εύθυμο ύφος της.

«Τη Σουζάνα Μάρλοου;»

«Ναι Κάντυ. Ο σκηνοθέτης μου στο θέατρο, πρότεινε τη Σουζάνα ως ιδανική για να αναλάβει το παιδικό τμήμα θεάτρου του ιδρύματος. Μου έκανε τις καλύτερες συστάσεις. Μου εξήγησε ότι είναι μια ευκαιρία για αυτήν να προσπαθήσει να ξαναστηριχτεί στις δυνάμεις της».

«Και πρέπει να τη βοηθήσεις εσύ σε αυτό Άλμπερτ;», ρώτησε η Κάντυ με παράπονο.

«Γι'αυτό είμαι εδώ μικρούλα μου. Οι συστάσεις της είναι τόσο καλές που αν ήταν άλλη θα την είχα προσλάβει ήδη, αλλά τώρα, θα κάνω ότι μου πεις εσύ. Μία σου λέξη και ψάχνω για άλλη καθηγήτρια χωρίς κανέναν δισταγμό. Αν η παρουσία της σε ενοχλεί έστω και στο ελάχιστο θέλω να το ξέρω. Δεν θα έκανα ποτέ κάτι που μπορεί να σε πλήγωνε».

Η Κάντυ τον κοίταξε στα μάτια. Τα μεγάλα γαλάζια του μάτια της μίλαγαν με τόση ειλικρίνεια! Σκέφτηκε για λίγο. Κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο. Στη μνήμη της ήρθαν τα δακρυσμένα μάτια της Σουζάνα εκείνο το παγωμένο βράδυ στο νοσοκομείο, όταν προσπαθούσε να αυτοκτονήσει. Πόση απελπισία είχαν τα μάτια της! Πόσο σκληρές στιγμές να πέρναγε αυτή η κοπέλα έχοντας χάσει το πόδι της! Αν δεν ήταν η Σουζάνα ο Τέρρυ τώρα μπορεί να ήταν νεκρός. Η Κάντυ βούρκωσε. Πως θα μπορούσε να κρατάει κακία στη Σουζάνα που γλύτωσε τον αγαπημένο της από τον θάνατο, θυσιάζοντας την ακεραιότητά της; Πόσο άδικο θα ήταν να της στερήσει αυτή μια τέτοια ευκαιρία; Η Κάντυ σκούπισε βιαστικά στα μάτια της και γύρισε προς τον Άλμπερτ;

«Άλμπερτ, αν είναι τόσο καλή όσο λένε και κάνει καλό στις δουλειές σου να την προσλάβεις. Πως μπορώ να είμαι εγώ αυτή που θα της στερήσω την ευκαιρία να ορθοποδήσει; Δεν είναι σωστό Άλμπερτ. Καταλαβαίνεις; Πως θα είμαι εγώ ήσυχη αν της έχω στερήσει την ευκαιρία για να προχωρήσει μπροστά στη ζωή της; Άλλωστε όσο κι αν αυτό με πληγώνει, της χρωστάω πολλά. Της χρωστάω τη ζωή του Τέρρυ!»

Ο Άλμπερτ της έπιασε τρυφερά τα χέρια:

«Κάντυ γλυκιά μου, είσαι ένας πραγματικός θησαυρός. Το ξέρεις;»

«Μην το λες εσύ Άλμπερτ. Θα έκανες ακριβώς το ίδιο στη θέση μου!», είπε η Κάντυ χαμογελώντας του γλυκά.

* * *

Ο Τζωρτζ άνοιξε την πόρτα του Άλμπερτ οδηγώντας τη Σουζάνα στο γραφείο του. Ο Άλμπερτ σηκώθηκε αμέσως από τη θέση του. Πλησίασε τη Σουζάνα και την χαιρέτησε φιλώντας το χέρι της:

«Δεσποινίς Μάρλοου. Χαίρομαι που σας γνωρίζω».

Ο Άλμπερτ κοίταξε για μια στιγμή τη Σουζάνα. Από κοντά η νεαρή ηθοποιός ήταν εξαιρετικά όμορφη.

«Σας ευχαριστώ που με δεχτήκατε κύριε Άρντλευ», απάντησε με ένα αστραφτερό χαμόγελο η Σουζάνα.

Ο Άλμπερτ μπήκε στον πειρασμό να της κόψει τον πληθυντικό όπως συνήθιζε, αλλά προτίμησε να κρατήσει τα προσχήματα.

«Σας κάλεσα για να συζητήσουμε για τη θέση που σας πρότεινε και ο σκηνοθέτης μας στο 'παιδικό εργαστήρι'. Στο ίδρυμα Άρντλευ θεωρούμε εξαιρετικά σημαντική την όποια προσφορά στα μικρά παιδιά. Παιδιά που κατά κύριο λόγο δεν έχουν την οικονομική δυνατότητα από την οικογένειά τους και γι'αυτά είναι ευκαιρία ζωής να ξεκινήσουν και να πάρουν εφόδια που θα τα βοηθήσουν να χτίσουν το οικονομικό τους μέλλον…»

Η Σουζάνα παρατηρούσε προσεχτικά τον όμορφο άντρα που μιλούσε. Όσα κι αν της είχε πει ο Ρόμπερτ δεν την είχαν προετοιμάσει τόσο για την εξωτερική του ομορφιά αλλά και για τον ακέραιο χαρακτήρα του. Τελικά ο κύριος Άρντλευ ήταν καλύτερος όσο πέρναγε η ώρα.

«Σας ευχαριστώ κύριε Άρντλευ για την εμπιστοσύνη που δείχνεται στο πρόσωπό μου. Σας διαβεβαιώ ότι δεν θα σας απογοητεύσει η συνεργασία μας».

«Είμαι απολύτως σίγουρος δεσποινίς Μάρλοου. Έχω ήδη πάρει τις καλύτερες συστάσεις για εσάς».

«Από τον Ρόμπερτ…» είπε χαμογελαστά η Σουζάνα.

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταξε σκεφτικός. Πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα και συνέχισε:

«Και όχι μόνο…» είπε κάνοντας παύση.

Η Σουζάνα απόρησε προς στιγμή. Από πού αλλού θα μπορούσε να έχει πάρει συστάσεις ο κύριος Άρντλευ γι'αυτήν; Το μυαλό της δεν πήγε ούτε στην Κάντυ βέβαια αλλά ούτε και στον Τέρρυ αφού δεν γνώριζε καν τη σχέση μεταξύ των δύο αντρών.

«Στα πλαίσια μιας ειλικρινούς μεταξύ μας συνεργασίας δεσποινίς Μάρλοου θα ήθελα να σας ενημερώσω ότι την απόφαση για την πρόσληψή σας, την πήρα μαζί με τη θετή μου κόρη την οποία ήδη γνωρίζετε».

Τα μάτια της Σουζάνα άνοιξαν διάπλατα. Η Κάντυ; Είναι δυνατόν η Κάντυ να μεσολάβησε για να την προσλάβουν;

«Δεν ήθελα να προχωρήσω σε μία συνεργασία χωρίς να την έχει πρώτα εγκρίνει η ίδια. Εσείς καταλαβαίνετε ασφαλώς τους λόγους. Εφόσον λοιπόν ο Ρόμπερτ σας έχει ζωγραφίσει με τα πιο φωτεινά χρώματα και η Κάντυ επέμεινε για τις ικανότητές σας, δεν έχω παρά να σας καλωσορίσω στην οικογένεια των επιχειρήσεων των Άρντλευ».

Η Σουζάνα τον κοιτούσε έκπληκτη. Τραυλίζοντας σχεδόν τον ευχαρίστησε και βγήκε από το γραφείο. Ο Άλμπερτ δεν αισθανόταν περήφανος για όσα είπε αλλά ένιωθε ότι το όφειλε στην Κάντυ.

Η Σουζάνα γύρισε στο σπίτι της και κλείστηκε στο δωμάτιό της. Τα γαλάζια της μάτια γέμισαν με δάκρυα. Πόσο μικρή ένιωθε μπροστά στην Κάντυ; Πρώτα της έσωσε τη ζωή, μετά της παραχώρησε τον άντρα που αγαπούσε και τώρα της εξασφάλισε μια εξαιρετική δουλειά. Πόσο καλή και πονόψυχη μπορεί να είναι αυτή η κοπέλα; Η Σουζάνα αναλύθηκε σε κλάματα. Πως περίμενε τον Τέρρυ να την ξεχάσει και να την βγάλει από την καρδιά του όταν η ίδια βαθειά μέσα της τη θαύμαζε τόσο;

* * *

«Τι είπες Σουζάνα;» ο Τέρρυ γύρισε και την κοίταξε και τα μάτια του ήταν σκοτεινά. Η Σουζάνα στη σημερινή βόλτα του εξιστορούσε για τη νέα της δουλειά όταν άξαφνα του είπε ότι βοήθησε η Κάντυ να πάρει τη δουλειά.

«Ναι, Τέρρυ. Έτσι είναι. Σκέφτηκα ότι θα ήταν καλύτερα να το μάθεις από μένα κάτι τέτοιο».

Ο Τέρρυ αυθόρμητα φόρεσε και πάλι το απαθές προσωπείο που είχε πάντα όταν βρισκόταν μαζί της:

«Δεν θα έπρεπε να εντυπωσιάζομαι Σουζάνα. Αυτό το κορίτσι πάντοτε έχωνε τη μύτη της στις υποθέσεις των άλλων».

Βαθειά μέσα του ο Τέρρυ είχε ενοχληθεί γιατί δεν ήξερε πώς να ερμηνεύσει αυτή την κίνηση της Κάντυ. Ήθελε τόσο να βοηθήσει ή δεν ενδιαφερόταν καθόλου πια και της ήταν τόσο εύκολο να εγκρίνει μια τέτοια πρόσληψη; Η αγωνία για την απάντηση τον τρέλαινε. Κανείς όμως δεν μπορούσε να διαβάσει τις σκέψεις του. Ειδικά η Σουζάνα κι ας ήταν δίπλα του!


	18. Chapter 18

Η Σουζάνα είχε μόλις γυρίσει από το παιδικό εργαστήρι και ένιωθε πολύ κουρασμένη. Το νέο τμήμα πήγαινε πολύ καλά. Η Σουζάνα είχε αναλάβει την εκπαίδευση των παιδιών. Αγαπημένη της μαθήτρια η Κλαρίτα, που παρά τις αρχικές αντιρρήσεις της μητέρας της και του αδερφού της, η Σουζάνα είχε καταφέρει να τους πείσει ότι αυτά τα μαθήματα θα αποτελούσαν σπουδαία ευκαιρία για την μικρή. Δυσκολεύτηκε ιδιαίτερα να πείσει τον Αλεχάνδρο, αλλά ο ίδιος τελικά δέχτηκε όταν η Σουζάνα του πρότεινε να δουλέψει στο εργαστήρι ως βοηθός της και έτσι θα παρακολουθούσε από κοντά την εκπαίδευση της Κλαρίτα. Ο Αλεχάνδρο είχε ξαφνιαστεί με την πρόταση, αλλά αποτελούσε μιας πρώτης τάξεως ευκαιρία να περνάει πολύ χρόνο με τη Σουζάνα, αλλά να έχει και στο νου του την μικρή αδερφή του.

Τα παιδιά έδειχναν μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον και η Σουζάνα είχε επιλέξει να ανεβάσουν τη 'Στρίγκλα που έγινε αρνάκι΄. Ήξερε ότι την περίμενε σκληρή δουλειά με πρώτο θεατρικό τον Σαίξπηρ, αλλά ήταν αποφασισμένη να βάλει τα δυνατά της για να το πετύχει. Όλη μέρα ήταν στο εργαστήρι και τα απογεύματα δούλευε με το σενάριο έτσι ώστε να μπορεί να αποδοθεί από τους νεαρούς μαθητές της, αλλά να είναι και ευκολότερο για το μικρότερο κοινό.

«Σουζάνα», ακούστηκε η φωνή της κυρίας Μάρλοου.

«Ναι, μητέρα».

«Περιμένεις γράμμα;»

«Όχι κάτι συγκεκριμένο».

«Ήρθε αυτό για σένα σήμερα», είπε και της έδωσε τον φάκελο.

Η Σουζάνα άνοιξε το φάκελο και διάβασε το γράμμα. Τα μάτια της άνοιξαν διάπλατα και στα χείλη της διαγράφηκε ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο:

«Μαμά, μαμά», φώναξε δυνατά.

«Τι είναι κορίτσι μου; Τι συμβαίνει;»

«Είναι από το νοσοκομείο μαμά. Ο γιατρός Ντέϊβις με ενημερώνει ότι όλα είναι έτοιμα για το προσθετικό μέλος. Έχει φτάσει ήδη το μέλος στο νοσοκομείο και από εβδομάδα θα πρέπει να κλείσω ραντεβού. Μαμά! Το πιστεύεις; Επιτέλους. Ήρθε!»

Η κυρία Μάρλοου χαμογέλασε στα νέα. Βαθειά μέσα της δεν ήξερε αν έπρεπε όμως να λυπάται ή να χαίρεται. Από τη μία ήθελε να ξαναδεί τη Σουζάνα να μπορεί να περπατάει, ακόμα και με τη χρήση μαγκούρας, από την άλλη δεν ήξερε αν αυτή η καλυτέρευση θα οδηγούσε στον πολυπόθητο γάμο της κόρης της, μιας και έβλεπε ότι η Σουζάνα δεν έκανε τίποτα για να πιέσει τον Τέρρυ και εκείνος δεν συζήταγε ποτέ το θέμα του γάμου. Η ανεξαρτησία της Σουζάνα τώρα που θα έβαζε το προσθετικό μέλος φαινόταν απειλή για τα σχέδιά της.

* * *

«Σουζάνα, ήρθε ο Τέρρυ να σε πάρει».

«Ναι μητέρα έρχομαι».

Η Σουζάνα κοιτάχτηκε για μια τελευταία φορά στον καθρέφτη. Κοίταξε το είδωλό της και αχνογέλασε. Ένιωθε ότι αποχαιρετάει τον παλιό εαυτό της σήμερα. Πήγε προς το σαλόνι που την περίμενε ο Τέρρυ:

«Είσαι έτοιμη;»

«Ναι Τέρρυ είμαι».

Ο Τέρρυ την κατέβασε μέχρι το αυτοκίνητό του και οδήγησε μέχρι το νοσοκομείο:

«Δεν χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς Σουζάνα. Όλα θα πάνε καλά».

«Φοβάμαι Τέρρυ. Δεν ξέρω πως θα είναι να είμαι και πάλι όρθια».

«Θα το συνηθίσεις πολύ γρήγορα. Χαίρομαι πραγματικά που το πήρες απόφαση και που επιτέλους ήρθε το μέλος. Θα σε βοηθήσει και στη δουλειά σου. Θα δεις!»

Η Σουζάνα πρώτη φορά άκουγε τον Τέρρυ τόσο ομιλητικό απέναντί της και διέκρινε ένα ίχνος ενθουσιασμού:

«Θα με βοηθήσεις μέχρι να το συνηθίσω Τέρρυ;»

«Ασφαλώς και θα σε βοηθήσω Σουζάνα. Τι ερώτηση είναι αυτή;», απάντησε ο Τέρρυ και πάρκαρε το αυτοκίνητο έξω από το νοσοκομείο. Κατέβηκε από το αυτοκίνητο και βοήθησε τη Σουζάνα να κατέβει. Η Σουζάνα κοίταξε το μεγάλο κτίριο, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και είπε:

«Εντάξει Τέρρυ. Μπορούμε να πηγαίνουμε».

* * *

«Τέρρυ μωρό μου καλωσόρισες».

«Γεια σου μαμά. Ελπίζω να μην άργησα», είπε ο Τέρρυ και κινήθηκε προς το σαλόνι.

«Όχι καθόλου, πέρασε».

«Ομολογώ πως με έβαλες σε μεγάλο πειρασμό. Είμαι περίεργος να δω ποια είναι η μεγάλη έκπληξη και τι γιορτάζουμε σήμερα».

«Αυτό θα το μάθεις πολύ σύντομα», είπε η Έλενορ με πονηρό βλέμμα.

«Δεν ξέρω τι είναι, αλλά ότι κι αν είναι σε έχει κάνει να λάμπεις ολόκληρη», σχολίασε εύθυμα ο Τέρρυ.

«Απόψε Τέρρυ θα δώσω τη μεγάλη μου πρεμιέρα», του απάντησε η ηθοποιός και γύρισε προς την είσοδο του σαλονιού.

Στο σαλόνι ξεπρόβαλε ο Ρίτσαρντ, ο οποίος πλησίασε την Έλενορ και πέρασε το χέρι του γύρω από τη μέση της.

Ο Τέρρυ έμεινε άφωνος. Η εικόνα των γονιών του στον ίδιο χώρο ήταν κάτι που και ο ίδιος δεν μπορούσε ούτε στα όνειρά του να φανταστεί. Πόσο μάλλον να τους δει αγκαλιασμένους. Έτσι σαστισμένος τους κοίταγε χωρίς να μπορεί να αρθρώσει κουβέντα.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ χαμογέλασε και του ανακοίνωσε:

«Τέρρενς αγόρι μου, η μητέρα σου δέχτηκε να με παντρευτεί και να περάσει το υπόλοιπο της ζωής της μαζί μου, κάνοντάς με τον πιο ευτυχισμένο άνθρωπο του κόσμου».

Οι γονείς του κοιτάζονταν στα μάτια και γέλαγαν σαν μικρά παιδιά. Ο Τέρρυ δεν ήξερε πώς να αντιδράσει:

«Λοιπόν Δούκα, έτσι εύκολα στα συγχώρεσε όλα η μητέρα μου;», είπε απότομα ο Τέρρυ.

Και οι δύο ήταν προετοιμασμένοι για όλα τα πιθανά ξεσπάσματά του. Η ηθοποιός τον πλησίασε και του έπιασε το χέρι:

«Τέρρυ μωρό μου, στην αγάπη και στον πόλεμο, γίνονται πολλά πράγματα που δεν εξηγούνται με τη λογική. Δεν ξέρω γιατί, αλλά για μένα δεν υπάρχει κάτι πιο φυσικό από το να είμαι με τον πατέρα σου». Η ειλικρίνεια στη φωνή της προβλημάτισε τον Τέρρυ. Την κοίταξε που έλαμπε. Όλες της οι στεναχώριες, οι αποχωρισμοί και τα δάκρυα ήρθαν και πέρασαν αστραπιαία μπροστά από τα μάτια του. Μα πως μπορούσε αυτός να κρίνει μια γυναίκα που στερήθηκε τον άντρα που αγάπησε και το παιδί της για τόσο καιρό; Πως μπορούσε να κρίνει αυτός γιατί επέλεξε να νιώσει λίγη ευτυχία όταν η μόνη ζωή που είχε ήταν το θέατρο;

«Συγχωρέστε με. Δεν ξέρω τι με έπιασε. Δεν έπρεπε να μιλήσω έτσι σήμερα που εσείς γιορτάζετε. Εύχομαι να είστε καλά και ευτυχισμένοι. Ειλικρινά το εύχομαι», είπε δειλά ο Τέρρυ.

Ο Ρίτσαρντ τον πλησίασε:

«Ξέρω τα λάθη μου Τέρρενς και δεν περιμένω να είσαι με όλα τόσο επιεικής, αλλά ελπίζω να σου αρκεί ότι σκοπεύω να μην κάνω άλλα. Εσύ και η μητέρα σου είστε ότι σημαντικότερο υπήρχε πάντα στη ζωή μου και θέλω έστω και αργά να θεωρείς ότι είμαστε πια μια οικογένεια».

Ο Τέρρυ τον παρακολουθούσε σαστισμένος:

«Βάζεις τον εαυτό σου σε μεγάλους μπελάδες πατέρα. Τώρα πια είμαι σε ηλικία να την υπερασπιστώ αν αποφασίσεις να την ξαναπληγώσεις», είπε ο Τέρρυ με ένα ίχνος επίθεσης στη φωνή του.

«Και μόνο που σε ακούω να με φωνάζεις 'πατέρα' μου δίνει δύναμη να προσέχω ακόμα περισσότερο της κινήσεις μου γιέ μου».

Ο Τέρρενς συνειδητοποίησε ότι ασυναίσθητα τον αποκάλεσε 'πατέρα'. Ίσως τελικά αυτή η επανασύνδεση να μην ήταν τόσο άσχημη όσο τη φανταζόταν.

Η Έλενορ τον αγκάλιασε τρυφερά:

«Τέρρυ μωρό μου, σε ευχαριστώ που είσαι αυτός που είσαι. Σε ευχαριστώ που μας στηρίζεις. Να 'ξερες μόνο πόση σημασία έχει αυτό για μένα!»

Ο Τέρρυ ανταπέδωσε το αγκάλιασμα στη μητέρα του:

«Αρκεί να είσαι ευτυχισμένη», της είπε και χαμογέλασε στον πατέρα του. Αυτό το βράδυ για πρώτη φορά μετά από πολλά χρόνια ήταν όλοι μαζί μια οικογένεια.

* * *

Ο Τέρρυ γύρισε στο μικρό διαμέρισμά του. Τα συναισθήματα απόψε ήταν ανάμικτα. Χαιρόταν για την ευτυχία των γονιών του. Ήταν κάτι άλλωστε για το οποίο ο ίδιος είχε προσευχηθεί πολλές φορές, αλλά όσο μεγάλωνε και οι προσευχές δεν εισακούονταν, αντιθέτως, η κατάσταση χειροτέρευε με μια μάνα που δεν τον αναζήτησε ποτέ και έναν πατέρα να ήταν πάντα απών, τόσο έπαυε να ελπίζει σε θαύματα και η ευτυχισμένη εικόνα θόλωνε όλο και περισσότερο. Τώρα όμως ήταν αλήθεια. Οι γονείς του ήταν επιτέλους μαζί και ο ίδιος είχε μια οικογένεια. Αυτή η ανατροπή τον έβγαζε εκτός ισορροπίας.

Έβαλε ένα ουίσκι και άναψε τσιγάρο. Κάθισε και κοίταγε τον καπνό του τσιγάρου να ανεβαίνει αργά προς το ταβάνι.

Αυτή η νέα κατάσταση τον έβαλε σε σκέψεις. Ο πατέρας του, ένας άνθρωπος του καθήκοντος, παράτησε τα πάντα για να γυρίσει στη γυναίκα που πάντα αγαπούσε. Φαντάστηκε τον εαυτό του μετά από 20 χρόνια δυστυχισμένο στο πλευρό της Σουζάνα. Άραγε τότε θα είχε κι αυτός τη δύναμη να τα παρατήσει όλα και να πάει να βρει την αγαπημένη του Κάντυ; Η Έλενορ δεν έκανε ποτέ της οικογένεια. Οικογένειά της ήταν το θέατρο. Πόσο βολικό αυτό για τον Δούκα! Ο ίδιος όμως θα είχε ποτέ αυτή την ευκαιρία; Φαντάστηκε την Κάντυ αγκαλιά με έναν άλλον άντρα και τα δυο μικρά παιδάκια τους. Άνοιξε απότομα τα μάτια για να διώξει μακριά αυτή τη σκέψη. Κι αν δεν υπήρχε αύριο; Αν σήμερα ήταν όλα όσα είχε; Θα έκανε ότι έκανε κι ο πατέρας του; Θα τα παράταγε όλα για να γυρίσει στη γυναίκα που αγαπούσε ή τελικά ο ίδιος ήταν πιο δειλός και θα θυσίαζε τα πάντα; Τη ζωή του, την ψυχή του, την αγάπη του, στο όνομα του καθήκοντος.

Πήρε βιαστικά την πένα του και άρχισε να γράφει:

_Φίλε μου Άλμπερτ  
Σου γράφω δυο γραμμές για να σου ζητήσω μια χάρη. Δεν ξέρω αν είναι σωστό. Δεν ξέρω αν θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω, αλλά θα ήθελα να σου ζητήσω να μου δώσεις τη διεύθυνσή της.  
Με εκτίμηση,  
Τέρρενς Γκ. Γκράντσεστερ_

_

* * *

_

Η Κάντυ χάζευε έξω από το παράθυρο τη βροχή να σιγοπέφτει όταν άκουσε την πόρτα να χτυπάει. Δεν περίμενε επισκέψεις, αλλά υπέθεσε ότι μπορεί να ήταν ο Άλμπερτ και άνοιξε όλο χαρά:

«Τζων», είπε έκπληκτη.

«Καλησπέρα Κάντυ».

«Δεν σε περίμενα. Πέρνα μέσα. Εσύ είσαι σχεδόν μούσκεμα», είπε ανήσυχη η Κάντυ.

«Ναι. Ο χειμώνας πλησιάζει. Αυτά για σένα», είπε ο Τζων χαμογελαστός δίνοντάς της ένα μπουκέτο λουλούδια.

Η Κάντυ τα κοίταξε έκπληκτη:

«Ευχαριστώ. Θα φτιάξω τσάι να ζεσταθείς».

«Όχι Κάντυ, δεν χρειάζεται. Ήρθα απροειδοποίητα και ήρθα για λίγο μόνο. Δεν θα κάτσω πολύ. Ήθελα μόνο να σε δω και να σου μιλήσω», είπε ο Τζων.

Κάθισαν στο τραπέζι και η Κάντυ χαμογέλασε:

«Τζων θα πρέπει να προσέχεις πως κυκλοφορείς. Φαντάζεσαι να αρρωστήσεις; Ποιος θα σε προσέχει; Τα παιδάκια;»

Ο Τζων της χαμογέλασε εγκάρδια:

«Λοιπόν, έχω μια ιδέα για αυτό... Κάντυ, θα έχεις καταλάβει μέχρι τώρα ότι έχω κάποια αισθήματα για σένα. Ξέρω ότι δεν έχω μιλήσει ποτέ ανοιχτά για αυτά, αλλά νομίζω πως ήρθε η ώρα να σου πω ότι θα ήθελα να γίνεις γυναίκα μου».

Η Κάντυ τα έχασε.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να μου απαντήσεις αμέσως Κάντυ. Καταλαβαίνω ότι χρειάζεσαι το χρόνο σου. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι περνάμε πολλές ώρες μαζί και είναι όλες πολύ όμορφες. Εγώ ξέρω τι αισθάνομαι για σένα και δεν θα μου έδινε μεγαλύτερη χαρά τίποτε άλλο από το να δεχτείς να περάσεις τη ζωή σου στο πλάι μου. Αν κρυώσω να έχω εσένα να με περιποιείσαι και αν φοβηθείς να έχεις εμένα να στηριχτείς».

Ο Τζων σηκώθηκε, την κοίταξε στα μάτια, έπιασε το χέρι της και το φίλησε τρυφερά:

«Και τώρα που τόσο άτσαλα σου εξομολογήθηκα ότι σε αγαπώ, μπορώ να επιστρέψω σπίτι και να βάλω κάτι στεγνό επάνω μου, γιατί αν κρυώσω θα απαιτήσω πιο γρήγορα απάντησή σου», είπε γελώντας.

Η Κάντυ χαμογέλασε:

«Τζων...»

«Μην πεις τίποτα τώρα Κάντυ. Έχεις όσο χρόνο θέλεις να το σκεφτείς», είπε ο Τζων και αποχώρησε από το χώρο αφήνοντας την Κάντυ σαστισμένη. Μόλις της έκανε πρόταση γάμου ή της φάνηκε;


	19. Chapter 19

Ο Άλμπερτ κοίταξε την Κάντυ εξεταστικά. Καθόταν στον καναπέ του γραφείου του. Ένα περίεργο συναίσθημα τον είχε κατακλίσει. Ήταν απορημένος, λίγο λυπημένος, πολύ προβληματισμένος, αλλά όχι χαρούμενος. Όταν την είδε να μπαίνει πρωί-πρώι εντυπωσιάστηκε από την πρωινή επίσκεψη, αλλά τίποτα δεν τον προετοίμαζε για ότι θα ακολουθούσε:

«Κάντυ, δεν φανταζόμουν ποτέ ότι θα με προβλημάτιζε τόσο μια τέτοια κουβέντα από σένα. Φανταζόμουν ότι αυτή την απόφασή σου θα μου την ανακοίνωνες με δάκρυα χαράς στα μάτια. Ότι θα άστραφτε το χαμόγελό σου. Ότι θα άκουγα μέχρι εδώ την καρδιά σου να χτυπάει. Ότι θα σε άκουγε όλο το κτίριο από τη χαρά. Κοίτα πως είσαι Κάντυ; Λες και σε πάνε για κρεμάλα. Δεν είναι αυτή η έκφραση μιας γυναίκας που θέλει να παντρευτεί τον εκλεκτό της!»

«Μα γιατί Άλμπερτ; Ο Τζων είναι ένας εξαιρετικός άνθρωπος. Είναι ευγενικός, καλός, τρυφερός, άριστος στη δουλειά του, πετυχημένος, με χιούμορ, όμορφος, με αγαπάει και ενδιαφέρεται για μένα».

«Όλα αυτά είμαι κι εγώ Κάντυ. Γιατί δεν παντρεύεσαι εμένα;»

«Έλα Άλμπερτ. Μην με πειράζεις!»

«Δεν σε πειράζω. Προσπαθώ να σε κάνω να δεις κάποια πράγματα πιο καθαρά. Υπάρχει απόσταση που χωρίζει τον έρωτα από τη φιλία Κάντυ κι εσύ δεν μοιάζεις με άνθρωπο που βαδίζει σε αυτή τη διαχωριστική γραμμή».

«Αν όχι σήμερα, αύριο μπορεί Άλμπερτ...»

«Κι αν όχι; Κάντυ γιατί παίρνεις αυτή την απόφαση όταν τα πάντα επάνω σου φωνάζουν ότι δεν είσαι έτοιμη να την πάρεις;»

«Φοβάμαι να είμαι μόνη μου Άλμπερτ. Όλες μου οι φίλες έχουν τακτοποιηθεί. Εγώ είμαι μόνη μου. Τι άλλο έχω να περιμένω; Αν δεν είναι ο Τζων τότε ποιος θα είναι; Είμαι σε ηλικία γάμου και έχω μια εξαιρετική προσφορά. Τι με σταματάει από το να δεχτώ;»

«Η καρδιά σου Κάντυ. Αυτό σου λέει η καρδιά σου; Το όνομά του φωνάζει;»

«Η καρδιά μου Άλμπερτ παραλογίζεται. Το όνομα που φωνάζει είναι γραμμένο σε φωτεινές επιγραφές και σε αφίσες. Μέχρι εκεί μπορώ να δω αυτό το όνομα Άλμπερτ. Δεν είναι τίποτα περισσότερο από ένα όνειρο. Ένα άπιαστο όνειρο γραμμένο με φωτεινά θεατρικά γράμματα», η Κάντυ αποχωρίστηκε το ψυχρό ύφος της και η φωνή της έσπασε.

Ο Άλμπερτ την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του και η Κάντυ ξέσπασε επιτέλους σε λυγμούς:

«Κλάψε μικρούλα μου. Ξέσπασε. Βγάλε από μέσα σου αυτό που σε βαραίνει».

«Δεν μπορώ να είμαι μόνη μου Άλμπερτ. Δεν μπορώ να έχω τον Τέρρυ. Τι άλλο μου μένει να κάνω; Δεν υπάρχει ούτε μπροστά, ούτε πίσω. Υπάρχει η καλύτερη από τις υποχρεωτικές επιλογές και αυτή σκέφτομαι να ακολουθήσω».

«Το μόνο που ήθελα πάντα Κάντυ ήταν η δική σου ευτυχία. Νιώθω όμως ανήμπορος να σε βοηθήσω τώρα και αυτό είναι που με τρελαίνει».

«Μη στεναχωριέσαι για μένα Άλμπερτ. Να δεις που με τον καιρό όλα θα πάνε καλά. Ξέρεις κι εσύ ότι ο Τζων είναι εξαιρετικός χαρακτήρας».

«Κάντυ γλυκιά μου. Θα σε στηρίξω σε ότι κι αν αποφασίσεις».

«Το έχω ήδη αποφασίσει Άλμπερτ».

«Εγώ θα είμαι πάντα δίπλα σου. Αλλά οφείλω να σου πω ότι είμαι αντίθετος σε αυτή σου την απόφαση».

«Θα αλλάξεις γνώμη Άλμπερτ. Όπως θα αλλάξω κι εγώ αισθήματα».

Ο Άλμπερτ την έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά του. Όλα τα λεφτά που είχε, όλη η αγάπη που της είχε, όλες οι γνωριμίες, η δύναμη, τίποτα από όλα αυτά δεν μπορούσαν να τη βοηθήσουν τώρα και αυτό τον έκανε να νιώθει ακόμα μεγαλύτερο πόνο για την απόφασή της.

* * *

Η Κάντυ φόραγε ένα όμορφο φόρεμα και χαμογελούσε πλατιά. Ο Άλμπερτ είχε φροντίσει για την αίθουσα στο εστιατόριο που θα φιλοξενούσε τους αρραβώνες της. Η ίδια δεν ήθελε να γίνει στο μέγαρο των Άρντλευ. Ήθελε μόνο κάποιους πολύ κοντινούς φίλους και συγγενείς. Η Άννυ ήταν πια στον 7ο μήνα της εγκυμοσύνης της και η κοιλιά της είχε φουσκώσει πολύ. Ο Άρτσι δίπλα της. Ο Άλμπερτ και ο Τζων με τον αδερφό του (μιας και οι γονείς του δεν προλάβαιναν να έρθουν σε τόσο σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα από την ειδοποίηση του Τζων). Η Κάντυ είχε πει στην Πάτυ να κάτσει με την κυρία Πόνυ που δεν ένιωθε πολύ καλά τελευταία και ότι θα ερχόταν μια και καλή στον γάμο της.

Ο Άλμπερτ έκανε την πρόποση:

«Σήμερα δεν είναι μια συνηθισμένη παραμονή Χριστουγέννων. Ο Τζων Μπάουερ και η Κάντυ Γουάιτ Άρντλευ, ενώπιων αγαπημένων φίλων δίνουν λόγο και αρραβώνα για γάμο».

Ο Τζων σηκώθηκε χαμογελαστός, πέρασε ένα όμορφο δαχτυλίδι στα χέρια της Κάντυ και την φίλησε τρυφερά στα χείλη. Η Κάντυ σάστισε. Ο Τζων, πολύ διακριτικός, δεν την είχε φιλήσει ποτέ πριν. Σήμερα αυτό το πρώτο φιλί της φαινόταν τόσο παράξενο! Δεν θύμιζε τα βελούδινα χείλη του Τέρρυ. Δεν έμοιαζε με εκείνο το πρώτο και μοναδικό φιλί που είχε νιώσει. Δεν ένιωθε όπως μια γυναίκα που ετοιμαζόταν να παντρευτεί έπρεπε να νιώθει.

Η έμπειρη αντρική ματιά του Άλμπερτ διάβασε αμέσως τη σκέψη της. Ο Τζων ευχαρίστησε τους καλεσμένους και η Κάντυ συνέχισε να φοράει ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο. Τα μάτια της όμως ήταν κενά. Το μυαλό της ταξίδευε αλλού. Αλλιώς την είχε φανταστεί αυτή την ημέρα. Αλλά μόνο την είχε φανταστεί… Και μόνη της. Πάντα μόνη της. Ο Τέρρυ δεν ήταν ποτέ μαζί της. Τώρα ο Τζων ήταν πρόθυμος να της προσφέρει σιγουριά και προστασία και η Κάντυ δεν ήθελε να τα στερηθεί αυτά. Πήρε το ποτήρι με τη σαμπάνια και ήπιε μια γουλιά. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της _'Αντίο αγαπημένε μου'_, σκέφτηκε και άφησε ένα δάκρυ να κυλήσει στα μάγουλά της. Ένιωσε το χέρι του Τζων να της χαϊδεύει το μάγουλο:

«Δεν χρειάζεται να συγκινείσαι τόσο Κάντυ», της είπε τρυφερά.

Η Κάντυ τον κοίταξε στα μάτια και του χαμογέλασε γλυκά. Τι τρυφερός που ήταν ο Τζων! Τι καλύτερο θα μπορούσε να περιμένει;

Όταν η βραδιά τελείωσε ο Άλμπερτ πήγε σε ένα μπαρ και ήπιε. Απόψε η συγκίνηση τον είχε νικήσει. Πόναγε πολύ που έβλεπε σήμερα την Κάντυ να αρραβωνιάζεται έναν άντρα που δεν αγαπάει. Πόναγε που ο ίδιος ήταν τόσο αδύναμος για να τη βοηθήσει. Πόναγε που για μια ακόμη φορά η μοίρα είχε κάνει τους ανθρώπους παιχνιδάκια της και έπαιζε ζάρια με τις καρδιές τους. Πόναγε γιατί εξάρες δεν έφερε απόψε κανείς.


	20. Chapter 20

Ο Τέρρυ ένιωθε το κορμί του να ζεσταίνεται από τον δυνατό ήλιο που έλαμπε από πάνω του. Με τα μάτια κλειστά αισθανόταν ένα ελαφρύ ζεστό αεράκι να χαϊδεύει το πρόσωπό του και το μαλακό γρασίδι να καλωσορίζει το σώμα του. Αυτό το Σκωτσέζικο καλοκαιρινό απόγευμα είχε κάτι μαγικό.

Τη γαλήνη της σκέψης του διέκοψε το γάργαρο γέλιο της. Άνοιξε τα μάτια του και την αναζήτησε. Άκουσε τη φωνή της από μακριά να φωνάζει το όνομά του:

«Τέεεεεεερρυυυυυ. Τέεεεερρυυυυυ».

Μόλις τον πλησίασε την άκουσε να του χαμογελά:

«Τέρρυ υπναρά, πάλι σε πήρε ο ύπνος;»

Ο Τέρρυ άπλωσε το χέρι του και την τράβηξε προς το μέρος του. Η Κάντυ προσγειώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του και άρχισε να τον χτυπάει στο στήθος:

«Άσε με ήσυχη τεμπέλη κι έλα να κολυμπήσουμε στη λίμνη».

Ο Τέρρυ τη διέκοψε βάζοντας τα χείλη του στα δικά της. Η Κάντυ τον αγκάλιασε και ανταποκρίθηκε στο φιλί του με πάθος. Χάιδεψε με τα ακροδάχτυλά της το πρόσωπό του. Άφησε απαλά τα χείλη του και του είπε:

«Είναι αργά πια για μας αγάπη μου… πολύ αργά…», κι εξαφανίστηκε μέσα από την αγκαλιά του…

Ο Τέρρυ πετάχτηκε από το κρεβάτι του ιδρωμένος. Λαχανιασμένος προσπαθούσε να ανακτήσει την αναπνοή του. Ένιωσε ένα δάκρυ να καίει το μάγουλό του. Δεν ήταν το χάδι της αυτό που ένιωσε αλλά το δάκρυ του. Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι του και έριξε νερό στο πρόσωπό του. Άναψε ένα τσιγάρο.

Πλησίασε το παράθυρο. Έξω χιόνιζε. Κοιτούσε το χιόνι να πέφτει σκεφτικός. Πέρασε η ώρα… Έκατσε μπροστά στο γραφείο του. Έβγαλε μια κόλα χαρτί και άρχισε να γράφει:

_Αγαπημένη μου Κάντυ_

_απόψε το βράδυ δεν μπορώ να κοιμηθώ. Κοιτάζω από το παράθυρο το χιόνι που πέφτει πυκνό και βλέπω ακόμα αχνά τα βήματά σου να σβήνουν στο σκοτάδι. Δύο χρόνια έχουν περάσει από την τελευταία φορά που τα χέρια μου αγγίξαν τα δικά σου, που ένιωσα το σώμα σου κοντά στο δικό μου, που μύρισα τα μαλλιά σου, που κοίταξα μέσα στα δακρυσμένα μάτια σου και είδα μόνο εμένα. Κι όμως... μου φαίνεται σαν χτες! Ακόμα σε βλέπω μόλις κλείσω τα μάτια μου να μου χαμογελάς. Η μορφή σου πιο ζωντανή από ποτέ βρίσκεται συνέχεια μπροστά μου, μαζί μου, μέσα μου.__  
__Δεν ξέρω γιατί σου γράφω απόψε. Έχω τόση ανάγκη να μοιραστώ μαζί σου αυτά που σκέφτομαι. Είσαι ο καθρέφτης μου και ξέρω πως μόνο σε σένα θα μπορούσα να ανοίξω την ψυχή μου.  
Δεν σε έχω βγάλει στιγμή από το μυαλό μου. Κάθε βράδυ η μορφή σου με ακολουθεί στις παραστάσεις μου. Κάθε νύχτα νιώθω ζωντανός παίζοντας θέατρο και έχοντας εσένα πάντα μαζί μου. Μόνο εκείνες τις ώρες μπορώ να είμαι εγώ. Όταν έχω κοντά μου ότι αγάπησα και αγαπάω περισσότερο σε ετούτη τη ζωή. Εσένα Ιουλιέτα μου και το θέατρο.  
Η ζωή μου κυλάει τόσο ήρεμα! Απλά και καθημερινά. Πάει καιρός από τότε που κατάφερα να ξανασταθώ στα πόδια μου. Και το χρωστάω σε σένα αυτό. Σε σένα. Που όσο μακριά μου κι αν είσαι μόνο η σκέψη σου είναι αρκετή για να με κάνει να ελπίζω. Να ελπίζω πως μια μέρα, τυχαία σε κάποιο δρόμο, θα μπορέσω να αντικρύσω ξανά τα μάτια σου και το χαμόγελό σου. Ξέρω πως μέσα σε αυτά δεν θα υπάρχω πια εγώ. Μου φτάνει όμως να μπορέσω να σε δω για μια φορά ακόμη για να πάρω όλη τη δύναμη που χρειάζεται κανείς για να σηκώσει το βάρος ετούτης της ζωής.__  
__Πόσο θα ήθελα να ήμασταν πάλι πίσω στις ξέγνοιαστες μέρες του κολεγίου. Αν ήξερα.. μόνο αν ήξερα τότε πως θα κύλαγε η ζωή μου όλα θα ήταν αλλιώς. Θα σε είχα πάρει μαζί μου από τότε να φεύγαμε μακριά. Θα σου είχα πει χιλιάδες φορές πόσο σε αγάπησα. Θα είχα περάσει κάθε δευτερόλεπτο κοντά σου. Όμως και τώρα έχω πάντα στην καρδιά μου τις στιγμές που ζήσαμε παρέα.  
Δεν θα διαμαρτυρηθώ για τη ζωή μου. Έχω μάθει να ζω με τη Σουζάνα και να είμαι δίπλα της. Αφού κι αυτή διάλεξε να ζήσει τα υπόλοιπα χρόνια της δίπλα σε ένα άδειο κουφάρι, ας γίνει έτσι. Αν αυτή ήταν η μοίρα μου και το πεπρωμένο μου, δεν θα αντισταθώ. Μου φτάνει να ξέρω πως κάποτε αγάπησα και αγαπήθηκα από σένα. Κάποτε ένοιωσα τον απόλυτο έρωτα. Αυτόν που έρχεται μια φορά μέσα στη ζωή και που μας συντροφεύει για πάντα. Γιατί τα πάντα μου είσαι εσύ.__  
__Εύχομαι να υπήρχε ένας τρόπος να πέρναγα την υπόλοιπη ζωή μου μαζί σου, γιατί μόνο τότε θα είχε νόημα αυτή η ζωή. Εύχομαι να ήμουν τώρα κοντά σου. Εύχομαι... Στο μονοπάτι που τραβήξαμε όμως, εύχομαι απλά να μην έχεις ξεχάσει τις στιγμές που μοιραστήκαμε μαζί.  
Μην απαντήσεις ποτέ σε αυτό το γράμμα μου. Δεν θέλω να ξέρω τι σκέφτεσαι. Δεν θέλω να ξέρω αν με θυμάσαι ακόμα. Δεν θέλω να μάθω τη σκληρή αλήθεια μετά από τόσο καιρό. Άσε με να ζω στα όνειρά μου, ότι τάχα είσαι ακόμα δική μου, ότι τάχα θυμάσαι πόσο σε αγάπησα, ότι τάχα με σκέφτεσαι όσο εγώ... άσε με να το πιστεύω γιατί μόνο έτσι αντέχω να ζω._

_Αιώνια δικός σου__  
__Τέρρενς Γκ. Γκράντσεστερ_

_

* * *

_

Η Κάντυ διάβαζε και ξαναδιάβαζε το γράμμα του Τέρρυ. Από την ώρα που το πήρε έκπληκτη στα χέρια της απόψε μετά τη δουλειά, μόνο το διάβαζε. Ήξερε από το γράμμα που είχε λάβει από τη Σουζάνα ότι ο Τέρρυ ακόμα την αγαπούσε, αλλά αυτό ήταν πριν από τόσο καιρό! Σήμερα το διάβαζε από τον ίδιο. Δάκρυα κύλησαν και έκαψαν τα μάγουλά της. Το διάβαζε με λυγμούς. Και όταν πια κουράστηκε να κλαίει, το διάβαζε με πίκρα, και χαρά. Λίγη χαρά ότι ο Τέρρυ δεν έπαψε να τη σκέφτεται όπως κι αυτή άλλωστε. Αλλά η ζωή ήταν τόσο σκληρή μαζί τους! Αυτή έπρεπε να μάθει να ζει με τον Τζων και αυτός με τη Σουζάνα. Ήθελε πολύ να του απαντήσει, αλλά ήξερε ότι δεν έπρεπε. Άλλαξε γνώμη πολλές φορές. Επιχειρήματα υπήρχαν και για τις δυο της απόψεις. Κι όταν μετά από ώρες είχε κουραστεί να κλαίει, να σκέφτεται, να πονάει, πήρε μια κόλα χαρτί:

_Τρέμουν τα χέρια μου σαν διαβάζω το γράμμα σου καλέ μου. Τρέμει και η ψυχή μου στην ανάμνησή σου.  
Πως θα μπορούσα να μην σου απαντήσω; Πως θα μπορούσα να μην σου πω;  
Προσεύχομαι κάθε μέρα για σένα και για μένα. Προσεύχομαι για τη γαλήνη της ψυχής μας. Για τη δύναμη που χρειαζόμαστε σε αυτή τη ζωή. Πόσο δυνατός είσαι Τέρρυ που μου έγραψες αυτό το γράμμα; Εγώ σου είχα γράψει μα δεν βρήκα ποτέ τη δύναμη να στο στείλω, όμως τώρα, σαν καταιγίδα ήρθαν τα λόγια σου στη ζωή μου. Σαν καταιγίδα που από χρόνια περίμενα να 'ρθει και να ταράξει το τέλμα της ψυχής μου.  
Αν κοιτάξεις μέσα στα μάτια μου θα δεις ακόμα εσένα. Δεν έχει αλλάξει τίποτα Τέρρυ. Είσαι ακόμα εκεί. Είσαι ακόμα μέσα μου. Πάντα εσύ! Δεν προσπάθησα ποτέ να σε ξεχάσω. Δεν έβρισκα και δεν βρίσκω ακόμα το λόγο. Δεν θέλω να ξεχάσω τα όσα έχω νοιώσει για σένα. Είσαι κομμάτι της ζωής μου Τέρρυ και αυτό το κομμάτι μου έχω αποφασίσει να μην το αποχωριστώ ποτέ.  
Τι κι αν δεν είμαστε μαζί; Εγώ σε νιώθω πάντα δίπλα μου. Τα λαμπερά σου μάτια φωτίζουν το σκοτάδι της ψυχής μου και το χαμόγελό σου κάνει την καρδιά μου να χτυπά. Κάθε πρωί είσαι η πρώτη μου σκέψη και κάθε νύχτα η τελευταία μου. Και είναι τόσο όμορφη η ζωή μου Τέρρυ με σένα στην καρδιά μου!  
Διαβάζω πόσο καλά τα πας με την καριέρα σου και είμαι τόσο ευτυχισμένη για σένα. Είναι αστείο, αλλά νιώθω ότι όσο είσαι καλός στο θέατρο, η αγάπη μας δεν θα σβήσει ποτέ. Θα ζει κάθε μέρα στη σκηνή και τη νύχτα θα αποκοιμιέται στο καμαρίνι σου, περιμένοντας το επόμενο βράδυ να αναστηθεί ξανά.  
Μην αφήνεσαι καλέ μου να σε παρασύρει η λύπη! Μην αφήνεις άδειο το κουφάρι σου να πλανάται. Εσύ, που μόνο ζωή είχες μέσα σου να δώσεις! Σ'αγαπάω με όλη τη δύναμη της ψυχής μου. Σ'ευχαριστώ που μου έγραψες. Σ'ευχαριστώ που μου άνοιξες την ψυχή σου. Σε ευχαριστώ που με έφερες πάλι κοντά σου.  
Κι αν η μοίρα σε αυτή τη ζωή δεν μας άφησε να είμαστε μαζί, είναι μαζί οι καρδιές μας. Και αυτές δεν μπορεί να τις χωρίσει κανείς.  
_

_Αντίο λατρεμένε μου  
Θα ζεις για πάντα στην καρδιά μου  
Η δική σου Κάντυ Γ. Άρντλευ_


	21. Chapter 21

Όταν ο Τέρρενς συνειδητοποίησε ότι το ριγμένο κάτω από την πόρτα του γράμμα ήταν από την Κάντυ πάγωσε. Δεν περίμενε απάντησή της. Έλπιζε ότι δεν θα του απαντήσει ποτέ. Το κοίταξε για λίγο σκεφτικός. Ίσως δεν έπρεπε να το ανοίξει. Είχε μόνος του βάλει τον εαυτό του σε μια διαδικασία που ήταν ανυπόφορα επώδυνη, αλλά αυτός και μόνο αυτός ήταν υπεύθυνος γι'αυτό. Αυτός και η αδυναμία του να μείνει μακριά της. Έσκισε το φάκελο, πήρε το γράμμα της στα χέρια του και άρχισε να το διαβάζει.

Η καρδιά του Τέρρυ δεν χώραγε πια μέσα στο στήθος του. Συναισθήματα χαράς και λύπης, πικρίας και ευτυχίας τον πλημύρισαν. Το φακιδομουτράκι ακόμα τον αγαπούσε λοιπόν; Το γράμμα της το έλεγε ξεκάθαρα.

Πήρε τις σελίδες και τις έσφιξε στο στήθος του. Ένα χαμόγελο χαράχτηκε στα χείλη του. Δάκρυα χαράς κύλησαν από τα μάτια του. Δάκρυα ανακούφισης. Όλες του οι αγωνίες σβήστηκαν. Μπορεί να μην ήταν μαζί της. Μπορεί να τον πόναγε τόσο η απουσία της, αλλά αυτό το γράμμα... αυτό το γράμμα ήταν η ακτίνα φωτός που έσπαγε το σκοτάδι. Ήταν η ελπίδα ότι μπορεί όλα να μην είχαν χαθεί. Αν ξαναπροσπαθούσε; Αν τα τίναζε όλα στον αέρα και γύριζε κοντά της; Ξαφνικά όλα γύρω ήταν πιο όμορφα. Ήταν καλύτερα. Ήταν πιο φωτεινά.

Διάβασε το γράμμα και πάλι. Ήθελε να βεβαιωθεί ότι δεν ήταν της φαντασίας του τα λόγια της. Οι σελίδες όμως δεν άλλαζαν. Όσα γράφτηκαν ανεξίτηλα με το μελάνι, ήταν τα ίδια και ο Τέρρυ ένιωθε μετά από τόσον καιρό ότι υπήρχε ευτυχία και την κράταγε στα χέρια του. Του χτύπησε την πόρτα και τον έκανε να νιώσει ζωντανός. Ένιωθε και πάλι γεμάτος συναισθήματα. Η άδεια ψυχή του πλημύρισε με αυτά και ήταν τόσα που νόμιζε και ο ίδιος ότι δεν μπορούσε να τα αντέξει.

* * *

Την ησυχία του δωματίου έσπασε μια δυνατή κραυγή. Το κέντημα έπεσε από τα χέρια της και η Άννυ έπιασε την κοιλιά της. Στο πρόσωπό της ένας μορφασμός πόνου. Ο Άρτσι που διάβαζε την εφημερίδα του, πετάχτηκε και πήγε γρήγορα κοντά της:

«Άννυ μου, είσαι καλά;»

Τα μάτια της καθώς του απάντησε φανέρωναν πόνο, συγκίνηση, χαρά, αγωνία:

«Είναι ώρα Άρτσι!»

Ο Άρτσι ήθελε να χαμογελάσει αλλά η αγωνία δεν τον άφηνε. Τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί και την οδήγησε στο αυτοκίνητό τους.

Λίγες ώρες αργότερα ένα υγιέστατο αγοράκι είχε έρθει στον κόσμο. Ο Άρτσι έκλαιγε απαρηγόρητος στο νοσοκομείο. Πριν λίγο είχε κινδυνέψει να χάσει την αγαπημένη του πάνω στη γέννα, αλλά και το παιδί. Γιατροί και νοσοκόμες κατέβαλαν όλες τις δυνατές προσπάθειες. Ο Άλμπερτ και η Κάντυ δεν έφυγαν από το πλευρό του. Αν αγαπούσε την Άννυ, σήμερα που παραλίγο να τη χάσει συνειδητοποίησε ότι την αγαπάει περισσότερο. Φώναξε, εκνευρίστηκε, φοβήθηκε και τέλος προσευχήθηκε. Περίμενε λεπτά που έμοιαζαν με ώρες και τώρα η αγωνία του είχε τελειώσει. Ήθελε να τρέξει κοντά της αλλά οι γιατροί δεν τον άφηναν να τη δει. Έπρεπε να περιμένει μέχρι την επόμενη μέρα, αλλά γι'αυτόν πια ο χρόνος δεν είχε σημασία. Γιατί τώρα όλες οι ώρες και όλα τα λεπτά θα ήταν για τη γυναίκα του και το αγοράκι τους. Για τη δική του οικογένεια.

* * *

_Τι κι αν δεν είμαστε μαζί; Εγώ σε νιώθω πάντα δίπλα μου. Τα λαμπερά σου μάτια φωτίζουν το σκοτάδι της ψυχής μου και το χαμόγελό σου κάνει την καρδιά μου να χτυπά._' Το σφύριγμα του τρένου που έμπαινε στο σταθμό του Σικάγο επανέφερε τον Τέρρενς στην πραγματικότητα. Τα φώτα της πόλης τον έκαναν να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι το μακρύ ταξίδι του είχε τελειώσει. Κατέβηκε από το τρένο χωρίς αποσκευές. Δεν τις χρειαζόταν άλλωστε. Σε λίγες ώρες θα επιβιβαζόταν και πάλι στο πρωινό τρένο για Νέα Υόρκη.

Μπήκε σε μια άμαξα και έδωσε τη διεύθυνσή της στον αμαξά. Κοίταζε αδιάφορα τους δρόμους τριγύρω του. Τα γαλαζοπράσινα μάτια του ήταν χαμένα στο κενό. Λίγο πριν φτάσουν κατέβηκε και συνέχισε με τα πόδια. Όταν έφτασε έξω από το σπίτι της κοντοστάθηκε. Κοίταξε το κτίριο και προσπάθησε να μαντέψει ποιο θα ήταν το διαμέρισμά της. Ήταν αργά το απόγευμα και το σκοτάδι ήταν σύμμαχός του. Ακουμπισμένος δίπλα από ένα δέντρο, σχεδόν δεν διακρινόταν. Θα περίμενε μέχρι να τη δει σε ένα από αυτά τα παράθυρα ή μέχρι να γυρίσει από τη δουλειά της, ή μέχρι να ξεκινήσει για δουλειά. Κάπως θα την έβλεπε!

Η ώρα πέρναγε και το κρύο τύλιγε το κορμί του Τέρρυ. Ο ίδιος όμως δεν κρύωνε. Μια γλυκιά ζεστασιά ξεκίναγε από την καρδιά του και διατηρούσε ζεστό και το κορμί του. Ήταν η αγωνία του που έκανε την καρδιά του να χτυπά πιο δυνατά όσο πέρναγε η ώρα.

Δεν ήξερε αν είχε περάσει μία ή δύο ώρες, όταν άκουσε από μακριά το γέλιο της. Στην αρχή νόμιζε ότι ήταν παιχνίδι της φαντασίας του, αλλά σύντομα είδε τη φιγούρα της να πλησιάζει. Η γνώριμη φιγούρα δίπλα της ήταν σίγουρα του Άλμπερτ. Καθώς οι δυο τους πλησίαζαν μπορούσε πια να ακούσει και τη φωνή τους:

«...τέλος καλό όλα καλά. Μια μέρα θα μάθουμε ότι έσκασε από την κακία της κι εγώ πολύ θα το χαρώ Άλμπερτ», είπε η Κάντυ και έκανε μια αστεία γκριμάτσα.

«Θέλεις να σε ανεβάσω επάνω;», ρώτησε ο Άλμπερτ με ενδιαφέρον.

«Όχι Άλμπερτ. Μπορώ και μόνη μου. Ευχαριστώ για την παρέα. Αν και δεν θα έπρεπε να περπατάμε μέσα στο κρύο. Αν αρπάξεις κανένα κρύωμα η Ελίζα θα πει στη Θεία Ελρόυ ότι περπατάγαμε μαζί απόψε και τότε, ποιος τις ακούει πάλι;»

«Χαχαχα. Έχω καλή νοσοκόμα να με φροντίσει αν αρρωστήσω. Μη φοβάσαι».

«Καληνύχτα Άλμπερτ», είπε η Κάντυ και τον αγκάλιασε.

Ο Άλμπερτ τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο κεφάλι:

«Καληνύχτα μικρούλα μου. Θα σε δω αύριο το πρωί. Θα περάσω να σε πάρω με το αυτοκίνητο αυτή τη φορά».

«Εντάξει Άλμπερτ. Θέλω πολύ να ξαναδώ το μωράκι», φώναξε καθώς ανέβαινε τις σκάλες χαρούμενη.

Ο Τέρρυ στο σκοτάδι, ένιωθε τα δευτερόλεπτα να μοιάζουν με ώρες και αντίστροφα. Ο χρόνος είχε ένα περίεργο δικό του μοτίβο. Μόλις την είδε χάθηκε στις αναμνήσεις. Το γέλιο της τόσο ζωντανό, τα μάτια της τόσο φωτεινά, η φωνή της τόσο γλυκιά. Σαν να πέρασαν ώρες η μορφή της γέμιζε το μυαλό του με εικόνες. Νέες και παλιές. Όμως ήταν μόνο λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, αφού αυτό το απίθανο ζωντανό χαμόγελο πλησίαζε περισσότερο. Όταν την είδε στην αγκαλιά του Άλμπερτ, ένιωσε πως την είχε στη δική του αγκαλιά. Ένιωσε το κεφάλι της στο στήθος του και την ανάσα της στα χέρια του. Πόσο μεγάλωσε η φακιδομούρα του! Πόσο πιο όμορφη ήταν! Συναισθήματα και σκέψεις πέρναγαν με ταχύτητα φωτός. Ώσπου η μορφή της χάθηκε από μπροστά του.

Ο Άλμπερτ έμεινε να την κοιτάζει μέχρι που μπήκε μέσα και γύρισε να φύγει.

«Άλμπερτ», ακούστηκε μια φωνή να τον φωνάζει χαμηλόφωνα.

Ο Άλμπερτ σάστισε. Αυτή ήταν η φωνή του Τέρρυ. Ο Άλμπερτ κινήθηκε προς την πλευρά που άκουσε τη φωνή και ο Τέρρυ προχώρησε δυο βήματα ώστε να γίνει ορατός από τον φίλο του.

«Τέρρυ. Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ;», ρώτησε ο Άλμπερτ και τον κοιτούσε σαν χαμένος.

«Ήρθα να τη δω Άλμπερτ. Δεν άντεξα άλλο», εξομολογήθηκε ο Τέρρυ και μέσα του αισθανόταν ένα αίσθημα ενοχής που δεν μπόρεσε να φανεί πιο δυνατός και να μην έρθει να τη βρει.

«Θα ανέβεις επάνω;», το ύφος του Άλμπερτ ήταν ανήσυχο.

«Όχι. Φεύγω το πρωί. Ήθελα μόνο να την αντικρύσω για λίγο...»

«Θες να πάμε για ένα ποτό; Θες να μιλήσουμε;», ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον ο Άλμπερτ.

Ο Τέρρυ τον κοίταξε. Σήκωσε τα μάτια του ψηλά στο παράθυρο της που μόλις είχε ανάψει το φως και κοίταξε τη φιγούρα της. Χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος:

«Ναι. Πάμε», είπε και απομακρυνθήκαν.

Ο Άλμπερτ κοίταξε ανήσυχος τον Τέρρυ που καθόταν σιωπηλός στο μπαρ:

«Πως είσαι Τέρρυ;»

«Πονάει η μορφή της Άλμπερτ. Σαν το πιο αιχμηρό μαχαίρι. Σαν το πιο ακριβό φαρμάκι. Νομίζω ότι η ψυχή μου θα βγει. Δεν ξέρω πως κρατήθηκα και δεν έτρεξα να την αγκαλιάσω. Νόμιζα ότι θα ήμουν καλύτερα, αλλά οι πληγές άνοιξαν και τρέχουν ασταμάτητες φίλε μου», είπε ο Τέρρυ κάνοντας νόημα στον μπάρμαν για ένα ακόμα ποτό.

«Τέρρυ, αν θα μπορούσες να γυρίσεις το χρόνο πίσω, γνωρίζοντας ότι όλα αυτά που συμβαίνουν στη ζωή σου θα συνέβαιναν ούτως ή άλλως, θα επέλεγες να τη γνωρίσεις;»

Ο Τέρρυ σώπασε. Κοίταξε τον φίλο του και απάντησε:

«Χίλιες ζωές αν ήξερα ότι θα πονάω για να έχω το χαμόγελό της να ζεσταίνει την καρδιά μου, χίλιες φορές θα διάλεγα τον ίδιο δρόμο Άλμπερτ. Ξέρω ότι η ζωή μου είναι ένα μαρτύριο χωρίς αυτήν, αλλά τώρα που ξέρω τι χρώμα έχουν τα μάτια της, τώρα ξέρω ότι η ζωή δεν θα είχε κανένα νόημα αν δεν την είχα συναντήσει. Και τη ζωή μου θα έδινα για εκείνη Άλμπερτ. Αυτό που δεν μπορώ να δώσω είναι η ζωή των άλλων…»

Η φωνή του Τέρρυ έκρυβε παράπονο και πόνο φέρνοντας τη Σουζάνα στο νου του. Σβήνοντας τη μορφή της από το νου του συνέχισε:

«'_Χείλη, ένα τελευταίο φιλί...'_»

Ο Τέρρυ σήκωσε ψιλά το ποτήρι του:

«'_Αυτό για την αγάπη μου_'»... είπε και ήπιε το ποτό που μόλις είχε ακουμπήσει ο μπάρμαν μπροστά του.

«Τι εύκολα θα ήταν αν αυτό το ποτήρι είχε δηλητήριο Άλμπερτ! Όλα θα ήταν εύκολα τότε».

«Δεν θα το έκανες όμως αυτό Τέρρυ, έτσι δεν είναι; Το ξέρεις ότι θα στεναχωριόταν πολύ εκείνη», ρώτησε φοβισμένος ο Άλμπερτ.

«Ποιος είμαι εγώ Άλμπερτ για να τη στεναχωρήσω; Ποιος είμαι εγώ για να στερήσω τη χαρά από την καρδιά της;»

Ο Τέρρυ έφερε τη μορφή της στο νου του και αχνογέλασε:

«Μεγάλωσε το φακιδομουτράκι πια! Έγινε σωστή γυναίκα!», είπε με νοσταλγία στη φωνή του.

«Μια γυναίκα που σε αγαπάει Τέρρυ».

«Μια γυναίκα που την αγαπάω κι εγώ. Ξέρω ότι σου είχα πει ότι δεν θέλω να ξέρω Άλμπερτ, αλλά τώρα που έμαθα, τώρα πες μου. Σου έχει μιλήσει για μένα;», ρώτησε με αγωνία ο Τέρρυ.

Ο Άλμπερτ γέλασε:

«Δεν κάνει και τίποτε άλλο Τέρρυ. Όταν σε είδε...»

«Πότε με είδε;», διέκοψε ο Τέρρυ ξαφνιασμένος.

«Είχαμε έρθει ένα βράδυ στο θέατρο για να δει την παράσταση. Σε αγαπάει κι αυτή πολύ ακόμα. Δεν μπορεί να σε ξεπεράσει. Έχει προσπαθήσει τα πάντα, αλλά νομίζω ότι κάποια στιγμή δέχτηκε ότι ήταν αδύνατο και σταμάτησε να προσπαθεί».

Ο Τέρρυ έφερε στο μυαλό του εκείνη τη βραδιά που νόμιζε ότι είδε τον Άλμπερτ στο θεωρείο. Ο Άλμπερτ συνέχισε να μιλάει:

«Όταν σε είδε σχεδόν κατέρρευσε».

«Δεν ξέρω τι νιώθω πια. Χαρά που με αγαπάει ή λύπη που είμαι εγώ η αιτία που πονάει;»

«Απορώ με τόσο ποτό απόψε πως μπορείς να νιώθεις ακόμα», τον πείραξε ο Άλμπερτ και ο Τέρρυ χαμογέλασε:

«Ξέρεις τι λένε Άλμπερτ. Προσπαθώ να πνίξω τον πόνο μου στο ποτήρι, αλλά ξέρει πολύ καλό μπάνιο».

Οι δύο άντρες γέλασαν και ο Άλμπερτ προσπάθησε να ελαφρύνει λίγο το κλίμα.

Λίγο αργότερα πέρασαν κάτω από το σπίτι της καθώς γύριζαν από το μπαρ. Ο Τέρρυ ήταν τύφλα και ο Άλμπερτ σε λίγο καλύτερη κατάσταση προσπαθούσε να διατηρήσει και τους δυο τους σε μια ισορροπία:

«Συνέχισε εσύ Άλμπερτ. Εγώ θα μείνω λίγο εδώ».

«Τέρρυ είναι 3:30 το πρωί και κάνει ψωφόκρυο».

«Σε δυο ωρίτσες φεύγει το τρένο μου Άλμπερτ. Θα φύγω σε λίγο για το σταθμό».

Οι δύο άντρες αγκαλιάστηκαν εγκάρδια:

«Να προσέχεις τον εαυτό σου Τέρρυ».

«Κι εσύ Άλμπερτ», είπε ο Τέρρυ και προσγειώθηκε στα σκαλιά του κτιρίου.

«Πάω μήπως προλάβω να συνέλθω μέχρι το πρωί», είπε ο Άλμπερτ καθώς απομακρυνόταν.

«Προσπάθησε να μην πάρεις καμία μεγάλη απόφαση αύριο», τον πείραξε ο Τέρρυ.

Έβγαλε την παλιά φυσαρμόνικα και άρχισε να παίζει. Ο σκοπός στο μυαλό του ήταν θολός από το ποτό, αλλά τον είχε παίξει τόσες φορές, που έβγαινε σχεδόν από μόνος του ο ρυθμός.

Η Κάντυ χαμογέλασε στον ύπνο της. Ονειρεύτηκε ότι ήταν ξαπλωμένη στο γρασίδι στη Σκωτία και άκουγε τον Τέρρυ που έπαιζε φυσαρμόνικα.

«Τέρρυ!» ψέλλισε και άλλαξε πλευρό... '_Τ__ι γλυκό όνειρο!_'


	22. Chapter 22

Η Κριστίν κατέβηκε από το δωμάτιό της στο φουαγιέ. Ήταν μία η ώρα και πλησίαζε η ώρα που θα συναντούσε τον ξάδελφό της Τζων. Είχε πολλά χρόνια να τον δει. Ούτε ποτέ είχε τις κοντινότερες σχέσεις μαζί του, αλλά με τη μητέρα του είχε πάντα καλές επαφές και άλλωστε ήταν ανεπίτρεπτο να μην δει έναν συγγενή της ενώ βρισκόταν στην πόλη.

Ο Τζων ήταν ήδη στο φουαγιέ όταν εκείνη κατέβηκε. Τη χαιρέτησε χαμογελαστά και προχώρησαν προς το εστιατόριο για να πάρουν το μεσημεριανό τους.

«Ένα τραπέζι για τρεις παρακαλώ», ζήτησε ο Τζων καθώς μπήκε στο εστιατόριο.

Η Κριστίν τον κοίταξε με απορία και τον ρώτησε μόλις τακτοποιήθηκαν στις θέσεις τους:

«Περιμένουμε παρέα;»

Ο Τζων χαμογέλασε πλατιά:

«Αγαπητή ξαδέρφη θα μας συνοδεύσει και η αρραβωνιαστικιά μου σε λίγη ώρα. Θα έρθει αμέσως μόλις τελειώσει η βάρδιά της. Είναι νοσοκόμα», είπε περήφανα ο Τζων.

«Αρραβωνιαστικιά; Τζων συγχαρητήρια. Δεν είχα πληροφορηθεί τον αρραβώνα σου. Αυτό είναι υπέροχο! Θα χαρώ πολύ να γνωρίσω τη μέλλουσα σύζυγό σου».

Η συζήτησή τους κύλησε ευχάριστα και σύντομα δεν άργησε να εμφανιστεί και η Κάντυ στο τραπέζι. Ο Τζων σηκώθηκε και τη βοήθησε να κάτσει. Αμέσως σύστησε τις δύο γυναίκες:

«Αγαπητή μου, Κριστίν Σκοτ, ξαδέρφη μου. Κάντυ Γουάιτ Άρντλευ, αρραβωνιαστικιά μου».

Η Κάντυ πρότεινε το χέρι της χαρούμενη για να χαιρετήσει τη νέα γυναίκα. Εκείνη όμως έμεινε να την κοιτάει σαστισμένη. Το γλυκό της χαμόγελο έσβησε από τα χείλη της. Ξεροκατάπιε:

«Κάντυ Γουάιτ Άρντλευ, είπατε;», ψέλλισε η γυναίκα.

«Ναι», απάντησε η Κάντυ παρατηρώντας τη γυναίκα που άλλαξε χρώμα και ύφος απότομα. «Σας συμβαίνει κάτι;», ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον η Κάντυ.

«Όχι-όχι. Το όνομά σας μου θύμισε κάτι. Γνώριζα κάποτε έναν Άρντλευ...»

Η Κάντυ ξαναβρήκε αμέσως το χαμόγελό της:

«Α, βέβαια. Οι Άρντλευ είναι μεγάλη οικογένεια. Είναι η μεγαλύτερη στο Σικάγο. Θα ήταν δύσκολο να μην την ξέρατε. Ποιον γνωρίζετε από την οικογένεια;» ρώτησε η Κάντυ και σκέφτηκε μέσα της '_Ελπίζω μόνο να μην μου πει τον αχώνευτο το Νηλ_'

«Κάποιον κύριο Γουίλιαμ Άρντλευ», απάντησε η Κριστίν και έριξε τα μάτια της χαμηλά.

Η Κάντυ σοβάρεψε ξαφνικά. Κριστίν! Θα μπορούσε να είναι αυτή; Κοίταξε καλύτερα τη νεαρή γυναίκα. Η περιγραφή της έμοιαζε με αυτή που της είχε δώσει ο Άλμπερτ. Μεγάλα γαλανά μάτια, μακριά καστανά μαλλιά. Η Κάντυ τη ρώτησε διστακτικά:

«Από πού γνωρίζετε τον Άλμπερτ; Τον Γουίλιαμ εννοώ;»

Η Κριστίν συνέχισε να μιλά με κατεβασμένα τα μάτια στο πιάτο της:

«Φοιτήσαμε στο ίδιο πανεπιστήμιο στο Λονδίνο».

Εκείνη τη στιγμή εμφανίστηκε ο σερβιτόρος, ζήτησε συγνώμη για τη διακοπή και ενημέρωσε τον Τζων ότι έχει τηλεφώνημα από το νοσοκομείο. Ο Τζων ζήτησε συγνώμη και αποχώρησε από το τραπέζι. Η Κριστίν βρήκε ευκαιρία που έμειναν μόνες οι δυο γυναίκες:

«Εσύ είσαι η κόρη του, έτσι;», ρώτησε δειλά.

«Ναι. Πράγματι. Μα που το ξέρεις ότι είμαι κόρη του; Ο Άλμπερτ ούτε καν με γνώριζε όταν ήταν στο Λονδίνο».

«Όχι ακριβώς. Μόλις σε είχε υιοθετήσει».

Η Κάντυ κοίταξε την Κριστίν. Μπορούσε να καταλάβει ότι η Κριστίν είχε βυθιστεί σε ένα ταξίδι αναμνήσεων. Η Κάντυ την κοίταξε και της είπε τρυφερά:

«Είσαι ακριβώς όπως σε είχε περιγράψει».

Η Κριστίν σάστισε:

«Σου έχει μιλήσει για μένα;»

Η Κάντυ της χαμογέλασε:

«Ναι βέβαια» της απάντησε γλυκά.

Η Κριστίν αναθάρρεψε:

«Πως είναι;»

Η Κάντυ χάρηκε με το ενδιαφέρον της γυναίκας:

«Είναι καλά. Αν σκεφτείς βέβαια ότι περνάει όλη την ημέρα του ανάμεσα σε χαρτιά και σε συναντήσεις… κάτι που δεν είναι καθόλου μα καθόλου του χαρακτήρα του, ναι, είναι καλά».

Τη συζήτηση διέκοψε ο Τζων:

«Συγνώμη κυρίες μου, αλλά ήταν από το νοσοκομείο».

Η συζήτηση συνεχίστηκε με διάφορα θέματα ιατρικού κυρίως περιεχομένου. Η Κριστίν είχε έρθει από τη Νέα Υόρκη όπου έμενε και εργαζόταν τα τελευταία χρόνια για λίγες μέρες για να παρακολουθήσει ένα ιατρικό συνέδριο για νέες θεραπείες στα ζώα, κοντινότερες με αυτές των ανθρώπων. Ήταν χαρούμενη που έβλεπε κάποιον μακρινό συγγενή της αφού ήταν δύσκολο να βρει κάποιον δικό της άνθρωπο τόσο μακριά από την πατρίδα της.

Όταν τελείωσαν το φαγητό τους και ήρθε η ώρα να φύγουν, οι δυο γυναίκες χαιρετήθηκαν εγκάρδια.

«Χάρηκα που σε γνώρισα Κριστίν, ελπίζω να ξανασυναντηθούμε όσο θα είσαι εδώ».

«Θα χαρώ πολύ να σε ξαναδώ Κάντυ. Θα είμαι εδώ για τρεις μέρες ακόμα. Στο δωμάτιο 308», είπε χαμογελώντας η Κριστίν.

«Καλό απόγευμα ξαδέρφη», χαιρέτησε ο Τζων και απομακρύνθηκε με την Κάντυ από το ξενοδοχείο:

«Λοιπόν», τη ρώτησε βγαίνοντας «τι πρόγραμμα έχεις για την υπόλοιπη ημέρα;»

«Έχω ένα ραντεβού που είχα ξεχάσει», απάντησε η Κάντυ και τον αποχαιρέτησε βιαστικά. Υπήρχε κάτι που έπρεπε να κάνει που δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει.

* * *

Η Κάντυ έφτασε έξω από το γραφείο του Άλμπερτ. Ήταν τόσο ενθουσιασμένη που δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει για να τον δει. Ο Τζωρτζ σηκώθηκε αμέσως να την υποδεχτεί:

«Δεσποινίς Κάντυ!»

Η Κάντυ αμέσως διαμαρτυρήθηκε:

«Έλα τώρα Τζωρτζ, πότε θα σταματήσεις πια με αυτό το δεσποινίς;»

«Δεν είναι εύκολος για μένα ο ενικός Κάντυ», είπε ο Τζωρτζ αχνογελώντας.

«Ήρθα να δω τον Άλμπερτ».

«Ο Γουίλιαμ είναι σε μια συνάντηση. Δεν θα αργήσει όμως πολύ. Αν θέλεις μπορείς να περάσεις στο γραφείο του και να τον περιμένεις».

«Εντάξει Τζωρτζ. Θα περιμένω».

Η Κάντυ πέρασε στο γραφείο του Άλμπερτ και ο Τζωρτζ έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω της. Κοίταξε τριγύρω της. Η τεράστια βιβλιοθήκη είχε αμέτρητα βιβλία και τα χαρτιά και οι σημειώσεις του Άλμπερτ ήταν ψηλές στοίβες πάνω στο γραφείο του.

'_Καημένε μου Άλμπερτ. Πως αντέχεις μέσα σε όλη αυτή τη χαρτούρα;_' Σκέφτηκε η Κάντυ.

Πλησίασε το έπιπλο και ακούμπησε με τα δάχτυλά της τα χαρτιά, χαζεύοντας αδιάφορα. Η ματιά της όμως πάγωσε όταν πάνω από κάποια συμβόλαια βρήκε ένα γράμμα. Αναγνώρισε αμέσως τον καλλίγραφο χαρακτήρα του Τέρρυ. Το πήρε στα χέρια της σαστισμένη και ασυναίσθητα άρχισε να το διαβάζει:

_Φίλε μου_

_Χάρηκα πολύ που μπόρεσα και σε είδα τις προάλλες στο Σικάγο. Είναι πάντα βάλσαμο οι συναντήσεις μας και τα λόγια σου μαλακώνουν τις πληγές της ψυχής μου. _

_Σκεφτόμουν στο τρένο τη συζήτησή μας. Αναλογίστηκα βαθιά τα λόγια σου, αλλά όχι Άλμπερτ. Δεν θα άλλαζα κουβέντα από όσα σου είπα._

_Μάτια, ένα τελευταίο βλέμμα.  
Χέρια ένα τελευταίο αγκάλιασμα.  
Και χείλη, ω εσείς πύλες της ανάσας,  
σφραγίστε μ'ένα νόμιμο φιλί το αιώνιο σύμβολο με τον παγωμένο Χάρο.  
Έλα, πικρέ οδηγέ μου,  
έλα, ξεναγέ μου,  
έλα, πιλότε της απελπισίας μου,  
ρίξε στα βράχια,  
τσάκισε το θαλασσοδαρμένο μου καράβι!  
Αυτό για την αγάπη μου!  
Να λοιπόν! Μ'ένα φιλί πεθαίνω._

_Με εκτίμηση  
Τέρρενς Γκ. Γκράντσεστερ_

Ο Άλμπερτ μπήκε στο γραφείο χαμογελαστός που τον περίμενε η Κάντυ, αλλά το χαμόγελό του αμέσως έσβησε όταν την είδε που έκλαιγε με λυγμούς. Έτρεξε αμέσως κοντά της και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του. Της χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά και ανήσυχος τη ρώτησε:

«Κάντυ γλυκιά μου τι σου συμβαίνει;»

Η Κάντυ μέσα σε αναφιλητά σήκωσε τα μάτια της, τον κοίταξε και του απάντησε δείχνοντάς του το γράμμα που κράταγε στα χέρια της:

«Τι του συμβαίνει Άλμπερτ; Είναι καλά;»

Ο Άλμπερτ το πήρε στα χέρια του και την αγκάλιασε ακόμα πιο σφιχτά:

«Είναι καλά γλυκιά μου. Είναι καλά».

Η Κάντυ έμεινε εκεί για λίγη ώρα να κλαίει. Δεν περίμενε να διαβάσει κάτι τέτοιο. Ο Τέρρυ της. Αχ! Ο Τέρρυ της! Πόσο θα ήθελε να τον είχε κοντά της. Η φωνή του Άλμπερτ την επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα:

«Κάντυ, τι σε έφερε μέχρι εδώ;»

Η Κάντυ σκούπισε τα μάτια της και τον κοίταξε με ένα χαμόγελο. Ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να συνέλθει αλλά έπρεπε να του ανακοινώσει τα ευχάριστα νέα:

«Άλμπερτ έχω κάτι πολύ σπουδαίο να σου πως που δεν μπορούσε να περιμένει».

Ο Άλμπερτ χαμογέλασε αμέσως μόλις την είδε να χαμογελάει. Ότι κι αν ήταν αυτό που είχε να του πει, είχε καταφέρει να της αποσπάσει την προσοχή από τον αγαπημένο της Τέρρυ:

«Ωραία. Σε ακούω μικρούλα μου. Τι είναι αυτό το σπουδαίο που δεν μπορεί να περιμένει;»

«Άλμπερτ, η Κριστίν είναι στο Σικάγο».

Ο Άλμπερτ αμέσως σοβάρεψε. Ένιωσε ένα τσίμπημα στην καρδιά του μόλις άκουσε το όνομά της. Έμεινε να κοιτάζει σαστισμένος την Κάντυ:

«Τι εννοείς Κάντυ; Ποια Κριστίν;»

«Η '_δική σου_' Κριστίν Άλμπερτ», είπε η Κάντυ παιχνιδιάρικα. Τα μάτια της είχαν αρχίσει να στεγνώνουν από τα δάκρυα και γυάλιζαν καθώς περιεργάζονταν τις αντιδράσεις του Άλμπερτ.

«Κάντυ, πες μου τι εννοείς; Πως μπορείς να ξέρεις εσύ την Κριστίν;»

Η Κάντυ έκατσε και του εξήγησε για τη μακρινή συγγενή του Τζων και για όλη τη συνάντησή τους. Έδωσε το χαρτί με τη διεύθυνσή της στον Άλμπερτ και του είπε πειράζοντάς τον:

«Λοιπόν Άλμπερτ. Για να σε δω τώρα στα δύσκολα!»

Ο Άλμπερτ αχνογέλασε έμεινε ακίνητος να κοιτάζει το χαρτάκι χωρίς να μπορεί πια να ακούει την Κάντυ. Η Κριστίν. Η '_δική του_' Κριστίν ήταν εκεί. Και τώρα; Είχε πάρει πολλές δύσκολες και πολύπλοκες αποφάσεις στη δουλειά του, αλλά αυτή του φαινόταν ακατόρθωτο να την πάρει.

* * *

Η Σουζάνα καθόταν για μια ακόμη φορά στο εργαστήρι ως αργά. Έγραφε το σενάριο του θεατρικού και δεν ήθελε να σταματήσει στη μέση. Είχε μείνει πίσω και έπρεπε να προχωρήσει οπωσδήποτε. Με όλες αυτές τις ασκήσεις για να συνηθίσει το πρόσθετο μέλος της, δεν έμενε καθόλου χρόνος για να προχωρήσει το σενάριο. Σηκώθηκε και πήγε μέχρι τη βιβλιοθήκη. Το βιβλίο που έψαχνε ήταν στο πάνω ράφι. Τεντώθηκε για να το πιάσει. Καθώς όμως το έφτανε μια ξαφνική ζαλάδα την έκανε να χάσει την ισορροπία της και να πέσει. Η Κλαρίτα που διάβαζε ήσυχα δίπλα της την είδε:

«Σουζάνα!», φώναξε, αλλά δεν πήρε απάντηση.

«Αλεχάνδρο, Αλεχάνδρο», άρχισε να φωνάζει η μικρή με όλη της τη δύναμη κλαίγοντας. «Αλεχάνδροοοο»

Ο Αλεχάνδρο μπήκε μέσα. Μόλις είδε τη Σουζάνα στο πάτωμα χλωμή έτρεξε από πάνω της και γονάτισε δίπλα της:

«Σουζάνα, Σουζάνα».

Την πήρε στα χέρια του και την ξάπλωσε απαλά στον καναπέ:

«Φώναξε έναν γιατρό», είπε στην Κλαρίτα και η μικρή έφυγε τρέχοντας για το θυρωρείο του ιδρύματος.

Ο Αλεχάνδρο κοίταζε τρομαγμένος το χλωμό πρόσωπο της Σουζάνα. Έριξε λίγο νερό στα χέρια του και χάιδεψε το πρόσωπό της για να τη δροσίσει:

«Σουζάνα μ'ακούς; Μίλησέ μου. Σε παρακαλώ. Μίλησέ μου», είπε και συνέχισε να της βρέχει το πρόσωπο.

Αμέσως μπήκε ο θυρωρός με την Κλαρίτα. Έσκυψε πάνω της και άνοιξε το φαρμακείο που είχε μαζί του. Έβγαλε ένα μπουκαλάκι με αιθέρα και αμέσως η Σουζάνα συνήλθε μόλις το πλησίασε στη μύτη της. Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και είδε τα ανήσυχα πρόσωπα γύρω της:

«Τι συμβαίνει;» ρώτησε.

«Λιποθυμήσατε δεσποινίς Μάρλοου. Δεν είναι κάτι σοβαρό», απάντησε ο θυρωρός.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή μπήκε ο Τέρρυ στο δωμάτιο. Είχε περάσει να πάρει τη Σουζάνα από το σπίτι για να πάνε στο ραντεβού της με τον γιατρό Ντέϊβις. Όταν η κυρία Μάρλοου του είπε ότι δεν έχει επιστρέψει ακόμα, πήγε να τη βρει στο εργαστήρι. Μπαίνοντας στο γραφείο της την βρήκε ξαπλωμένη με όλους τους υπόλοιπους τριγύρω της. Πέρασε δίπλα από τον Αλεχάνδρο χωρίς να τον προσέξει καν. Ο Αλεχάνδρο όμως τον κοίταξε με παγωμένο βλέμμα. Στο όμορφο πρόσωπο του Τέρρυ έβλεπε έναν αντίζηλο που δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να νικήσει. Ο Τέρρυ έσκυψε πάνω από τη Σουζάνα:

«Τι συμβαίνει;», ρώτησε απότομα.

«Δεν είναι κάτι σοβαρό. Λιποθύμησε κύριε», απάντησε ο θυρωρός.

«Είστε ο γιατρός; Τι της συνέβη;»

«Όχι, ο θυρωρός είμαι, αλλά …»

«Και τότε πως είστε σίγουρος ότι δεν είναι κάτι σοβαρό;», φώναξε εκνευρισμένος ο Τέρρυ.

«Ξέρετε κύριε…», ψέλλισε ο θυρωρός.

Ο Τέρρυ τη σήκωσε στα χέρια του:

«Πάμε να σε δει ένας γιατρός».

Φτάνοντας στο ύψος του Αλεχάνδρο ο Τέρρυ τον κοίταξε ψυχρά:

«Μα τι σκεφτόσασταν και δεν φέρατε έναν γιατρό;»

«Σε παρακαλώ Τέρρυ! Από την κούραση ήταν. Το παράκανα! Δεν υπάρχει λόγος αναστάτωσης», δικαιολογήθηκε η Σουζάνα.

«Αυτοί οι άνθρωποι σε προσέχουν Σουζάνα;», ρώτησε ο Τέρρυ καθώς απομακρυνόταν από το γραφείο αφήνοντας πίσω τον Αλεχάνδρο να τον κοιτάει με μίσος.

'_Τι κακότροπος και αχώνευτος άνθρωπος! Όμως αγαπάει πολύ τη Σουζάνα! Και τι δεν θα έδινα να είμαι στη θέση του!_' σκέφτηκε ο Αλεχάνδρο καθώς τους κοίταζε να βγαίνουν από το γραφείο.

* * *

Η Κριστίν γύρισε από το συνέδριο εξαντλημένη στο ξενοδοχείο. Πλησίασε τη ρεσεψιόν για να ζητήσει το κλειδί του δωματίου της. Μαζί με το κλειδί ο ρεσεψιονίστ της έδωσε και έναν φάκελο:

«Έχετε και ένα γράμμα δεσποινίς».

«Σας ευχαριστώ», είπε η Κριστίν και τον πήρε στα χέρια της. Ανέβηκε στο δωμάτιό της. Άνοιξε το φάκελο με περιέργεια και διάβασε:

_Κριστίν  
__Μόλις ενημερώθηκα την άφιξή σου στο Σικάγο. Θα χαρώ πολύ να σε συναντήσω πριν φύγεις. Θα μπορώ να είμαι αύριο το απόγευμα στις 5 στην είσοδο του ξενοδοχείου σου. Ελπίζω να σε δω.  
__Γουίλιαμ Άλμπερτ Άρντλευ_

Η καρδιά της Κριστίν χτυπούσε σαν τρελή. Θα μπορούσε να είναι αλήθεια λοιπόν; Ο Γουίλιαμ να θέλει να τη δει; Από χτες που συνάντησε την Κάντυ, δεν μπορούσε να τον βγάλει από το μυαλό της. Θυμήθηκε όλες τις όμορφες στιγμές που πέρασαν μαζί στο πανεπιστήμιο. Τους περιπάτους τους, τις συζητήσεις τους, το πρώτο της φιλί… και όλα τα υπόλοιπα που ακολούθησαν. Η μοίρα τους είχε χωρίσει τότε, αλλά εκείνη δεν μπόρεσε να τον ξεχάσει ποτέ. Αφοσιώθηκε στη δουλειά της και δεν άφηνε περιθώριο για κανέναν και τίποτα. Ταξίδευε συχνά και φρόντιζε να μην μένει πουθενά για πολύ. Η μόνη φορά που ζήτησε να στεριώσει κάπου στη ζωή της ήταν με τον Γουίλιαμ. Όταν χώρισαν για την Κριστίν ήταν πιο εύκολη η φυγή. Να είναι παντού και πουθενά. Να μην ξαναδεσμευτεί με τίποτα και με κανέναν.

Τώρα λοιπόν ο Γουίλιαμ της ζήτησε να τη δει; Έπρεπε να τον συναντήσει; Τι θα του έλεγε; Πως θα μπορούσε μετά να τον αποχωριστεί ξανά; Πως θα του φαινόταν αυτή μετά από τόσα χρόνια; Δεν ήταν πια κοριτσάκι. Ήταν σχεδόν 27 χρονών. Κι αν απογοητευόταν όταν την έβλεπε; Αλλά και πάλι, τι σημασία θα είχε;

Οι ίδιες σκέψεις όμως είχαν περάσει και από το μυαλό του Άλμπερτ. Δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν έπρεπε να τη συναντήσει. Τι θα της έλεγε; Και κυριότερα, τι θα του έλεγε αυτή; Στο μυαλό του την είχε φανταστεί σύζυγο και μητέρα τριών παιδιών. Πως θα μπορούσε ο ίδιος να ζήσει μετά με τη βεβαιότητα μιας τέτοιας εικόνας; Κι αν αυτό δεν ίσχυε, πως θα της φαινόταν μετά από τόσα χρόνια; Στη σκέψη του ήρθε η φωνή της Κάντυ πριν από λίγη ώρα _'Έλα τώρα Άλμπερτ. Μην κάνεις σαν μωρό. Ποια γυναίκα μπορεί να σου αντισταθεί εσένα; Και να μην ανησυχείς καθόλου. Εμένα μια χαρά ανύπαντρη μου φάνηκε'_. Κι από την άλλη βέβαια πως θα μπορούσε ο ίδιος να συνεχίσει γνωρίζοντας ότι μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι και δεν το έκανε; Γνωρίζοντας ότι για δεύτερη φορά δεν πάλεψε και δεν προσπάθησε γι'αυτήν. Όχι! Αυτό ήταν χειρότερο. Έπρεπε να τη συναντήσει. Έγραψε το μήνυμα και φώναξε τον Τζωρτζ στο γραφείο του.

«Τζωρτζ, θα ήθελα σε παρακαλώ να παραδώσεις εσύ προσωπικά αυτό το γράμμα. Δεν θα ήθελα να παραπέσει πουθενά», είπε ο Άλμπερτ δίνοντάς του το γράμμα.

Ο Τζωρτζ κοίταξε το φάκελο και τα έχασε:

«Κριστίν Σκοτ, ξενοδοχείο Σικάγο Παλλάς, δωμάτιο 308».

Ο Τζωρτζ σήκωσε το κεφάλι και αντίκρισε τον Άλμπερτ. Είχε χρόνια να ακούσει αυτό το όνομα, αλλά ήξερε καλά πόσα σήμαινε αυτό το όνομα για τον Άλμπερτ.

«Να μείνω ήσυχος Τζωρτζ;»

«Ασφαλώς Γουίλιαμ», είπε ο Τζωρτζ και βγήκε από το γραφείο του Άλμπερτ.

Ο Άλμπερτ ήταν ακριβώς στις 5 στο λόμπυ του ξενοδοχείου. Ένιωθε σαν μαθητής πρώτη μέρα στο σχολείο. Η αγωνία του μεγάλωνε και τα λεπτά του φαίνονταν αιώνες. Ξαφνικά την είδε να κατεβαίνει τις σκάλες. Τα μάτια του δεν μπορούσαν να φύγουν από τη μορφή της. Ήταν η ίδια. Ο χρόνος που πέρασε από πάνω της είχε απλά καταφέρει να ωριμάσει και να καλυτερέψει τα ήδη όμορφα χαρακτηριστικά της. Ένιωσε την καρδιά του να χτυπάει έντονα.

Η Κριστίν, με αργό βήμα δεν μπορούσε και η ίδια να πιστέψει πόσο της είχαν λείψει αυτά τα μπλε μάτια που την κοίταζαν τόσο έντονα να πλησιάζει. Ένιωσε ότι θα της κοβόταν η ανάσα όταν επιτέλους έφτασε κοντά του:

«Καλησπέρα Γουίλιαμ», είπε με ένα τρυφερό αφοπλιστικό χαμόγελο.

Ο Άλμπερτ ένιωσε να ανατριχιάζει μόλις άκουσε τη φωνή της να αποκαλεί το όνομά του. Έσκυψε σε μια μικρή υπόκλιση, πήρε το χέρι της και το φίλησε. Η Κριστίν ένιωσε ότι ζαλιζόταν μόλις ένιωσε το χέρι της στο δικό του:

«Καλησπέρα Κριστίν».

Η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν ηλεκτρισμένη. Λέξη δεν έβγαινε από τα χείλη τους. Η σιωπή που απλωνόταν ήταν ο πιο έντονος διάλογος μεταξύ τους. Χρόνια μοναξιάς, απουσίας, πόθου, πόνου, δακρύων είχαν απλωθεί σε αυτό το πέπλο σιωπής που τους τύλιγε. Μέχρι να φτάσουν σε ένα κοντινό πάρκο δεν αντάλλαξαν κουβέντα. Δεν αντάλλαξαν ματιά. Και μόνο όταν πια περπατούσαν στο πάρκο ένιωσαν και οι δυο πιο οικεία και ξεκίνησαν τη συζήτηση.

Η δουλειά και το πολυάσχολο πρόγραμμα του καθενός ήταν η πιο ασφαλής συζήτηση. Σχεδόν σίγουρα δεν άγγιζε κανένα ευαίσθητο σημείο. Πέρασαν ώρα μιλώντας για τα προγράμματά τους και για τα μελλοντικά τους επαγγελματικά πλάνα. Κάθε φορά που κάποιος από τους δύο μίλαγε, έβλεπες ξεκάθαρα τον άλλον να ακούει και να παρατηρεί τον ομιλητή του χαμένος στο χείμαρρο των δικών του αναμνήσεων.

Δεν πήρε πολύ ώρα για να νιώσουν και οι δύο πια πολύ όμορφα με τη συντροφιά του άλλου. Μίλαγαν ασταμάτητα και γέλαγαν δυνατά και εγκάρδια. Σαν δυο φίλοι που δεν αποχωρίστηκαν ποτέ. Σαν δυο εραστές που ήταν ακόμα μαζί.

Καθώς η ώρα προχωρούσε ο Άλμπερτ βρήκε την ευκαιρία να περάσει τη συζήτηση σε πιο προσωπικά επίπεδα και να ρωτήσει αυτό που τον έκαιγε περισσότερο:

«Και δεν παντρεύτηκες ποτέ Κριστίν;», τη ρώτησε με αργή και σταθερή φωνή.

«Όχι», είπε απλά η Κριστίν.

«Πως κι έτσι;», συνέχισε ο Άλμπερτ προσπαθώντας να μάθει περισσότερα.

«Αυτά είναι τυχερά Γουίλιαμ. Η δουλειά μου με κρατάει πολύ απασχολημένη ξέρεις». Η Κριστίν προσπάθησε να απομακρύνει τη συζήτηση από την πορεία που έπαιρνε:

«Κι εσύ όμως παρόλο που δεν παντρεύτηκες, έχεις μια κόρη σε ηλικία γάμου…»

Ο Άλμπερτ χαμογέλασε φέρνοντας το πρόσωπο της Κάντυ στο νου του:

«Πράγματι. Η μικρή μου είναι πια ολόκληρη δεσποινίς».

«Είναι φοβερά συμπαθητικό αυτό το κορίτσι. Έχει κάτι… Έχει κάτι επάνω της που σε κερδίζει με την πρώτη ματιά...»

«Θα εκπλαγείς για το πόσες ώρες μπορώ να σου εξηγώ τι είναι αυτό το κάτι», απάντησε ο Άλμπερτ χαμογελώντας.

Λίγο αργότερα έφτασαν και πάλι έξω από το ξενοδοχείο της Κριστίν.

«Σε ευχαριστώ Γουίλιαμ. Καληνύχτα» είπε η Κριστίν και γύρισε να φύγει. Ο Άλμπερτ με μια απότομη κίνηση της έπιασε το χέρι και τη σταμάτησε:

«Μια στιγμή! Μπορώ να σε ξαναδώ αύριο;», τη ρώτησε ξεκάθαρα, όμως στο βλέμμα του διακρινόταν η αγωνία για την απάντησή της.

«Εεεε… ναι… βέβαια, αλλά δεν θα πρέπει να αργήσουμε για να προλάβω να ετοιμάσω τα πράγματά μου. Μεθαύριο το πρωί φεύγω».

«Σου υπόσχομαι να μην σε καθυστερήσω από το πρόγραμμά σου», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και συμπλήρωσε:

«Αύριο την ίδια ώρα;»

«Ναι» απάντησε η Κριστίν.

Ο Άλμπερτ της φίλησε το χέρι και το άφησε να γλιστρήσει απαλά:

«Καληνύχτα Κριστίν».

Η Κριστίν τον κοίταζε μαγεμένη:

«Καληνύχτα Γουίλιαμ», είπε και μπήκε βιαστικά στο ξενοδοχείο.

Ανέβηκε στο δωμάτιό της και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω της. Έκατσε στο κρεβάτι της και ψέλλισε:

«Γουίλιαμ! Γουίλιαμ!» προτού ξεσπάσει σε κλάματα. «Πως θα μπορέσω να σε αποχωριστώ Γουίλιαμ; Τι ανόητη που ήμουν; Δεν έπρεπε να δεχτώ να σε συναντήσω ποτέ».

* * *

Το επόμενο απόγευμα ακριβώς στις 5 ο Άλμπερτ περίμενε την Κριστίν με ένα λουλούδι στο χέρι. Της το πρόσφερε αμέσως μόλις την είδε:

«Επέτρεψέ μου να σου προσφέρω αυτό το μικρό λουλούδι. Προτίμησα αυτό από τον κήπο μου».

Η Κριστίν το πήρε στα χέρια της και το πλησίασε στη μύτη της. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της απολαμβάνοντας τη μυρωδιά του. Ο Άλμπερτ απολάμβανε το θέαμα.

«Σε ευχαριστώ Γουίλιαμ», είπε η Κριστίν και του χαμογέλασε.

«Θα ήθελες να περπατήσουμε απόψε;», ρώτησε ευγενικά ο Άλμπερτ.

Η Κριστίν ενθουσιάστηκε με την ιδέα:

«Μα ναι. Ακούγεται καταπληκτική ιδέα» είπε η Κριστίν όλο ενθουσιασμό.

Και αυτό το απόγευμα πέρασε χωρίς να το καταλάβουν. Περπάταγαν στους δρόμους του Σικάγο συζητώντας και γελώντας. Η Κριστίν ένιωθε την καρδιά της έτοιμη να σπάσει κάθε φορά που την πλησίαζε ο Άλμπερτ. Ένιωθε τόσο εύθραυστη που πολλές φορές πίστευε ότι θα ξεσπάσει σε κλάματα.

Ο Άλμπερτ αντιθέτως ένιωθε πολύ καλά με την Κριστίν. Βλέποντας τη δεχτική της συμπεριφορά απέναντί του έπαιρνε όλο και περισσότερο θάρρος. Ένιωθε όλο και πιο σίγουρος για τις κινήσεις που έπρεπε να ακολουθήσει. Ήταν ασφαλώς πολύ προσεχτικός γιατί καταλάβαινε ότι όλη η κατάσταση κρεμόταν σε μια λεπτή κλωστή.

Η ώρα του αποχαιρετισμού τους πλησίαζε. Περνώντας έξω από το πάρκο που ήταν δίπλα στο ξενοδοχείο της Κριστίν ο Άλμπερτ κοντοστάθηκε. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. Η Κριστίν τον κοίταξε απορημένη:

«Γιατί σταμάτησες;» τον ρώτησε.

Ο Άλμπερτ βλέποντας τα γαλάζια μάτια της να τον κοιτάνε πήρε όλη τη δύναμη που χρειαζόταν και την πλησίασε. Την κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια και της είπε με τον πιο απλό τρόπο όλα όσα σκεφτόταν αυτές τις μέρες:

«Κριστίν… Θέλω να προσπαθήσω να σε ξανακερδίσω. Θα κάνω τα πάντα να μην σε απογοητεύσω αυτή τη φορά. Τι λες; Θα μου δώσεις μια ευκαιρία;»

Η Κριστίν τον κοίταξε στα μάτια και του χαμογέλασε γλυκά. Ο Άλμπερτ έσκυψε και ακούμπησε τα χείλη του στα δικά της. Εκείνη του ανταπέδωσε το φιλί του. Ο Άλμπερτ ένιωσε μια ειλικρίνεια σε αυτό το φιλί. Έμοιαζε με αυτά που της έδινε πριν χρόνια μπροστά στον Τάμεση. Ένιωθε όμως σαν να μην πέρασε ούτε μέρα από την τελευταία φορά που τη φίλησε.

Σήκωσε τα χέρια της και ακούμπησε τις παλάμες της στα μάγουλά του κλείνοντας έτσι το πρόσωπό του στα χέρια της. Ο Άλμπερτ που λάτρευε αυτή της την κίνηση τη φίλησε πιο έντονα, τύλιξε τα χέρια του στη μέση της και τη σήκωσε ψιλά στην αγκαλιά του συνεχίζοντας να τη φιλάει. Όταν πια απομάκρυνε τα χείλη του από τα δικά της φόρεσε το πιο πλατύ χαμόγελο στα χείλη του και της είπε:

«Με κάνεις τον πιο ευτυχισμένο άνθρωπο στον κόσμο».

«Κι εσύ Γουίλιαμ», απάντησε η Κριστίν και μην μπορώντας να ελέγξει άλλο τα συναισθήματά της ένιωσε τα μάτια της να πλημμυρίζουν με δάκρυα.

Το επόμενο πρωινό ο Άλμπερτ τη συνόδεψε μέχρι το σταθμό. Ο χρόνος που τους έμενε ακόμα ήταν πια ελάχιστος. Ο Άλμπερτ την αγκάλιαζε και τη φιλούσε διαρκώς σα να ήταν ακόμα φοιτητές.

Κάποια στιγμή η Κριστίν ξεκόλλησε τα χείλη της και του είπε με ύφος δήθεν ενοχλημένο:

«Σταμάτα Γουίλιαμ. Έχουμε γίνει θέαμα. Πρέπει να ανέβω».

Ο Άλμπερτ πήρε τα χέρια της στα δικά του και της είπε:

«Κριστίν, θέλω να ξέρεις ότι όσα δεν έκανα και όσα δεν είπα, για όλα θα επανορθώσω τώρα. Όσα δάκρυα χύσαμε και όσες πικρές στιγμές μοναξιάς ζήσαμε, τόσες και ακόμα περισσότερες στιγμές ευτυχίας σου υπόσχομαι. Δεν θα αφήσω κανένα εμπόδιο να μπει ανάμεσά μας. Θέλω να με πιστέψεις ότι θα κάνω τα πάντα για να ξανακερδίσω την εμπιστοσύνη σου και να είμαστε και πάλι μαζί».

Η Κριστίν ακούμπησε απαλά τα χείλη της στα δικά του και του απάντησε:

«Ποτέ δεν σε πίστεψα περισσότερο Γουίλιαμ», και αφήνοντάς τον πίσω της ανέβηκε στο τρένο.

* * *

Η Κάντυ έβγαλε ένα περιδέραιο και το πέρασε στο λαιμό της Πάτυ:

«Αυτό είναι από την Άννυ μας που δεν μπορεί να είναι σήμερα εδώ», είπε η Κάντυ συγκινημένη στην Πάτυ και συμπλήρωσε: «Είσαι πανέμορφη Πάτυ μου!»

Η Πάτυ έτοιμη να δακρύσει ακούμπησε με το λευκό της γάντι το περιδέραιο:

«Πόσο πιο όμορφη είναι η ζωή μου με εσάς τις δύο Κάντυ. Σας ευχαριστώ για όλα».

«Έλα τώρα Πάτυ. Δεν είναι ώρα να μας πιάνουν τα κλάματα. Θα χαλάσει το μακιγιάζ», διαμαρτυρήθηκε εύθυμα η Κάντυ.

Ο Άρτσι χτύπησε την πόρτα:

«Πάτυ. Όλοι σε περιμένουν». Η Πάτυ ένευσε καταφατικά και βγήκε από το δωμάτιο. Ο Άρτσι της πρότεινε το μπράτσο του. Η Πάτυ πέρασε το χέρι της μέσα στο δικό του και τον κοίταξε συγκινημένη. Στο μυαλό της ήρθαν τα λόγια του λίγη ώρα πριν: _'Πάτυ, ξέρω ότι δεν είμαστε συγγενείς, αλλά θα ήταν τιμή μου να σε συνοδεύσω. Άλλωστε αν όλα ήταν αλλιώς τώρα θα ήσουν αδερφή μου, άρα μπορείς να πεις ότι κατά κάποιο τρόπο έχουμε μια συγγένεια'_. Προχώρησαν και βγήκαν στην αυλή όπου θα γινόταν η τελετή.

Η Κάντυ παρακολουθούσε συγκινημένη και όταν είδε τον Τομ να φιλάει την Πάτυ στο τέλος της τελετής, δάκρυα χαράς κύλησαν στα μάτια της. Σύντομα θα ακολουθούσε και ο δικός της γάμος, αλλά για κάποιον λόγο που η Κάντυ γνώριζε καλά, δεν βιαζόταν καθόλου για αυτή την ημέρα.

* * *

Ο Άλμπερτ χτύπησε ανυπόμονα την πόρτα του διαμερίσματος της Κριστίν. Η Κριστίν τα έχασε όταν τον είδε μπροστά της.

«Γουίλιαμ!», αναφώνησε η Κριστίν. Ο Άλμπερτ την έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του και τη φίλησε.

Δεν έχανε ευκαιρία να πηγαίνει στη Νέα Υόρκη για να τη δει. Από την ημέρα που ξανασυναντήθηκαν, έκανε ότι μπορούσε για να είναι κοντά της. Τα πολλά ταξίδια για δουλειές δεν κίνησαν τις υποψίες σε κανέναν για τις συχνές επισκέψεις του Άλμπερτ στη Νέα Υόρκη. Μόνο ο Τζωρτζ ήξερε που θα ήταν και παρακολουθούσε ανήσυχα όλες τις κινήσεις του. Ήξερε καλά μέχρι που ήταν διατεθειμένος να φτάσει ο Άλμπερτ για την Κριστίν και η διαδικασία τον τρόμαζε.

Την ώρα που ξημέρωνε η Κριστίν ξύπνησε και κατάλαβε ότι ο Άλμπερτ δεν ήταν πια στο κρεβάτι:

«Γουίλιαμ;», τον αναζήτησε.

«Σε ξύπνησα;», άκουσε απαλή τη φωνή του να της απαντάει και ένιωσε ανακούφιση.

«Όχι. Ξύπνησα και δεν σε είδα δίπλα μου και…»

«Δεν πάω πουθενά Κριστίν. Κοιμήσου καρδιά μου».

Η Κριστίν τύλιξε το σεντόνι γύρω της και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. Τον πλησίασε και έκατσε δίπλα του κοιτάζοντας μαζί του τα φώτα της πόλης να σβήνουν και τον ήλιο να στέλνει δειλά τις πρώτες ακτίνες του στο νυχτερινό ουρανό:

«Ποιες σκέψεις σε κρατάνε ξάγρυπνο απόψε;»

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταξε και της χαμογέλασε. Αυτή η γυναίκα τον ήξερε τόσο καλά! Αναρωτιόταν συχνά αν μπορούσε να διαβάσει και τις σκέψεις του:

«Πόσο πολύτιμο χρόνο χάσαμε Κριστίν;»

«Δεν θυμάμαι καμιά μέρα που να μην ήσουν στην καρδιά μου Γουίλιαμ. Απλά είχαμε καιρό να ειδωθούμε», του απάντησε απαλά.

«Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι θα είχες κάνει οικογένεια ως τώρα. Δεν σε βρήκα ποτέ στη Γαλλία και όταν πια συνήλθα από την αμνησία είχε περάσει τόσος καιρός που είχα πια απελπιστεί. Δεν είχα το κουράγιο να μάθω την αλήθεια…»

Η Κριστίν χαμογέλασε:

«Οικογένεια; Πως σου ήρθε αυτή η απίθανη ιδέα Γουίλιαμ;»

«Απίθανη; Το απίθανο είναι που δεν έχεις οικογένεια Κριστίν!»

Η Κριστίν τον κοίταξε και άπλωσε το χέρι της στο πρόσωπό του. Άρχισε να του χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά απαλά:

«Θυμάσαι Γουίλιαμ κάποτε έξω από τα ανάκτορα του Μπάκιγχαμ στο πάρκο, που σου ορκίστηκα ότι θα είμαι δική σου για πάντα;»

Ο Άλμπερτ χαμογέλασε και ένευσε καταφατικά. Η Κριστίν συνέχισε:

«Δεν είχα σκοπό να πατήσω τον όρκο μου Γουίλιαμ και δεν το έκανα ποτέ. Πως θα μπορούσα να κάνω οικογένεια όταν όλα όσα είχα ήταν πάντα δικά σου; Όταν εγώ ήμουν δική σου και μόνο δική σου;»

Ο Άλμπερτ ένιωσε την καρδιά του να χτυπάει δυνατά. Κάθε λέξη αυτής της γυναίκας τον έκανε να νιώθει πιο παραδομένος στην αγάπη της και πιο ευάλωτος. Γύρισε και την κοίταξε:

«Τότε είχες δεχτεί να γίνεις γυναίκα μου Κριστίν αλλά ο γάμος μας δεν έγινε ποτέ. Θα χρειαστεί να κάνω κι άλλη πρόταση για τον ίδιο γάμο; Θα είναι πρωτάκουστο! Δύο προτάσεις για τον ίδιο γάμο!», είπε χαμογελαστά ο Άλμπερτ.

Η Κριστίν τον αγκάλιασε και τον φίλησε ευτυχισμένη:

«Πως θα μπορούσα να αρνηθώ αγάπη μου;»

«Έλα στο Σικάγο μαζί μου Κριστίν. Δεν υπάρχει πια λόγος να ζούμε χώρια. Παράτα τα όλα κι έλα μαζί μου. Θα βρεις μια δουλειά εκεί. Ή ακόμα καλύτερα, μην βρεις καν δουλειά. Θα ταξιδεύουμε μαζί. Θα φροντίσω να μη σου λείψει ποτέ τίποτα. Θα έχεις ότι χρειαστείς για να ετοιμάσεις το γάμο. Θα έχεις ότι χρειαστείς γενικότερα. Έλα όμως κοντά μου. Δεν αντέχω να είσαι τόσο μακριά μου πια!»

Η Κριστίν χαμογέλασε πικρά:

«Ευχαρίστως τα παρατάω όλα Γουίλιαμ για να είμαι μαζί σου, αλλά δεν νομίζεις ότι θα πρέπει να λύσουμε το πρόβλημα της οικογενείας σου πρώτα;»

«Δεν υπάρχει κανένα πρόβλημα Κριστίν. Στο υποσχέθηκα ότι θα κάνω τα πάντα για να είμαστε μαζί».

«Ας μη βιαζόμαστε Γουίλιαμ! Αν είμαστε τυχεροί έχουμε μια ολόκληρη ζωή μπροστά μας», είπε η Κριστίν και τον φίλησε, παρασέρνοντάς τον πάλι στο κρεβάτι της.

* * *

Το ενθουσιασμένο κοινό χειροκροτούσε ικανοποιημένο. Τα παιδιά υποκλίνονταν χαρούμενα. Η κατάμεστη μικρή αίθουσα φιλοξενούσε χαρούμενους ανθρώπους που φώναζαν και ζητωκραύγαζαν ικανοποιημένοι. Η Σουζάνα βουρκωμένη άκουγε το κοινό να αποθεώνει τα μικρά παιδιά και η καρδιά της πλημμύριζε από ικανοποίηση και ευχαρίστηση.

Ο Ρόμπερτ την πλησίασε και της χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος προσφέροντάς της μια ανθοδέσμη λουλούδια:

«Το ήξερα ότι μπορούσα να σου έχω τυφλή εμπιστοσύνη Σουζάνα. Εδώ πάνω υπάρχουν μελλοντικοί σπουδαίοι καλλιτέχνες, αλλά μάλλον το ξέρεις ήδη».

«Κάποια από τα παιδιά θα έχουν λαμπρό μέλλον Ρόμπερτ στο θέατρο. Είμαι σίγουρη».

Ο Αλεχάνδρο και η Σόφι την πλησίασαν:

«Σενιορίτα Σουζάνα, Ντιος Μιο, ήταν τόσο όμορφα! Μι μπονίτα Κλαρίτα!», είπε η Σόφι με τα ισπανοαγγλικά της και η Σουζάνα χαμογέλασε:

«Είναι πολύ καλή η Κλάρα κυρία Σόφι. Να περιμένετε μεγάλα πράγματα από αυτό το κορίτσι».

«Σε ευχαριστούμε Σουζάνα για όλα», ο Αλεχάνδρο ευχαρίστησε για μια ακόμη φορά τη Σουζάνα και τα μάτια του έλαμπαν καθώς την κοίταγε με θαυμασμό. Η Σουζάνα του ανταπέδωσε ένα αστραφτερό χαμόγελο:

«Χαίρομαι Αλεχάνδρο που της δώσατε την ευκαιρία να παρακολουθήσει τα μαθήματα».

Τη συζήτησή τους διέκοψε ο Άλμπερτ ο οποίος πλησίασε μαζί με τον Τέρρυ. Της φίλησε το χέρι και της είπε ευγενικά:

«Συγχαρητήρια δεσποινίς Μάρλοου».

«Χαίρομαι που σας άρεσε κύριε Άρντλευ. Έλπιζα να μη σας απογοητεύσει».

«Δεν περίμενα τίποτα λιγότερο από εσάς», είπε ειλικρινά ο Άλμπερτ, έκανε μια μικρή υπόκλιση και αποχώρησε:

«Τέρρυ θα σε δω αργότερα;»

«Θα έρθω να σε βρω Άλμπερτ», είπε ο Τέρρυ και χτύπησε φιλικά την πλάτη του Άλμπερτ.

Η Σουζάνα έμεινε έκπληκτη με την οικειότητα των δύο αντρών. Δεν ήξερε καν ότι γνωρίζονταν και δεν είχε ξαναδεί με κανέναν άλλον τον Τέρρυ να φέρεται τόσο άνετα.

«Σουζάνα κοριτσάκι μου. Συγχαρητήρια», διέκοψε τις σκέψεις της η φωνή της κυρίας Μάρλοου που αγκάλιασε και φίλησε υπερήφανα την κόρη της.

«Δεν ήταν άσχημα Σουζάνα» συμπλήρωσε ο Τέρρυ.

Η Σουζάνα ένιωθε ευτυχισμένη. Μετά από πολύ καιρό είχε και πάλι την προσοχή όλων στραμμένη επάνω της.

* * *

«Λοιπόν Άλμπερτ αν δεν σε ήξερα καλύτερα θα έλεγα ότι τελευταία τεμπελιάζεις. Δεν ξεκολλάς από τη Νέα Υόρκη φίλε μου. Τρίτη φορά στον ίδιο μήνα; Μη μου πεις ότι δεν θα μπορούσες να ζήσεις χωρίς να δεις την παιδική παράσταση;»

«Γυναίκες φίλε μου. Κάνουν τη Γη να γυρίζει», είπε ο Άλμπερτ χαμογελώντας.

«Δεν είχαμε χρόνο να μιλήσουμε γι'αυτό. Φαίνεται πάντως ότι αυτή η κοπέλα σε έχει κάνει να αστράφτεις ολόκληρος. Η αλλαγή επάνω σου φωνάζει από χιλιόμετρα», είπε εύθυμα ο Τέρρενς.

«Δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς Τέρρυ τη χαρά μου. Να μπορώ να είμαι με τη γυναίκα που αγαπώ μετά από τόσα χρόνια; Ούτε καν το φανταζόμουν ότι θα μπορούσε να συμβεί».

«Πίστεψέ με Άλμπερτ. Ξέρω πολύ καλά τι εννοείς».

«Συγνώμη Τέρρυ. Μάλλον δεν έπρεπε να μιλάω γι'αυτό το θέμα».

«Δεν θα αλλάξουμε όλη τη ζωή μας Άλμπερτ επειδή εγώ δεν μπορώ να είμαι με τη γυναίκα που αγαπώ. Ας πιούμε ένα ακόμα φίλε μου».

Σήκωσε το ποτήρι του:

«Στις γυναίκες που αγαπήσαμε».

«Στις γυναίκες που δεν ξεχάσαμε Τέρρυ».

«...Και στα όνειρα που μπορεί και να γίνουν πραγματικότητα».

«Εύχομαι κάποτε να πίνουμε και στα δικά σου όνειρα...»

«Μην παίζεις μαζί μου Άλμπερτ! Ξέρεις ότι κάποια όνειρα είναι για να παραμένουν όνειρα».

«Όσο σηκώνεται ψηλά ο ήλιος Τέρρυ και όσο ήμαστε ζωντανοί υπάρχει πάντα ελπίδα».

«Ο ήλιος έχει σβήσει εδώ και καιρό και όσο για το ζωντανός... Τι καθορίζει έναν ζωντανό άντρα Άλμπερτ; Η καρδιά που συνεχίζει να χτυπάει, ή η ψυχή που αιμορραγεί και τελικά πεθαίνει πολύ πριν σταματήσει να χτυπάει η καρδιά; Είναι αλήθεια κάποιος ζωντανός όταν δεν έχει νόημα πια η ζωή του; Όταν η κάθε μέρα είναι μια ίδια με τις άλλες; Χωρίς τίποτα να ελπίζει; Χωρίς τίποτα να περιμένει;»

«Υπάρχει πάντα ελπίδα Τέρρυ. Και στο λέει ένας άνθρωπος που είχε χάσει την ελπίδα για εφτά σχεδόν χρόνια. Μην απελπίζεσαι φίλε μου...»

Ο Τέρρυ χάθηκε για μια ακόμα φορά στις σκέψεις του. Πριν λίγο καιρό οι γονείς του ξανασμίξαν μετά από τόσα χρόνια και τώρα ο Άλμπερτ με την κοπέλα του. Λες τελικά να υπάρχει πάντα ελπίδα;

«Όσο είμαστε ζωντανοί», μονολόγησε ο Τέρρυ, ξανασήκωσε το ποτό του και πάλι κοιτάζοντας τον Άλμπερτ:

«Στις δεύτερες ευκαιρίες Άλμπερτ...»

«...στις δεύτερες ευκαιρίες», επανέλαβε ο Άλμπερτ και οι δύο άντρες ήπιαν από το ποτό τους.

* * *

Ο Άλμπερτ μπήκε αποφασισμένος στο σαλόνι:

«Θεία;»

«Γουίλιαμ. Θα πάρεις τσάι μαζί μου;»

«Ευχαρίστως Θεία. Θα ήθελα να σου ανακοινώσω κάτι πολύ σημαντικό».

«Έχεις την προσοχή μου Γουίλιαμ».

«Θα ήθελα να σου ανακοινώσω ότι ήρθε η ώρα να κάνω δική μου οικογένεια!»

«Επιτέλους Γουίλιαμ. Να και κάτι ευχάριστο. Οι προτάσεις πέφτουν βροχή. Δεν έχεις μόνο παρά να επιλέξεις».

«Το έχω κάνει ήδη Θεία».

«Να υποθέσω την τελευταία γνωριμία σου; Την δεσποινίδα Νιούτον;»

«Όχι Θεία μου, θα χρειαστεί να πας αρκετά πίσω στις γνωριμίες μου για να μαντέψεις το όνομα της μέλλουσας συζύγου μου».

«Πες μου Γουίλιαμ. Δεν είναι θέμα για παιχνίδια αυτό».

«Κριστίν Σκοτ».

Το βλέμμα της μεγάλης Θείας Ελρόυ σκοτείνιασε:

«Αυτό το θέμα το έχουμε λύσει στο παρελθόν Γουίλιαμ. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να το συζητάμε μετά από τόσα χρόνια».

«Θα συμφωνήσω μαζί σου Θεία. Δεν ήρθα για να το συζητήσω. Ήρθα για να στο ανακοινώσω. Η απόφαση μου είναι αμετάκλητη».

«Γουίλιαμ, νομίζω ότι παραφέρεσαι».

«Κάθε άλλο Θεία. Θα ήθελα να κλείσουμε τη συζήτηση χωρίς να χρειαστεί να παραφερθώ. Έχεις μερικές εβδομάδες να το αποδεχτείς προτού μετακομίσει εδώ και η Κριστίν για να ρυθμίσει τις ετοιμασίες του γάμου. Μπορείς αν θες να το ανακοινώσεις ήδη στους κύκλους σου γιατί πολύ σύντομα θα έχουμε γάμο».

Η Θεία Ελρόυ τον κοιτούσε ανέκφραστη. Ποτέ δεν συμφώνησε με τις αποφάσεις του Άλμπερτ αλλά πάντα είχε τον τρόπο της να τον επηρεάζει. Σε κάποιες όμως ο Άλμπερτ ήταν αμετάκλητος. Το ίδιο φαινόταν και τώρα. Κατά βάθος η Θεία δεν ήταν πολύ απογοητευμένη από την επιλογή του. Είχε περάσει τόσος καιρός και είχε απορρίψει όλες τις προτάσεις που είχε, που η Θεία είχε αρχίσει να απογοητεύεται ότι δεν θα επέλεγε να κάνει οικογένεια. Κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν τουλάχιστον καταστροφή για την οικογένεια Άρντλευ. Ο Άλμπερτ έπρεπε να φροντίσει για τη διαδοχή του και τα χρόνια περνούσαν χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Ένας ανεπιθύμητος γάμος που θα επέφερε την διαδοχή στην οικογένεια ήταν καλύτερος από έναν ανύπαρκτο γάμο. Έτσι λαμβάνοντας υπόψη την αποφασιστικότητα του Άλμπερτ για αυτό το γάμο του απάντησε ψυχρά:

«Εάν αυτό κρίνεις ότι είναι το καλό για την οικογένειά μας Γουίλιαμ τότε λυπάμαι. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω την επιμονή σου να παντρευτείς αυτή τη γυναίκα, αλλά δεν μου δίνεις άλλη επιλογή παρά να σεβαστώ τις αποφάσεις σου. Εύχομαι μόνο να μην ντροπιαστεί τελικά το όνομα της οικογένειάς μας».

«Κρίνω ότι είναι καλό για μένα Θεία. Κι αν εγώ είμαι καλά, τότε θα είναι και η οικογένεια. Λυπάμαι που δεν μπορείς να συμμεριστείς τη χαρά μου. Εύχομαι με τον καιρό να αλλάξεις γνώμη».

Ο Άλμπερτ αποχώρησε από το δωμάτιο ικανοποιημένος. Περίμενε ακόμα χειρότερες διαμάχες και εντυπωσιάστηκε με την εύκολη νίκη του. Δεν ήξερε ποιον θα έπρεπε να ευχαριστήσει για αυτό, αλλά τουλάχιστον το δύσκολο κομμάτι είχε επιτέλους περάσει. Το μόνο που είχε σημασία τώρα ήταν να έρθει η Κριστίν. Θα της πρότεινε να μείνουν μαζί στο διαμέρισμά του στο κέντρο της πόλης μέχρι την ώρα που θα μπορούσαν να μετακομίσουν στην έπαυλη.

* * *

Η Κάντυ ένιωθε μεγάλη ανακουφισμένη φεύγοντας από το γραφείο του Άλμπερτ. Ο Άλμπερτ όχι μόνο θα τη συνόδευε μέχρι τη Νέα Υόρκη, αλλά θα το έκανε και με μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση, αφού είχε να βοηθήσει και την Κριστίν να ετοιμαστεί για τη μετακόμισή της στο Σικάγο.

Σκέφτηκε να πάει μόνη της να βρει τον Τέρρυ, αλλά η ιστορία της είχε μάθει ότι θα χρειαζόταν οπωσδήποτε έναν ώμο να κλάψει μετά και μάλιστα έναν συγκεκριμένο ώμο. Αυτόν του Άλμπερτ. Αυτόν που τη στήριζε πάντα. Άλλωστε δεν είχε μιλήσει σε κανέναν άλλον για αυτό το ταξίδι. Ούτε καν στην Άννυ, η οποία απορροφημένη από τις φροντίδες της για το μωρό δεν μπόρεσε να αντιληφθεί τις προσθέσεις της Κάντυ.

Δεν ήξερε τι θα του έλεγε όταν τον έβλεπε, αλλά η απόφασή της ήταν οριστική. Σε δύο μήνες ήταν ο γάμος της. Αν δεν το έκανε τώρα, δεν θα το έκανε ποτέ και αυτό το ποτέ την τρόμαζε. Ήταν έτοιμη για όλα και για τίποτα. Δεν είχε πρόγραμμα. Θα έλεγε και θα έκανε ότι της υπαγόρευε η καρδιά της.

* * *

Ο Τέρρενς Γκράντσεστερ σηκώθηκε αργά από το κρεβάτι του. Ήταν κιόλας σχεδόν μεσημέρι. Άναψε τσιγάρο και κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο. Μια ίδια μέρα έλαμπε έξω. Ένα πρωινό σαν όλα τα άλλα. Μόνο που σήμερα είχε υποσχεθεί στη Σουζάνα ότι θα την πήγαινε βόλτα πρωί να χαρεί το ανοιξιάτικο πρωινό αν είχε καλή μέρα, αφού και η ίδια είχε κενό από τη δουλειά της. Σηκώθηκε με αργές κινήσεις και πήγε στο μπάνιο. Μια συνήθεια που απολάμβανε όπως το πρωινό τσιγάρο ήταν να νιώθει το νερό κάθε πρωί να τυλίγει το κορμί του. Με αργές πάντα κινήσεις έφτιαξε ένα τσάι και αφού το ήπιε βγήκε έξω. Τα βήματά του μηχανικά τον έφεραν έξω από την πόρτα της Σουζάνα.

«Άργησες σήμερα Τέρρυ. Η Σουζάνα σε περιμένει τόση ώρα», διαμαρτυρήθηκε η κυρία Μάρλοου ανοίγοντάς του την πόρτα.

«Καλημέρα και σε σας κυρία Μάρλοου», είπε στεγνά ο Τέρρυ χωρίς καν να την κοιτάξει.

«Μητέρα σταμάτα να ενοχλείς τον Τέρρυ», είπε ενοχλημένη η Σουζάνα.

«Δεν ενοχλώ. Απλά θέλω να τονίσω ότι είναι σχεδόν απόγευμα», δικαιολογήθηκε η κυρία Μάρλοου.

Ο Τέρρυ αγνοώντας πλήρως την κυρία Μάρλοου κατευθύνθηκε προς τη Σουζάνα, την πήρε και τη συνόδευσε μέχρι το πάρκο.

«Έχεις καθόλου άγχος Τέρρυ;»

«Άγχος για ποιο λόγο;»

«Αύριο είναι η πρεμιέρα».

«Έχουν υπάρξει τόσες πρεμιέρες Σουζάνα που ειλικρινά δεν ξέρω γιατί θα έπρεπε να νιώθω άγχος».

Όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε η Σουζάνα για μια ακόμη φορά απέτυχε να τον κάνει να αφήσει τον κόσμο στον οποίο ήταν κλεισμένος και να μπει -έστω και για λίγο- στον κόσμο τον δικό της.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING**: This is an **M** rating Chapter!

**ΠΡΟΕΙΔΟΠΟΙΗΣΗ**: Το κεφάλαιο έχει βαθμολογηθεί με **Μ!**

**

* * *

**

Το απόγευμα ο Τέρρυ πήγε στην τελική πρόβα και μετά για ένα ποτό στο μπαρ. Γύρισε νωρίς σπίτι μη έχοντας όρεξη για φασαρία και βαβούρα. Πέταξε τη γραβάτα στην καρέκλα, άνοιξε το κουμπί του πουκαμίσου του έτσι ώστε να μην τον πνίγει, έβαλε ένα ουίσκι και ξάπλωσε στον καναπέ. Η ησυχία του μικρού του διαμερίσματος ήταν βάλσαμο για την ψυχή του. Με το βλέμμα καρφωμένο στο κενό έβλεπε τα λεπτά, τις ώρες, τη ζωή του ολόκληρη να κυλάει.

Ήταν περίπου μεσάνυχτα όταν άκουσε ένα δειλό χτύπημα στην πόρτα. Άφησε το μισοάδειο ποτήρι του στο τραπέζι και πλησίασε για να ανοίξει. Δεν περίμενε επισκέψεις, αλλά χαμένος όπως ήταν στις σκέψεις του, δεν έδειξε να αναρωτιέται ποιος θα μπορούσε να ήταν τέτοια ώρα. Σαν να είδε φάντασμα ο Τέρρυ μπροστά του σάστισε:

«Κάντυ, εσύ…;»

Τα χαμογελαστά μάτια της δεν του άφηναν αμφιβολία ότι δεν είχε παραισθήσεις παρά τα τρία ποτά που είχε πιει. Ήταν εκεί. Μπροστά του. Η Κάντυ. Γλυκιά όπως στα όνειρά του.

«Αν είναι αργά μπορώ να έρθω αύριο το πρωί», είπε αμήχανα.

«Θα αστειεύεσαι βέβαια. Πέρασε», είπε ο Τέρρυ και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του.

Η Κάντυ γύρισε προς το μέρος του κι εκείνος χωρίς να χάσει καιρό την έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά του. Ακουμπισμένη στο στήθος του άκουγε την καρδιά του να χτυπάει σαν τρελή. Έμειναν σφιχτά αγκαλιασμένοι για ώρα. Νιώθοντας ο ένας την παρουσία του άλλου, τη ζεστασιά, την αγάπη, την προσμονή. Όλες τις αγωνίες και τις ώρες μοναξιάς που έζησαν, όλα τα όνειρα που δεν έζησαν, όλες τις ελπίδες, όλα όσα λαχτάρισαν τα έκλεισαν εκεί για ώρα που κανείς τους δεν μπορούσε να υπολογίσει, παίρνοντας δύναμη, ζωή, ανάσα και ελπίδα ο ένας από τη σιωπή του άλλου.

Ο Τέρρυ φοβόταν να την αφήσει να φύγει. Φοβόταν ότι αν την άφηνε αυτή θα έφευγε για πάντα. Χάιδευε τα μαλλιά της και την κρατούσε τόσο σφιχτά που κάποια στιγμή η Κάντυ διαμαρτυρήθηκε:

«Τέρρυ θα σκάσω…»

Ο Τέρρυ απρόθυμα χαλάρωσε το αγκάλιασμά του:

«Αν σε αφήσω από τα χέρια μου, υπόσχεσαι να μην φύγεις;», ρώτησε με φωνή που σχεδόν έτρεμε.

«Ναι Τέρρυ. Στο υπόσχομαι», χαμογέλασε η Κάντυ και η καρδιά του Τέρρυ χτύπησε ακόμα πιο δυνατά. Τι απρόσμενο δώρο ήταν αυτό; Ποια τύχη έφερε την αγαπημένη του στην πόρτα του απόψε;

«Τι κάνεις εδώ Κάντυ;»

«Ήρθα για την πρεμιέρα και σκέφτηκα να σε δω πριν από αυτή… Έχουμε τόσο καιρό να ειδωθούμε», είπε διστακτικά.

«Κάθισε, μη στέκεσαι. Τι θα πιεις;», ρώτησε ο Τέρρυ προσπαθώντας να ισορροπήσει λίγο την απρόσμενη κατάσταση.

«Εσύ τι πίνεις;»

«Άσε με εμένα. Εσύ τι θέλεις;»

«Ότι πίνεις κι εσύ…»

«Χαχα! Είσαι σίγουρη φακιδομούρα; Δεν μου μοιάζεις για τύπος που σηκώνει το ποτό», ρώτησε εύθυμα ο Τέρρυ και τα μάτια του έλαμπαν από χαρά που την είχε κοντά του.

«Ω Τέρρυ! Ακόμα δεν ήρθα κι άρχισες να με πειράζεις;», διαμαρτυρήθηκε δήθεν η Κάντυ νιώθοντας τόσο όμορφα και πάλι κοντά του!

Ο Τέρρυ της έβαλε ένα ποτό. Η Κάντυ ένιωσε τον λαιμό της να καίει με την πρώτη γουλιά και ακούμπησε το ποτήρι στο τραπέζι. Ο Τέρρυ γέλασε δυνατά:

«Λοιπόν ταρζάν, μάλλον έκανα λάθος. Είσαι γερό ποτήρι τελικά» της είπε.

Η Κάντυ τον κοίταξε στα μάτια χωρίς να απαντήσει. Γύρισε λυπημένα από την άλλη πλευρά:

«Πόσο μου έλειψαν τα πειράγματά σου Τέρρυ!», ψιθύρισε με παράπονο.

Ο Τέρρυ έκατσε δίπλα της και της έπιασε το χέρι:

«Κι εμένα μου έλειψαν φακιδομουτράκι μου. Όχι μόνο αυτά, αλλά κι εσύ!»

«Γιατί μου έστειλες εκείνο το γράμμα Τέρρυ; Αν ήξερες μόνο πόσα σημαίνει αυτό το γράμμα για μένα!», ρώτησε η Κάντυ ανυπόμονα και η αγωνία αλλοίωσε την καθαρή φωνή της.

«Δεν ξέρω Κάντυ. Δεν ξέρω. Αν και ήξερα ότι μπορεί να σε αναστάτωνα απλά δεν μπορούσα να μην το κάνω. Εκείνο το βράδυ σε είχα τόση ανάγκη!», είπε ο Τέρρυ με αργή φωνή. Θυμήθηκε εκείνο το βράδυ και ένιωσε ένα σφίξιμο στο στήθος του.

Η Κάντυ πλησίασε αργά προς το μέρος του:

«Αλήθεια με σκέφτεσαι ακόμα Τέρρυ;», ρώτησε τρυφερά χαϊδεύοντας με το χέρι της απαλά το μάγουλό του.

Ο Τέρρυ ξαφνιάστηκε από το άγγιγμά της. Δεν περίμενε να νιώσει και να ακούσει κάτι τέτοιο, αλλά δεν άφησε αυτή την ευκαιρία να πάει χαμένη και της απάντησε με καθαρή φωνή:

«Δεν υπάρχει στιγμή της ημέρας που να μην είσαι στη σκέψη μου Κάντυ. Κι εσύ; Τα εννοούσες όσα έγραψες ή απλά ήθελες να παρηγορήσεις έναν παλιό απελπισμένο φίλο;», της είπε αργά νιώθοντας πια ακαταμάχητη την ανάγκη να την αγκαλιάσει, να τη φιλήσει, να τη σφίξει επάνω του και να μην την αφήσει ποτέ!

Η Κάντυ δεν άργησε να απαντήσει:

«Σ'αγαπάω Τέρρυ. Ποτέ δεν έπαψα να σε αγαπάω», ξέσπασε και τα μάτια της βούρκωσαν. Η καρδιά της κόντευε να βγει από το στήθος της.

Ο Τέρρυ την κοίταξε βαθειά μέσα στα μάτια και την πλησίασε. Η Κάντυ τον κοιτούσε με λαχτάρα και ένιωθε την ανάσα της να χάνει το ρυθμό της. Πλησίασε τα χείλη της και τα ακούμπησε με τα δικά του. Ο πνιχτός ήχος που βγήκε από μέσα της πρόδιδε τη λαχτάρα της και την προσμονή της για το φιλί του και αυτό τον έκανε πιο τολμηρό. Χάιδεψε με τη γλώσσα του τα χείλη της κι εκείνη αμέσως ανταποκρίθηκε στο φιλί του ανοίγοντάς τα για να τον αφήσει να χαθεί στο στόμα της.

Προς μεγάλη έκπληξη του Τέρρυ ένιωσε τα χέρια της να τυλίγουν το λαιμό του και το σώμα της να ακουμπάει το δικό του. Τύλιξε τα χέρια του στη μέση της και συνέχισε να τη φιλάει με πάθος. Πόσο δεν είχαν λαχταρήσει και οι δυο τους αυτό το φιλί; Δυο νέοι ερωτευμένοι που στερήθηκαν ο ένας την παρουσία του άλλου για χρόνια και τώρα βρίσκονταν αγκαλιασμένοι σε εκείνον τον καναπέ, απρόσμενα, να γεύεται ο ένας τον άλλον!

Καθώς η ώρα περνούσε και το φιλί τους βάθαινε ο Τέρρυ άρχισε να χαϊδεύει και να αγγίζει το σώμα της Κάντυ ενώ αυτή ακολουθούσε την ίδια διαδρομή στην πλάτη, το λαιμό, το στήθος του Τέρρυ. Η αίσθηση των χεριών της στο σώμα του τον ξεσήκωνε. Όσα ονειρεύτηκε, όσα έλπισε, όσα φαντάστηκε, είχαν ακόμα πιο γλυκιά γεύση από τις σκέψεις του. Σύντομα όμως συνειδητοποίησε τι συμβαίνει και προσπάθησε να απομακρύνει τα χείλη του. Πήρε μια πνιχτή ανάσα και με χαμένη τη φωνή του της είπε:

«Κάντυ…»

Η Κάντυ όμως δεν τον άφησε να συνεχίσει την πρότασή του. Όσα ήθελε να νιώσει και να βιώσει ήταν εκεί. Αν αυτή ήταν η μόνη στιγμή της ζωής της που θα μπορούσε να είναι με τον Τέρρυ, σκόπευε να τη ζήσει μέχρι το τέλος. Τράβηξε τα χέρια της από τα δικά του και τα ακούμπησε απαλά στο στήθος του:

«Μη σταματάς Τέρρυ...», του είπε με αργή φωνή που έκανε τον Τέρρυ να φοβάται ότι από στιγμή σε στιγμή θα ξυπνήσει και αυτή θα εξαφανιστεί. Αλλά πριν προλάβει να τελειώσει τη σκέψη του ένιωσε το υγρό φιλί της στα χείλη του. Η σκέψη του σταμάτησε και οι αισθήσεις πλημύρισαν τη λογική του. Το άγγιγμά της τον έκανε να νιώθει ότι δεν βρίσκεται πια στο σώμα του. Ότι δεν υπακούει πια στις εντολές της λογικής. Ήταν εκεί και την είχε στην αγκαλιά του. Άνοιγε τα μάτια του και έβλεπε τη μορφή της κοντά του, πάνω του, τριγύρω του. Τα χάδια του έγιναν πιο τολμηρά. Το φιλί του πιο απαιτητικό. Κατέβασε τα χείλη του στο λαιμό της καθώς τα χέρια του ταξίδευαν στο στήθος της. Οι πνιχτές κραυγούλες της τον έκαναν να χάσει τελείως τον έλεγχό του. Αργά, πολύ αργά, ένιωσε τα τρεμάμενα δάχτυλα της Κάντυ να ξεκουμπώνουν το πουκάμισό του. Όταν αυτά ξεκούμπωσαν και το τελευταίο κουμπί, ο Τέρρυ την κοίταξε στα μάτια και χωρίς να σταματήσει να την κοιτάει πήρε στα χέρια του τα δάχτυλά της και τα φίλησε. Η Κάντυ ένιωσε όλο της το σώμα να ανατριχιάζει. Όλες της τις αισθήσεις οξυμένες. Ένιωσε τα χείλη του Τέρρυ στο λαιμό της και τα χέρια του να αφαιρούν σιγά-σιγά τη μπλούζα της. Έβγαλε μια κραυγή όταν ένιωσε το φιλί του στο στήθος της.

Ο Τέρρυ χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο γύρεψε με τα χείλη του τα χείλη της, τη σήκωσε στα χέρια του και κατευθύνθηκε προς το κρεβάτι του. Την ακούμπησε απαλά και γονάτισε μπροστά της. Για λίγο σάστισε. Ήξερε πολύ καλά ότι σύντομα θα περνούσε μια γραμμή πολύ ευαίσθητη και από την οποία δεν υπήρχε γυρισμός. Την κοίταξε στα μάτια προσπαθώντας να διαβάσει τις σκέψεις της. Η Κάντυ καταλαβαίνοντας το δισταγμό του πήρε τα χέρια του και τα τοποθέτησε στο στήθος της κοιτάζοντάς τον στα μάτια, με την ανάσα της να βγαίνει βαριά. Αυτή ήταν και η τελευταία στιγμή ηθικής φραγής του Τέρρυ. Τη συνέχεια την είχε ο ίδιος ονειρευτεί χιλιάδες φορές, αλλά σήμερα ανέλπιστα τη ζούσε.

Με αργές κινήσεις αφαίρεσε τα ρούχα που φορούσε και ξάπλωσε δίπλα της. Η Κάντυ ένιωσε τα χέρια του να ξεγυμνώνουν το κορμί της και τινάχτηκε στο άγγιγμά του. Ο Τέρρυ ξεκίνησε ένα ταξίδι με τα χείλη του, χαϊδεύοντας με τη γλώσσα του κάθε κομμάτι από το σώμα της. Η Κάντυ είχε παραλύσει νιώθοντας τον πόθο της γι'αυτόν να μεγαλώνει όλο και περισσότερο και το σώμα της να αντιδρά στα φιλιά του. Ο Τέρρυ ήταν ξεκάθαρα ανήμπορος να αντισταθεί πια στους σπασμούς και στις κραυγούλες της. Κάλυψε με το σώμα του το δικό της και με το χέρι του οδήγησε και τύλιξε το πόδι της γύρω από τη μέση του. Σταμάτησε για μια στιγμή και την κοίταξε στα μάτια. Έβλεπε το πρόσωπό της αναψοκοκκινισμένο και τα μάτια της να κοιτάνε βαθιά τα δικά του. Ένιωθε πως κράταγε ότι πολυτιμότερο είχε στην αγκαλιά του και φοβόταν μήπως όπως ξαφνικά ήρθε, έτσι ξαφνικά εξαφανιστεί. Με φωνή που μόλις έβγαινε από τα χείλη του έσκυψε στο αυτί και της ψιθύρισε:

«Σε λατρεύω»

Ένα δάκρυ κύλησε από τα μάτια του και έπεσε στο μάγουλό της. Από τα μάτια της Κάντυ ξεχύθηκαν δάκρυα και ο Τέρρυ τα φίλησε απαλά. Αμέσως μετά η Κάντυ ένιωσε έναν οξύ πόνο να τη διαπερνά. Δάγκωσε τα χείλη της και οι χουφτίτσες της έσφιξαν με δύναμη τα σεντόνια. Ο Τέρρυ έμεινε ακίνητος να την κοιτάζει και να χαϊδεύει το πρόσωπό της. Τα μάτια της πνιγμένα στα δάκρυα κοίταγαν βαθιά μέσα στην ψυχή του. Η Κάντυ του χαμογέλασε και του απάντησε:

«Όχι όσο εγώ…»

Ο Τέρρυ ένιωθε ευτυχισμένος. Τόση χαρά που δεν είχε ποτέ ονειρευτεί, σκεφτεί ή φανταστεί ότι υπάρχει. Τη φίλησε τρυφερά και ξεκίνησε να λικνίζεται αργά μέσα της. Καθώς άκουγε την Κάντυ να φωνάζει το όνομά του, επιτάχυνε σιγά-σιγά τον ρυθμό του. Το άκουσμα του ονόματός του από τα χείλη της ήταν το δυνατότερο αφροδισιακό για τον Τέρρυ. Το ταξίδι των αισθήσεων κορυφωνόταν για την Κάντυ όπου σύντομα έφτασε και για τους δυο στην ολοκλήρωση. Ξέπνοοι έμειναν αγκαλιασμένοι προσπαθώντας να ανακτήσουν τους ρυθμούς της αναπνοής τους.

Ποτάμι έτρεχαν τα δάκρυα της Κάντυ και ο Τέρρυ δεν σταμάτησε ούτε λεπτό να τα φιλάει:

«Θα σε φιλάω μέχρι να στεγνώσουν όλα. Μέχρι να μην υπάρχει πια κανένα δάκρυ στα μάτια σου. Ποτέ ξανά αγάπη μου, ακούς;», της ψιθύρισε και η Κάντυ ένιωσε ακόμα πιο χαμένη και παραδομένη στη ζεστή αγκαλιά του.

«Είσαι τόσα πολλά περισσότερα Τέρρυ! Περισσότερα από ότι ποτέ φανταζόμουν!»

«Σ'αγαπάω Κάντυ. Σ'αγαπάω!», είπε ο Τέρρυ νιώθοντας όλη του την ψυχή να βγαίνει και να απελευθερώνεται στο αχνό φως του δωματίου. Ένα φως που λαχταρούσε τόσο η ψυχή του και που για χρόνια ήταν κλεισμένη στο σκοτάδι.

«Ποιος να μου το έλεγε σήμερα το πρωί πως θα κατέληγε η μέρα φακιδομουτράκι;!», μονολόγησε ο Τέρρυ και αργοκοιμήθηκε στην αγκαλιά της καθώς οι Κάντυ χάιδευε τις τούφες των μαλλιών που έπεφταν στο μέτωπό του. Κοιμήθηκε βαθειά με ένα αχνό χαμόγελο χαραγμένο στα χείλη του που πρόδιδε τη γαλήνη της ψυχής του. Μια γαλήνη που δεν είχε νιώσει όλα αυτά τα χρόνια.


	24. Chapter 24

Το επόμενο πρωί ο Τέρρυ ξύπνησε μόνος στο κρεβάτι και πετάχτηκε απότομα. '_Ήταν όνειρο;_' σκέφτηκε έντρομος. Κοιτάζοντας όμως δίπλα του τα λεκιασμένα σεντόνια χαμογέλασε. '_Ήταν όνειρο!_', επιβεβαίωσε τον εαυτό του χαρούμενος. '_Ένα όνειρο που δεν θα τελειώσει ποτέ_'.

Σηκώθηκε χαρούμενος και έψαξε γρήγορα το διαμέρισμά του. '_Μα τι κορίτσι είναι αυτό; Που εξαφανίστηκε;_' σκέφτηκε και πήγε γρήγορα στο μπάνιο. Βγήκε σχεδόν αμέσως με το νερό να κυλάει από το πρόσωπό του και να πέφτει στο σώμα του και έφτιαξε τσάι. Όλα είχαν πιο γρήγορους ρυθμούς σήμερα. Όλα είχαν μια διαφορετική λάμψη.

Χωρίς να απελπίζεται ξαναξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι του. Αν και δεν ήξερε που είχε πάει, ήταν σίγουρος ότι θα την ξανάβλεπε σύντομα. '_Πολύ σύντομα_', είπε στον εαυτό του και ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο χαράχτηκε στα χείλη του. Η ελπίδα, η χαρά, η αισιοδοξία είχαν αρχίσει να φωλιάζουν στην καρδιά του ξανά. Ο νέος άντρας πλημυρισμένος από αυτά τα συναισθήματα που ένιωθε να φουσκώνουν το στήθος του κοίταζε χαρούμενα έξω από το παράθυρο μια νέα μέρα να ξεκινά. Μια νέα μέρα όμως που δεν θα έμοιαζε με τις υπόλοιπες. Την πρώτη μέρα της νέας του ζωής με την Κάντυ!

* * *

Ο καλύτερος Ρωμαίος όλων των εποχών παίχτηκε εκείνο το βράδυ στο Θέατρο του Μπρόντγουεη. Ο Άλμπερτ και η Κάντυ παρακολουθούσαν μαγεμένοι την παράσταση από το θεωρείο. Το πάθος και η ένταση του Τέρρυ δεν μπορούσε να συγκριθεί εκείνο το βράδυ. Στο τέλος το κοινό αποθέωσε τον Γκράντσεστερ. '_Ο πιο ερωτευμένος Ρωμαίος όλων των εποχών_' θα έγραφαν την επόμενη ημέρα οι εφημερίδες.

Στο τέλος της παράστασης ο Τέρρενς έλαμπε από ευτυχία και εκείνος ήξερε ότι δεν έφταιγε η αποψινή επιτυχία.

Όταν χτύπησε η πόρτα και εμφανίστηκε η Κάντυ στο καμαρίνι του, ο Τέρρυ έτρεξε και την έπνιξε στα φιλιά. Η Κάντυ χαμένη δεν μπορούσε να πάρει ούτε ανάσα από την επιδρομή των φιλιών του. Με δύναμη την έσφιγγε επάνω του και τη φιλούσε ασταμάτητα.

Την επιδρομή σταμάτησε ένα δεύτερο χτύπημα στην πόρτα που ακολούθησε λίγα λεπτά μετά την είσοδο της Κάντυ στο καμαρίνι. Ένα γνώριμος, ψιλός, δυνατός άντρας που έλαμπε μέσα στο μπλε κουστούμι του κοίταξε με τα γαλάζια μάτια του τον Τέρρυ και χαμογέλασε:

«Φίλε μου ήσουν εξαίσιος!», είπε με ικανοποίηση και θαυμασμό.

«Άλμπερτ!», αναφώνησε ο Τέρρυ και αγκάλιασε το φίλο του: «Φαντάζομαι ότι εσύ μπορείς να καταλάβεις το μυστικό της επιτυχίας», είπε πειραχτικά δείχνοντας με τα μάτια του την Κάντυ.

Ο Άλμπερτ ένιωθε καλά ότι η διάχυτη ευτυχία του φίλου του οφειλόταν στην Κάντυ:

«Τέρρυ, είναι και η δεξίωση σε λίγο, μην το ξεχνάς!», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και έκλεισε το μάτι στο φίλο του.

«Στην οποία είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα τα καταφέρουν και χωρίς εμένα».

Ο Άλμπερτ γέλασε δυνατά:

«Χαχαχα, δεξίωση χωρίς τον πρωταγωνιστή! Καλό κι αυτό!», είπε και τους έκλεισε πονηρά το μάτι.

Βγαίνοντας από το καμαρίνι άφησε και πάλι την Κάντυ εκτεθειμένη σε έναν καταιγισμό αγκαλιών και φιλιών από τον Τέρρυ. Λίγο αργότερα ο Τέρρυ κατάφερε να ξεκολλήσει από την Κάντυ και ετοιμάστηκε να φύγουν. Κάθε λίγο της έριχνε κλεφτές ματιές από τον καθρέφτη. Η Κάντυ ήταν πανέμορφη απόψε, αλλά στα δικά του μάτια δεν υπήρξε ποτέ λιγότερο όμορφη γι'αυτόν.

Βγήκαν από την πίσω είσοδο και κατευθύνθηκαν στο διαμέρισμά του. Μόλις έκλεισε την πόρτα την αγκάλιασε παθιασμένα και τη φίλησε δυνατά. Με γρήγορους και βιαστικούς ρυθμούς χάιδευε το σώμα της, ξεκούμπωνε τα ρούχα του και τα δικά της. Σύντομα βρέθηκαν στο κρεβάτι του Τέρρυ με τον Τέρρυ να κάνει έντονα και παθιασμένα έρωτα στην Κάντυ ρουφώντας λαίμαργα ο ένας το κορμί του άλλου.

Όταν πια είχαν καταλαγιάσει ο πόθος και το πάθος τους, ο Τέρρυ γύρισε σοβαρά και της είπε:

«Όσο κι αν τρελαίνομαι στην αγκαλιά σου αυτή η ιστορία πρέπει να σταματήσει εδώ. Δεν φανταζόμουν ποτέ ότι θα γινόσουν ερωμένη μου και αυτό δεν το δέχομαι. Θα πρέπει να αρραβωνιαστούμε αύριο κιόλας και να παντρευτούμε το συντομότερο γιατί δεν ξέρω πόσο θα μπορώ να κρατηθώ μακριά σου», της είπε ο Τέρρυ παιχνιδιάρικα δαγκώνοντάς την απαλά στα χείλια.

Η Κάντυ τον κοίταξε για μια στιγμή ανήσυχη και σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι. Πήρε το φόρεμά της και άρχισε να ντύνεται:

«Δεν νομίζετε ότι βιάζεστε κύριε Γκράντσεστερ; Ακόμα δεν μου κάνατε ούτε πρόταση γάμου», είπε η Κάντυ προσπαθώντας να απομακρύνει τις σκέψεις της από τα χειρότερα.

Ο Τέρρυ σηκώθηκε, την πλησίασε από πίσω και την αγκάλιασε. Έσκυψε στο αυτί της και με απαλή φωνή της ψιθύρισε:

«Λάθος κατάλαβες φακιδομουτράκι. Σου έκανα ήδη πρόταση πριν λίγο όταν έβγαζα την ψυχή μου μέσα σου κι εσύ δέχτηκες την πρότασή μου βγάζοντας τη δική σου επάνω μου». Ο Τέρρυ δάγκωσε παιχνιδιάρικα το αυτί της, αλλά κείνη δειλά-δειλά απομακρύνθηκε:

«Κάτι τέτοιο δεν θα μπορούσε να γίνει Τέρρυ και το ξέρεις εσύ καλύτερα από όλους».

«Τι εννοείς;», απάντησε σοβαρά ο Τέρρυ.

«Εσύ έχεις τη Σουζάνα…»

«Μα τι είναι αυτά που λες τώρα;», τη διέκοψε εκνευρισμένος ο Τέρρυ και πήρε με μια απότομη κίνηση το παντελόνι του για να το φορέσει.

«Την αλήθεια λέω Τέρρυ. Υπάρχει η Σουζάνα, μην το ξεχνάς...»

«Θες να μου πεις ότι μετά από όσα ζήσαμε οι δυο μας, εσύ πιστεύεις ότι υπάρχει η Σουζάνα;»

«Μα πως Τέρρυ; Δεν την εξαφάνισαν τα όμορφα φιλιά σου. Πως θα μπορούσαμε να είμαστε ευτυχισμένοι γνωρίζοντας ότι αυτή θα είναι ένα πλάσμα μόνο και δυστυχισμένο;»

Ο Τέρρυ δεν ήταν καθόλου ευχαριστημένος με την τροπή που έπαιρνε η συζήτηση:

«Κι εσύ Κάντυ; Πως θα μπορούσες να ζήσεις γνωρίζοντας ότι ο άντρας που αγαπάς είναι ο πιο δυστυχισμένος άνθρωπος του κόσμου χωρίς εσένα;»

«Δεν είναι το ίδιο…»

«Προτιμάς λοιπόν να πληγώσεις εμένα που λες ότι αγαπάς παρά τη Σουζάνα που ούτε καν ξέρεις;»

«Τέρρυ την ξέρω και πολύ καλά μάλιστα. Πίστεψέ με. Η Σουζάνα είναι η γυναίκα που έσωσε τη ζωή σου Τέρρυ. Και για αυτό της χρωστάω μεγάλη ευγνωμοσύνη. Δεν θα έλαμπαν τα μάτια σου και το χαμόγελό σου τώρα αν δεν υπήρχε αυτή. Και άλλωστε δεν είναι μόνο αυτή το πρόβλημα…»

«Λες και αυτή δεν είναι αρκετή χρειαζόμαστε κι άλλα προβλήματα. Σωστά φακιδομούρα;», είπε εριστικά ο Τέρρυ και συνέχισε: «Για πες μου λοιπόν, τι άλλα προβλήματα έχουμε εκτός από τη Σουζάνα;»

Η Κάντυ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε. Έμεινε σιωπηλή για λίγο. Πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα, μάζεψε όλη τη δύναμή της και του είπε:

«Ξέρεις Τέρρυ, είμαι ήδη αρραβωνιασμένη και ετοιμάζομαι να παντρευτώ», είπε και τα μάτια της δεν τόλμαγαν να συναντήσουν τα δικά του.

Ρεύμα διαπέρασε το σώμα του Τέρρυ. Σαν να τον χτύπησε κεραυνός, τινάχτηκε ολόκληρος. Στην ιδέα ότι μπορεί να χρειαστεί να αποχωριστεί την Κάντυ θόλωσε. Χρόνια ντυμένα με μοναξιά, απελπισία και συναισθηματικό κενό σκέπασαν τη σκέψη του. Η ιδέα να μην την έχει δίπλα του, να νιώσει και πάλι εγκλωβισμένη την ψυχή του μούδιαζαν το μυαλό του. Τα γαλαζοπράσινα μάτια του κόκκινα πια από το θυμό πέταγαν σπίθες:

«Τι είπες;»

«Είμαι αρραβωνιασμένη και…»

«Ναι, το άκουσα. Δεν χρειάζεται να το επαναλάβεις. Και μου το λες τώρα;», φώναξε οργισμένος.

«Ε,… δεν έτυχε…»

«Δεν έτυχε τι; Να μου το πεις; Σωστά. Ήμασταν πολύ απασχολημένοι από χτες…»

«Τέρρυ…», διαμαρτυρήθηκε θιγμένη η Κάντυ.

«Μα όχι. Όχι! Αυτό δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω. Δεν το χωράει ο νους μου. Και τότε γιατί ήρθες εδώ;»

Η Κάντυ προσπαθούσε να μη δώσει εξηγήσεις:

«Για την παράσταση…»

«Σπίτι μου Κάντυ. Γιατί ήρθες σπίτι μου;», ρώτησε ο Τέρρυ προσπαθώντας να διατηρηθεί ψύχραιμος, αλλά νιώθοντας ότι η κατάσταση μπορούσε να ξεφύγει πολύ εύκολα πια.

«Ήρθα να σε δω μετά από τόσο καιρό. Ε… Και τα πράγματα ξέφυγαν λίγο…»

Ο εκκωφαντικός θόρυβος που έκανε το χέρι του Τέρρυ μόλις προσγειώθηκε στο τραπέζι έκανε την Κάντυ να αναπηδήσει τρομαγμένη και να σταματήσει τη φράση της.

«Λίγο; Ξέφυγαν λίγο; Όχι Κάντυ. Όχι! Δεν θα ξεφύγεις έτσι απλά αυτή τη φορά. Απαιτώ εξηγήσεις. Δεν ξέφυγαν Κάντυ. Τα οδηγήσαμε εκεί. Και τολμώ να πω ότι τα οδήγησες. Όχι πως δεν το ήθελα ή πως δεν σε λαχταρούσα. Ένα Θεός ξέρει μόνο πόσες φορές σε ονειρεύτηκα στην αγκαλιά μου, αλλά δεν θα τόλμαγα ούτε στα όνειρά μου να προχωρήσω τόσο πολύ αν δεν το ήθελες κι εσύ. Λοιπόν; Τι συμβαίνει Κάντυ; Γιατί μια γυναίκα που ετοιμάζεται να παντρευτεί έρχεται μέχρι εδώ και μου προσφέρει έτσι απλόχερα τον ανέγγιχτο εαυτό της;»

Η Κάντυ δεν μπορούσε πια να αρθρώσει κουβέντα. Τα μάτια της βούρκωναν.

«Μίλα μου επιτέλους», ακούστηκε η δυνατή φωνή του Τέρρυ.

«Τέρρυ δεν πρόκειται να καταλάβεις. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να κάνουμε αυτή τη συζήτηση», απάντησε η Κάντυ και άνοιξε την πόρτα του διαμερίσματος για να φύγει.

Ο Τέρρυ βλέποντάς την να πλησιάζει την πόρτα και μόνο στη σκέψη ότι μπορεί να έφευγε έτσι απότομα όπως μπήκε στη ζωή του, αντέδρασε ακαριαία. Έσπρωξε και έκλεισε την πόρτα σπρώχνοντας την Κάντυ πάνω σε αυτήν και γυρίζοντάς την προς το μέρος του. Έβαλε το ένα χέρι του πάνω στην πόρτα, κόλλησε το σώμα του επάνω της και με το άλλο χέρι έπιασε δυνατά τον καρπό της. Η Κάντυ έβγαλε μια κραυγή από τον πόνο και τα μάτια της άρχισαν να πλημυρίζουν δάκρυα.

«Δεν έχεις να πας πουθενά ακούς;»

«Τέρρυ με πονάς…», διαμαρτυρήθηκε η Κάντυ.

Ο Τέρρυ δεν την άφησε να κουνηθεί:

«Λοιπόν; Σε ακούω!», φώναξε δυνατά κάνοντας την καρδιά της Κάντυ να χτυπάει από την ένταση.

Η Κάντυ έβλεπε τα μάτια του οργισμένα αλλά συνάμα και απελπισμένα. Καταλάβαινε ότι ο Τέρρυ μιλούσε πολύ σοβαρά. Αναστέναξε και προσπάθησε να εξηγήσει:

«Τέρρυ δεν έχω αυταπάτες ότι μπορούμε να είμαστε μαζί. Αυτό που έκανα δεν ήταν έντιμο. Ούτε για τη Σουζάνα, ούτε για τον Τζων, ούτε για εμάς. Αλλά δεν άντεχα να μην σε βρω πριν από το γάμο. Δεν ήθελα… δεν ήθελα…».

Η Κάντυ χαμήλωσε τα μάτια της. Δεν άντεχε το διαπεραστικό του βλέμμα:

«Ήξερα ότι μόνο μαζί σου ένιωθα έτσι και δεν ήθελα να δεσμευτώ σε έναν γάμο χωρίς να μη σε έχω νιώσει ποτέ δικό μου. Μπορεί να μην καταλαβαίνεις αλλά…»

«Καταλαβαίνω το προφανές Κάντυ. Ότι με θέλεις όσο σε θέλω. Αυτό που δεν καταλαβαίνω είναι γιατί δεν βλέπεις τα πράγματα όπως ήρθαν. Γιατί θες να φύγεις πάλι; Γιατί δεν δέχεσαι να μείνεις μαζί μου;»

«Τέρρυ, μην επιμένεις. Έχω πάρεις τις αποφάσεις μου».

Η τελευταία κουβέντα της Κάντυ εξαγρίωσε περισσότερο τον Τέρρυ:

«Αποφάσεις σου; Κι εγώ Κάντυ δεν έχω ρόλο σε αυτές; Νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να έρχεσαι να παίζεις με τη ζωή μου, να ξεθάβεις ότι κρύβω τόσο καιρό μέσα μου και να φεύγεις; Ήρθες για να μου καταστρέψεις τη ζωή; Γι'αυτό ήρθες λοιπόν;»

«Τέρρυ η ζωή σου είναι πολύ πολύτιμη σε μένα για να την καταστρέψω. Προσπάθησε να με καταλάβεις. Πρέπει να φύγω...», είπε η Κάντυ με λυγμούς.

Ο Τέρρυ σφράγισε τα χείλη της με τα δικά του σε ένα φιλί γεμάτο πάθος, πόνο και ένταση. Όλη του η ψυχή ξεχύθηκε στο στόμα της. Η απελπισία του, η αγάπη του, ο έρωτάς του, η μοναξιά του. Όλα όσα ήταν αυτός χωρίς εκείνη. Την κοίταξε ξεψυχισμένα, άφησε τον καρπό της να πέσει και ακούμπησε το κούτελό του στο δικό της:

«Φύγε Κάντυ. Φύγε. Δεν θέλω να σε κρατήσω με το ζόρι. Ξέρω πολύ καλά πως είναι να είσαι κλεισμένος μέσα σε κλουβί. Να ξέρεις όμως ότι δεν τελειώσαμε εδώ. Μόλις αρχίζουμε. Αυτός ο γάμος δεν θα γίνει ποτέ. Μ'ακούς; Ποτέ! Είσαι δική μου Κάντυ και αυτή τη φορά δεν θα σε χάσω μέσα από τα χέρια μου», είπε ο Τέρρυ εξαντλημένος και η Κάντυ ξεγλίστρησε τρέχοντας στο διάδρομο.

* * *

Ο Άλμπερτ διάβαζε προβληματισμένος για μια ακόμα φορά το σύντομο σημείωμα της Κάντυ, όταν άκουσε την πόρτα της σουίτας να χτυπάει δυνατά. Άνοιξε την πόρτα και είδε τον Τέρρυ έξαλλο, ξενυχτισμένο, με κόκκινα μάτια, να ορμάει μέσα και να κοιτάζει τριγύρω του:

«Που είναι αυτή;»

Ο Άλμπερτ ταραγμένος, του έδειξε το σημείωμα που κράταγε στα χέρια του και του απάντησε:

«Έφυγε με το πρωινό για Σικάγο».

Ο Τέρρυ πήρε από τα χέρια του το σημείωμα, το διάβασε και αφού το τσαλάκωσε το πέταξε με δύναμη στο πάτωμα:

«Να πάρει ξεροκέφαλη φακιδομούρα!», είπε οργισμένος.

«Τέρρυ τι συμβαίνει; Εχτές η Κάντυ έκλαιγε απαρηγόρητη και σήμερα αυτό. Έχω τρελαθεί από την αγωνία μου», ρώτησε ο Άλμπερτ ανήσυχος.

«Αυτό που συμβαίνει είναι ότι η φίλη σου είναι σε μεγάλους μπελάδες Άλμπερτ, γιατί μόλις τη βρω θα την πνίξω με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια. Αυτή τη φορά το τράβηξε πολύ το σκοινί και δεν θα την αφήσω να ξεγλιστρήσει έτσι εύκολα».

Παρόλο που ο Τέρρυ ήταν σε έξαλλη κατάσταση τα λόγια του κατάφεραν με έναν περίεργο τρόπο να καθησυχάσουν τον Άλμπερτ ο οποίος ένιωθε να έχει μεγάλη εμπιστοσύνη στον Τέρρυ.

«Πάρε μια ανάσα και εξήγησέ μου τι συμβαίνει», είπε ο Άλμπερτ. Ο Τέρρυ στρογγυλοκάθισε στον καναπέ και ο Άλμπερτ συνέχισε:

«Θα πιεις κάτι; Έναν καφέ; Ένα τσάι;»

«Βάλε ένα ουίσκι», είπε στεγνά ο Τέρρυ.

Ο Άλμπερτ τον κοίταξε απορημένος και ψέλλισε:

«Μα είναι 9 το πρωί!»

Ο Τέρρυ τον κοίταξε με μια λοξή ματιά χωρίς να χρειαστεί να μιλήσει. Ο Άλμπερτ συμμορφώθηκε και γέμισε ένα ποτήρι με ουίσκι από το μπαρ. Το έδωσε στον Τέρρυ ο οποίος είχε ανάψει ήδη τσιγάρο. Ήπιε μια γερή γουλιά και γύρισε προς τον Άλμπερτ:

«Είναι αλήθεια ότι ετοιμάζεται να παντρευτεί;»

«Ναι Τέρρυ είναι. Σε δυο μήνες είναι ο γάμος της».

«Να πάρει!... Άλμπερτ ένα θα σου πω. Μην ετοιμάζεσαι γιατί νύφη με αυτόν τον όποιος κι αν είναι, δεν πρόκειται να τη δεις. Κατάλαβες; Ακόμα κι αν χρειαστεί να την πάρω σηκωτή από την εκκλησία».

Ο Άλμπερτ ένιωσε ανακουφισμένος με τα λόγια του Τέρρυ. Παρόλο που η όψη του ήταν θολή, κουρασμένη και ξενυχτισμένη, διέκρινε ένα πείσμα και μια δύναμη στα μάτια του που είχε πολύ καιρό να τη δει:

«Τι συνέβη εχτές Τέρρυ;»

«Δεν σου είπε;»

«Μου είπε ότι τσακωθήκατε».

«Πολύ θα το ήθελε, αλλά δεν έγινε έτσι».

«Τότε τι έγινε;»

«Εγώ της μίλαγα για τον γάμο μας και αυτή δεν είχε πει κουβέντα ότι ετοιμάζεται να παντρευτεί...»

Ο Τέρρυ χτύπησε το χέρι του στο τραπέζι:

«Όχι αυτό αποκλείεται. Μόνο πάνω από το πτώμα μου θα πάρει αυτόν τον όποιον είναι…. Εσύ Άλμπερτ τι έχεις να πεις; Για αυτόν τον τύπο εννοώ; Ποιος είναι; Τι τύπος είναι;» για μια στιγμή κόμπιασε: «Τον αγαπάει;»

«Το αν τον αγαπάει Τέρρυ θα το αφήσω στην κρίση σου. Ο Τζων είναι ένας εξαιρετικός άνθρωπος, αλλά…»

«Αλλά, τι;», ρώτησε ανυπόμονα ο Τέρρυ.

«Αλλά δεν είσαι εσύ Τέρρυ».

«Τώρα μάλιστα. Τώρα θα συνεννοηθούμε».

Ο Τέρρυ ήπιε μονομιάς το υπόλοιπο ποτό του και σηκώθηκε απότομα:

«Να της πεις όταν τη δεις, να μην ετοιμάζει τα τούλια της για λάθος γάμο και ότι όταν την πιάσω στα χέρια μου θα την πνίξω εγώ ο ίδιος». Κινήθηκε προς την πόρτα και συμπλήρωσε:

«Μέχρι τότε όμως, να μου την προσέχεις σε παρακαλώ».

«Για να μπορέσεις να την πνίξεις;» ρώτησε γελώντας ο Άλμπερτ.

Ο Τέρρυ επιτέλους έσκασε ένα μικρό χαμόγελο:

«Ναι, ακριβώς γι'αυτό» είπε κι έφυγε απότομα από το δωμάτιο όπως μπήκε.

Ο Άλμπερτ κοίταξε το αναμμένο τσιγάρο του Τέρρυ στο τασάκι και το έσβησε. Ένιωσε ότι για πρώτη φορά δεν χρειαζόταν να ανησυχεί για τη μικρή του.

* * *

Ο Τέρρυ γύρισε στο δωμάτιό του και έκατσε αμέσως στο γραφείο του. Πήρε μια κόλλα χαρτί και ξεκίνησε να γράφει:

_Φακιδομούρα  
__Αν έφυγες από τη Νέα Υόρκη για να αποφύγεις εμένα, έκανες πολύ άσχημα. Είναι μικρή η Αμερική Κάντυ και αν θες να με αποφύγεις, καλύτερα να αλλάξεις ήπειρο. Αυτόν τον γάμο που ετοιμάζεσαι να κάνεις να τον ξεχάσεις και μην ετοιμάζεσαι άδικα γιατί γαμπρός στο δικό σου γάμο θα είμαι εγώ και κανείς άλλος. Αυτό βάλτο καλά στο μικρό ανόητο μυαλουδάκι σου.  
__Μόλις τακτοποιήσω το πρόγραμμα των παραστάσεων θα έρθω να σε βρω και καλό θα ήταν να είσαι ετοιμασμένη για την επόμενη συνάντησή μας.  
__Τέρρυ_

Ταχυδρόμησε το γράμμα και πήγε στο γραφείο του Ρόμπερτ.

«Τέρρυ, μα δεν μπορώ να κόψω έτσι απλά τις παραστάσεις», διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο Ρόμπερτ.

«Θέλω μια εβδομάδα Ρόμπερτ. Ακύρωσε όσες λιγότερες μπορείς, αλλά πρέπει να φύγω για μια εβδομάδα από την πόλη», εξήγησε ανυπόμονα ο Τέρρενς.

«Τέρρυ αυτό δεν γίνεται. Μόλις ξεκίνησε η νέα παράσταση. Τα εισιτήρια είναι προπωλημένα. Κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν καταστροφή για την καριέρα σου... για τη ζωή σου...», εξήγησε ο Ρόμπερτ.

«Στο διάολο και η καριέρα μου και η ζωή μου Ρόμπερτ. Πρέπει να φύγω, το καταλαβαίνεις;», φώναξε ο Τέρρενς και η φωνή του βγήκε απελπισμένη.

Ο Ρόμπερτ καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά ότι ο Τέρρυ δεν αστειευόταν. Το οργισμένο βλέμμα του δεν του άφηνε πολλά περιθώρια:

«Θα κάνω ότι μπορώ Τέρρυ, αλλά δεν μου δίνεις πολλά περιθώρια. Μην περιμένεις θαύματα. Δεν μπορώ να ακυρώσω τις πρόσφατες παραστάσεις. Θα ακυρώσω τις παραστάσεις της 5ης εβδομάδας».

«Είναι αργά τότε...», φώναξε ο Τέρρενς, αλλά ο Ρόμπερτ ήταν αποφασισμένος.

«Τέρρυ δεν ξέρω τι σου συμβαίνει, αλλά πρέπει να σκεφτείς και την καριέρα σου. Δεν μπορώ να ακυρώσω νωρίτερα τις παραστάσεις. Δεν θα τις ακύρωνα για κανέναν, αλλά αφού είσαι εσύ που το ζητάς και επιμένεις, θα προσπαθήσω να βοηθήσω. Ρύθμισε τις δουλειές σου για τότε», είπε χωρίς να αφήσει άλλο περιθώριο στον Τέρρυ για να διαμαρτυρηθεί.

Ο Τέρρυ βγήκε βιαστικά από το γραφείο. Πως θα πέρναγαν αυτές οι εβδομάδες;

* * *

_Φακιδομουτράκι  
__Δεν έχω λάβει νέα σου, αλλά είμαι σίγουρος ότι εσύ έλαβες το γράμμα μου και έχεις ήδη σταματήσει τις διαδικασίες του γάμου σου.  
__Μου έχεις λείψει πολύ Κάντυ. Όπου κι αν πάω βρίσκω το πρόσωπό σου μπροστά μου. Στις παραστάσεις κάθε βράδυ σε βλέπω μπροστά μου Ιουλιέτα μου. Μακάρι να σε είχα τώρα μαζί μου.  
__Με αγάπη  
__Τέρρυ_

_________

* * *

_

Η Κάντυ διάβασε και πάλι το όνομά της στο φάκελο. '_Ο γραφικός χαρακτήρας του Τέρρυ_', σκέφτηκε. Ήταν το δεύτερο γράμμα που της έστελνε μετά τη συνάντησή τους. Το έβαλε και αυτό μαζί με το πρώτο μέσα στο συρτάρι της χωρίς να το ανοίξει. Ότι κι αν της έλεγε ο Τέρρυ η Κάντυ δεν ήθελε να το μάθει. Δεν άντεχε να το δει. Η καρδιά της τον λαχταρούσε τόσο που δεν ήξερε αν θα μπορούσε να μην τρέξει κοντά του. Να γυρίσει και πάλι στην αγκαλιά του. Δεν είχε όμως τη δύναμη ούτε να τα πετάξει κι έτσι τα κράταγε αδιάβαστα στο συρτάρι μέχρι να βρει τη δύναμη να τα διαβάσει ή να τα πετάξει. Τι από τα δύο θα ήταν;

Από την ημέρα που συναντήθηκαν είχε γκρεμιστεί όλος ο κόσμος της. Ένιωθε τόσο ευτυχισμένη μαζί του και τώρα μακριά του η απουσία του ήταν μεγαλύτερη από πριν. Με διάφορες προφάσεις απέφευγε να δει τον Τζων. Δεν τολμούσε ούτε να τον αντικρύσει. Είχε σχεδόν καταλήξει ότι ο Τέρρυ είχε σίγουρα δίκιο στο ότι αυτός ο γάμος δεν θα μπορούσε να γίνει. Δεν ήταν έντιμο αυτό που συνέβη και η Κάντυ έπρεπε να του μιλήσει, αλλά τι να του πει; Τι αρχή, τι μέση, τι τέλος θα είχε αυτή η κουβέντα; Χρειαζόταν ψυχική δύναμη για κάτι τέτοιο και η Κάντυ δεν είχε καθόλου δυνάμεις.

Έκλεινε τα μάτια και τον ένιωθε δίπλα της, μέσα της, παντού. Μύριζε το άρωμά του, έβλεπε τα μάτια του, άκουγε τη φωνή του μέσα στο μυαλό της. Αν νόμιζε ότι τον αγαπούσε, αν νόμιζε ότι θα τον ξεχάσει, αν νόμιζε ότι μπορούσε να συνεχίσει, αν νόμιζε ότι θα τον ξεπερνούσε, ήταν όλα πριν τον δει. Τώρα αυτά ήξερε πια ότι δεν πρόκειται να γίνουν ποτέ. Ένιωθε ότι όσα έκανε, έζησε και είπε δεν έπρεπε να είχαν συμβεί. Αν δεν τα είχε ζήσει τώρα θα ήταν αλλιώς. Όμως όλα ήταν αλήθεια. Όλα ήταν εκεί και τη στοίχειωναν. Δεν έκλαιγε όμως πια. Δεν μιλούσε. Δεν γελούσε. Απλά κοιτούσε το κενό και αναπολούσε.

* * *

Ο Τέρρυ μπήκε αποφασισμένος στο γραφείο της Σουζάνα. Δεν μπορούσε να το αναβάλει άλλο.

«Τέρρυ δεν σε περίμενα!», είπε έκπληκτη η Σουζάνα και συμπλήρωσε: «Που χάθηκες όλες αυτές τις μέρες;»

«Είχα δουλειές Σουζάνα».

Το συννεφιασμένο πρόσωπο του Τέρρυ, τα σκοτεινά μάτια του, η άγρυπνη μορφή του δεν ξεγέλαγαν πια ούτε τη Σουζάνα.

«Ήρθα για να σου μιλήσω».

«Τι συμβαίνει Τέρρυ;»

Ο Τέρρυ έκατσε σκεφτικός στον καναπέ. Η Σουζάνα κάθισε δίπλα του. Έριξε μια ματιά στο χαμογελαστό πρόσωπό της και δείλιασε. Πήρε τα μάτια του από πάνω της και κοίταξε αλλού. Έπρεπε να της μιλήσει.

«Τέρρυ», άκουσε την απαλή φωνή της και πήρε μια ανάσα. Δεν μπορούσε να της το κάνει αυτό. Ήταν τόσο δύσκολο! Πως θα της έλεγε; Πως θα της εξηγούσε; Όσες πρόβες είχε κάνει όλες αυτές τις μέρες πήγαν χαμένες. Στην προσωπική ζωή του ο Τέρρενς ήταν πολύ κακός ηθοποιός.

Στα αυτιά του αντήχησαν τα γέλια και η φωνή της Κάντυ. Ένιωσε τα υγρά χείλη της να γλιστράν στο λαιμό του και τα χέρια της να χαϊδεύουν το κορμί του '_Σ'αγαπάω Τέρρυ_', άκουσε τη φωνή της ξανά και ξανά μέσα στο μυαλό του. '_Πρέπει να το κάνεις Τέρρυ. Είναι ή τώρα ή ποτέ_', είπε στον εαυτό του και πήρε μια βαθειά ανάσα.

«Τέρρυ… Τέρρυ», η φωνή της Σουζάνα τον επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα.

«Άσε να σου μιλήσω εγώ Τέρρυ», είπε η Σουζάνα και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια. Ο Τέρρυ την κοίταξε ανήμπορος ακόμα να αρθρώσει κουβέντα.

«Δεν περίμενα να γίνει έτσι ξαφνικά αλλά από καιρό τώρα έπρεπε να σου έχω μιλήσει Τέρρυ. Ξέρω πολύ καλά πόση προσπάθεια κάνεις και πόσο με έχεις βοηθήσει όλα αυτά τα χρόνια. Αν δεν υπήρχες εσύ δεν θα μπορούσα να ξανασταθώ στις δυνάμεις μου. Η αγάπη που σου έχω μου έδωσε δύναμη και κουράγιο να ξανασηκωθώ. Να σταθώ όρθια για να σε κερδίσω…»

Ο Τέρρυ άκουγε τα λόγια της και σκεφτόταν ότι κάθε της λέξη έκανε πιο δύσκολα αυτά που ήθελε να της πει:

«Σουζάνα…»

«Μη με διακόπτεις Τέρρυ. Άσε με να σου μιλήσω… Τώρα όμως που σηκώθηκα Τέρρυ είδα τα πάντα πιο καθαρά. Στο έχω πει άλλωστε ότι η '_θέα από ψηλά_' είναι καλύτερη. Αυτό που είδα δεν μου άρεσε στην αρχή αλλά ήταν η ξεκάθαρη αλήθεια. Και αυτή είναι ότι δεν πρόκειται να με αγαπήσεις ποτέ Τέρρυ. Όσο κι αν προσπαθήσεις δεν θα με αγαπήσεις ποτέ όσο σε αγάπησα εγώ. Στο πρόσωπό μου θα βλέπεις πάντα όχι εμένα, όχι την πραγματική Σουζάνα, αλλά το πρόσωπο που σου στέρησε την αγαπημένη σου. Την Κάντυ. Όσος καιρός κι αν περάσει, όσες προσπάθειες κι αν κάνω, δεν θα αλλάξει αυτό Τέρρυ, όπως δεν άλλαξε ως τώρα.

»Αν δεν είχα σταθεί στις δυνάμεις μου Τέρρυ δεν θα τα έβλεπα αυτά. Όπως δεν τα έβλεπα τότε στο νοσοκομείο που η απελπισία και η ζωή χωρίς αύριο με οδήγησαν σε όσα έκανα και είπα. Σήμερα όπως ξέρω ότι δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να με αγαπήσεις κι αν σε αγάπησα εγώ έστω και λίγο -που σε αγάπησα πολύ Τέρρυ, το ξέρεις- το μόνο που μένει να κάνω είναι να σε διώξω μακριά. Να απλώσεις τα φτερά σου και να πετάξεις για να μπορέσεις να ξαναγίνεις ο εαυτός σου.

»Δεν μετανιώνω για όσα έγιναν. Αν δεν είχες μείνει τότε μαζί μου, θα ήμουν ο πιο δυστυχισμένος άνθρωπος του κόσμου. Αν δεν ήσουν εσύ στο πλάι μου, δεν ξέρω που θα ήμουν τώρα. Αλλά όπως στάθηκες εσύ για μένα, ήρθε η ώρα να στο ανταποδώσω. Και σε τελική ανάλυση Τέρρυ…» η Σουζάνα κόμπιασε, αλλά συνέχισε: «...Μου αξίζουν πολύ περισσότερα από όσα εσύ μπορείς να μου δώσεις. Δεν μου αξίζει μια αγάπη μόνο από οίκτο».

Ο Τέρρυ την κοίταζε χαμένος. Στα μάτια του όμως υπήρχε μια λάμψη. Μια ελπίδα. Δεν πίστευε ακόμα σε όσα άκουγε, αλλά είχε πια περισσότερα να ρωτήσει, παρά να πει:

«Σουζάνα. Γιατί; Γιατί τώρα; Γιατί όχι πριν ένα μήνα, ή μετά από ένα μήνα; Γιατί σήμερα;»

Η Σουζάνα τον κοίταξε και χαμογέλασε λυπημένα:

«Γιατί αν δεν ήταν σήμερα, θα ήταν αύριο. Όταν είδα σήμερα τα μάτια σου τόσο άδεια σκέφτηκα ότι δεν υπάρχει άλλο αύριο ή μεθαύριο. Υπάρχει το τώρα. Μόνο αν μπορούσες να δεις πως λάμπουν τα μάτια σου τώρα, θα καταλάβαινες Τέρρυ».

Ο Τέρρυ την αγκάλιασε συγκινημένος. Δάκρυα κύλησαν από τα μάτια της Σουζάνα:

«Δεν θα με έχεις αγκαλιάσει ποτέ άλλοτε έτσι Τέρρυ. Και όσο κι αν περίμενα, δεν θα το έκανες ποτέ παρά μόνο αν σε άφηνα να φύγεις ελεύθερος. Και τελικά είχα δίκιο Τέρρυ. Σ'ευχαριστώ για όσα έκανες, αλλά προσπάθησε να ξεχάσεις όλο τον πόνο που σου προκάλεσα και να θυμάσαι μόνο αυτή την αγκαλιά. Ήμουν κι εγώ απελπισμένη. Δεν ήθελα να σου κάνω κακό. Δεν ήθελα!», η Σουζάνα έκλαιγε απαρηγόρητη στην αγκαλιά του Τέρρυ.

Ο Τέρρυ τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο κούτελο:

«Σήμερα μου σώζεις για δεύτερη φορά τη ζωή Σουζάνα και αυτό δεν ξέρω πως θα μπορούσα να στο ξεπληρώσω. Συγνώμη αν φάνηκα πολύ μικρός στις προσδοκίες σου. Δεν είμαι όμως μεγαλύτερος. Δεν είμαι πιο δυνατός. Είμαι μόνο αυτός. Ότι κι αν χρειαστείς θα είμαι δίπλα σου. Θα σου χρωστάω για πάντα ευγνωμοσύνη Σουζάνα».

«Φύγε Τέρρυ. Αν σε χρειαστώ ξέρω που θα σε βρω».


	25. Chapter 25

Ο Άλμπερτ μπήκε ανήσυχος στο διαμέρισμα της Κάντυ:

«Κάντυ, τι συμβαίνει μικρή μου; Ανησύχησα! Ήρθα αμέσως μόλις πήρα το μήνυμά σου», ρώτησε ο Άλμπερτ ανήσυχος.

«Κάθισε Άλμπερτ. Συγνώμη αν σε αναστάτωσα. Ήθελα να σου μιλήσω», είπε μαζεμένη η Κάντυ.

«Τι συμβαίνει;»

Η Κάντυ κοίταξε στα μάτια τον Άλμπερτ και μη μπορώντας να συγκρατηθεί πια ξέσπασε σε κλάματα. Ο Άλμπερτ αμέσως την αγκάλιασε τρυφερά:

«Ησύχασε μικρή μου, μην κλαις!», την καθησύχασε χαϊδεύοντάς της τα μαλλιά απαλά.

«Ω Άλμπερτ», κατάφερε να ψελλίσει η Κάντυ κι αμέσως ξέσπασε σε δυνατότερα κλάματα. Όταν λίγο αργότερα κατάφερε να πάρει μια ανάσα, είπε με φωνή που μόλις ακουγόταν κλεισμένη ακόμα στην αγκαλιά του:

«Άλμπερτ... είμαι έγκυος», κατάφερε να πει και συνέχισε να κλαίει δυνατά.

«Έγκυος; Μα αυτό Κάντυ είναι υπέροχο», είπε ενθουσιασμένος ο Άλμπερτ.

«Υπέροχο;» αναρωτήθηκε σαστισμένη η Κάντυ. Σήκωσε τα μάτια της για να αντικρίσει τα δικά του:

«Άλμπερτ δεν θα με ρωτήσεις ποιος είναι ο πατέρας του παιδιού;», ρώτησε η Κάντυ που είχε αρχίσει να συνέρχεται από τα κλάματα και να ανακτά και πάλι την αυτοκυριαρχία της.

«Έλα τώρα Κάντυ. Σε ξέρω αρκετά καλά για να ξέρω ποιος είναι ο πατέρας του παιδιού σου!». Ο Άλμπερτ χαμογέλασε και συνέχισε: «Ο Τέρρυ τι είπε; Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα κάνει τούμπες απόψε στη σκηνή!», σχολίασε ο Άλμπερτ εύθυμα.

«Δεν ξέρει τίποτα ο Τέρρυ Άλμπερτ... και ούτε πρόκειται να μάθει...»

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταξε σοβαρά:

«Τι εννοείς Κάντυ;»

«Δεν έχω σκοπό να του πω τίποτα Άλμπερτ...»

«Μα Κάντυ ο Τέρρυ θα κάνει σαν τρελός μόλις το μάθει! Γιατί δεν του το λες;»

«Ο Τέρρυ είναι με τη Σουζάνα Άλμπερτ. Ποιος ο λόγος να το μάθει; Μόνο χειρότερα θα γίνουν τα πράγματα».

«Κάντυ, ο Τέρρυ θα κάνει τα πάντα για να είναι μαζί σου με ή χωρίς αυτό το παιδί. Μετά την τελευταία σας συνάντηση θα έπρεπε να το ξέρεις».

«Άλμπερτ δεν πρόκειται να είμαστε ποτέ μαζί. Αυτό πια το έχω πάρει απόφαση», είπε η Κάντυ και ξέσπασε και πάλι σε κλάματα.

«Ηρέμησε κορίτσι μου. Ηρέμησε! Ωραία. Ακόμα κι έτσι να είναι -που δεν είναι Κάντυ, στο ξαναλέω- ο Τέρρυ δεν πρέπει να μάθει ότι θα φέρεις στον κόσμο το παιδί του; Ακόμα κι αν μείνει με τη Σουζάνα θα πρέπει να ξέρει».

«Όχι Άλμπερτ. Αυτό δεν γίνεται! Δεν πρέπει να το μάθει».

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταξε απογοητευμένος.

«Συγχώρεσέ με Άλμπερτ», φώναξε η Κάντυ και έκρυψε το κλαμένο πρόσωπό της στα χέρια της.

«Για ποιο πράγμα να σε συγχωρέσω;», ρώτησε ο Άλμπερτ απορημένος.

«Που ήμουν τόσο απρόσεχτη! Δεν ήθελα ποτέ να σε φέρω σε δύσκολη θέση. Δεν ήθελα ποτέ να ντροπιάσω την οικογένεια των Άρντλευ Άλμπερτ, αλλά φαίνεται ότι μόνο απογοήτευση είμαι για σένα!», είπε η Κάντυ και η φωνή της έσπασε.

«Τι είναι αυτά που λες Κάντυ; Ποτέ δεν θα ήσουν απογοήτευση για μένα».

«Αλήθεια Άλμπερτ; Πως θα φανεί στον κόσμο αυτό; Μία Άρντλευ να είναι μια ανύπαντρη μητέρα;»

«Έλα τώρα Κάντυ! Πολύ που με ενδιαφέρει τι θα πει ο κόσμος! Δεν πρέπει να κλαις στην κατάστασή σου. Τώρα πρέπει μόνο να χαμογελάς μικρούλα μου. Μόνο να χαμογελάς!», είπε τρυφερά ο Άλμπερτ.

Η Κάντυ αχνογέλασε. Ο Άλμπερτ συνέχισε:

«Ότι κι αν γίνει εγώ θα σε βοηθήσω να μεγαλώσεις αυτό το παιδί. Θα μεγαλώσει κι αυτό παρέα με τα δικά μου και της Κριστίν».

«Αλήθεια Άλμπερτ; Η Κριστίν είναι έγκυος;», ρώτησε ενθουσιασμένη η Κάντυ ξεχνώντας για μια στιγμή τα δικά της προβλήματα.

«Αυτό δεν το ξέρω ακόμα Κάντυ, αλλά κάνω ότι καλύτερο μπορώ για να μείνει», είπε γελώντας ο Άλμπερτ και παρέσυρε και την Κάντυ σε ένα δυνατό γέλιο.

«Σε ευχαριστώ Άλμπερτ. Είσαι πάντα τόσο καλός μαζί μου!»

«Θα είμαι πάντα δίπλα σου Κάντυ σε ότι κι αν χρειαστείς. Όμως...", ο Άλμπερτ έκανε μια παύση.

«Ναι Άλμπερτ;», ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον η Κάντυ.

«Θέλω να μου υποσχεθείς ότι το θέμα του Τέρρυ δεν είναι λήξαν και ότι θα το ξανασυζητήσουμε μόλις ηρεμήσεις λίγο».

«Μα Άλμπερτ...», διαμαρτυρήθηκε η Κάντυ.

«Όχι Κάντυ. Αυτή τη φορά θα χρειαστεί να επιμείνω. Μου το υπόσχεσαι;»

«Δεν ξέρω...», απάντησε δειλά η Κάντυ.

«Κάντυ!», επέμεινε με απαλή φωνή ο Άλμπερτ.

«Εντάξει Άλμπερτ. Στο υπόσχομαι».

Ο Άλμπερτ της χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος:

«Κάντυ είπες πριν 'ανύπαντρη μητέρα';»

«Ναι Άλμπερτ».

«Σκοπεύεις να μην προχωρήσεις στο γάμο σου;»

«Μα πως θα μπορούσα Άλμπερτ; Δεν θα ήταν σωστό!»

«Το ξέρω Κάντυ. Και χαίρομαι που το βλέπεις κι εσύ έτσι!»

«Εντάξει Άλμπερτ. Έχω κάνει πολλά λάθη τελευταία, αλλά κάποια είναι πολύ μεγάλα για να μην τα προσέξει κανείς. Άλλωστε το έχω ήδη καθυστερήσει. Θα τον ανέβαλα και χωρίς την εγκυμοσύνη, αλλά δεν μου ήταν εύκολο! Δεν είχα καν τη δύναμη να το κάνω».

Η Κάντυ ένιωσε ένα βάρος να φεύγει από την καρδιά της μετά από την αντίδραση του Άλμπερτ. Φοβόταν πολύ ότι θα τον απογοητεύσει, αλλά ο Άλμπερτ ήταν όπως πάντα δίπλα της. Άγγιξε απαλά την κοιλιά της και χαμογέλασε. Είχε μέσα της ένα παιδί. Ένα παιδί! Το παιδί το δικό της και του Τέρρυ.

* * *

_Φακιδομουτράκι μου  
__Ξέρω πως κάτι τέτοιο θα έπρεπε να στο πω από κοντά αλλά δεν έχω την υπομονή να περιμένω. Η Σουζάνα με εγκατέλειψε. Συνειδητοποίησε ότι αγαπάω εσένα και μόνο εσένα και δεν θέλει να σταθεί άλλο εμπόδιο στο δρόμο μας. Ακούς φακιδομούρα; Μέχρι και η Σουζάνα το κατάλαβε πόσο σε αγαπάω. Μένει τώρα να το καταλάβεις κι εσύ.  
__Θα έρθω να σε βρω σύντομα.  
__Μου λείπεις Κάντυ. Οι μέρες όμως που είμαστε χώρια τελειώνουν σύντομα. Σου υπόσχομαι ότι οι δρόμοι μας δεν θα χωριστούν ποτέ ξανά.  
__Δικός σου  
__Τέρρενς Γκ. Γκράντσεστερ_

___________

* * *

_

Η Ελίζα πήγαινε προς το σαλόνι να πιει το τσάι της με την Μεγάλη Θεία Ελρόυ, όταν σκόνταψε επάνω της η Ντόροθυ.

«Πρόσεξε που πατάς ανόητη», της είπε απαξιωτικά.

«Με συγχωρείτε δεσποινίς», ψέλλισε με δυσκολία η Ντόροθυ και έσκυψε να μαζέψει το πρωινό ταχυδρομείο που κράταγε πριν παραπατήσει και που τώρα είχε απλωθεί στο πάτωμα.

Μόλις η Ελίζα είδε το όνομα του Τέρρενς σε ένα από τα γράμματα, βιάστηκε να τα πάρει από χέρια της Ντόροθυ:

«Άφησέ τα. Θα τα πάω εγώ στη Θεία. Φύγε τώρα», φώναξε και η Ντόροθυ έφυγε κάνοντας μια μικρή υπόκλιση.

Η Ελίζα πήρε στα χέρια της το γράμμα του Τέρρυ και χωρίς να διστάσει το άνοιξε και το διάβασε:

_Λοιπόν φίλε μου τέρμα τα ψέματα  
Ο χωρισμός μου με τη Σουζάνα είναι οριστικός, οι παραστάσεις έχουν ακυρωθεί κι εγώ Παρασκευή βράδυ θα φτάσω στο Σικάγο.  
Τώρα που το ξανασκέφτομαι, από εσένα θα πρέπει να ζητήσω και επίσημα το χέρι της; Δεν φαντάζομαι να θες να σε φωνάζω και 'μπαμπά' στο εξής;  
Θα σε δω σύντομα  
Τέρρενς Γκ. Γκράντσεστερ_

Τα μάτια της Ελίζας πέταγαν φλόγες. Το μίσος είχε θολώσει το μυαλό της. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν! Ο Τέρρυ ερχόταν να ζητήσει σε γάμο την Κάντυ; Αυτή τη βρωμιάρα; Αυτή την κουρελιάρα; Αυτό δεν θα το άφηνε ποτέ να συμβεί!

«Νηλ, Νηλ», όρμισε στο δωμάτιο του η Ελίζα.

«Τι φωνάζεις πάλι Ελίζα;», διαμαρτυρήθηκε βαριεστημένα ο Νηλ.

«Νηλ, ο Τέρρυ παντρεύεται την Κάντυ».

«Πως το είπες αυτό Ελίζα;», ρώτησε ανήσυχος ο Νηλ.

«Νηλ δεν μπορεί να γίνει αυτός ο γάμος. Δεν πρέπει να γίνει. Πρέπει να κάνεις κάτι. Σκότωσέ την αν θέλεις. Δεν με νοιάζει. Αρκεί να μην πάρει τον Τέρρενς ποτέ. Ποτέ!»

«Άφησέ το πάνω μου Ελίζα», είπε ο Νηλ και τα μάτια του πέταγαν σπίθες _'Και τώρα θα λογαριαστούμε οι δυο μας βρωμοηθοποιέ. Αν νομίζεις ότι θα απλώσεις τα χέρια σου στην Κάντυ είσαι γελασμένος_' σκέφτηκε ο Νηλ αγνοώντας πλήρως όλες τις υπόλοιπες υστερίες της αδερφής του.

* * *

Ο Τέρρυ μπήκε στο μεγάλο σαλόνι.

«Τέρρυ μωρό μου, δεν περίμενα να σε δω», είπε χαρούμενη η Έλενορ.

«Ήθελα να σου μιλήσω μητέρα», είπε ο Τέρρυ σκεφτικός.

Η Έλενορ άκουγε τον Τέρρυ χωρίς να τον διακόψει. Ποτέ άλλοτε ο Τέρρυ δεν της είχε ανοίξει έτσι την καρδιά του. Μόλις ο Τέρρυ τελείωσε η Έλενορ του χαμογέλασε:

«Χαίρομαι που το αποφάσισες να πας να τη βρεις Τέρρυ. Αυτό το κορίτσι σε αγαπάει τόσο πολύ! Κι εσύ μωρό μου! Πόσο καιρό παρακαλάω να ξαναδώ τα μάτια σου ζωντανά!»

«Δεν ξέρω πότε θα ξανάρθω μητέρα. Θα μείνω όσο χρειαστεί για να μη κάνει ποτέ αυτό το γάμο».

«Νομίζω ότι θα καταφέρεις να χαλάσεις αυτό τον γάμο πιο εύκολα από όσο νομίζεις. Αν ήταν άλλη περίπτωση δεν θα σε συμβούλευα να τους διαλύσεις τη σχέση, αλλά αγόρι μου, την έχω δει την Κάντυ πως σε κοιτάει και πως την κοιτάς κι εσύ. Εσείς οι δύο είστε πλασμένοι ο ένας για τον άλλον», είπε στοργικά η ηθοποιός.

Ο Τέρρυ την κοίταξε και χαμογέλασε. Τα λόγια της του έδωσαν περισσότερο κουράγιο και δύναμη. Σηκώθηκε, τη φίλησε και πριν φύγει της είπε:

«Ελπίζω την επόμενη φορά που θα σε δω να περάσω από αυτή την πόρτα μαζί της».

«Θα σας περιμένω μαζί αγόρι μου», είπε συγκινημένη η ηθοποιός και χαιρέτησε τον γιο της. Ένιωθε ανακούφιση που ο Τέρρυ τραβούσε ελεύθερος πια τον δρόμο της καρδιάς του. Ότι κι αν έβρισκε σε αυτό το δρόμο, θα ήταν ο δρόμος που είχε επιλέξει ο ίδιος.

* * *

Τα μάτια της Κάντυ είχαν πλημυρίσει από δάκρυα.

«Συγχώρεσέ με Τζων. Δεν ήθελα ποτέ να έρθουν έτσι τα πράγματα», είπε η Κάντυ μετανιωμένη.

Ο Τζων που την άκουγε τόση ώρα χωρίς σχεδόν να βγάλει λέξη αποφάσισε να μιλήσει:

«Δεν ήξερα ότι υπήρχε κάποιος άλλος στη ζωή σου. Δεν μου έδωσες ποτέ αυτή την εντύπωση Κάντυ», είπε πικραμένος.

«Το ξέρω Τζων. Εγώ φταίω για όλα. Ήμουν όμως τόσο μπερδεμένη που δεν μπορούσα να σκεφτώ καθαρά».

«Όμως Κάντυ, αφού δεν μπορείς να είσαι μαζί του γιατί δεν προσπαθείς να τον ξεπεράσεις; Μπορούμε να ακυρώσουμε το γάμο και να σου δώσω όσο χρόνο χρειάζεσαι. Κάποια στιγμή όλα θα αλλάξουν!», προσπάθησε να την μεταπείσει ο Τζων.

Η Κάντυ δεν είχε χρόνο. Η κοιλιά της θα άρχιζε να φαίνεται σύντομα, αλλά αυτό δεν χρειαζόταν να το ξέρει ο Τζων. Αρκετό κακό του είχε κάνει:

«Όχι Τζων. Το ίδιο λάθος έκανα και όταν δέχτηκα την πρότασή σου. Νόμιζα ότι θα ξεχνούσα, αλλά δεν ξέχασα». Η Κάντυ έκανε μια παύση και συνέχισε: «Δεν είναι σωστό. Αξίζεις κάποια γυναίκα ολόκληρη δική σου».

Ο Τζων την κοίταξε πικραμένος:

«Αν δεν μπορώ να σε μεταπείσω σε αυτό Κάντυ, έχεις δίκιο, δεν υπάρχει λόγος να το παιδεύουμε».

Ο Τζων λυπημένος σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα του.

«Συγχώρεσέ με Τζων. Ειλικρινά δεν ήθελα ποτέ να σε πικράνω».

«Καλύτερα τώρα Κάντυ που είναι ακόμα νωρίς. Καλή τύχη! Σου υπόσχομαι να μην σε ξαναενοχλήσω», είπε ο Τζων φεύγοντας από το σπίτι της.

Το τελευταίο που άκουσε καθώς περπατούσε στο διάδρομο ήταν την Κάντυ να ξεσπάει σε λυγμούς.

* * *

Η Σουζάνα καθόταν και διάβαζε στο γραφείο της όταν μπήκε μέσα η Κλαρίτα:

«Καλησπέρα Κλαρίτα».

«Καλησπέρα Σουζάνα», είπε κακόκεφα η Κλαρίτα.

«Τι μούτρα είναι αυτά κοριτσάκι μου;», ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον η Σουζάνα.

Η Κλαρίτα σωριάστηκε λυπημένη στον καναπέ:

«Είμαι στεναχωρημένη σήμερα Σούζυ».

«Γιατί; Τι σου συνέβη;»

«Τσακώθηκε ο αδερφός μου με τη μαμά»

«Ε, και γι'αυτό στεναχωριέσαι; Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα τα ξαναβρούν γρήγορα».

«Όχι Σουζάνα. Ο Αλεχάνδρο φεύγει για την Φλόριντα»

«Φεύγει;» ρώτησε σαστισμένη η Σουζάνα και της έπεσε το βιβλίο που κράταγε από τα χέρια.

«Ναι Σουζάνα, αλλά εγώ δεν θέλω να φύγει».

«Μα γιατί φεύγει; Έτσι ξαφνικά;»

«Τσακωθήκαν με τη μαμά για το κορίτσι του», απάντησε μουτρωμένη η Κλαρίτα.

«Το κορίτσι του;», ρώτησε απογοητευμένη η Σουζάνα.

«Ναι. Ο Αλεχάνδρο είπε στη μαμά ότι θα πιάσει και δεύτερη δουλειά γιατί με την πρώτη δεν μπορεί να πάρει ούτε ένα δαχτυλίδι στο κορίτσι του και η μαμά του είπε να μην μεγαλοπιάνεται και να πάρει μια από τις κοπέλες που του προξενεύει, αλλά αυτός επέμενε ότι δεν θέλει καμία άλλη. Αλλά και το κορίτσι του να μην ήθελε, πώς να διαλέξει αυτές που του πάει η μαμά; Κάθε εβδομάδα του φέρνει και καινούργιο προξενιό. Μπερδεύτηκε ο καημένος!», είπε αθώα η Κλαρίτα.

Η Σουζάνα άκουγε την Κλαρίτα και ένιωθε έναν πόνο μέσα στο στήθος της. Δεν είχε ιδέα ούτε για τα προξενιά του Αλεχάνδρο, ούτε για το κορίτσι του.

«Και γιατί θα φύγει;», τόλμησε να ρωτήσει.

«Γιατί θέλει λέει να πάει να δουλέψει για να κάνει περισσότερα λεφτά γιατί μόνο έτσι μπορεί και να τον πάρει το κορίτσι του. Αυτά που βγάζει εδώ δεν φτάνουν λέει. Εγώ πάλι δεν καταλαβαίνω τίποτα. Δεν ήξερα ότι ο αδερφός μου έχει κορίτσι. Εγώ δεν την έχω δει ποτέ», είπε απογοητευμένη η Κλαρίτα.

«Μη στεναχωριέσαι Κλαρίτα. Είμαι σίγουρη ότι ο αδερφός σου ξέρει τι κάνει. Άλλωστε δεν πρόκειται να σε ξεχάσει. Απλά δεν θα τον βλέπεις τόσο συχνά».

«Αλήθεια δεν θα με ξεχάσει;»

«Αλήθεια Κλαρίτα. Ο αδερφός σου σε αγαπάει πάρα πολύ για να σε ξεχάσει έτσι απλά», παρηγόρησε η Σουζάνα την Κλαρίτα. Τη Σουζάνα όμως ποιος θα την παρηγορούσε;

Η Κλαρίτα αναθάρρεψε, έδωσε ένα φιλί στη Σουζάνα και ανέβηκε στη σκηνή για να παίξει, αφήνοντας τη Σουζάνα στις σκέψεις της. Η Σουζάνα πάντα απολάμβανε την παρουσία του Αλεχάνδρο, αλλά δεν είχε σκεφτεί ποτέ τίποτα διαφορετικό. Τώρα όμως που άκουσε όλα αυτά κάτι μέσα της σπαρτάρησε. Μια μικρή ζήλια για την κοπέλα του και μια αγωνία για την απουσία του. Δεν το είχε σκεφτεί ποτέ αλλά τώρα συνειδητοποιούσε ότι η απουσία του θα της κόστιζε.

Η πόρτα της χτύπησε δειλά και μπήκε ο Αλεχάνδρο. Η Σουζάνα του χαμογέλασε, αλλά στα μάτια της υπήρχε η απογοήτευση και η πικρία της αναχώρησής του:

«Καλησπέρα Αλεχάνδρο. Δεν σε περίμενα», είπε η Σουζάνα προσπαθώντας να δείξει όσο περισσότερο αδιάφορη μπορούσε.

Ο Αλεχάνδρο, δειλά και άτολμα, της είπε σιγανά:

«Ξέρεις Σουζάνα, ήθελα να σου πως ότι θα φύγω…»

«Ναι. Μόλις μου το είπε η Κλαρίτα», βοήθησε την κατάσταση η Σουζάνα.

«Τι σου είπε δηλαδή;», ρώτησε απορημένος ο Αλεχάνδρο.

«Ότι φεύγεις για να μπορέσεις να πάρεις ένα δαχτυλίδι στην κοπέλα σου».

«Βλέπω η μικρή πέρασε και σε λεπτομέρειες…», είπε εκνευρισμένος ο Αλεχάνδρο.

«Δεν είναι σωστό αυτό που πας να κάνεις Αλεχάνδρο. Αν σε αγαπούσε το κορίτσι σου πιο πολύ θα πικραινόταν από την απουσία σου, παρά θα γλυκαινόταν από το δαχτυλίδι που θα της φέρεις», είπε με ειλικρίνεια η Σουζάνα.

«Δεν είναι κορίτσι μου Σουζάνα. Μακάρι να ήταν!»

«Και θα φύγεις τόσο μακριά για ένα κορίτσι που δεν είναι καν κορίτσι σου; Φαίνεται ότι την αγαπάς πολύ», είπε απογοητευμένη.

«Την αγαπάω πάρα πολύ Σουζάνα. Για μένα αυτή η γυναίκα είναι ότι πολυτιμότερο υπάρχει», είπε ο Αλεχάνδρο και τα μάτια του έλαμπαν από το πάθος του.

«Πολύ τυχερή γυναίκα αν την αγαπάς τόσο…», είπε η Σουζάνα κι γύρισε το πρόσωπό της από την άλλη για να μην τη δει θλιμμένη.

Ο Αλεχάνδρο συνέχισε να την κοιτάζει. Είχε πει τόσα πολλά ως τώρα και έμεναν μόνο λίγα να αποκαλύψει. Αλλά πως θα της το έλεγε ότι την αγαπάει; Πως θα τόλμαγε αυτός που δεν είχε δεκάρα στην τσέπη του, που δεν ήξερε καν να διαβάζει, που ήταν ένας φτωχός εργάτης, όταν αυτή θα παντρευόταν έναν πανέμορφο ηθοποιό; Τα μάτια του ταξίδεψαν στα όμορφα χαρακτηριστικά της. Κι αν της το έλεγε και η Σουζάνα τον απέρριπτε, τι κακό θα μπορούσε να γίνει; Σύντομα θα έφευγε και θα ήταν εύκολο να μην την ξαναδεί. Έτσι και αυτός θα μπορούσε να την ξεχάσει και δεν θα ένιωθε πια άβολα δίπλα της.

«Κι εσύ;», τη ρώτησε δυναμικά.

«Εγώ τι;»

«Εσύ θα στεναχωρηθείς αν φύγω;»

Η Σουζάνα τα έχασε. Δεν περίμενε μια τέτοια ερώτηση και δεν ήξερε πώς να απαντήσει. Προσπάθησε να είναι ουδέτερη:

«Μα ναι… Και βέβαια θα στεναχωρηθώ. Τόσα πράγματα περνάνε από τα δικά σου χέρια εδώ μέσα…»

«Και θα πονέσεις; Όπως θα πόναγε το κορίτσι μου;», είπε ο Αλεχάνδρο προσπαθώντας έντονα να μην χάσει το κουράγιο του.

Η Σουζάνα τα έχασε:

«Εγώ…», ψέλλισε.

Ο Αλεχάνδρο την πλησίασε αποφασιστικά την τράβηξε στην αγκαλιά του και τη φίλησε.

Η Σουζάνα έμεινε έκπληκτη. Πρώτη φορά ένιωθε αυτό το πάθος από έναν άντρα. Το πρώτο της φιλί. Τόσο έντονο και τόσο γλυκό. Δάκρυα κύλησαν από τα μάτια της. Ο Αλεχάνδρο αγαπούσε αυτήν; Αυτή ήταν η εκλεκτή της καρδιάς του; Για αυτήν είχε διώξει τόσες κοπέλες; Πρώτη φορά κάποιος επέλεγε αυτήν ανάμεσα σε άλλες. Όσο κι αν της άρεσε ο τρόπος που την κοιτούσε δεν τολμούσε να ελπίζει καν ότι θα την αγαπούσε ο Αλεχάνδρο ή οποιοσδήποτε άλλος παρά την αναπηρία της.

Ο Αλεχάνδρο άφησε τα χείλη της και κοίταξε τα κλαμένα μάτια της:

«Συγχώρεσέ με Σουζάνα. Δεν έπρεπε, αλλά εγώ… Σ'αγαπάω Σουζάνα. Ξέρω πως δεν είμαι αντάξιός σου, αλλά θα κάνω τα πάντα για να τα καταφέρω και να σε διεκδικήσω ακόμα και… ακόμα και από τον αρραβωνιαστικό σου!», της είπε τολμηρά.

«Μα δεν είμαι αρραβωνιασμένη Αλεχάνδρο!», ψέλλισε η Σουζάνα.

Ο Αλεχάνδρο τα έχασε:

«Και ο ηθοποιός;»

«Ο Τέρρυ δεν είναι παρά ένας απλός αγαπημένος φίλος. Δεν ήταν ποτέ τίποτα περισσότερο. Όμως Αλεχάνδρο. Θα έπρεπε να το σκεφτείς περισσότερο. Εγώ… εσύ ξέρεις για τη αναπηρία μου…»

Ο Αλεχάνδρο την κοίταξε τρυφερά στα μάτια:

«Ότι σου στέρησε ο Θεός με την αναπηρία σου στο έχει δώσει και με το παραπάνω σε ομορφιά και καλοσύνη».

Τα μάτια της Σουζάνα πλημμύρισαν με δάκρυα. Αυτή τη φορά όμως ήταν δάκρυα χαράς. Γιατί κάποιος την αγαπούσε. Γιατί κάποιος την είχε ξεχωρίσει. Γιατί κάποιος θα έκανε τα πάντα για να την κερδίσει. Αυτήν και μόνο αυτή. Τη Σουζάνα!

* * *

Ο Τέρρενς κατέβηκε από το τρένο κρατώντας τη βαλίτσα του. Η πολύωρη καθυστέρηση της αναχώρησης από τη Νέα Υόρκη είχε προκαλέσει την πολύ αργοπορημένη άφιξη του τρένου στο Σικάγο. Σε λίγες ώρες θα ξημέρωνε. Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο ο Τέρρενς ανέβηκε σε μια άμαξα και κατευθύνθηκε προς το σπίτι της Κάντυ. Η ώρα ήταν πλήρως ακατάλληλη, αλλά αυτό δεν προβλημάτισε τον Τέρρυ. Ανέβηκε μέχρι το διαμέρισμά της και χτύπησε την πόρτα:

«Κάντυ!», φώναξε.

Δεν πήρε απάντηση και ξαναχτύπησε πιο επίμονα. Από το σπίτι δεν ακουγόταν κανένας ήχος. Ο Τέρρυ κατέβηκε και βγήκε από το κτίριο για να πάει προς το νοσοκομείο. Ήταν πολύ μικρό το Σικάγο για να μην τη βρει.

* * *

«Γουίλιαμ. Γουίλιαμ!», ακούστηκε τρυφερή η φωνή της Κριστίν.

Ο Άλμπερτ άνοιξε τα μάτια του και είδε το πρόσωπό της. Χαμογέλασε.

«Γουίλιαμ καλέ μου ξύπνα. Έχει έρθει ο Τζωρτζ να σε δει μαζί με δύο αστυνομικούς».

Ο Άλμπερτ σηκώθηκε αμέσως από το κρεβάτι:

«Τι ώρα είναι;» ρώτησε ανήσυχος καθώς φορούσε το κάτω μέρος της πυτζάμας του.

«6:30. Μόλις ξημερώνει».

Ο Άλμπερτ βγήκε ανήσυχος από την κρεβατοκάμαρα:

«Τζωρτζ, τι συμβαίνει;»

«Οι κύριοι είναι αστυνομικοί Γουίλιαμ. Έγινε ένα αυτοκινητιστικό ατύχημα και το θύμα έμεινε αβοήθητο στο δρόμο. Το αυτοκίνητο που τον χτύπησε λέγεται από μάρτυρες ότι είναι της οικογένειας Άρντλευ».

«Επιτρέψτε μου να ντυθώ κύριοι και έρχομαι αμέσως να δούμε το θέμα μαζί».

«Κάτι ακόμα Γουίλιαμ», είπε ο Τζωρτζ και αυτή τη φορά η φωνή του έχασε το γνώριμο ψυχρό ύφος του:

«Το θύμα είναι ο Τέρρενς Γκράντσεστερ».

Ο Άλμπερτ έμεινε άναυδος:

«Πως;», ψέλλισε.

«Μεταφέρεται στο νοσοκομείο της Αγίας Ιωάννας σε κρίσιμη κατάσταση».

Ο Άλμπερτ δεν πίστευε στα αυτιά του. Ο Τέρρυ! Ο καλός φίλος του κινδύνευε, αλλά δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Τον μετέφεραν στο νοσοκομείο που δούλευε η Κάντυ. Η μικρή δεν έπρεπε να είναι μόνη της. Όχι στην κατάστασή της!

«Τζωρτζ φύγε αμέσως για το νοσοκομείο. Βρες την Κάντυ όπου κι αν είναι και φρόντισε να μη μείνει στιγμή μόνη της. Φρόντισέ την. Θα έρθω να σε βρω αμέσως μόλις τελειώσω με τους κυρίους».

«Μάλιστα Γουίλιαμ», είπε ο Τζωρτζ και βγήκε αμέσως από το διαμέρισμα.

Ο Άλμπερτ ντύθηκε αμέσως. Βγήκε από το δωμάτιο σχεδόν τρέχοντας:

«Κύριοι δεν έχουμε ούτε λεπτό για χάσιμο. Πάμε!»

* * *

Η Κάντυ βγήκε από το χειρουργείο εξαντλημένη. Ευτυχώς η εγχείρηση είχε πάει καλά. Το νεαρό κοριτσάκι δεν θα είχε πολλές ελπίδες αν δεν το είχαν φέρει στο νοσοκομείο εγκαίρως πριν από αρκετές ώρες. Ο Τζων την κοίταξε:

«Τα πήγες πολύ καλά σήμερα Κάντυ», είπε αμήχανα.

«Σε ευχαριστώ», απάντησε δειλά η Κάντυ.

«Καλημέρα», είπε ο Τζων και απομακρύνθηκε. Του ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να διαχειριστεί την κατάσταση, αλλά όσο δούλευε μαζί της έπρεπε να συμπεριφέρεται όπως ένας σωστός επαγγελματίας.

Η Κάντυ τον έβλεπε να ξεμακραίνει λυπημένη. Αισθανόταν άσχημα για όσα είχαν συμβεί. Λίγο πιο κάτω στο διάδρομο διέκρινε τη φιγούρα του Τζωρτζ.

«Τζωρτζ!», φώναξε χαρούμενη, αλλά αμέσως το ύφος της σοβάρεψε: «Τι κάνεις τέτοια ώρα εδώ. Είσαι καλά;»

«Ναι Κάντυ. Είμαι καλά», είπε σοβαρά ο Τζωρτζ.

«Ω Θεέ μου! Ο Άλμπερτ που είναι;», ρώτησε η Κάντυ και τα μάτια της γέμισαν αγωνία.

«Μια χαρά είναι και ο Γουίλιαμ Κάντυ, μην ανησυχείς», είπε ο Τζωρτζ αλλά το ύφος του δεν την έπεισε.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή δυο νοσοκόμες πέρασαν από δίπλα της:

«Είναι ο ηθοποιός. Ο Γκράντσεστερ», σχολίασε η μία.

«Κρίμα ο καημένος. Έχει τόσο λίγες ελπίδες!», απάντησε η δεύτερη.

«Ευτυχώς τον ανέλαβε ο Δρ. Τζάκσον. Που ξέρεις;» είπε η πρώτη καθώς ξεμάκραιναν.

Η Κάντυ ένιωσε τα πάντα να γυρίζουν γύρω της. Ο Τζωρτζ την κράτησε στα χέρια του για να μπορέσει να διατηρήσει την ισορροπία της. Η Κάντυ ήταν σαστισμένη. Με μάτια απεγνωσμένα γύρισε προς τον Τζωρτζ:

«Τι συμβαίνει Τζωρτζ;»

Ο Τζωρτζ τη βοήθησε να καθίσει:

«Κάντυ, ο Τέρρενς είχε ένα αυτοκινητιστικό ατύχημα. Οι γιατροί μιλάν για κάποια εσωτερική αιμορραγία. Δεν ξέρω να σου πω περισσότερα. Μόνο ότι χειρουργείται».

Η Κάντυ κοιτούσε τον Τζωρτζ σαν χαμένη. Ήταν ξεκάθαρο ότι δεν είχε πλήρη επαφή με το περιβάλλον της. Η ανάσα της έβγαινε με δυσκολία:

«Που είναι;», ρώτησε δειλά.

«Εδώ. Σε αυτή την αίθουσα», είπε ο Τζωρτζ και έδειξε τη διπλανή αίθουσα από αυτή που ήταν μέχρι πριν λίγο η Κάντυ.

Η Κάντυ ένευσε καταφατικά. Έριξε τα μάτια της και παρέμεινε στην καρέκλα ακίνητη. Αμίλητη. Ανέκφραστη. Ο Τζωρτζ δίπλα της διαρκώς την παρατηρούσε ανήσυχος. Η Κάντυ δεν έκλαψε, δεν ρώτησε τίποτε άλλο. Παρά μόνο κοιτούσε χαμένη την πόρτα.

* * *

Ο Άλμπερτ έφτασε έξω από την έπαυλη των Άρντλευ μαζί με τους αστυνομικούς. Οδήγησε τον επικεφαλή στο αυτοκίνητο του Νηλ και τον ρώτησε:

«Ταιριάζει αυτό με τις περιγραφές σας;»

Ο αρχηγός ένευσε καταφατικά και εξέτασε προσεχτικά το αυτοκίνητο. Στο μπροστινό μέρος είδε έναν λεκέ από αίμα και ένα μικρό κομμάτι σκισμένο ύφασμα. Ανασήκωσε το ύφασμα και απευθύνθηκε στον Άλμπερτ δείχνοντάς του το:

«Λυπάμαι κύριε Άρντλευ, αλλά δεν έχω καμία αμφιβολία πλέον».

Ο Άλμπερτ ένιωσε το αίμα του να βράζει. Μπήκε μέσα στην έπαυλη και άρχισε να φωνάζει έξαλλος:

«Νηλ! Νηλ! Που στο διάολο είσαι;»

Ο Νηλ βγήκε από το δωμάτιό του σαστισμένος. Το ίδιο έκανε και η υπόλοιπη οικογένεια. Ο Άλμπερτ ανέβηκε τα σκαλιά τρέχοντας.

«Μεγάλε Θείε Γουίλιαμ…», ψέλλισε ο Νηλ, αλλά ο Άλμπερτ δεν άκουγε τίποτα πια. Έριξε μια δυνατή γροθιά στο πρόσωπο του Νηλ που τον προσγείωσε στο πάτωμα. Έσκυψε, τον άρπαξε από τον γιακά, τον σήκωσε όρθιο και τον κόλλησε στον τοίχο:

«Εάν πεθάνει παλιοαλήτη θα φροντίσω να σαπίσεις στη φυλακή», είπε και τον έσπρωξε απαξιωτικά. Έκανε αναστροφή και άφησε τους αστυνομικούς να τον συλλάβουν.

«Τι συμβαίνει;», ρώτησε ο κύριος Ράγκαν που ως τώρα παρακολουθούσε σαστισμένος τη σκηνή.

«Μόλις ξεμπερδέψω με το νοσοκομείο, έχουμε πολλά να πούμε Ράγκαν. Τώρα σημασία έχει η ζωή του Τέρρυ».

Η Ελίζα μόλις άκουσε τον Άλμπερτ να λέει το όνομα του Τέρρυ, παραλήρησε:

«Νηλ; Νηλ! Τι έκανες Νηλ; Αυτή τη βρωμιάρα σου είπα να βγάλεις από τη μέση όχι τον Τέρρυ».

Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταξε με μάτια κόκκινα από οργή. Γύρισε στον κύριο Ράγκαν και του είπε:

«Και συμμάζεψε επιτέλους την οικογένειά σου», καθώς έτρεξε έξω από την έπαυλη και κατευθύνθηκε προς το νοσοκομείο.

* * *

Η ώρα πέρναγε και η Κάντυ δεν αντιδρούσε. Στο μυαλό της πέρναγαν χιλιάδες σκέψεις. Ήθελε να ουρλιάξει, αλλά κάτι μέσα της την κράταγε. Σκεφτόταν τον Τέρρυ στο χειρουργείο και το μυαλό της μπλόκαρε. Μόνο προσευχόταν. Προσευχόταν σε ότι είχε μέσα της πιο ιερό. Σε ότι αγαπούσε και πίστευε πιο πολύ. Σχεδόν δεν ανέπνεε, λες και η αναπνοή της μπορεί να του κόστιζε τη ζωή.

'_Ζήσε. Ζήσε αγαπημένε μου. Για σένα και για μένα. Για το παιδί μας. Για όσα ζήσαμε. Για όσα θα έρθουν. Ζήσε. Σε παρακαλώ. Σε ικετεύω_', εκλιπαρούσε για τη ζωή του η Κάντυ και το μυαλό της ήταν μουδιασμένο.

Ο Τζωρτζ που δεν την είχε ξαναδεί σε τέτοια κατάσταση ήταν αναστατωμένος. Ο ίδιος παρακάλαγε να εμφανιστεί ο Άλμπερτ σύντομα. Η Κάντυ ήταν σαν τη νηνεμία πριν την καταιγίδα.


	26. Chapter 26

Μια νοσοκόμα πλησίασε και ρώτησε τον Τζωρτζ διστακτικά:

«Είστε για τον κύριο Γκράντσεστερ;»

«Μάλιστα», απάντησε ανήσυχος ο Τζωρτζ.

«Είστε συγγενής;»

«Εκπροσωπώ ότι κοντινότερο σε συγγενή υπάρχει αυτή τη στιγμή στην πόλη».

«Αυτά είναι τα πράγματά του», είπε και έδωσε τη βαλίτσα, το πορτοφόλι, το ρολόι και το σημειωματάριο του Τέρρυ στον Τζωρτζ.

«Σας ευχαριστώ δεσποινίς», είπε ο Τζωρτζ.

Η Κάντυ που παρακολουθούσε ανέκφραστη πήρε στα χέρια της το ρολόι του και το κοίταξε. Το τζάμι ήταν σπασμένο πια. Το χάιδεψε απαλά με τα δάχτυλά της. Πήρε το σημειωματάριό του και το ξεφύλλισε. Τα όμορφα γράμματά του ήταν παντού μπροστά της. Η ματιά της έπεσε πάνω στην τελευταία γραμμένη σελίδα:

_Στην Κ._

_Όταν κάποιο βράδυ θα σε ξυπνήσει απότομη η κραυγή σου  
και τρέξεις στην καρδιά σου να το πεις  
και εκείνη τρομαγμένη μες στο συρτάρι κλείσει τη φωνή σου  
θα 'ναι αργά μεσάνυχτα και θα 'χεις κουραστεί._

_Όταν θα αγαπήσεις το γέλιο σου και την αναπνοή σου  
και δεις πως έχεις κάτι για να πεις  
στο πλάι σου ο άνθρωπος που διάλεξες βιτρίνα στη ζωή σου  
τριάκοντα αργύρια αντίτιμο σιωπής._

_Πες μας τι θα γίνει αν κάποτε αγγίξεις το κορμί σου  
και το 'βρεις τσακισμένο απ' τις πληγές  
και γύρω σου κούκλες χλωμές ανίκανες να ακούσουν τη φωνή σου  
και οι αλήθειες σου να σέρνονται στο πάτωμα γυμνές _(*)

Η Κάντυ το έκλεισε και το έσφιξε στο στήθος της. Ο Τζωρτζ ανησυχούσε περισσότερο όσο πέρναγε η ώρα. Η έλλειψη αντίδρασης από την Κάντυ τον φόβιζε.

* * *

(*) Παράφραση του τραγουδιού «Στην Κ.» του Παύλου Σιδηρόπουλου


	27. Chapter 27

Όταν ο Άλμπερτ εμφανίστηκε στο διάδρομο πλησίασε τρέχοντας προς το μέρος τους:

«Τζωρτζ;», ρώτησε και ο Τζωρτζ έδωσε αμέσως αναφορά της κατάστασης παραθέτοντας τα πολύ λίγα που ήξεραν ως τώρα. Στο τέλος κοίταξε την Κάντυ και ψιθύρισε ανήσυχα στον Άλμπερτ:

«Είναι έτσι από την ώρα που το έμαθε Γουίλιαμ».

«Εντάξει Τζωρτζ. Σε ευχαριστώ».

Έκατσε δίπλα της και πέρασε τα χέρια της στους ώμους της:

«Μικρούλα μου», είπε και την έσφιξε στοργικά στην αγκαλιά του.

Η Κάντυ που τόση ώρα διατηρούσε την ψυχραιμία της, όταν ένιωσε κοντά της τον μόνο άνθρωπο που ένιωθε πραγματικά δικό της, άφησε την ψυχή της να ξεχυθεί στη αγκαλιά του. Τα μάτια της άρχισαν αν τρέχουν σαν ποτάμια και η φωνή της δεν μπορούσε να βγει από τους λυγμούς:

«Άλμπερτ! Άλμπερτ γιατί; Γιατί έπρεπε να συμβεί αυτό;», ρωτούσε με αναφιλητά.

«Ησύχασε μικρούλα μου. Ησύχασε! Όλα θα πάνε καλά. Ο Τέρρυ είναι δυνατός. Δεν θα το βάλει κάτω έτσι εύκολα», την καθησύχαζε η ζεστή φωνή του Άλμπερτ.

«Εγώ φταίω Άλμπερτ. Αν δεν είχα πάει να τον βρω δεν θα είχε συμβεί ποτέ αυτό!»

«Μην το λες αυτό κορίτσι μου. Μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου», τη μάλωσε ελαφριά ο Άλμπερτ.

«Άλμπερτ», η Κάντυ σήκωσε τα μάτια της «αν δεν ζήσει…»

«Σώπασε Κάντυ. Μην το σκέφτεσαι αυτό καν. Θα ζήσει. Θα δεις. Όλα θα πάνε καλά. Είναι παλικάρι Κάντυ. Δεν θα το βάλει κάτω».

Εκείνη τη στιγμή η πόρτα άνοιξε και από το χειρουργείο βγήκαν οι γιατροί και οι νοσοκόμες. Ο Άλμπερτ πλησίασε τον γιατρό. Η Κάντυ σηκώθηκε και στάθηκε όρθια. Με την καρδιά χίλια κομμάτια, κρεμόταν από τα χείλη του. Προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει από το πρόσωπό του τι είχε συμβεί. Φοβόταν να ακούσει, αλλά δεν άντεχε και άλλο την αναμονή. Όλα ήταν πια μια λέξη. Όλα είχαν κριθεί. Η καρδιά της χτύπαγε πιο δυνατά από όσο μπορούσε να αντέξει. Ένας κόμπος στο λαιμό της δεν την άφηνε να ανασάνει. Ένιωθε την ψυχή της να σπαρταράει μέσα της.

«Γιατρέ;», ρώτησε ο Άλμπερτ.

«Κάναμε ότι μπορούσαμε. Τώρα πια μόνο ο Θεός…», είπε ο γιατρός και αποχώρησε.

Η Κάντυ που τόσην ώρα αργοπέθαινε, χρειάστηκε όλη τη δύναμη που της είχε απομείνει για να ακούσει τα λόγια του γιατρού. Έβαλε τα χέρια της στο στόμα της για να μην ακουστεί, αλλά έβγαλε μια δυνατή κραυγή. Τα γόνατά της λύγιζαν. Ο Άλμπερτ γύρισε προς το μέρος της και είδε την άσπρη της ποδιά κόκκινη από το αίμα:

«Κάντυ», φώναξε δυνατά και την κράτησε προτού αυτή λιποθυμήσει στα χέρια του.

* * *

«Κύριε Άρντλευ», είπε ο γιατρός στον Άλμπερτ που βημάτιζε με αγωνία στο διάδρομο, «Η δεσποινίς Άρντλευ είναι καλά. Δυστυχώς όμως δεν μπορώ να πω το ίδιο και για το παιδί. Λυπάμαι αλλά απέβαλε».

Ο Άλμπερτ ξεφύσησε με μεγάλη ανακούφιση που η Κάντυ ήταν καλά και κούνησε ικανοποιημένος το κεφάλι του. Στεναχωρήθηκε για το παιδί, αλλά η ανακούφιση χαράχτηκε παντού στο σπασμένο πρόσωπό του:

«Μπορώ να τη δω;», ρώτησε με αγωνία.

«Της κάναμε ηρεμιστική ένεση για να κοιμηθεί. Μπορείτε να περάσετε να τη δείτε, αλλά θα αργήσει να συνέλθει. Της χρειάζεται ξεκούραση αυτή τη στιγμή και δεδομένης της καταστάσεως κρίναμε σωστό να επιβάλουμε την ξεκούρασή της με τεχνητά μέσα».

«Σας ευχαριστώ γιατρέ», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και κατευθύνθηκε προς το δωμάτιό της. Μπήκε μέσα σιγά και έκατσε δίπλα της. Κοίταξε το χλωμό της πρόσωπο και δάκρυσε. Έπιασε το χέρι της, το φίλησε και της ψιθύρισε:

«Μην με ξανατρομάξεις ποτέ τόσο Κάντυ!»

Δάκρυα χαράς και ανακούφισης έτρεξαν στα μάτια του και ξεκούρασαν την ψυχή του.

* * *

Η Έλενορ και ο Ρίτσαρντ μπήκαν αναστατωμένοι στο νοσοκομείο και πήγαν στη ρεσεψιόν. Έφτασαν στο δωμάτιο του Τέρρυ όπου βρήκαν ξενυχτισμένο τον Άλμπερτ. Ο Άλμπερτ δεν είχε φύγει λεπτό από εκεί. Μοίραζε το χρόνο του ανάμεσα στο δωμάτιο του Τέρρυ και στο δωμάτιο της Κάντυ, περιμένοντας κάποιον από τους δύο να συνέλθει. Κοιμήθηκε λίγες ώρες σε μια καρέκλα.

«Σας ευχαριστώ που μας ειδοποιήσατε», είπε ο Δούκας χαιρετώντας τον Άλμπερτ.

«Λυπάμαι που συναντιόμαστε υπό αυτές τις συνθήκες Δούκα Γκράντσεστερ».

«Τι είπαν οι γιατροί;», ρώτησε ανήσυχη η Έλενορ.

Ο Άλμπερτ ενημέρωσε για την κατάσταση του Τέρρυ και συμπλήρωσε:

«Εμένα θα με συγχωρέσετε αλλά πρέπει να επισκεφτώ και κάποιον άλλον ασθενή. Θα σας ξαναδώ σύντομα», είπε και πήγε στο δωμάτιο της Κάντυ που κοιμόταν ακόμα βαθιά. Είχε ανακτήσει και πάλι το χρώμα της και ο Άλμπερτ ανυπομονούσε να τη δει και πάλι ξύπνια.

* * *

«Κάντυ», ψέλλισε ο Τέρρυ με φωνή που μόλις ακουγόταν και η Έλενορ πετάχτηκε όρθια:

«Τέρρυ, Τέρρυ μωρό μου», είπε και του χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά. Ο πυρετός είχε αρχίσει να υποχωρεί. Ο Ρίτσαρντ πήγε και φώναξε έναν γιατρό:

«Έχει αρχίσει να συνέρχεται. Μπορούμε να είμαστε αισιόδοξοι», είπε ο γιατρός χαμογελαστός.

Η χαρά των δύο γονιών ήταν ζωγραφισμένη στα πρόσωπά τους. Κοιτάχτηκαν με αισιοδοξία και η Έλενορ ξεκούρασε το κεφάλι της στο στήθος του Ρίτσαρντ ανακουφισμένη. Αμέσως μόλις έφυγε ο γιατρός άφησε τον Ρίτσαρντ με τον Τέρρυ και πήγε να βρει τον Άλμπερτ:

«Ο Τέρρυ αναζητεί την Κάντυ. Μήπως θα μπορούσατε να τη φέρετε;», τον ρώτησε ευγενικά.

«Αυτό είναι λίγο δύσκολο», ψέλλισε ο Άλμπερτ.

«Σας παρακαλώ κύριε Άρντλευ. Προσπαθήστε να την πείσετε να έρθει…», τον παρακάλεσε η ηθοποιός.

Ο Άλμπερτ δείλιασε, αλλά στο τέλος της εξήγησε την κατάσταση. Η Έλενορ με δάκρυα στα μάτια άκουγε την τραγωδία που εξελίχθηκε την προηγούμενη μέρα:

«Μπορώ να τη δω;»

«Μα βέβαια, αλλά δεν έχει ξυπνήσει ακόμα».

«Θέλω να της μιλήσω», επέμεινε η ηθοποιός.

Ο Άλμπερτ δεν είχε παρά να την οδηγήσει στο δωμάτιο της Κάντυ. Άφησε τις δυο γυναίκες μόνες τους και πήγε στο δωμάτιο του Τέρρυ. Η Έλενορ μπήκε στο δωμάτιο και την είδε να κοιμάται. Έσκυψε και τη φίλησε στο μέτωπο:

«Κουράγιο! Δεν είσαι μόνη σου», είπε τρυφερά και της χάιδεψε το χέρι.

Η Κάντυ άνοιξε αργά τα μάτια της. Ένιωθε τα πάντα θολά. Η Έλενορ της χαμογέλασε και συνέχισε να την χαϊδεύει:

«Ξύπνησες κόρη μου;», άκουσε τη φωνή της Έλενορ. Η Κάντυ ταράχτηκε. Πόσο λαχταρούσε να ακούσει κάποιον να την αποκαλεί έτσι! Παρόλ'αυτά μέσα στη θολούρα της κατάφερε να ρωτήσει:

«Ο Τέρρυ;»

«Συνέρχεται κορίτσι μου. Είναι δυνατός. Θα σηκωθεί ξανά στα πόδια του», την καθησύχασε η ηθοποιός.

Η Κάντυ κουρασμένη και αδύναμη κατάφερε να χαμογελάσει και αυθόρμητα έπιασε την κοιλιά της. Η Έλενορ της έσφιξε το χέρι:

«Είσαι νέα ακόμα Κάντυ. Θα υπάρξουν πολλές ευκαιρίες κορίτσι μου, αλλά δυστυχώς τώρα δεν ήταν η ώρα», την παρηγόρησε η Έλενορ.

Η Κάντυ δάκρυσε. Αδύναμη όπως ήταν δεν είχε τη δύναμη να κλάψει, αλλά δάκρυα κυλούσαν από τα μάτια της. Η Έλενορ την αγκάλιασε:

«Έχεις όλη τη ζωή σου μπροστά σου Κάντυ» της είπε καθώς η Κάντυ έκλαιγε σιωπηλά στην αγκαλιά της.

* * *

«Άλμπερτ!», ψέλλισε ο Τέρρυ αδύναμος καθώς βρισκόταν χαμένος σε μια ζάλη, σε ένα σύννεφο που θόλωνε τα μάτια του.

«Τέρρυ φίλε μου!», απάντησε χαρούμενος ο Άλμπερτ και τον πλησίασε.

«Η Κάντυ ξέρει;», ρώτησε ο Τέρρυ με φωνή που μόλις έβγαινε.

«Ναι Τέρρυ. Ξέρει», απάντησε ήρεμα ο Άλμπερτ.

«Τι της συμβαίνει Άλμπερτ; Γιατί δεν έρχεται να με δει;», ρώτησε ανήσυχος.

«Θα έρθει Τέρρυ. Υπομονή», είπε ο Άλμπερτ, αλλά ο Τέρρυ διάβασε καθαρά μέσα στα μάτια του φίλου του ότι κάτι του έκρυβε:

«Μίλα μου Άλμπερτ. Τι της συμβαίνει; Αν ήταν καλά θα ήταν εδώ», επέμεινε ο Τέρρυ.

Ο Άλμπερτ τον κοίταξε ανήσυχος. Ήξερε ότι δεν έπρεπε να κρυφτεί από τον φίλο του. Του μίλησε και του είπε την αλήθεια λέγοντάς του όσο λιγότερα μπορούσε για να μην τον επιβαρύνει κι άλλο. Η υγεία του ήταν ακόμα σε κρίσιμη κατάσταση.

Ο Τέρρυ πόνεσε αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Ψέλλισε μόνο:

«Θέλω να τη δω Άλμπερτ».

* * *

Όταν νύχτωσε και το νοσοκομείο κοιμήθηκε η Κάντυ σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι της και πήγε ήσυχα στο δωμάτιο του Τέρρυ. Αισθανόταν αρκετά καλύτερα και μπορούσε να σηκωθεί και να περπατήσει μόνη της. Η Έλενορ που θα έμενε απόψε μαζί του, την είδε από τη ρεσεψιόν να μπαίνει στο δωμάτιο και δεν πλησίασε. Άφησε τα δυο παιδιά να μείνουν μόνα.

Η Κάντυ πλησίασε το κρεβάτι του Τέρρυ που κοιμόταν. Είδε τη μορφή του ταλαιπωρημένη και ωχρή. Έκατσε δίπλα του αμίλητη να τον κοιτάζει. Πόσο όμορφο ήταν το πρόσωπό του ακόμα και τώρα! Δεν τόλμησε όμως να τον πλησιάσει. Δεν τόλμησε να τον αγγίξει. Έμεινε μόνο δίπλα του για λίγο σιωπηλή. Ένιωθε ανακούφιση τώρα πια. Όλη η αγωνία που πέρασε, όλοι οι φόβοι σβήστηκαν. Ο Τέρρυ ήταν ζωντανός. Πλησίασε το κρεβάτι του. Ακούμπησε με τα δάχτυλά της τα χείλη του και έκανε να φύγει.

Ο Τέρρυ άνοιξε τα μάτια του και με μια κίνηση του χεριού του έσφιξε με όση δύναμη είχε το δικό της:

«Μη φεύγεις», ψέλλισε. «Μου αρέσει να σε έχω δίπλα μου», είπε ο Τέρρυ και η φωνή του έβγαινε αδύναμη.

«Νόμιζα ότι κοιμόσουν», δικαιολογήθηκε η Κάντυ.

«Κοιμόμουν, μέχρι που με ξύπνησε η καλή μου νεράιδα». Ο Τέρρυ την κοίταξε στα μάτια ανήσυχος: «Πως νοιώθεις;»

«Μια χαρά. Άλλος είναι ο τραυματίας σε αυτό το δωμάτιο», βιάστηκε να απαντήσει η Κάντυ.

«Σταμάτα πια να αποφεύγεις την αλήθεια Κάντυ! Τα έμαθα όλα».

Η Κάντυ έριξε τα μάτια της:

«Άρα θα ξέρεις ότι δεν υπάρχει πια λόγος να ανησυχείς», είπε σιγανά.

«Όσο είσαι ζωντανή πάντα θα υπάρχει λόγος να ανησυχώ. Γιατί δεν απάντησες στα γράμματά μου Κάντυ;», τη ρώτησε με ένα μικρό παράπονο.

«Δεν τα διάβασα Τέρρυ. Δεν μπορούσα να τα διαβάσω».

«Τι;», ρώτησε απορημένος ο Τέρρυ.

«Κατάλαβέ το Τέρρυ. Η μορφή σου με πονάει. Τα πάντα επάνω σου με πονάν», απάντησε εύθραυστη η Κάντυ.

«Τι ξεροκέφαλη που είσαι φακιδομούρα! Αν τα είχες διαβάσει θα σε πόναγαν λιγότερο».

«Μακάρι να ήταν έτσι, αλλά…»

«Θα ήξερες πόσο μου έχεις λείψει, πως θα ερχόμουν να σε βρω και πως χώρισα με τη Σουζάνα…»

«Τι;» ρώτησε η Κάντυ. «Δεν έπρεπε να το κάνεις αυτό Τέρρυ. Δεν έπρεπε να την αφήσεις. Πως μπόρεσες;»

«Μη βιάζεσαι Κάντυ. Αυτή με άφησε. Δεν την άφησα εγώ. Κατάλαβέ το Κάντυ. Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα πια στο δρόμο μας. Μόνο ο υποτιθέμενος γάμος σου, που θα γίνει μόνο πάνω από το πτώμα μου. Όπως βλέπεις όμως και αυτό είναι δύσκολο πια, γιατί τη σκαπουλάρισα», αστειεύτηκε ο Τέρρυ.

Η Κάντυ με δάκρυα στα μάτια του χαμογέλασε:

«Δεν υπάρχει κανείς γάμος Τέρρυ; Πως θα μπορούσα να παντρευτώ κάποιον μετά από όσα συνέβησαν μεταξύ μας;», είπε η Κάντυ ξεθαρρεύοντας.

Ο Τέρρυ την κοίταξε ικανοποιημένος. Άνοιξε την αγκαλιά του και της είπε:

«Έλα ξάπλωσε δίπλα μου Κάντυ».

Η Κάντυ υπάκουσε και κούρνιασε δίπλα του προσεχτικά για να μην τον πονέσει:

«Αν δεν ήμουν τόσο χάλια ξέρεις πόσα φακιδοπαιδάκια θα σου έκανα τώρα;»

«Έλα τώρα Τέρρυ; Έτσι θα λες και …», η Κάντυ κόμπιασε.

«Πες το Κάντυ. Θέλω να το ακούσω από το στόμα σου…», της ψιθύρισε ο Τέρρυ.

«…τα παιδιά μας;», συμπλήρωσε δειλά η Κάντυ.

«Ναι Κάντυ. Έτσι θα τα λέω. Γιατί θα έχουν όλα τις φακίδες σου».

Οι δυο νέοι γέλασαν και έμειναν αγκαλιασμένοι για ώρα. Η Κάντυ πόναγε για το παιδί που δεν είχε πια μέσα της και ο Τέρρυ συντηρούταν με μορφίνες, αλλά και οι δύο ένιωθαν πια δυνατοί. Δεν είχαν μόνο ο ένας την αγάπη του άλλου, αλλά μπορούσαν πια να είναι μαζί. Χωρίς εμπόδια, χωρίς προβλήματα, χωρίς τίποτα να τους χωρίζει. Η ζωή τους δοκίμασε, έπαιξε μαζί τους, αλλά τους άφησε ήσυχους να ζήσουν αγαπημένοι τα χρόνια που τους απέμειναν. Και δεν υπήρχε τίποτα ή κανείς που μπορούσε πια να τους χωρίσει.

ΤΕΛΟΣ


	28. Chapter 28

-Ο Τέρρυ παντρεύτηκε την Κάντυ και έκαναν 3 παιδιά. Τον Ρίτσαρντ, την Έλενορ και την Ροζμαρυ. Όλοι μαζί έμειναν στη Νέα Υόρκη.

-Ο Άλμπερτ παντρεύτηκε την Κριστίν και έκαναν δίδυμα: τον Άντονυ και την μικρή Ελρόυ. Η καρδιά της Θείας Ελρόυ μαλάκωσε με την μικρή Ελρόυ στη ζωή της.

-Ο Ρίτσαρντ παντρεύτηκε την Έλενορ και πέρασαν μαζί την υπόλοιπη ζωή τους.

-Η Σουζάνα παντρεύτηκε τον Αλεχάνδρο, αλλά δυσκολεύτηκαν να κάνουν παιδιά. Έκαναν μόνο ένα αγοράκι μετά από χρόνια.

-Ο Νηλ πέρασε 10 χρόνια στη φυλακή για απόπειρα ανθρωποκτονίας.

-Η Ελίζα φυλακίστηκε 3 χρόνια για ηθική αυτουργία.


End file.
